


Penpal

by Krystalmatsumiya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All mistakes are mine, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Pansy Parkinson, M/M, Not Beta Read, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 105
Words: 144,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalmatsumiya/pseuds/Krystalmatsumiya
Summary: It is Harry's tenth birthday and a mysterious package arrives on the dursleys doorstep, how will this change Harry's story
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 2168
Kudos: 2388





	1. Prologue

Birthdays had never been important to Harry Potter. The Dursleys’ never celebrated them he only knew what day he was born because of a school project so when he woke on the morning of his tenth birthday to a package wrapped in silver and green paper he was surprised to say the least. He thought it was a mistake at first but his name was written on the tag with swirly writing. Didn’t know how his Uncle hadn’t seen it when he had gone to work that morning but he picked it up and ran his finger over his name. The package seemed to tingle as he touched it and Harry let out a breath before taking it inside and tiptoeing to his cupboard. Once inside he hid the package under the thin sheet he had for a blanket and then hurried to the kitchen where his Aunt was shouting at him to wash the dishes from breakfast before getting out into the garden to pull the weeds. 

  
“I have a headache so I can’t deal with your attitude today” She snapped though Harry hadn’t said two words to her all morning. He washed the dishes quickly ignoring Dudley who waddled back and forth from the living room to the kitchen to get snacks and drinks. He kicked out at him a few times but Harry was to distracted by the package hidden in his bedroom to care. 

  
Once he had washed and dried the dishes, carefully putting them away and avoiding all Dudley’s attempts to get him to drop them Harry went out into the garden. As always his aunt was wearing the only pair of gardening gloves though she just stood over him with her hands resting on her narrow hips. She would chat happily to neighbours when they walked passed but otherwise she only spoke to bark orders at him. His aunt kept him working in the garden all day, he was only allowed one stop to use the bathroom and he used the time to take some water from the tap to drink before having to go back out and clean out the shed. 

  
At four he was called in to make the dinner for Vernon and his hands were covered in blisters and bruises from his day in the garden. Nettle stings ran up his arms and he wanted to itch them to stop the prickling but he knew that it would just make it worse. 

  
“Had a fun birthday cousin?” Dudley laughed as the family sat down for dinner and before he could speak Vernon muttered; 

  
“Hope you weren’t expecting a gift, you get enough out of us just living here...” 

  
“Of course, Uncle Vernon” Harry replied finishing his meal and starting on the dishes eager to get back to his cupboard and open the package. He wondered if a neighbour had given put it there but it seemed unlikely. In the years that he had lived with his aunt and uncle only Mrs Figg, the batty old lady from down the road, actually talked to him the rest of them believed that he was a dangerous delinquent and she had never given him a gift before. 

  
Finally at half passed eight he was allowed to slip into his cupboard with a glass of water and a bucket and was told not to come out until morning. He heard the lock slide into place and then he waited for a few minutes before slowly taking out the package. For a moment he was positive that it wouldn’t be there, that he had imagined the whole thing but his fingers brushed against it and he pulled it out. The name seemed to shine in the dullness of the cupboard and the tingling feeling happened again causing the hairs on his body to stand on end as he untied the silver ribbon. 

  
With anticipation curling like snakes in his stomach he lifted the lid and looked inside gasping just little too loudly as he saw that it was filled to the brim of sweets, and strange looking toys. There was a stick and a feather on one side and then a little sweeping brush on the other that seemed to hover when he touched it before zooming around the box that was holding it. Under the sweets and toys were books, the were tied together with another ribbon and although it was dark in his cupboard he was almost positive that the pictures were moving. Trying not to make too much noise he pulled out the items one at a time before taking out the books which seemed to be fairy stories but the names were nothing like the ones he had seen at school and sure enough the pictures were moving. On the front of the top was a wolf that was running up the side of a mountain and was called the Wolf who cried. The next books were all in the same vein, the tales of beadle the bard and a more adult looking book called Hogwarts; A history. He had no idea what a Hogwart was but there was a huge castle on the front along with a fancy looking crest. 

  
The last thing in the box was a thick looking envelope with a wax seal over the flap. The imprint in the centre was of a dragon and Harry smiled running his finger over it before he lifted it up and pulled out a slip of folded paper. It was written in the same hand as the front of the package and he carefully opened it out and started reading. 

  
“Dear, Harry Potter, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Draco Malfoy. I asked my mother when your birthday was and she informed me that it was the 31st of July. When I was with father in Diagon Alley I thought that I would buy you a few things. I hope that you enjoy them and that you don’t already have the books. Many happy returns, yours in hopeful future friendship...Draco Malfoy...” 

  
“Draco...” Harry whispered looking at the books, toys, and sweets again his eyes itching with a prickle of tears surprised that somebody, anybody he didn’t know would send him a present and he wondered if there was a way of sending a letter back to thank the mysterious boy.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Harry sat crossed legged in the bush of Mrs Figg’s front garden. He had a rare day off from chores and had been told to get out of he house. He had only managed to have enough time to grab one of the books from the mysterious Draco and it happened to be Hogwarts: A history. At first Harry didn’t know what to make of it, it was written as though it was a real place but it talked about magic, spells, and potions as though they were all real things that could be learnt at the school Hogwarts.

Although not directly about the game the book did mention the schools Quidditch teams and mentioned all of the famous players and what houses they had been in. The book had told him that the toy broom he had gotten was a model racing broom used by the England Quidditch team and again it spoke as though brooms could really fly. Eventually though he knew that some, or all, of what the book was saying had to be real because the pictures were moving, some of them even waved at him and one particular looking old man gave him a huge thumbs up whenever he tried to read a difficult word and got it right. 

  
There was also the odd things that happened around him. The way he had turned his teacher’s wig a different colour and how he had found himself on the roof of the school when being chased by Dudley and his gang. If his parents were magic though how would they have died in a car crash? It was one of the things Vernon delighted in telling him. His parents had been drunk and had died in a car crash. 

  
“Oi, where’s Potter?” A voice sneered not too far from the bush he was sitting in and Harry carefully closed the book, where he had been reading about postage owls, and crouched down as low as he could. Dudley’s gang had decided that it was time for a game of Harry hunting now that he had been allowed out and they were bored which was why he was sitting in the bush in the first place. He normally went to the small playground on the next street over but the Gang knew about that spot and he had been beaten up more times than he could count there already. Dudley never came into Figg’s garden however because none of her many cats liked him and would spit and hiss whenever he got too close. 

  
Most of the residents of the Drive thought that Mrs Figg was a witch because of how many cats she kept but the book hadn’t told him that having lots of cats was a requirement for being a witch though it had said that students were allowed to take an owl, a cat, or a toad to school when they attended.

  
“Maybe he’s at the park?” Piers Polkiss suggested his ratty voice close to the Bush and quickly Harry slammed his hand over his mouth and nose so he wouldn’t accidentally breathe too loudly and alert the gang to his hiding spot. 

  
“Didn’t we already check there?” Martin Sorrell sneered coldly and Harry could imagine the boy making almost money eyes at Dudley. Martin had once been a friend of Harry's until Dudley had picked on him for staying close to the freak and now, not wanting to be a target again, Martin followed everything Dudley did. Of course Dudley still bullied him but only when he couldn't find Harry. “Yeah, but he might have gone back! Come on!” Dudley shouted and there was the sound of running feet heading away from the bush. Harry allowed himself to breathe again his arms relaxing around his book preparing to read it again until he heard the sound of an old woman clearing her throat .

  
“They’ve gone now Harry, why don't you come in?” Mrs Figg said lightly and jerking his heard around Harry peered through the branches of the trees and saw her standing on her doorstep one of her dozen cats wrapped around her leg. “come on, more comfortable than the dirt and it wont be long before they come back again, I’ve just made some dandelion and burdock" 

  
“Um, thank-you” Harry whispered pulling himself reluctantly out from under the bush his cheek burning a bright pink as he hugged his book to his chest. Mrs Figg looked at it in surprise but didn’t mention it and Harry hoped that she would just think it was just a fairy story. 

  
“You’ve got leaves in your hair, looks like a regular old birds nest...” the woman chuckled turning on the doorstep and almost tripping over the cat that was standing there. “Freddy, what have I told you, gonna break my neck one of these days, come on in...” 

  
Harry had spent a lot of time with the dotty old lady in his time with the Dursley’s mostly when they went on family trips and didn’t want him around and although she wasn't as bad as his aunt and uncle she wasn't his favourite person in the world either. Walking through the doors and into her house was like walking into an oven. She had an open fire burning in the grate even though it was summer and all her windows were closed covered with thick curtains. Many of her cats were sitting on the stairs watching him through the gaps in the banister. Their eyes shone in the dull lights and Harry wondered if maybe she was a witch like in the book.   
He followed her to a messy kitchen and was directed to sit down at the table while she pottered around pouring a dark brown liquid into a glass that was slightly dusty but otherwise clean. Harry moved aside a pile of clothes disturbing another of the cats before putting his book down and looking at the woman’s hunched back as she muddled around looking through some cake and biscuit tins. 

  
“Jammie Dodgers okay for you Harry? All I’ve got in, will have to nip to Tesco’s later...” she said a few minutes later and Harry was genuinely surprised to see her coming towards him with a small saucer of Jammie Dodgers and the drink.

  
“Thank you very much" Harry smiled gratefully surprised that she was giving him anything at all. As he took the plate and glass Mrs Figh picked up his book and hummed: 

  
“getting a head start on your school, you still have a year to go...” 

  
“you...you are a witch?! You know about Hogwarts ? It’s real?” Harry gasped almost choking on the slightly soft Dodger he had just put in his mouth. The elderly woman patted him on the back while letting out a chuckle;

  
“I’m not a witch, I’m a squib, my parents were magical but I didn’t inherit it. Now where did you get that book from?” 

  
“it was a birthday present, you’re not going to take it away from me are you?” he whispered fearfully and the woman smiled shaking her head putting his book back down before ruffling his hair. 

  
“Of course not, but I suppose you have some questions, I will tell you what I can. I’ve never been to Hogwarts though” 

  
“How can I send a letter?” Harry asked immediately wanting to send a thank you to the boy who had sent him his first ever birthday present. 

  
“Well, first thing you will need is an owl, I just so happen to have one upstairs”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that you will enjoy this part


	3. Chapter 3

Draco Malfoy was lazing on his bed flipping through his mothers copy of advanced potions. Lady Narcissa Malfoy wasn’t as proficient as his God father was at the subject but she had been the best in her year and her talent and enthusiasm for the subject had rubbed off on her son and it gave him something to do while his parents were busy and it stopped him from worrying that his gift to Harry had been rejected or worse still met with scorn. His father had told him that it was likely, that Harry would have been brought up believing the Malfoy’s to be as bad as Voldemort, and not to expect friendship but he had still felt compelled to buy and send the gifts. 

“Master Draco sirs" A simpering high pitched voice said after there was a loud crack of self magic. Draco tried not to frown at the strange elf, he had always been an odd creature even the other house elves tended to avoid being with him if they could help it. 

“What is it Dobby?” 

“Youse have a letter young sirs" Dobby answered pulling a letter from out of the depths of his dirty pillow case. Draco sighed slowly expecting it to be from Pansy, she was in Europe at the moment had been sending him almost daily owls about all of the things she was doing and wearing. It was an obvious attempt to draw out jealousy but he had assurances from his father that they would be going to Japan later in the year. 

“Put Pansy’s letter on the side, Dobby" he muttered dismissively deciding he could deal with Pansy’s drivel later. She was his oldest friend in the world but she could be annoying sometimes. Immediately Dobby started pulling on his ears looking like he was about to cry as he almost howled: 

“Youse letter is not from Miss Parkinson, master Draco, sirs" 

“Then who is it from?” 

“Dobby doesnt know sirs, a strange owl brought it” Dobby placed the crinkled letter down onto the bed and then vanished with a pop. Draco barely noticed his grey eyes fixed on the letter noticing that it was in a plain muggle envelope his name written on the front in a neat but unfamiliar hand. His heart suddenly lodged in the back of his throat he picked it up and turned it over in his hand a few times before pulling the flap up slowly.

Crisp white lined paper was inside and with his pale eyebrows knitting together he pursed his lips and pulled it free of the envelope unfurling it slowly as if expecting a curse to spring out. It wouldn’t be the first time, that was when he was five years old, though even Dobby would have checked for that now. Nothing happened and Draco caught sight of the name scrawled at the bottom of the page. ‘Harry'. Eagerly he shifted his eyes to the start of the letter and began reading;

“Dear Draco, thank you so much your present! I loved it! I don’t have any of the books, in fact I didn’t have any books about the magical world. I didn’t know it was real, I always thought that magic was just in stories” Draco blinked at those words unable to understand how Harry Potter couldn’t know about magic. It didn’t seem believable that Harry would be brought up in the muggle world. “My family doesn’t like me even talking about magic, my neighbour Mrs Figg is a squib, but I didn’t know until she caught me reading the book you gave me. She let me borrow her owl to send this letter. Sorry for rambling...Um...If you want to write back, can you send your letters to Mrs Figg? Sorry, if you don’t want to write...” 

“You sure do apologise a lot” Draco frowned at the letter, he rarely apologised even when he thought the situation deserved it. He also couldn’t believe how awkward the writing was or that Harry actually wrote the ‘Ums’. 

“Um...Thank-you for the presents, I really liked them, the broom is cool, I can’t believe that people can actually fly! It all sounds so cool, um...Yours in friendship, Harry Potter” Draco finished the letter getting the impression that Harry wanted to say more but was worried that he was saying too much. He read the letter a few more times and then looked around his bedroom at the many books that he had dotted around the room deciding that it just wasn’t on that Harry Potter, the boy who lived, didn’t know anything about his world. He got up from the bed and swept out of his bedroom looking for his mother. 

Narcissa was in her nursery tending to a rather beautiful but deadly Angel’s trumpet plant. It was useful in many potions but it was deadly poison if used incorrectly. Narcissa’s beautiful hair was tied up into a butterfly clip which fluttered every so often as she worked. 

“Mother” 

“Yes my dragon?” She hummed clipping the dead leaves from her plant with a pair of silver sheers before turning to look at him with a smile on her face. Her eyes fell to the letter in his hand and her sculpted eyebrow lifted up her pale forehead. “Is Pansy being tedious again?” 

“No, it’s not from Pants, Harry wrote back to thank me for the presents” 

“I see, how nice, but why do you look so troubled my dragon?” 

“Perhaps you would like to read the letter? And see what you make of it” Draco offered and Narcissa pulled off her gloves and placed them onto her table before taking the letter. Her eyes moved over the words quickly her ruby red lips pursing. 

“I see, so Harry Potter is living with muggles, I did wonder where the boy was taken. Many of the wizarding families wanted to take him in but Dumbledore said he had found family that would care for him” She told him when she had finished. She passed him his note back and Draco slipped it into the pocket of his robes. “You should write back to him, Dragon, tell him about our world, his world” 

“I was going to, but why would Dumbledore put him with muggles? More so ones that hate magic?”

“There isn’t a lot that we can gain from a single letter Draco, talk to him more coax out more information be a friend to him and then we shall see what might be done. It might be more interesting for you than reading about Pansy’s trips to all of the cafes in Italy” Narcissa smiled pushing his hair out of his face and Draco nodded, he had already decided that he would write back to Harry without his mother telling him so but he had wanted her opinion on what he had read. “But suspect you already intended on writing to him” 

“Yes, mother, I was thinking of sending him some more books, I have some of those old Quidditch books I thought he might enjoy” 

“His father was an excellent Quidditch player” Narcissa remembered with a little bit of a frown. She would have been a few years ahead of James Potter but they were distantly related and everyone knew of James’ love of the sport. “I’m sure he will love them, Draco, but do as he says, send it to this Figg woman, if his family truly doesn’t like magic then its best that you don’t provoke them. Muggles are irrational creatures” 

“Yes, mother, will father be home for lunch?”

“I shouldn’t think so, we will have lunch in the garden” Narcissa stated looking out over the garden which was bathed in a warm rose glow of the summer sun. “Write your letter and then join me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is okay, draco is so hard for me to write young -.-  
Thank you for all the comments and kudos , it makes me really happy xD


	4. Chapter 4

Harry had a lot of questions but he had always been told by the Dursleys’ not to ask questions. The answers were always ‘because I said so’ or ‘Boy go to your cupboard’ so when Mrs Figg had offered to answer questions that he did have he wound up sitting across from her in a dusty old attic that smelt vaguely like a bird cage. The seat he was sat on was comfortable however an the attic wasn’t as warm as it had been downstairs. The old lady tied his letter to Draco on the leg of an old barn owl that had watched him with curious bright yellow eyes and then had flown off though the small window. 

  
“Harry, dear, I can’t promise to be able to answer everything but I can tell you what I know” Mrs Figg said with a surprisingly gentle smile her head cocking to one side as she sat in the overstuffed armchair across from him. Nervously Harry dragged his tongue over his dry lips and then absently stroked one of the cats that had jumped onto his lap at some point. The cats had never been overly friendly with him before but somehow it was rather comforting to have something to do with his hands. “Why don’t I start speaking and you can ask what ever you like. As you have probably guessed, you are a wizard, with parents like yours you’re probably going to be a blooming good one” 

  
“My parents, you knew them?”

  
“Not personally but I knew of them, I don’t think there is anyone in our world that doesn’t know the names of your parents” Harry played around with the cat’s ear not knowing what he was meant to say to that. He still didn’t know the names of his parents, his aunt and uncle just called them the lousy layabouts that had died leaving hard working people to raise their ungrateful offspring. 

  
“...I don’t...” He admitted in a small voice and to his surprise the old woman bit out an angry snarl which sounded suspiscously like a swear and the mutter of a strange name he had read in his Hogwarts; a history, book. 

  
“Your parents names were James and Lily...” She said leaning forward and patting him on the hand. The names rolled around in his mind “I have a photo of them...Hang about a bit...” She jumped up from the chair with more agility than he would have expected from somebody of her age. She moved over to the far side of the attic where she had a small wooden desk that held an impossible amount of drawers. “Ah-hah! Here it is, I knew I had one!” She hobbled back to her chair and sat back down handing him over a black and white moving photograph of a man and a woman with a small baby. It appeared to have been taken from a newspaper and Harry gazed at it hungrily his eyes watching as the woman grinned lifting the baby Harry’s hand and getting him to wave. “They were a very happy couple” 

  
“They didn’t die in a car accident did they?” He asked his eyes not leaving he picture his voice croaky and he had the feeling that the woman shook her head quickly and rapidly as she said;

  
“No, not at all, they were heroes Harry, they died fighting one of the worst dark lords the world has ever known. Vo...Vold...Voldemort...” Mrs Figg stumbled over the name and Harry’s green eyes moved upwards to look at her surprised at how pale she had become. Her hand scrapped through her hair as she looked nervously around as though she was worried that the man would appear just by saying it almost like that game some people played ‘Bloody Mary’ 

  
“Vold...He killed my parents? Why?”

  
“Nobody knows, not really, there are rumours of course, there always are. But what we do know is that he went to your home the night he vanished to kill them and you finished him, it’s how you got the scar on your forehead” Her faded blue eyes moved to his hair line and Harry found himself smoothing out his fringe. His aunt had always hated his scar but he had always rather liked it looking like a lightning bolt.   
“I...What? How could I do that? I was only a baby” 

  
“True, but something special happened that night, he who must not be named vanished and hasn’t been seen since” There was a look of pure pride in her face as she gazed at him now and Harry was sure his stomach was feeling like it had been put in a washing machine. It was churning around quickly and he swallowed down a thick lump. 

  
“How did I end up with my aunt and uncle?” Harry asked wondering if his father had had any family that might have taken him in. It didn’t seem likely and now he knew why strangers in the street seemed to know him even when he had never seen them in his life before. “Why wasn’t I told that I’m...A wizard?” 

  
“That was Dumbledore’s bright idea” Mrs Figg didn’t sound as though she agreed with this Dumbledore and her face reflected that by scrunching up her nose while rolling her eyes. “He said that your aunt was the only family you had left and that he had left a note, a note? Albus Dumbledore might be the lightest wizards of our age but he isn’t the brightest, how could you explain all that in a note? I tried to get him to take you away, I’ve told him time and time again...But...It’s okay, you’ll be at Hogwarts from next year away from that worthless lot. I’m sorry for the part I played but I was worried, I thought if you came here and enjoyed it they would stop you coming. They like to sap away an pleasure you might have...” 

  
“But you were always nice to me” Harry mumbled with a shrug his mind buzzing with all that he had learnt. True he hadn’t always enjoyed being with Mrs Figg but she had never been cruel to him. His time in her home had been spent looking at old photos of her cats and listening to her complain about the weather or the youth of today. It hadn’t been fun but at least she had never made him do chores. 

  
“Such a sweet boy, but we both know that its not true. But I will make it up to you! I can get your aunt and uncle to let me borrow you, I will say that I need your help sorting out my house” She suggested brightly and Harry felt hope bubble up inside of him. He knew that he couldn’t keep his books and gifts from Draco hidden all the time and he was scared what would happen if they found out. Maybe she would let him keep them here until he went to school. “You will just have to pretend that’s what you’re doing. You will get away from that bully of a cousin of yours as well” 

  
“Thank-you” Harry smiled and Mrs Figg gave him a nod before talking about other aspects of the wizarding world which Harry found so interesting that he hadn’t noticed that they had been sat there for over two hours until the brown owl flew back in through the window a note tied to his leg. 

  
“Plum, your back, what you got there then? A letter for Harry is it?” Mrs Figg said holding out her hand and the bird flew down holding out its leg and Harry tried not to grow too excited at the thought of another letter from Draco. Of course he couldn’t hide his excitement as he was handed the parchment envelope which had Harry Potter c/o Mrs Figg written in crisp swirly hand writing on the front. Before he could read the letter another owl flew in through the window a package held tightly in its talons. The bird circled the attic for a moment and then came down to Harry depositing the package into his hands before immediately flying away. This too had the same words and handwriting and Harry licked his lips opening his letter first. 

  
“Dear Harry, I am very glad that my birthday gift reached you safely and that you enjoy the gifts. I admit I was surprised when you said you knew nothing about our world. I have never lived with muggles (Non-wizarding people) do they all hate magic? I had thought they didn’t know about us” Draco wrote and Harry gave a snort deciding that it was only his aunt and uncle that hated magic. He had always thought it strange but now he suspected that they knew he was a wizard and the insults were just another way of putting him don. “I have sent some of my old books for you, a book of potions, one of charms, a history of magic in Britain, and several old volumes of Quidditch monthly” Harry gasped looking at the package resting on the arm of the chair honestly not expecting anything more but wanting to read more about Quidditch. “My mother informs me your father was a keen Quidditch player when he was in Hogwarts, he played chaser I believe, though people thought he should try for seeker. I do hope that you will write again, you will make a refreshing change from my friend Pansy who believes that everyone should be as excited as her about dresses as if they make her look any less like a pug in a wig. Hoping to hear from you again soon, Draco Malfoy” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over a 100 kudos, thank you all so much, I hope you dont mind the slow pace


	5. Chapter 5

“Dear Draco, thank you for the books and for telling me about my dad, I didn’t even know their names until Mrs Figg told me. Quidditch looks amazing, do you have a favourite team? I like the look of the Scorching Herons, the Japanese team. Can you play? I read that we can’t do magic outside of school but what about accidental magic? I think I accidentally turned my teacher’s wig blue. Charms looks interesting though I guess it’s a lot harder than the book makes out. Are your parents both magic? Most...muggles...don't think magic is real so it’s only my aunt and uncle that hate it. Me and my cousin weren’t allowed to read stories with magic in them as it would give us too many ideas. Though I’m not sure my cousin can read anyway... Sorry for asking so many questions and for probably sounding dumb. Um, hope to hear from you again Harry...” 

Harry sent his letter back with Plum who had given him a slightly sour look before taking off through the window once more. Mrs Figg had chuckled saying that she would have to give her postal bird a rather large mouse that evening to make up for the two delivery and Harry felt guilty. He had been so excited and happy to have a possible friend that his cousin couldn’t frighten off that he hadn’t thought about the owl being tired. 

“I’m sorry” 

“It’s okay, he’s just a grumpy old thing, he doesn’t deliver much post these days, I don’t have may friends in the wizarding world he was my sisters owl you see but she passed away” The old woman gave him a smile her eyes reflecting the sadness that she must have been feeling. Harry swallowed a lump not knowing what he was meant to say to that. He hadn’t known the woman had a sister much less that she had died so he ended up whispering;

“I’m sorry” 

“Not your fault, Harry dear, but I think that it’s time for you to be heading back. Your aunt and Uncle will be looking for you” Mrs Figg looked apologetic at even suggesting it but Harry nodded looking at the clock on the far side of the wall seeing that it was almost four thirty and he hummed reluctantly; 

“Yes, it’s almost time to make dinner. Thank-you, Mrs Figg” 

“You’re welcome Harry, I will keep your letter for you and talk to your aunt about getting you to ‘help me’” The old woman eased herself out of her chair and very reluctantly Harry followed suit his hand going to the collection of books that had been given to him. He had had read through a few of them but he wanted to read more but he knew that he couldn’t take them with him.   
“Mrs Figg, may I leave my books here?”

“Of course you can, Harry, put them on the desk, but be careful of the bird droppings, Plum doesn’t care where he goes these days” Mrs Figg warned him and Harry gave a nod before tiptoeing through the attic to place his books down onto the desk. He put the photo of his parents down on top of it all. He pictures waved and smiled at him and Harry smiled back before quickly turning and following the woman back down from the attic. 

Her cats were in lines down the main stair case and very often he almost trod on their tails. Eventually he found himself back in the kitchen. Mrs Figg gave him another Jammie Dodger before leading him back outside. Thankfully Dudley’s gang wasn’t there and he was able to make back to the Dursley’s home in good time. As always he had to go round to the back as he was not allowed through the front door. He slipped inside and already his aunt appeared to be on the war path. 

“And where have you been? My Duddykins has been looking for you all afternoon! He and his little friends wanted to play a game with you!” She raged and Harry caught sight of his cousin smirking through the doorway to the living room. They all knew what kind of game Dudley wanted to play with him, it was called Harry hunting and he almost always ended up with bruises all over his body or broken glasses. His glasses had been broken that many times that Harry was sure they were only held together by magic these days. He looked away from Dudley looking down at the floor. 

“Sorry Aunt Petunia” 

“Sorry doesn’t tell me where you were boy” 

“Mrs Figg...She asked me if I would help her since I wasn’t doing anything useful” Harry muttered going through with the lie that Mrs Figg had come up with. Petunia sucked in a breath and Harry risked a glance. She clearly still wanted to rage at him but she knew how much Harry hated being with Mrs Figg and her many cats so it wasn’t as though he had been having fun had he? 

“And what were you doing with Mrs Figg?”

“She had me emptying out her attic, Aunt Petunia...” Harry answered and the long necked woman sucked on her lip before snarling;

“Fine, wash your hands and get on with peeling the potatoes” 

“Yes, Aunt Petunia” Harry said bobbing his head before going to the pantry and getting the sack of potatoes. While he was carrying them back to the kitchen he didn’t notice Dudley’s foot until it was too late and he was falling forward his face smacking into the cupboard the potatoes going everywhere. The noise was enough to bring Aunt Petunia coming back into the kitchen shouting;

“You clumsy boy! Clean this up right now!”

“But Dudley...” Harry argued his face throbbing and his lip wet from where it had been split on the handle of the cupboard. 

“He wasn’t looking where he was going! He trod on my foot mummy!” Dudley whined and Petunia sucked in breath. 

“Clean this up now and then get to your cupboard! No dinner for you tonight. Its okay Duddykins, I will get you a takeaway” She said simpering almost as loudly as her son and Harry quickly picked up the potatoes before happily slipping into his cupboard not caring about having no dinner has he still had some of the sweets Draco had given him. It was still light in his cupboard so he pulled out the copy of Beadle the Bard wondering if there would be another letter from his penpal in the morning. He hoped so. 

He read his book and ate his sweets before drifting off to sleep where he dreamt of a red haired woman and a man laughing and dancing in cosy looking cottage living room while soft music played and bubbles appeared all around him causing him to laugh happily and clap his hands together. 

“Boy! Get up! Mrs Figg is here!” Petunia shouted through the door the next morning and Harry groaned getting up and stuffing his book into his hiding spot. He pulled on his glasses and one of Dudley’s oversized t-shirt before heading out. Mrs Figg was sitting awkwardly in the kitchen her eyes widening as she saw him emerge from the cupboard under the stairs but she didn’t say anything just sniffed and turned on her heel marching out of the home.

“Come on boy, that attic isn’t going to clean itself” She said sharply and Harry nodded following her out. The sun was already bright as they made their way over the road to her home. Once inside Harry was amazed to see that there was a breakfast set out on the table along with another letter in Draco’s beautiful script propped up against a teapot dressed in a blue tea cosy. “Sit down and have some breakfast while you read your letter...” 

“Thank-you Mrs Figg” Harry grinned almost running to the table and flipping open his letter and reading it while he ate buttered toast and drank tea. 

“Dear Harry, you are very welcome and it’s a pleasure to have told you something about your parents, I’m sorry it was not more however, my God father was in the same year as them at school so he would be able to give more information about their time there by the time you have received this I will have written to him. The Scorching Herons are an amazing team, my parents shall be taking me to Japan later in the year and I am hoping to see them play. 

My favourite team is the Jumping Toadstools, however I must swear you to secrecy on that as many believe them to be very folksy, they have more joy for the game than most professional teams these days. I have a Quidditch pitch at home but sadly my father is often too busy to play, he was keeper at school, and Pants pretty much hates everything about the game so mostly I just fly laps on my father’s old broom. My parents refuse to buy me my own until I’m in Hogwarts.

Charms and potions are some of the more complex forms of magic, charms is about the control of the wand and the intent behind the spell and potions is often underappreciated by most wizarding kind. But perhaps I am biased as my mother and godfather enjoy potions and my father is excellent at charms. I shouldn't worry, all magical children have bursts of accidental magic, it is only focused when you get your wand and as such it is only forbidden when you are purposely using spells. Though turning a teachers wig blue sounds amusing, what did they do to earn your wrath? 

Yes my parents are both pure blood, in fact my mother was second cousin to your father through the Black line (I have enclosed a small family tree). I see, father says that muggles get jealous over what they don’t have. The last time we tried to expose ourselves to Muggles they tried to burn/hang us. Of course that is impossible and mostly they ended up killing themselves for the most part. Although you haven’t said much your family sounds like the worst kind of muggles. Your cousin is unable to read?

Please, don’t worry about asking questions, it is far more interesting talking to you than reading about Pant’s in Italy, she is my oldest friend but she can be a terrible bore. You don’t sound boring at all. Yours, Draco”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this part isnt boring -.-


	6. Chapter 6

Draco took the stairs two at a time almost giddy with excitement as he headed to the breakfast room. The manor was large but he knew all of the short cuts to make the trip from his bedroom in the east wing to the breakfast room on the south side in record time. He had only expected his mother to be there sitting as she always was in the chair against the window her pale skin bathed in light so he was caught short when he saw his father sat at the head of the table eating a muffin while reading the Daily Prophet. The scent of expensive coffee was in the air and Draco saw that his father Lord Lucius Malfoy wasn’t wearing an outer robe but instead was wearing only breeches, a crisp white shirt held together with a tie, that held a silver pin in the style of a serpent. Narcissa was sat where she normally was and she greeted him with a smile. 

  
“Draco, you have some letters” 

  
“Father, are you not going into work today?”

  
“You don’t sound happy with that idea Draco, have I done something to displease you?” Lucius asked and although his tone was dry anyone that knew the Malfoy lord would see the humour in his grey eyes. Draco gave a smile shaking his head, his father was considered cold by some families but he had never been in doubt that he loved him. He was a busy man however and was often stretched thin trying to redeem his name after the war. “I will be going in later, however I wanted to talk with you. Severus floo called me last night, he said that you have been asking about the Potters, when I spoke with your mother she said that you had started a correspondence with the young Potter heir” 

  
“Yes father, he wrote me to thank me for the birthday gifts I sent him and...He is rather more interesting than Pant...Pansy” Draco corrected himself at the last minute, his mother found his nick name for his oldest and perhaps dearest friend as funny his father however thought it rude to speak of a woman like that even one like Pansy. 

  
“I did not say I didn’t approve, in fact I think it is rather clever of you to start a friendship with the young hero of the wizarding world, there maybe some families in our circle that would not agree however I have very pleased with you” Lucius of course would think of what it would do for the Malfoy family and Draco had thought of it as well but in truth he had been bored and interested by Harry and he wanted to see what he was like. 

  
“We shall be attending Hogwarts together next year father, and I discovered that he knows nothing of the magical world barring what I have told him and a squib” 

  
“I see, Dumbledore’s doing no doubt, wanting to spare him the fate of growing up with the weight of the world on his shoulders, perhaps even mould him in someway. In a year he would then send a friendly face to Potter, a fully light wizard who will show the boy that the world is only black and white when everyone knows there are many shades of grey” Lucius hummed clicking his fingers and a House elf, thankfully not Dobby, appeared to pour him more coffee and to take away the plate. “You must help him see that the world isn’t the way some families will believe. Something your mother said intrigued me, she said that you showed her a letter and you had reason to believe that Mr Potter was ill treated with his relatives?”

  
“I can’t be sure father, but he said that the Muggles he was living with had no love of magic and that he didn’t even know the names of his parents” Draco found that rather sad. Everyone in the wizarding world knew of Harry James Potter and James and Lily Potter and yet the boy in question hadn’t known anything at all about them. It was what he had explained to his Godfather in his letter hoping that the man had any information that he might pass on to Harry. 

  
“I see” 

  
“I believe I will write to the Squib Harry mentioned in his letter, perhaps she will be able to explain more about him” Narcissa hummed her perfectly made up lips touching the golden rim of her fine bone china tea-cup that held her name sake flower on the front. 

  
“That would be a good idea my heart, however have a care. To have her living so close to Mr Potter I can only imagine that it wasn’t coincidence” Lucius hummed and Draco chewed slowly on his own muffin his eyes fixed on the letters sat in the silver holder. The top one was from his godfather, he could see that from the neat small copperplate handwriting while the other was clearly from Harry and he wanted to ready it as soon as possible but knew that it would be rude while his parents were talking. 

  
“You believe that she is in Dumbledore’s confidence?”

  
“I wouldn’t put anything passed that twinkly eyed coot” Lucius muttered folding the paper and setting it aside showing a picture of the Old Coot in question looking up from the steps of the Ministry. Narcissa pursed her lips before saying softly;

  
“But she has not stopped our Dragon from speaking to the boy and has even allowed him use of her owl” 

  
“I know, but it remains prudent that we should act with caution, my heart, I would not have somebody saying our Draco was trying to corrupt the young Potter” 

  
“We are just discussing Quidditch teams and school subjects, I’m hardly encouraging him to be the next dark lord” 

  
“I know, Draco, but because of mistakes in my past we as Malfoy’s must tread carefully” Lucius tried to hide his scowl as the words spilled out of his mouth but the dark grey of his eyes darkened as his lips curled with distaste. 

  
“You have far earned their trust again father!” 

  
“Perhaps but that is neither here nor there, now read your letters I will attend to something in my study then perhaps, if the weather remains fair, we can play a one on one game? It has been a while” 

  
“Yes! Please father!” Draco beamed as Lucius rose from the table gracefully and took his coffee in one hand and the newspaper in the other. Lucius nodded serenely at him and gave a smile. 

  
“Very well, I will be in my office, my heart” 

  
“My husband” Narcissa smiled a relaxed smile full of warmth and love that she only showed to her family. Draco knew that most people thought his parents marriage had been political in nature but Draco knew that it was a love match first it was fortunate that their parents had agreed to the match. “Read your letters Draco, you have been incredibly patient” 

  
“Thank-you, mama” Draco’s hand darted forward taking his Godfather’s letter first as it was the slimmest of the two. Inside he found a single sheet of parchment saying;

  
“I have little time for foolish questions regarding my past as a youth so I will keep my answers short. Potter was an insufferable git, people thought him charming but he was naught but a bully that hurt anyone in his path. His one saving grace, if I had to begrudgingly give him one was that he cared deeply for those that he called friends. Lily on the other hand was the most talented witch I have had the pleasure of knowing. She was particularly fond of charms and care of magical creatures. She had the ability to be willing to see the best in everyone she met. Her one failing was that she fell in love with James Potter. I have no doubt that they cared very deeply for their offspring in the time they had together. Now if you have any more pointless questions I suggest you direct them towards somebody that has the time to answer them, good day, your godfather S.S” 

“As charming as ever” Draco laughed handing the letter to his mother who let out a clear bell like laugh her eyes roaming over the page before humming;

  
“At least he answered, he has always been fond of you” Draco found it hard to imagine his Godfather being fond of anyone but at least he had given him some information and he was sure that he would be able to get more out of him at another time. Setting that letter aside he picked up the one from Harry and tore it open happily. 

  
“Dear Draco, thank you so much for the family tree. I don’t really understand it but I am really grateful. I promise your secret is safe with me, I have nobody I could share it with anyway. You don’t have to bother your godfather, I’m very happy with what I’ve already gotten. Mrs Figg has told my aunt and uncle that I am helping her clean out her attic so she has gotten me out of the house and away from my cousin and his friends so I can read those books you have me. 

  
The reason I turned my teachers wig blue was because of my cousin, my aunt and uncle hate me getting better marks than him at school so they would pass off my homework as his while I would have to take in his, which was sometimes none at all because he had never completed it. Sadly we had a test and Dudley failed. My teacher accused me of swopping my paper with Dudley as I had never gotten a high grade before. I was angry with him and he had this stupid wig on...It just...Um...Turned blue...” 

  
“What a downright awful family” Draco said fuming for his friend. Narcissa raised an eyebrow but stayed silent and Draco continued his letter. 

  
“...I got locked in my cupboard for days after that but it was worth it. What kind of accidental magic have you done? I grew my hair back over night once, cause my aunt had cut it so short it looked awful...and another time I shrank a jumper. It was one of Dudley’s old ones...Um...Sorry...I hope that you can go to Japan like you want, do you go to school? I go back next week, I’m not looking forward to it as I’m in the same class as Dudley and his gang. Um...Yours Harry...” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The malfoys are a hard family for me to write but I hope it was okay


	7. Chapter 7

“What are you reading?” Mrs Figg asked coming up behind him and putting a cup of tea down on the desk beside him. Harry looked up from the book pushing his glasses up his nose and giving her a wry grin. He had been reading the book for most of he day barely speaking to the old woman but the books were so interesting. He had always loved books, living with the Dursleys’ he had never had much chance to read them, and now he wanted to learn as much as possible before he went to school he was worried that he was going to be behind everyone else. 

“I’m reading through the potions book that Draco sent me...” He answered sheepishly and Mrs Figg smiled nodding as she pottered over to the chair and eased herself into it. “Were you sad? When you found out that you couldn’t use magic?”

  
“Honestly, yes, I was upset and, just between you and me, I was jealous of my sister but my life wasn’t all bad” She smiled picking out some wool from a basket at the side of her chair slowly rocking herself back and forth while the youngest of her many cats played around with a small ball of wool around their feet. Plum watched the whole thing from his perch his yellow eyes glowing in the dim light that was above them. “My family kept me with them until I met my husband and we came out into the muggle world” 

  
“Did you have a family?” Harry swallowed hoping that he wasn’t asking too many questions. Mrs Figg didn’t seem to be angry however and she gave a nod saying; 

  
“Two sons, one magical the other not. They both went to fight in the second war, neither came home” 

  
“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to make you sad” Harry whispered his fingers trembling as he stroked the folds of the book. His uncle had always told him that he asked too many questions. She half expected the old woman to send him away but she simply pulled a locket out from under her top and opened it to reveal two photos. Stiff backed and black and white. The first was of an obviously much younger Mrs Figg in a white lace gown. Her hair looked almost as black as Harry’s with a mass of curls under a veil standing next to a plump happy looking man with thin circular glasses perched on the end of is nose. The second photo was two young men in uniform one appearing to be blond while the other had his mothers hair. 

  
“You didn’t Harry, not at all, in fact it is rather nice to talk about them. There’s nobody alive that remembers I had children or a husband, they just think of me as the dotty old cat lady” She chuckled smiling at the locket before putting it back under her clothes. Harry gave her a weak smile scraping his tongue over dry lips before saying gently;

  
“What...Were their names?” 

  
“Michael Christopher was the eldest and Matthew Lawrence the youngest...My husband’s name was Stanley though every one called him Lee, his father was Stan you see made it less complicated. He was a butcher by trade had his own shop on the high street. He was the most handsome man I had ever seen. Sorry Harry, you don’t want to be listening to an old woman’s tales” She sighed rocking herself slowly as once again she started to knit her needles clicking in the silent attic as she counted the stitches under her breath. Harry wanted to ask but he was once again terrified that he had pushed too far and slowly he started reading through the book again until there was a hooting of an owl ad the fluttering of wings. “Seems the post has arrived, you are a handsome looking bird” Mrs Figg cooed as a huge but graceful Eagle owl flew in through the window. It was almost three times the size of Plum and had talons that were built for ripping flesh from bone however it landed carefully on the arm of Mrs Figg’s chair and held up its leg so she could take the letters from its leg. “Two letters today, ah but there’s one for me as well...Such pretty handwriting, here you are Harry dear” 

  
“Thank-you, and I am sorry...” 

  
“Please stop apologising, dear, it was a long time ago and although it hurts, I know I will see them all again one day” She assured him taking his hand in her own as he took his letter. She squeezed his fingers and gave him a smile that seemed to remove some of the lines of years from around her eyes making her look almost as she had done in her wedding. “Read your letter, dear, there’s a good boy, I’ll read mine as well, it seems the owl is waiting for a reply” She motioned to the bird that had flown to Plum’s perch and caused the cantankerous to shift over so it could sit gracefully on it taking some water from its tray and Harry watched in amusement before taking his letter back to the table and pulling it open slowly. 

  
“Dear Harry, before I go any further and forgive me if I am over stepping the bounds of our tentative friendship but what did you mean when you wrote ‘Locked in my cupboard?’ Your relatives keep you locked in a cupboard? I highly doubt that is normal sleeping arrangements for muggles. You can tell me that it is none of my concern but I would hardly let such a statement pass” Harry groaned he hadn’t meant to write that, Draco probably thought he was a freak now and like Dudley and his gang he was probably going to laugh about it behind his back. It had been going so well and now he had ruined it. However Draco’s letter continued and Harry kept reading surprised that the rest of the letter was much the same as their others had been. 

  
“I blew up my mothers greenhouse in a fit of accidental Magic, I didn’t mean to but one of father’s albino peacocks had been chasing me because Pant’s had tried to take one of the Peachicks. I tried to stop her but the peacock got the wrong idea. I was about five I believe. I ran to mother only to find that she wasn’t where I expected her to be. The peacock guarded the door to the greenhouse and I only wanted to shoo it away but I ended up destroying the greenhouse. The poor peacock had its tail singed in the blast and mother lost some of her award winning roses. Father was terrified that I had harmed myself, I hadn’t of course my magic protected me from the blast, but once he had calmed down he was delighted that I had shown such a powerful display of magic. Barring that incident I have only made toys fly around and once caused father to be locked in my play room. He had to go to work and I didn’t want him to leave because I wanted him to play with me” 

  
Harry snorted a little at the silliness of Draco’s accidental magic trying hard to imagine what an albino peacock would look like and how somebody could have them in their garden it sounded like a dream. The school had taken him on a class trip a few years ago to one of the stately houses around Surry and that had had Peacocks but the normal kind with blue feathers and pretty tails he couldn’t picture what an all white one would look like. 

  
“I wrote to my Godfather, Severus is not the most social of men and he has a tendency to think ill of everyone however he told me that your father was well liked at school, father confirmed that although he didn’t know him personally James Potter was popular amongst his peers. Even Severus said that he loved those that he thought of as friends dearly” Harry looked at the photo of him with his parents a warm bubble in his hear “Severus was much kinder towards your mother however, he said and I quote him here ‘Lily on the other hand was the most talented witch I have had the pleasure of knowing. She was particularly fond of charms and care of magical creatures. She had the ability to be willing to see the best in everyone she met’. He went on to say that they would have loved you wholeheartedly while they had you. I am once again sorry that it wasn’t much however mother and father have agreed to help me find out more about their time at school for you. Father is on the board of governors for Hogwarts so I am positive he will find something more for you” 

  
Harry felt his eyes prickle with a few tears as he thought about people he didn’t know doing something so kind for him. He wasn’t used to it and he doubted that he would ever be able to thank them enough. 

“I don’t attend school. When I go to Hogwarts next year it will be my first time in a school situation, I was home schooled by some of the best tutors mother and father could get. Of course I have not been taught magic but mother and father gave me their old school books to read and Severus gave me a children’s potion set for Yule one year. It only included some none dangerous potions but Mother didn’t like me using it unsupervised. She can be such a worrier. I should tell you that she has written to Mrs Figg about you but don’t worry it is just formalities. 

  
Your cousin sounds like a terrible bully and bore but you shall soon be at Hogwarts. Have you thought about what house you want to be in yet? I will most likely be in Slytherin, my whole family has been, I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn’t be so bad, anything but Hufflepuff...Please write again soon, your friend Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, almost 200 kudos xD I'm so happy xD   
I'm glad you're enjoying this story xD


	8. Chapter 8

“Draco, it’s not...Normal for muggles to sleep in cupboards but I’ve always slept in the cupboard under the stairs. The Dursley’s have always told me that freaks don’t deserve bedrooms...Sorry, can you forget I said anything? It’s not important, its just a place to sleep...” 

  
“It is not a place to sleep!” Draco ragged hotly disturbing Narcissa who had been reading through her own letter from Mrs Figg. Her face was almost always pale but right now it was worse than it had ever been and she was chewing the inside of her cheek in an un-lady like way. “Mother, they are keeping him in a cupboard” 

  
“Yes, I have just been told by Mrs Figg, the poor boy...” 

  
“We have to do something! Harry is younger than I am! He said that he has always been in the cupboard!” Draco didn’t mean to speak over his mother but he couldn’t believe that even muggles would keep a child in a cupboard and for Harry to think that it was normal was beyond reason. “Mother...” 

  
“Draco, calm down and change into some attire that will not attract attention” Narcissa said delicately folding her letter and setting it aside. She looked calm and composed, some would say cold, but Draco could see the fire in her icy blue eyes. She might have been the wife of a death eater and sister to Bellatrix Lestrange but Draco knew that his mother loved children. He would have had brothers and sisters to spare if she had been able to carry them but an old family curse prevented her from being able to carry more than one child.   
“Where are we going?”

  
“I think that we should visit young, Mr Potter, Jinx” Narcissa called quietly and her personal house elf popped into the sunroom with a faint crack. 

  
“Mistress Malfoy, hows can Jinx help you?” The elf asked while Draco made his way out of the room to change out of his robes only hearing his mother say softly;

  
“I need you to take a message to my husband...” 

  
Draco ran to his bedroom and threw open his door with a burst of accidental magic. Although he was truly horrified by what he had learned from Harry he couldn’t deny that he was excited about seeing him for the first time and he wanted to make a good impression. His walk in wardrobe was filled with clothes mostly robes and suits but he had a few casual clothes and he quickly decided on a simple pair of black dress trousers, a t-shirt, and a bottle green shirt. He ran a comb through his hair and then put on some dragon hide shoes. Once done he went back down finding his mother waiting for him dressed in a long light blue dress with flowing sleeves, the outfit made her look ethereal more so with her hair down in light waves around her shoulder. 

  
“Come my Dragon, your father will meet us in Surrey” She said and Draco nodded smiling somewhat nervously as they left the manor and walked to the edge of the wards. His mother took his hand and he quickly shut his eyes as he was suddenly pulled through a drain plug. His whole body seemed to be cramped and folded before being put back to rights. His stomach swirling and churning he stumbled away from his mother and heaved over a small holly bush while Narcissa rubbed his back until he was recovered. “Are you okay my dragon?”

  
“Yes, mother, but of all magical forms of transportation that is my least favourite” Draco admitted weakly flashing her a small weak smile and Narcissa chuckled lightly pushing his fringe way from his eyes. “So this is where Harry lives?” 

  
“Close to it” Narcissa said looking around with a disapproving sniff and Draco followed suit very nearly scowling at the neat rows of houses that all looked identical with neat little gardens and houses with net curtains. “How depressing, come Draco, Mrs Figg lives over here on Wisteria Drive., she gave me her address in her letter” 

  
“What did she tell you mother? It must have been bad...” Draco said as he and his mother made their way through the back alley. All of the houses looked the same except for one. Smoke was pouring out of the chimney and the curtains were drawn. Cats, many of them, were sitting watchfully in the garden and Draco realised that they were at least half kneazle and it was likely that they acted as spies for the squib living in the home. 

  
“She told me things that I would not repeat to you son” Narcissa answered before opening an iron gate which creaked dramatically. Draco followed her up the overgrown path towards a door that had peeling paint and a rusty doorknocker in the shape of a cat’s head. Narcissa was just about to knock when the door opened and a tiny boy with black messy hair and large black framed ugly glasses appeared. He stared at them with wide emerald green eyes fear filling his face before Narcissa smiled and said in a happy voice. “Hello, I’m looking for Mrs Arabella Figg” 

  
“Hullo, Mrs Figg is upstairs, would you like me to fetch her?”

  
“Harry?” Draco whispered in disbelief half convinced that he was mistaken. Harry was only a few months younger than he was and yet the pale black haired boy in front of him barely looked to be older than seven years. The clothes he was wearing were four times the size of the boy and stretched out of all shape and style. His unnervingly green eyes widened as Draco stepped out from behind his mother his lips parting in a gasp. 

  
“Draco?”

  
“Yes, it’s very nice to meet you” Draco smiled holding out his hand in a greeting. Harry nervously lapped at his lips and then he moved forward and took his hand giving it a tentative shake. 

  
“And...And you...” Harry smiled though it appeared to be forced and his hand squeezed at his when he heard the sound of boy’s voices. Draco turned and saw a large boy, about the same size and shape as a young hippo, wadding towards the house with a group of pasty faced youths following behind. “Dudley...” 

  
“Oi! Freak!” The fat boy said with a sneer before his eyes moved over to Narcissa who had her arms folded over her chest but Draco could see the tip of her wand poking from under her hand. She didn’t have time to use it however as their was a crack and Draco saw his father walking towards him. He had removed his outer robe but otherwise he was wearing what he would always wear. His snake headed cane was in his hand and he was glaring out at the world or more particularly Dudley and his friends. He strode between them causing them to scatter like rodents. 

  
“My heart, I did tell you to tread carefully” He sighed coming to stand beside Draco his hand resting on his shoulder. “Mr Potter, you look very much like your father though I believe you have your mother’s eyes” 

  
“Forgive me husband, but I am sure you will understand my actions when you read this” Narcissa said pulling a letter from out of her robes. “Harry dear take us to Mrs Figg, family matters should not be discussed on the doorstep” 

  
“I...Okay...” Harry nodded seemingly only just realising that he hadn’t yet let go of Draco’s hand. He dropped it quickly as though he had been stung pale cheeks turning red as he stepped back into the house and motioned for them to follow. 

  
The house was only about the same size as his family drawing room and it smelt strongly of cat and kneazle and normally Draco would have commented on it but he bit back his sour words knowing that this woman had tried to help his friend. They were led up a tiny stair case and then up an even smaller one into an attic room. 

  
“Mrs Figg? Um...” 

  
“Harry, dear? Is there something you forgot?”

  
“No, Draco and his parents are here” Harry whispered in a small voice and Draco had the urge to gently take his hand again and give it a squeeze. Harry looked at it and then swallowed moving further into the room. Mrs Figg was an ancient old woman wearing carpet slippers and a floral house coat. Her hair was in curlers and yet her eyes were bright and quick as she looked them over. 

  
“I wasn’t expecting you to come so quickly” She huffed getting up out of her seat to greet them “But it’s more of a response than I’ve had from Dumbledore even after telling him the same things I told you” 

  
“Harry is family, however distantly the Blacks do not allow their family to suffer” Narcisssa said seriously but Draco knew his mother wouldn’t stand by and let any child suffer her father often liked to tease that she had the heart of a Hufflepuff. “Harry, Draco...Why don’t you go talk downstairs? I’m sure you must be excited about meeting after your letters” 

  
“Yes, mother, come on Harry” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really cant believe this story has passed 200 kudos, thank you all <3   
I try to post everyday to make up for shorter chapters :)  
I hope you enjoy today's chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Standing in Mrs Figg’s cluttered kitchen Harry stared at the boy who had been writing to him and giving him gifts. He was nothing like he had pictured in his mind while reading the letters and Harry felt uncomfortably nervous feeling almost as though he was being stared at by one of Dudley’s friends though none of Dudley’s gang were as beautiful as the boy in front of him. Draco looked like one of the angels from Aunt Petunia’s Christmas decorations with hair so blonde it was almost white. His eyebrows were also blonde while his eyes were a steel grey. He was dressed in clothes that seemed to be more expensive than anything the Dursley’s owned and Harry pulled at his over sized t-shirt feeling almost like he was about to be called a tramp. 

  
“Sorry for coming by so unexpectedly” Draco murmured offering him a sheepish smile “Mother insisted after reading the letter from Mrs Figg” 

  
“I...Um...Sorry...” Harry apologised quickly dragging his hand through his messy hair making it even more of a mess than normal. Draco’s pale eyebrows drew together as he pursed his lips asking in a clipped tone;

  
“Why are you apologising?”

  
“Because...You came all this way, I didn’t mean to trouble you. Honestly its no big deal...I shouldn’t have said that” Harry whispered softly “Can’t you just pretend I didn’t say anything?”

  
“Harry, you know it’s not normal for a boy to sleep in a cupboard right? Haven’t you told anybody before?” 

  
“I told my teachers, we had to write about our bedroom and I told them about my cupboard but the Dursley’s said I was making it up and saying that I was making them look bad because they had given me the smallest bedroom. The teachers told me I was ungrateful...Ah!” Harry gasped as a glass vase on the windowsill shattered loudly causing stagnant water to spill down a dirty wall. He watched it slowly and then looked back at Draco his eyes wide. There was movement from the attic and then Draco’s very handsome father appeared with a crack his eyes, almost identical to Draco’s only a half a shade darker, narrowed as he looked around as he asked;

  
“Draco? Are you okay?”

  
“Yes, father, accidental magic, I was angry” Draco explained quickly giving his father a tiny smile. Harry hung his head pulling on the front of his t-shirt while shuffling his feet saying;“I’m sorry, it was my fault...” 

  
“I highly doubt that Mr Potter, forgive me, I haven’t introduced myself properly, I am Lucius Malfoy, Draco’s father” Lucius held out a gloved hand and Harry hesitated only a fraction of a second before reaching out to take it whispering;

“Ple-Pleased to meet you, sir” 

  
“Likewise. Mr Potter, would you be able to perhaps take us to your home? I think I would very much like to speak with your aunt and uncle” Lucius sounded calm, almost serene, but Harry had the prickling feeling that he often got before a large thunderstorm. His eyes moved from Lucius to Draco and then back again. His heart was somewhere in the back of his throat absolutely terrified what his aunt and uncle would say. “Please, my dear lady wife is speaking with Mrs Figg and I would like very much to meet with your guardians” 

  
“Um...Okay...” Harry nodded scratching the back of his neck now, it was a habit he had since he had gotten fleas once. His aunt had doused him with animal flea drops calling him as many names as she knew. His skin had reacted badly with the drops but she had refused to take him to the doctor. Mrs Figg had given him some cream which had tingled but the pain had gone in a few days but Harry had never stopped scratching that spot whenever he was nervous. Draco gave him a smile that was friendly but in the same way people were friendly to stray dogs on the street and Harry wondered if the Malfoy’s believed him or if they were going to tell his aunt and uncle about the ‘lies’ he was telling. He had learnt long ago that adults didn’t believe him and they told their children not to either. He was a dangerous disturbed child that had been forced on his hard working aunt and uncle and wasn’t grateful for the care they had given him. “Um...It’s two streets away, but if we go through the alley its quicker...” 

  
“Very well, show the way, Mr Potter” Lucius gave him a smile his demeanour and dress reminding him of the heroes from the period films aunt Petunia liked to watch. Harry had never been allowed to watch them himself but he had seen bits through the gap in his cupboard door. 

  
“Um...This way...” Harry moved forward carefully moving passed Draco and Lucius to head to the front door. He pushed it open horrified when he saw his cousin and his gang still standing at the gate. Dudley grinned throwing a clump of mud towards his head. He almost went cross eyed as it came flying towards him only to watch as it changed direction mid air and flew back towards Dudley hitting him directly between the eyes a red welt appearing as it fell to the floor. Harry turned and saw Lucius slipping a long stick back into the cane he was holding. Dudley’s rubbery lips parted in a gasp as his hand came up to rub his head.

  
“What an awful child you are” Lucius snapped coldly his hand resting on Harry’s shoulder. Harry stiffened at the touch not used to people touching him without pain but Lucius was gentle. 

  
“He’s my cousin” Harry whispered and Lucius hummed in a delicate way while Dudley and his gang ran off screaming something about telling his mother. 

  
“Is he who is eating all your food?” Draco asked his narrow face twisted into a glare as he poked his head around and looked at Dudley’s retreating back. Lucius’ lips twitched in a smile but he said softly;

  
“Draco” “But father, he’s built like a whale” Draco cried and Harry very nearly gave a laugh. He had always said that but of course nobody else would have dared to say it. Lucius sighed sounding amused. 

  
“Enough, Mr Potter if you will be so kind as to take us to your home now?” 

  
“Yes, this way” Harry moved through Mrs Figg’s garden and out onto Wisteria Drive. He could see the lace curtains twitching as the strange trio made their way to the alley that ran all the way to Privet Drive. Vernon still wasn’t back yet as his car wasn’t in the drive but Petunia was standing in the doorway with Dudley and his gang around her. Her arms were folded over her skinny chest and her beak like lips were drawn into a thin line. 

  
“You!” She hissed as they reached the gate her bony finger waved at Lucius “You attacked my son!”

  
“Excuse me, madam?” 

  
“You threw mud at my son! You hit him on the head, he has a mark!” 

  
“I never touched him, nor would I throw mud. Your...Child, threw mud at young Mr Potter, it is hardly my fault if instead he hit himself. Now madam, as I am assuming you are Mr Potter's aunt you are unfortunately the woman I want to speak with. We can do so here on the street or we can step inside" As Lucius spoke Harry saw him sliding out the smaller ornate looking stick from his cane. Petunia saw it as well and her irate face paled and fear filled her eyes. It told Harry that his aunt knew that he was a wizard and that he was also. Anger bubbled inside of him but he squished it down waiting to see what would happen next.

  
“You can’t threaten me!” 

“Oh, Madam, I can assure you that I never threaten” Lucius grinned and the photos on the walls behind her started to rattle and Harry felt a prickle running up and down his spine. Petunia’s eyes bulged out her head before she squeaked; 

“Dudley, go to Piers’ home please” 

  
“Mum?” Dudley spluttered but Petunia waved him off her hand trembling almost violently. Dudley hit Harry on the back before stomping away with his gang following behind. Draco’s hand came to rub his back where he had been hit and Harry gave him a little smile before they walked inside. 

  
“Harry, while I am speaking with your aunt why don’t you show Draco your room?” Lucius asked carefully and although he frowned Harry started walking to his cupboard. 

  
“Harry, why are you being silly? Your bedroom is upstairs!” Petunia squeaked but the door to his cupboard swung open without anyone touching it revealing his bed and the small amount of belongings he had and she let out a shout. “You...You can’t threaten me, we took him in...We took care of him...I didn’t have to! My perfect sister went and got herself blown up left me with the freakish brat!” 

  
“Madam, please be silent” Lucius waved his stick and her mouth snapped closed causing her eyes to fill with fear. “I am going to tell you what is going to happen, in just a few moments will be summoning the aurors and you will be explaining your actions to them. Child abuse is not something we take lightly” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this part


	10. Chapter 10

Draco smirked as he watched the muggle trying to speak but only making a low murmuring sound. He always loved watching his father use spells. Lucius Malfoy wasn’t the flashiest of spell casters his movements were always graceful. His slender fingers caressed the silver handle of his wand as his steel grey eyes stared at the muggle who had stepped back against the wall. Harry was looking torn between afraid and excited and Draco could well understand those feelings he was certain that Mrs Figg must have given more information in her letter to his mother than Harry had to him and it must have been bad to send his father into such a state. While his father was staring down the long necked muggle Draco moved forward curious about the cupboard that held Harry’s bedroom. 

  
It was smaller than his walk in closet and had less decoration. The walls were bare showing only the plaster walls. A beam above the...Bed...Held broken toys and there was a scribbled ‘Harry’s room’ there didn’t seem to be a source of light. Anger bubbled up inside of him as he turned back to Lucius and Harry. The latter was opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish while blinking out owlishly from his oversized glasses. Lucius flicked his wand sending red sparks from the tip muttering a spell as there was a strange sound from outside. The slamming of a metal door sounded and then a large man with a grey moustache came through the front door. He was a huge man whose face seemed to have melted into his chest. There was little doubt that this was the obese boys father and Draco waited to see what would happen. 

  
“Petunia dear, I’m home” He called out in a chipper voice before looking up and seeing the scene before him. His face turned red and his large neck wobbling as he puffed up like a puffer fish before spluttering “What...What the hell is going on here? What is the meaning of this!” 

  
“You must be Mr Potter’s uncle, please come join your wife” Lucius said rather calmly pointing his wand at him and although the man paled as he saw it going cross eyed at the tip he remained enraged. 

  
“You dare come into my house and point a stick at me! How dare you!” He almost screamed and Harry seemed to shrink even more. Draco moved to stand beside him taking the boy’s hand in his own. “You are one of them! Well I won’t stand for it! Get out! I swore when we took him in we would beat that...Ughnnn” The obese man let out a groan before sinking heavily to his knees his mouth glued shut in the same manner as his wife. Lucius twirled his wand around his fingers and then moved forward. His voice still calm as he spoke;

  
“You will find me more a challenge than a ten year old boy. Now please be silent the aurors will be here soon and they will deal with you, of course if you try anything I might think that you are attacking and I must warn you that I am a master of self defence” 

  
“Ugmm...” The man spluttered trying to speak as he shuffled on his knees towards his wife. His body wobbled as he moved and Draco took a step away from him taking the now shaking Harry with him. Before anyone could say anything else there was a loud crack and Narcissa appeared looking like an avenging angel. Her eyes were blazing with fire her eyes. Magic was radiating from around her like a cape. Draco had never seen his mother so angry and he had to admit he could see why his own father didn’t want to be on her bad side when she was angered. 

  
“My heart, I have summoned the arours, they will be here soon” Lucius said and Narcissa nodded and Draco blinked as her wand appeared in her hand and she was sending a hex towards the muggles. Large painful looking boils immediately appeared over their exposed skin and Draco knew that they would be extremely painful but given that their mouths were glued shut they couldn’t let out more than muffled grunts. “Narcissa”

  
“They deserve more” Narcissa growled her magic flaring again as there was twin pops from the doorway. The Dursley’s let out a strangled moaning clearly calling for help but Narcissa and Lucius appeared calm. 

  
“Auror department” A tired male voice called carefully pushing the door open and stepping inside. A female auror came in behind her wand immediately coming to her hand as she saw the Malfoy’s inside with the muggles cowering on their knees on the floor covered head to toe in boils that looked close to bursting “Lord Malfoy...What...What is going on here!? Drop your wands!” “Now you have arrived we shall lower our wands, but you should know that it was I who summoned you. These filth have been abusing a child for ten years. If you look into the cupboard under the stairs you will see his so called bedroom” Lucius said waving his hand as he lowered his wand but didn’t drop it. Narcissa did the same while the Dursley’s looked torn about what they should do. It was clear that they didn’t like the looks of anything that was happening and they didn’t seem to trust the aurors that had just arrived. 

  
“Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy, will you explain what is happening?” The female auror asked peering over at Draco and Harry curiously. Draco squeezed at Harry’s hand before grabbing his other when he noticed him almost clawing at the back of his neck. He had already peeled off a layer of skin and bubbles of blood were forming on his pale neck. “Is that Harry Potter?! I can’t believe it!” 

  
“If one of you may take the children away with my house elf we will happily explain everything” Narcissa said calmly all of her anger seemed to have gone and the female auror gave a nod to her partner moving forward as Narcissa called for Jinx. Harry gasped loudly as Jinx popped into existence and Draco tried to reassure him but it all felt rather flat. Everything was happening so quickly he was disappointed that he was being sent away but he could understand why. “Jinx, please take Draco, Harry, and the auror...?”

  
“Hestia Nightingale, Lady Malfoy” 

  
“Ms Nightingale to the manor if you please, Jinx” “Yes mistress Malfoy, Jinx is doing that right away” Jinx said excitedly and Draco rolled his eyes at her though it was with a great fondness. She had been his nanny elf as a baby and she was fiercely loyal to the Malfoy’s though she was always happy to show off the manor. “Little Master Harry, youse is to be holden tightly to Master Draco! Jinx will take care of you! No need to worry!”

  
“I...Yes...” Harry nodded using both hands to cling to Draco as the little elf touched them both while the auror Hestia placed a hand on the large ear. There was a ripple of elf magic and then they were in the reception room at Malfoy manor. It was the only place those not keyed into the wards could enter even with Elf magic and Draco wasn’t surprised when Harry wobbled and then fell over emptying out his stomach onto he floor.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter, I was at uni all day yesterday   
Wow I cant believe this has over 300 kudos!   
Thank you so so much to everyone that has liked commented and bookmarked ♡♡♡♡


	11. Chapter 11

“Youse is being okay soon little Master Harry” The strange oddly shaped creature said clicking its...Her? Fingers and making the vomit vanish. Her gnarled hand rubbed at his back before there was another click of fingers and another creature in a soft blue pillow case appeared with a shiny glass that had a frothy looking green drink inside. “Drinks this Little Master...It will maken youse feel better” 

“Th-Thank-you” Harry breathed managing to give the earnest face a weak smile before taking the drink. He gave it a tentative sniff before poking out his tongue. The drink was a mixture of sour and sweet with a tingle of pepper that clung to the very back of his tongue. His stomach still churning from the magic and he was sure he would be sick again but as soon as he drank the drink his stomach immediately felt better. The strange big eared gave him a bright grin giving him a big thumbs up. 

  
“That’s a good boy, Little Master! Youse is gonna be okay now” It said and Harry had the feeling that the little creature was a female. 

  
“Thank-you...Um...Sorry...What is your name?” He asked wanting to ask what she was but deciding that that would be very rude. The little creature’s smile grew wider as she pointed at her chest and said;

  
“My names is Jinx Little Master Harry! Pleases to meeten youse...” 

  
“Pleased to meet you” Harry replied surprised when a hand came to rest on his cheek in the same way aunt Petunia would Dudley when she was being ‘Motherly’. The large eyes of the creature filled with warmth and she patted him slowly. 

  
“Youse is good boy, little Master Harry! Jinxy taken cares of youse” 

  
“Thank-you” Harry said flashing her another weak smile before he heard a laugh from the female...auror....hat had come with them. She was wearing purple robes with an insignia on the breast rather like a muggle policeman and Harry wondered if that was what she was. 

  
Hestia smiled and then looked around the room that they were in. Harry did the same trying not to gasp hard at the splendour of the room. Everything seemed to be made of shiny stone and gold. Though the floor was checkerboard pattern like a chess board with the surrounding edge was block back with statues and flowers in huge pots. There were benches every so often and there was a huge set of bottle green doors with ornate stained glass. This room alone was bigger than his aunt and uncles entire home and he was surprised that there was no echo when he whispered;

  
“Are you a prince?”

  
“No, but the Malfoys are one of the 28” Draco answered saying things that made no sense to him. He looked at the pale haired boy feeling extremely out of place in such a house. He still had no idea what had happened, why he was suddenly here with Draco, a witch policewoman and a strange creature that appeared to be cooing at him. It was all like a dream and he was glad when Draco took his hand. The hand felt real, warm and comforting, and he clung to it tightly as he was led towards the green doors. 

  
“Master Draco sirs, you should take Little Master Harry to your Mama’s sunroom! Jinx will bringen youse some cookies and hot chocolate” Jinx said and Harry watched Draco’s face transform into a huge smile as he asked in a child like way; 

  
“Made with unicorn milk?”

  
“Of courses! Only the bestest for Jinxes Master Draco!” The creature nodded her ears flinging around “And youse Mses Nightingales?”

  
“Oh I’d love a hot chocolate as well if you don’t mind” Hestia said her eyes still moving around the home as the twin doors opened and they entered a huge welcoming hallway that very much reminded Harry of the big house he school at taken his class too. The walls were lined with huge life sized paintings of people who looked a lot like Draco with blonde hair and grey eyes. They were all posed with stiff backs their hands regally resting on the heads of statues. 

  
“You must be a black, nobody but a black has that hair, how do you do?” A polite male voice said to his right and Harry looked but only found himself looking at the painting of a short fat knight holding a banner with a silver serpent on it. Harry stared in confusion until the knight twitched his nose and gave a little sneeze. “Sorry about that, its the feathers in this damn helmet!” 

  
“It spoke...” 

  
“Oh yeah, great uncle Horologium, he does that a lot the real trick is getting him to shut up” Draco muttered in bored sounding voice his grey eyes rolling and Harry blinked about to speak and say that paintings didn’t move or talk when the knight removed his helmet to reveal bright blonde hair that had been pushed into a style that almost matched his helmet saying;

  
“If I were alive I would hex you for that remark, your not too old for a damn good thrashing” 

  
“If you keep saying things like that, I will tell mother about what you were doing in the painting of the nuns. She will lock you in the basement” Draco huffed amused when the Knight put his helmet back on very quickly and then went back to his pose of holding his banner high in the air. “Sorry about that, even as a painting Horologium is full of hot air, but he’s mostly harmless, except when he’s had a drink” 

  
“The paintings can talk?! But...How? Why?” 

  
“Magic, Harry, all magic photos and paintings have the ability to move but only the really good ones have the ability to talk and retain their memories and personalities of those in the paintings. It’s like a part of their soul gets put into them when they die. Its not really, more like a memory or something but its a good way of learning about your family” Draco hummed his nose scrunching as he tried to explain it but wasn’t really sure how it worked either. He was still holding Harry’s hand leading him passed a stone spiral stair case and several large white doors that had ornate moulding around them with swirls of grapes, birds, and animals carved into them. More paintings waved and whispered with the figure of a red horse running through each painting. “I think there is blood magic used and the paintings only become sentient after the person has died” 

  
“Don’t worry, ‘Arry, I don’t understand ‘Ow it works either but Hogwarts is full of them and they always help you go where you need to be if you ask them nicely” Hestia said from were she was walking behind them her hands in the pockets of her robes. Knowing that an adult didn’t know how they worked made Harry feel better and he was glad when Draco pulled him to one last door and pushed it open. 

  
The room inside was painting free however the walls were made almost completely of glass offering views of a beautiful garden with trees and grass behind. The room itself was filled with sweetly smelling flowers and there were butterflies and tiny colourful birds flying about. He had never seen anything so beautiful and he gave a gasp as a pretty purple coloured bird swooped down and landed on his and Draco’s joined hands. It was so light and almost ticklish as it fluttered its wings its head cocking ever so slight to one side before it chirped and flew off to join those that were playing in the trees. 

  
“Pixie birds, they are mothers favourite kind, they are almost extinct in the wild now and Mother loves butterflies, father always buys her trinkets with them on” Draco laughed holding out his hand and a black and orange butterfly came and landed on his finger “But in her mind nothing beats the real thing” 

  
“Wow! It’s so beautiful!” Harry whispered and it seemed that the Auror agreed as she was soon walking around looking at the pixie birds and butterflies while Draco led Harry to a set of wicker chairs behind a glass table. The chairs were set to look out onto the garden and Harry let out an excited cry as he saw a white peacock fluffing out his tail feathers. “It’s a peacock! A white peacock”

  
“Yes, they are father’s, he is rather fond of them” 

  
“But, you’re not?” Harry asked remembering the story Draco had told him and the pale faced boy flushed before shaking his head and rolling his shoulders in one movement. 

  
“Oh, I wouldn’t say that, I just like them from a distance rather than having them running towards me honking like a demon banshee. Are you okay? You seemed a little...Earlier...Your neck...” Draco hummed carefully his grey eyes moving to the spot on his neck that he always scratched and immediately Harry’s hand went to the spot clawing at it as he remembered what had happened in his aunt and uncles home. 

  
“They are going to kill me! Uncle Vernon will shut me away and never let me out again!” 

  
“No! No he won’t! Because you won’t be going back to them! Mother and Father won’t let them! You will never have to be with them again!” 

  
“Master Draco is righten! Lord and Lady Malfoy won’t lets Little Master Harry be Hurten again!” Jinx said appearing with a pop, a tray heavy with hot chocolate, marshmallows, cream, chocolate sprinkles and cookies, all different kinds that Harry had never even dreamed of, appeared on the table. “Youse is to be calm now Little Master Harry! Youse is amongst friends! Jinxes will looken after Master Harry Potter” With those words the strange little creature hugged him around the middle and Harry strangely felt more comfortable than he had ever done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like this part


	12. Chapter 12

“Wow! This is the best Hot chocolate I’ve ever had!” Hestia said cheerfully as she dropped into the wicker chair. She had loosened the robes she was wearing her legs crossed in what his mother would describe as a very un-lady like way and he saw that her undershirt had something that looked like sauce spilled down the front. 

“Jinx only makes the best” He commented looking at Harry hoping he was enjoying it. He had calmed down after Jinx had talked to him but he had also fallen silent and was just staring at a biscuit. Mentioning Jinx however seemed to revive him as he asked;

“What is Jinx?”

“She is a house elf, they act as servants to some wizarding families” Draco answered while the auror was munching on a rainbow biscuit. She gave a nod a few crumbs escaping as she did so. “Jinx acted as my Nanny elf she loves fussing over people”

“She’s cute” 

“She is, and she will be upset if you don’t drink the chocolate she made for you” Draco gave a grin his blonde eyebrows wiggling pointedly and Harry gave a small giggle before picking up the chocolate and taking a sip his whole expression changing into one of delight and wonder. 

A foam moustache clung to his top lip before he didn’t seem to care as he took another sip getting a blob of cream onto the tip of his nose. Draco was about to wipe it off when the door to the sunroom was thrown open and his father was stalking towards them. His normally immaculate blonde hair was ruffled and his face was tight with frustration. Narcissa followed behind looking only slightly calmer than her husband. She paused as she saw them a beautiful, gentle smile forming on her face as she looked them over. 

“Enjoying the chocolate, Harry dear?” She asked gently and Harry almost flew out of the chair his hand shaking so much chocolate fell to the floor around his feet. His face coloured his eyes filling with fear his body shrinking in a defensive way that was reminiscent of Dobby when he was about to start his dramatics only with Harry it looked very real. He dropped to the floor and started wiping it with the hem of his oversized t-shirt apologising loudly. 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to! I will clean it up right away”

“Harry dear, it is quite all right, it was an accident and nothing that can’t be cleaned with a little bit of magic” Narcissa said gracefully dropping to her knees in front of him and taking his hands in her own. She coaxed him to look at her and Draco watched the scene with an awkward ache in his chest. He had made so much mess that the elves often refused to clean it out of protest until he was made to apologise but he had never been so frightened of the consequences that he trembled the way that Harry did. He looked to his father but Lucius was looking out of the window his hands behind his back. His back was rigid but Draco was positive that the man was shaking with anger he could feel it pulsating off of him. 

“Father, what happened with the muggles?”

“Nothing as of yet, the auror department it seems refuses to act on what is a clear case of child abuse without evidence” Lucius answered in a clipped tone the magic seeming to fly from him in a burst of electricity and Draco opened his mouth while Harry gave a fearful gasp as one of the flower petals met with Lucius’s wraith. 

“But Harry’s bedroom...It’s the cupboard under the stairs!”

“I am aware of that Draco and they have agreed to take Harry into protective custody until more evidence is gathered” Lucius said turning from the window to look at them and Hestia seemed to get the feeling that as an Auror she was included in what had upset the lord. Draco on the other hand grew hopeful asking; 

“So Harry can stay here? Right?” 

“Nothing so easy Draco, it seems that the wizarding world is fine with leaving the boy who lived in the hands of muggles that starve and beat him but they don’t believe that I could possibly have the best interests of the boy in mind” Lucius huffed and his steely eyes moving to Hestia who swallowed putting her chocolate cup back onto the table. “But have no fear I will contact Fudge about this, I won’t let it stand. Harry is a Black heir, Sirius Black was his God father but as he is in no position to care for the boy your mother has rights, more so than Dumbledore no matter what he is claiming” 

“Mrs Figg has agreed to talk to the aurors on Harry’s behalf and tell them that Dumbledore dismissed the concerns she raised about the Dursley’s treatment of Harry, she has saved letters that he wrote which stated that it was needed that Harry stay with those muggles no matter what...” Narcissa stopped talking but Draco saw a muscle pulse in her lower lip telling him that there was more to the story but she wasn’t going to say while Harry was there. 

“Ahem, sorry to interrupt Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy but I think you should contact Gloria Longbottom too, she is the minister in charge of Muggle born. Her department is small and nobody really takes it seriously but she does” Hestia said carefully getting to her feet. “Um...I can floo her if you like?” 

“Thank-you Ms Nightingale, I believe that is the most helpful thing and Auror has done all day” Lucius flashed her his most charming smile and Hestia flushed a warm scarlet as she almost tripped over her own feet bobbing a bow. 

“I don’t fully understand what’s going on, but it’s clear that Harry has been through something and I didn’t become an Auror to sit by and watch a wee bairn being hurt” Although Draco had been able to tell the young Auror was Scottish since meeting her, her accent was getting stronger with each word she was speaking and he thought it wouldn’t be long before she was speaking in full brogue. “Do you have a fire I can use?”

“Yes, there is one in the office, Midge” Lucius called and another House elf appeared bowing at his master so low his nose almost pressed against the floor. “Please show Auror Nightingale to the west office and allow her to use the floo” 

“Yes, Master Lucius!” The elf said before lifting a long finger and beckoning for the auror to follow which she did after giving a clumsy attempt at a smart bow. 

“Masters and Mistress, there are aurors at the gate and Dumbles from Hoggywarts!” The shrill accent sound of Rocky the butler elf said from the doorway and Draco watched as his father stiffened into what his mother described as his battle stance. 

“Let them in, Rocky, but take them to the study” Lucius was appeared to be calm but Draco could tell that he was ready for a long battle. “Mr Potter, I’m afraid that we will need you, if you would like to stay here with Draco and Narcissa and myself for a while then I will need you to say that” 

“Can I really stay here? In this beautiful house with Draco?” Harry whispered in wonder clearly not believing it and Draco gave a nod happily saying;

“I could show you the Quidditch pitch! And the Library we have loads more books!” 

“...I would like that...But I don’t want to be any trouble” 

“It’s no trouble at all, Harry dear, you are family and Blacks take care of family” Narcissa said with a gentle smile caressing his cheek in a way that she often did when he had bumped his knee or was being awkward. Harry blinked slowly again his green eyes shining with something close to happiness. “You must be brave Harry and remember we will be with you all the time” 

“can...can Jinx be there too?” 

“She would be happy to be”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this part is okay xD 
> 
> If anyone plays wizards unite and wants to be friends my friend code is   
9916 1713 8172


	13. Chapter 13

“Rocky please inform Minister Fudge that he is required immediately” Lucius said to the ancient house elf that was wearing a smart black and white pillow case. There was a crest on the front in silver and green silk and Harry recognised it as being he same symbol as one they had passed on the stairs when they had left the beautiful flower room. The elf bowed low and then clicked his fingers vanishing with a crack causing Harry to jump. 

  
“Youse is to not being frighten, Little Master Harry! Jinxes gotten you!” Jinx squeaked at his side her little hand gripping his while the other patted him gently. It was strange that such a strange and oddly shaped creature could make him feel so safe but she did. Harry gave her a little smile squeezing her hand while Lucius and Narcissa stood in front of him. Although Draco had said they weren’t royal they seemed to be as regal as the queen in Buckingham palace though far more beautiful. They were like the Dursley’s believed themselves to be though the Dursely’s would never have been able to even dream about owning a house like this. It was huge, bigger than anything he had ever seen and beautifully decorated. “Youse is a good boy little Master! Jinxes and Malfoys looken after youse!”

  
“Thank-you” Harry smiled at the elf who gave him a little smile back before Lucius rather dramatically pushed the door open and swept inside. Narcissa followed and although he didn’t want to go in Harry allowed Jinx to carefully usher him forward. She didn’t pull just gently guided him forward until they were standing in a room that seemed to be made completely of wood with thousands of books lining one wall. A huge carved desk took up most of the space though there were dark green arm chairs in front of a fire place. On the wall was another painting who seemed to be glaring darkly at one of the men sitting in the arm chair to the left. 

  
The man looked like a thin father Christmas. He was wearing scarlet robes with golden stitching in swirling patterns around the hem. The whole thing was edged with white fur and he had a long white beard that was tucked into his belt. Small golden glasses were perched on a long thin nose that seemed to have been broken at some point. His hair was long, even longer than Lucius’s and was as white as his beard. A tall pointed hat was set on his head and blue eyes twinkled out as he gave a smile that should have been warm but to Harry, who had seen many smiles from Vernon and none of them friendly, it seemed calculating. 

  
“Harry my dear boy, how you’ve gown, you look just like your father” The man said rising from his chair and coming over to him with a quickness Harry hadn’t been expecting given his advanced age. Harry shrunk back away from him and Jinx quickly positioned her body in front of him as she said;

  
“Youse is not to comen too closes to Little Master Harry! Mister Dumbles of Hoggywarts! Master Harry is very frighten” 

  
“Understandable my dear boy, after such an upset but don’t worry I’ve spoken with your aunt and uncle and its alright! They have forgiven you and are happy to take you home!”

  
“Forgiven him? And what to they have to forgive him for?” Lucius growled speaking for the first time as he moved to stand at Harry’s side his hand coming to gently rest on his shoulder stopping Harry from clawing at his neck. Harry didn’t know if it was intentional or not but somehow it was calming. “Those muggles you put him with had him sleeping in a cupboard Dumbledore” 

  
“Lucius, I’m sure it was all a misunderstanding” 

  
“We saw the room with room with our own eyes, as you would have if you had even stepped foot in there” Narcissa hissed quietly her voice somehow managing to carry around the entire room and Dumbledore gave a laugh, not a harsh one but one that he seemed to hope would settle everything and Harry found himself hating the man almost as much as he hated the Dursley’s. This man had known that he was in a cupboard, that the Dursley’s hated him and yet he had done nothing about it. 

  
“A simple misunderstanding, the Dursley’s have assured me that once Harry is home they will be giving him a bedroom of his own” 

  
“Youse is a coocoo! Little Master Harry in a cupboard! How dares youse!” Jinx hissed the fire in the grate burning and Harry saw that the portrait on the wall seemed amused now he had inched forward in his frame and Harry was positive that a few more figures had appeared and were listening in. At the burst of house elf magic Dumbledore actually took a step back his smile almost slipping into a look of surprise. 

  
“As my elf has put it, you are completely unhinged if you think we are letting the boy anywhere near that house again. The Muggles will be charged with wilful neglect and the abuse of a minor! They starved him, beat him, treated him no better than a slave” Lucius said and the smile came easily back to Dumbledore’s face as he looked at the Auror that was with him. It was a different man to the one that had been at the Dursley’s this man was black and well built. His expression was unreadable but Harry could tell that the man was taking in everything that was being said. From the smile that came to Dumbledore Harry knew that he thought the man would be on his side. 

  
“Lucius as charming as this little act is you can’t imagine for one minute that I will let Harry stay with you. Forgive me but no matter how many palms you greased to get yourself out of Azkaban we both know which side you were in. The very idea that the boy who lived...” 

  
“Harry, his name is Harry and he is Heir to the family Black. His godfather is Sirius Black and as he is in no position to take care of him then I, as the last head of House Black am legally his guardian” Narcissa was calm, or at least she was pretending to be, and Harry was almost certain that the auror’s lips twitched just a little but it was so quick he might have imagined it. “As for what you are implying, my husband was cleared of all charges, he was under a compulsion spell and was not responsible for his actions, this was found by the highest court in the wizarding world or are you saying that your judgement is superior?”

  
“Now my dear, girl” 

  
“Dumbledore as headmaster of Hogwarts you have no say in what happens with Harry and yet you took it upon yourself to place him with relatives that have abused him, you failed to check in with him and ignored the warnings of Mrs Arabella Figg” Narcissa said speaking over him while lifting her hand to silence him “She is prepared to swear under oath that she has told you repeatedly of the treatment Harry has suffered and you, who styled yourself his protector and guardian, said that no matter what Harry had to stay with the muggles” 

  
“Good show old girl!” The man in the portrait said in a voice that sounded almost identical to Lucius’s.   
“Why don’t we hear from Harry? He’s here, he has a voice” The auror said in a soothingly warm kind of voice speaking for the first time since they entered the room. He moved forward bowing his head politely at Jinx before kneeling down so he was eye to eye with Harry. “My name is Kingsley Shacklebolt, I am an auror...Do you know what that is Harry?”

  
“...Um...Like...A po-Policeman?”

  
“Yes, very much like a policeman. You are not in any trouble, but I need you to tell me, is what Lord and Lady Malfoy saying true? Did your relatives harm you?”

  
“I...Um...I...They...I...” Harry stammered feeling dizzy as he looked around at all of the adults in the room. No adult had ever believed him before, he was always just making it up for attention. Why should any of them believe him now? He was used to doing everything by himself. Vernon using the belt was just discipline because he was an ungrateful waste of space. Petunia hitting him with a frying pan because he had accidently burnt Dudley’s bacon was just a learning experience. The fact that he often went to bed hungry was simply because he was greedy. 

  
“You adults are the worst!” Draco’s clipped voice spoke out suddenly as he pushed in between Harry and his father. “You can see that Harry is panicking and yet all you do is ask questions. He doesn’t know you, why would you think he would answer you? No adult as believed him before, have they Harry? And now Dumbledore is here saying that those...Muggles forgive him! They should be begging for Harry’s forgiveness! Harry, ignore them, you don’t have to answer them if you don’t want to, just tell them were you would like to stay and then we can go and have more of Jinx’s hot chocolate in the kitchen while they argue until they are blue in the face” 

  
“I want to stay with Draco, Jinx...And the Malfoy’s if...If I can...Please...Don’t make me go back to the Dursley’s...Please...” He whispered staring into the Auror’s face and to his and Dumbledore’s surprise Kingsley nodded and smiled. 

  
“Very well, as I see it Narcissa has rights as Guardian at least for the time being, she is head of House Black and Harry is a Black as well as a Potter. It’s not the end of it but from what I have seen and heard if the Malfoy’s wanted to harm Harry they would have left him with his relatives”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this isnt as bad as I think it is :(


	14. Chapter 14

Draco led Harry through the winding corridors and down a small flight of stairs to the large basement kitchen. A dozen or so house elves were busying themselves cleaning silver, polishing shoes, and cooking. Not all things were done with magic not even for elves and they were all working happily, or almost all were working happily, Dobby was slamming his head against a wall wailing;

  
“Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby...” 

  
“Dobby! Youse is to stoppen that nows!” Jinx ordered marching smartly over to the strangest of the Malfoy elves. He had always been soft in the head and Lucius had always said he would be given clothes if he didn’t know the secrets of the Malfoy family as well as he did. Memory spells didn’t work on Elves in the way that they did others so they were forced to keep him. “Little Masters are heres!”

  
“Is he okay?” Harry asked and Draco gave a shrug sitting down at the table and motioning for Harry to do the same. 

  
“We’re not sure, he has always been a little...Odd” Draco said diplomatically looking at the House Elf that had been magically restrained by Jinx. The elf then shoved him into a corner and draped a tablecloth over him. “Mother thinks that he might have suffered some magic damage when he was young. He often has to be restrained or he might hurt himself, more so when he gets into a fit” 

  
“Wese is sorry about thats Little Master Harry! Please donna judges all by Dobby’s behaviours” Figgin one of the kitchen elves said happily coming over with sandwiches and cakes clearly thinking that Harry was too thin. House elves were always conscious of their Masters needs and wants and Draco wouldn’t be surprised if there were some nutrient potions mixed into the ones Figgin was pushing towards him. “It’s okay, I hope that he’s okay” Harry said softly taking a bite of one of the beef sandwiches and Figgin gave a look over to the corner where Dobby was now sleeping under the tablecloth. His scrawny chest was lifting and falling a steady way and the Kitchen Elf gave a sniff that reminded Draco of his old aunt Tabitha who he had suffered constantly during Yule. Thankfully she lived in France for the rest of the year or his cheeks would be constantly covered in ruby red lipstick. 

  
“He will be fines, Little Master Harry! Youse just focuses on eaten those sandwiches!” Jinx said moving to the large range and using magic to set down a large saucepan. Harry munched his way through the first sandwich and probably would have stopped at that if Figgin hadn’t pushed another into his hand before wandering off to bark a few orders to some of the younger elves. 

  
“They are all so nice” Harry smiled with a mouth full of beef sandwich and Draco nodded. It was nice that Harry thought that, there was a lot of people, poorer families, that thought they treated their elves like slaves and beat them for fun. As if. Happy Elves made the best Elves. 

  
“They are, how are you feeling now?” Draco asked and the happy smile slipped away from Harry’s face and his hand trembled around the sandwich as he mumbled his response;

  
“I still can’t believe that I can stay here! That I don’t have to go back to the Dursleys” 

  
“Mother and Father won’t let you go back to them. No matter what Dumbledore says” Draco said with all the certainty of youth. His parents had never let him down before and they wouldn’t now but he knew that Harry would have to tell them what had happened to him but he knew that he wouldn’t tell adults. Adults had always let him down and didn’t believe him. 

  
“He seems to be more than a teacher” 

  
“His position as supreme mugwump means that he holds a lot of power in our world, though father says that he just plays on his victory over Grindelwald” Draco said before realising that Harry probably wouldn’t know who Grindelwald was. Harry gave him an owlish stare from under his ugly glasses and with a smile Draco explained everything that his parents had told him about Grindelwald. It was a lengthy tale and he was still telling it when his mother and father came into the kitchen and stood by the door. “Mother, father? Is everything fine?”

  
“For the moment, we have Kingsley on side which I wasn’t expecting” Lucius said sweeping over to the table and sitting down in front of him and Harry. “Jinx, may I have one of your hot chocolates, if you please?”

  
“Yes, Master Lucius, Lady Malfoy would youse liken one too?” Jinx asked but Narcissa shook her head giving her a smile as she joined her husband at the table. Her head lay against his shoulder showing a level of intimacy that they wouldn't normally show to somebody that wasn’t family but, he supposed, Harry was family. 

  
“May I just have a sweet green tea please?” Narcissa asked and Jinx nodded setting to work “How are you Harry dear? I’m sorry that you were stressed out” 

  
“It’s not your fault Lady Malfoy” 

  
“Harry, dear, please call me Cissa, you are family, we don’t stand on ceremony with family” Narcissa smiled sliding her hand across the table to take Harry’s. The shy ten year old flushed brightly and looked at the table a tremble running through his body which Draco felt down through his arm. “Jinx will you make the room next to Draco’s ready for Harry and put in a door between the rooms, when you have time” 

  
“Yes, Mistress Narcissa! Jinx will happily be doings that for Little Master Harry!” Jinx greened putting a cup down onto the table with Narcissa’s tea. The lady of the house smiled fondly at her elf before letting out a sigh as she sipped her tea. 

  
“Dumbledore won’t rest, even with the Aurors and Minister on side. He is completely obsessed with the idea of Harry going back to those awful relatives though he refused to say why. But have no fear Harry, dear, we will not let you go back” She promised and Harry gave a little smile but Draco saw that it didn’t reach his eyes. “But enough of that now, we shall worry about that when the time comes. Draco why don’t you show Harry around” 

  
“Can we go to the Quidditch pitch? Harry expressed an interest...” 

  
“He has never flown before Draco” 

  
“With his father I am sure he will be a natural my heart, I will watch over them” Lucius said with a chuckle pressing a kiss to her cheek. Draco was genuinely surprised and happy to hear that and he grinned at Harry who looked startled but pleased. 

  
“Very well, but go easy on him, Harry dear do you have a favourite colour?” Narcissa asked as Draco and Harry stood up quickly. Harry shuffled his feet and then chewed hard on his lower lip. His brows creased together as he hummed;

  
“A favourite colour? I haven’t thought about it, but I think I like purple” 

  
“I see, very well, now you boys go have fun I will send an elf for you” Narcissa rose gracefully and then moved around the table kissing Draco on the forehead before hesitating for only a second before doing the same with Harry her fingers running through his hair. “Go, enjoy yourselves”

  
Draco took Harry’s hand and then tugged him from the kitchen. It was warm outside and the scent of his mother’s flowers washed over him like the sweetest perfumes. There was a small out house against the kitchen wall and Draco stopped reaching in and grabbing three of the brooms that were inside. 

  
“Come on Harry, father!” He shouted and Lucius lightly rolled his eyes before taking the brooms and following him down. The trek to the Quidditch pitch was fairly long but it gave him a chance to show his garden to Harry. Harry kept stopping to stare at the flowers his fingers gently touching the petals surprised when they shivered at his touch. 

  
“They are a very sensitive flower Harry; they tend only to respond well to the person that planted them” Lucius said softly from where he was walking behind them. “But it seems that you have a softer touch than Draco, if you enjoy flowers then you should talk to Narcissa, I’m sure she would be delighted to have somebody share her interest” 

  
Draco had the feeling that his father was talking about him. Narcissa had tried time and time again to get him interested in them but it just wasn’t his kind of thing. Harry didn’t say anything but a glance to his side told Draco that he was pleased. Nobody said anything further until they reached the pitch and then Harry let out a long loud gasp of;

“Wow!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes you may find in this story. I try and get them all but since I write mostly on my phone or tablet I do sometimes miss them, >.< I also write for another fandom (I try and post there every day too) so I do know that I make mistakes but I’m making more than normal as I have a Japanese exam on Tuesday and have been trying to study for it hopefully when that’s over I will be able to catch my mistakes better >.< anyway I hope that they are not too bad or distracting, sorry again >.< 
> 
> I cant believe this has over 400 kudos xD thank you so so much


	15. Chapter 15

  
“So, Harry the first thing you need to do is mount your broom, the way Draco has, very good, are you left-handed or right handed?” 

  
“I can use both, originally I was only able to use my left hand but my uncle...He said that was bad so he forced me to use both, now I’m glad cause I can use my other...Sorry...Um...” Harry flushed realising that he was rambling as the two almost identical Malfoys looked at him. He was about to scratch the back of his neck but stopped as Lucius moved forward and patted him gently on the back. The man wasn’t as gentle as his wife an yet there was something warm about him. He had changed a handkerchief into a pair of gloves and shrunk Dudley’s old clothes until they fit him a little better. 

  
“Please Harry, you have no reason to apologise, now place whichever hand you feel most comfortable with on the top of the broom fingers width below. Grip it firmly but not so much that you are tense...Very good, now carefully kick up with your feet and hover for a moment or two” Harry did as he was told his stomach doing a strange little swirl as he found himself floating. He was only about four foot off the ground but the fact that he was doing it felt amazing. 

  
“Go Harry!” Draco said circling him on his own broom and although Harry wanted to follow suit he made sure to listen to Lucius. 

  
“Very good, Harry, now to land you want to bring the weight of your body forward and lower your legs. Very good” Lucius repeated his praise and Harry beamed at him proud that he had managed to do something correct. “Now kick up again and begin to circle me, the broom will react to the barest suggestion of will...Yes! That’s it! Very good Harry! It’s as I said you are a natural! Just like your father!” 

  
“Thank-you” Harry said coming to hover next to him but not lowering his feet. The broom had a delay in its response to his movements but it was only a mild one and Harry honestly thought that this was one of the best things about magic. Lucius had him practice a few more times before nodding approvingly. 

  
“Now, if you want to go higher feel free but not too high. The pitch has a great many protection spells but a fall will still hurt” He said with a soft warning. “Perhaps when you feel more confident, we can play muggle in the middle” 

  
“Thank you so much”

  
“You’re more than welcome, now go, Draco is simply dying to show off and have you fly with him” Lucius waved him away and Harry let the broom slowly moved upwards towards his blonde friend. It felt like nothing he had ever done before; it was so easy and yet there was a certain amount of focus needed to turn the broom. The wind through his hair and over his face felt so natural so right that he had the feeling that now he was up here he would never want to be on the ground again. 

  
“Harry! Watch this!” Draco called flying up before slowly jerking his broom downwards to create a zigzagging effect as he moved towards the ground. Harry focused himself and then copied the movement laughing with joy as he did so. “Try and catch me!” Draco zoomed off towards the colourful hoops that reminded Harry of the bubble blowers children played with and lowered his body and followed suit. Draco had more experience on the broom but Harry was smaller, lighter, and it wasn’t long before he could press his fingertips on the blondes back. 

  
“Tag!” He said before turning sharply and flying away from Draco who laughed and turned sharply to follow him across the pitch. Harry felt excitement bubbling away inside of him as he was chased by the laughing Draco. Never had he had a friend so willing to play with him before, at least not one that Dudley couldn’t bully away, and he made the most of it. The two played Tag for a good half an hour before Lucius fired some sparks from his wand before getting on his own broom and flying towards them with a ball, about the same size as a football, tucked under his arm. 

  
“Since you appear to have gotten the hang of handling your broom, Harry, how about a game of Muggle in the middle? I shall be muggle first” Lucius offered throwing the ball to Draco who caught it easily. “The object of the game is to pass the ball back and forth without the muggle catching it, if the muggle does so then the one who threw it becomes muggle” 

  
“Ah like piggie in the middle! Dudley would play it with my glasses” Harry said with a flush deciding that Muggle in the middle sounded a lot more fun. Lucius and Draco lifted a matching eyebrow before nodding and smiling;

  
“Perhaps, but for now let us have a few practices and see how good your aim is Harry” 

  
“Okay! I can do this!” Harry said happily looking at Draco who beamed at him.

  
“I have no doubt, but I was once a fine chaser, I will not let you win so easily, either of you!” Lucius announced with a chuckle and proceeded to roll up the white sleeves of his shirt. “Let us begin” 

  
“Catch it Harry!” Draco shouted moving his broom before throwing the ball and Harry moved with ease swooping and grabbing it away from Lucius before immediately throwing it back. 

  
“I see no practicing is needed, very well! To the game!” Lucius announced with what could be described as a happy laugh and Harry saw that his face seemed to become more serious but he was still clearly having fun. They tossed the ball back and forth for what felt like an age sometimes Harry ended up in the middle and sometimes Draco but no matter what it was fun and it was disappointing when Jinx announced;

  
“Master Lucius, little Masters! Dinners is prepares Sirs!” 

  
“We shall return to the house, immediately” Lucius said but to Harry’s surprise he gave them a wink and as soon as the house elf popped away, he moved quickly vanishing the ball before taking off around the pitch. “A few more laps about the pitch will work up more of a hunger” 

  
“Yes father! Come on Harry! I’ll race you!” Draco laughed and Harry let out a giggle of his own following the two Malfoy’s making the most of his lighter frame. They raced three times until on the fourth they found Narcissa standing with her arms folded her foot tapping very gently on the grass. She appeared to be trying to appear stern but Harry could see the amusement in her ice blue eyes. 

  
“My heart, we were just coming” 

  
“Oh? From where I was standing it appeared that you were racing. Dinner is ready, you will have chance to play again tomorrow. Harry, Draco, you both looked fantastic on the broom, such a pity Hogwarts doesn’t allow first years on the team” She smiled before pointing her wand at them and muttering an incantation that brought their brooms back to earth. “I understand the boys being excited but you, Lucius dear, are supposedly an adult” 

  
“I am still allowed a little fun, my heart” 

  
“So, I see, never did I know I had found such a childish husband for myself” Narcissa laughed the sound like a bell high but pleasing to the ear as her blue eyes shone with warmth to her husband who smiled a graceful but natural smile and moved to her pressing a kiss to her temple. 

  
“A little childish fun can be forgiven, I’m sure, my heart. But let us return to the manor” 

  
“Yes, let us. Harry dear, did you have fun?”

  
“Yes! La-Narcissa” Harry spluttered over her name his cheeks filled with a rosy red colour his hand nervously moving to his neck only to be caught and held by Draco’s. The blonde boy swung their hands back and forth telling his mother all about the game as they walked back to the beautiful manor Harry’s heart full wondering if he had ever been this happy before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the shorter chapter, never dd i know that Japnese particles were so difficult to understand >.<   
I hope that the chapter was okay


	16. Chapter 16

Harry’s eyes bulged out of his head as they entered a small dining room, which was still larger than the Dursley’s living room kitchen and main hall. Three of the walls were plain stone two with windows looking out over part of the garden that seemed to have a pathway marked with pretty white flowers with yellow insides. They were a small flower and highly unremarkable compared to the other flowers that surrounded the manor and yet when they were all grouped together it gave a beautiful display. 

  
The room itself was filled with flowers in long garlands that draped over wooden cupboards and the fireplace. The table was set for four but there were six high backed chairs with stuffed silk cushions. Intricate carvings ran up the legs and over the backs with the same swirling crest he had seen before throughout the house. China plates were laid out with pretty paintings over them and the table was covered with silver serving dishes filled with foods that Harry had only seen in the good housekeeping magazines that his aunt Petunia brought and spread around to impress the neighbours that she dragged in for coffee on a Tuesday morning. It was the kind of food that she tried to get him to recreate when they had guests. She had always gotten angry when he hadn’t been able to achieve it. 

  
“Harry dear, are you not hungry?” Narcissa asked softly breaking into his thoughts as she touched his shoulder and Harry blinked turning to look up at her. He gave a nod and she gentle ushered him forward to the table. Draco and Lucius were standing beside the chairs and Harry was surprised wen they pulled them out for them. “Please sit, Harry, you must be hungry and he Elves have prepared many things that you should enjoy” 

  
“Yes, thank-you” Harry sat and Draco pushed the chair closer to the table and then moved round to opposite side. He gave him a little grin over the top of a floral display. Harry smiled back at the blonde who seemed to look even more like a prince in the high backed chair his body framed by the green silk. “It looks amazing” 

  
“The elves will be very happy to hear that, Harry dear, now don’t be afraid, take what you would like” Narcissa encouraged as Lucius and Draco started taking food from the various dishes on the table. Harry didn’t know where to start and the voices of the Dursley’s were on a constant reply in his mind telling him that he had to watch them eat and he could have the scraps. The Malfoy’s didn’t eat like the Dursley’s. They were delicate in their movements taking a little of the food eating only that before taking more if they wanted. Dudley would have eaten everything and more adding to the many chins that decorated his face. His stomach gurgled loudly and he hit it to silence it. “Would you like some potatoes? Try a little of the beef” 

  
“My heart, you a like a fussing hen, but she is right Harry, you should have some of the beef, it is wonderfully cooked” Lucius said taking a few slices from the serving dish and placing it onto his plate before adding some of the roast potatoes. Flushing brightly Harry lifted the cutlery and carefully took a bite of the beef. It was juicy and extremely well cooked with a smoky aftertaste and he imagined that it had been slow cooked all day. He swallowed it down and took some more along with a corner of the potato which was just as amazing on his taste buds. “You like?”

  
“Um! Yes!” Harry said swallowing it down surprised to see that more food had been placed onto his plate. Narcissa was looking innocently at him but it was obvious that she had placed the food there. He smiled at her and ate a carrot as Lucius started talking to Draco. 

  
“Madam Ninomiya has agreed to teach you again this year Draco, I’m sure that she will be more than happy to have a second student. Severus has agreed to tutor you on the day where he has an hour spare but, I beg of you, don’t be a dullard and waste his time. You know how your Godfather gets” Lucius said and Draco nodded seriously before flashing Harry a grin. 

  
“I told you that I had tutors instead of going to school, Madam Ninomiya is witch from Japan. She is very skilled in magic but unfortunately, she isn’t allowed to teach me that! But I am sure you will like her, though she has a rather dry personality and can be very sarcastic when the mood takes her” Draco explained and Narcissa let out her little bell like laugh. 

  
“She is also the reason you have your heart set on your trip to Japan before going to Hogwarts next year, does my Dragon have his first bloom of love?”

  
“I don’t have a crush on Madam Ninomiya! I just find her to be interesting!” Draco flushed brightly and Harry smiled eating as much of the wonderful dinner as he could until his stomach started hurting. Once all of the Malfoy’s had set their cutlery down the food vanished only to be replaced by desserts. Desserts that Dudley would have wept for. 

  
“Some pumpkin spice cake, Harry dear or perhaps some ice cream” 

  
“No, thank you, La...Nar...Cissa, I’ve already had so much” Harry said surprised by the frown he received and for a moment he was worried he had offended her. 

  
“Of course, Harry, if I may be so bold, I would like to send for a healer to see you tomorrow. I believe that you may be malnourished and we should have your eyes seen too. Such pretty eyes shouldn’t be hid, behind glasses” Narcissa smiled and Harry had great difficulty trying not to blush at the statement. He had always been told his eyes were freaky. They were too green, too unnerving, too freakish. “You, you can fix my eyes?”

“Perhaps, sadly there is sometimes even limits to magic but I’m sure the healer will be able to have a look, so should I send for the healer tomorrow...Dear the floo” Narcissa sighed and Harry almost screamed as he looked at the fire and saw the disembodied head of a sallow man with a large hook nose and dark eyes looking out at them. 

  
“Severus, you find us in the middle of a meal, won’t you come through?”

  
“If I may” The man said drily and Harry scrambled off his chair as the fire flared and the body of a man appeared. His torso came first and then arms and legs before eventually the head. He was a tall man with greasy hair and skin so pale he would have made a vampire jealous. His eyes were dark and empty and Harry had the feeling that he was purposely making them look that way. He did the same thing. Hiding all his pain so as not to let anyone know his feelings. He looked tired, with deep shadows and deeply set lines about his face. He wore long black robes with a high collar that held a golden pin between the opening. His fingers were long like Lucius’ only the nails were discoloured and cropped short in a haphazard way. Once he was fully in the room he placed his hands behind his back and looked around with his black soul less eyes. “Forgive me, I did not intend to intrude however...” 

  
“Dumbledore sent you? I had imagined that he would send you earlier” 

  
“Oh, he told me to come several hours ago, I came in my own time” Severus said moving to sit in the chair next to Draco a wine glass immediately filling with a ruby red wine. “Not for Dumbledore I ask this but for myself, what are you playing at?! Taking Potter’s brat!” 

  
“Harry...His name is Harry and he is right here” Narcissa said sternly and to Harry’s surprise Severus looked a little crestfallen. “Harry dear, this gentleman is Severus Snape, potions master at Hogwarts and Draco’s godfather. Severus, this is my ward Harry Black-Potter” 

  
“Pleased...Pleased to meet you...You sir” Harry spluttered bobbing up and down awkwardly as the black eyes turned to stare at him. He was still expressionless but Harry was positive that the air in the room grew colder. 

  
“...Mr Potter...” The man’s top lip curled revealing yellowed teeth and Harry shrank under the stare his hand about to go to his neck but Narcissa caught it this time and gave it a squeeze. Her hand was so soft, smooth, and warm that Harry found him staring at it rather like an abandoned puppy that had been shown kindness for the first time. 

  
“Black-Potter, Kingsley Shacklebolt agreed that I had rights to take him as my ward while the matter of his relatives is taken care of”

  
“His relatives? What would they do to him that he didn’t deserve? A trouble maker like his father and godfather no doubt” 

  
“Severus! You will hold your tongue! You of all people...” To every ones’ surprise Lucius roared his wand appearing in his hand so fast it was as though it had always been there and like Petunia and Vernon Severus’ mouth was sealed shut. “The sins of the father are not the sins of the child! He is naught but a child! They had him in a cupboard, they have beat and starved him, you of all people...You doubt my word? You are a skilled legilimens, I offer no resistance see what I saw and if you cannot see passed the loathing you have for the boy's father I will ask you to leave my home” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this is okay, my exam is today wish me luck


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for past child abuse

Harry watched as the greasy haired potions master lifted a short black wand, which seemed less ornate than Lucius’ or Narcissa’s, and pointed it at the blondes’ head. He muttered an incantation and a bright light shot from the end of the wand. Lucius stayed calm and relaxed. His eyes were fixed onto Severus’. Harry looked up at Narcissa who was still holding his hand her thumb moving lightly over the knuckles. She looked at him with her bright blue eyes warm as she smiled.

  
“You shall be okay, Harry dear, we will look after you” She said lightly laying her arm around his shoulders and drawing him into her body. The action seemed to be so natural on her part that Harry allowed himself to be held noting that the woman’s skin was as perfumed as the flowers in her garden only it was a warmer scent having been on her skin. 

  
“I don’t mean to be trouble” 

  
“You are nothing close to trouble, Harry, now how about a drink? We have pumpkin juice, or perhaps you would like to try a butter beer? You won’t have had one, Jinx!”

  
“Yes, Mistress Narcissa!” Jinx squeaked appearing at the their side immediately. Her large eyes widened even further as she saw Harry curled against Narcissa “Youse is having a funny turns again, Little Master Harrys! Jinxes here! Youse tells old Jinxes what youse needs!”

  
“Would you fetch Harry and Draco a butter beer please?” 

  
“Rightnen aways!” Jinx vanished with a pop just as the stream of light left Lucius. The potion master blinked and then swung around descending on Harry his wand raised. Before anyone had time to react Severus was hissing the spell and the light was now going into his head. 

  
*-*-*

  
Harry felt confused, he was hurten again, he didn’t know why, he had been a good boy at school, he had written his letters nice! Miss Wright had told him that he had the bestest hand writing in class. He had been so happy to tell Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. He was sure that they would love him then. Petunia had slapped him hard across the cheek calling him a nasty little liar. Dudley hadn’t been able to write the lines so why could he? A little freak. He had to have cheated. She had locked him in his cupboard until Vernon had come home and then she had dragged him out and he had felt the sting of the belt while Vernon had repeated that he was a nasty, no good freak, that he should have died along with his parents. He had then been put back in his cupboard with nothing to eat.

  
*-*-*-*

  
The scene changed with a swirl his eyes fogging over. He was older now but he was still hurting. Dudley had twisted his arm playing in the garden. He had felt something pop and there had been nothing but white hot pain. Dudley had panicked at his screaming, the Dursley’s hated anything that meant he would have to go to the hospital. He had looked at him for a moment before running for Aunt Petunia telling her that Harry had been climbing the apple tree in Mr Jenkins back garden and had fallen. It was the excuse that Aunt Petunia had used when he had gone to the hospital. His arm was stripped to his side and chest now. The doctor had been kind at first but then Aunt Petunia had told him what a bad boy he was, how much trouble he caused her. Always wanting attention, never happy. The doctor had changed after that telling him that it wasn’t good to do things that would waste time. 

  
When he had gotten back from the hospital he had tried to make the dinner but it was difficult with only one hand and he had spilt the hot water from the potatoes down his leg. Petunia had smacked him with the wooden spoon and he had been put in his cupboard. 

  
*-*-*

  
With another jolt he scene was once again different. He was cowering his hands over his head as the belt came down around his ears with a crack. It cut the side of his cheek, slicing a chunk of skin away on the buckle. He didn’t even know what he had done to upset Vernon. He had just been talking about a dream he’d had about a woman laughing and waving a stick to cause bubbles to drop down around him. It had been a nice dream but Uncle Vernon had been worse than ever. He had thrown him across the floor and ranted and raved about stupid fairy tales and things about Sissies. He was still saying nasty things while the belt came down again hitting him over the shoulders. 

  
*-*-*-*

  
A jerk and a swirl and Harry was back in the Malfoy dining room. Severus was standing before him with a glossy layer of sweat on his brow. His face, already sallow, was now as white as a chalk board and his lips had almost disappeared his eyes were not unreadable now and Harry easily recognised the look that he had as being anger and loathing. He pulled away from Narcissa crying loudly as he felt to the floor his hands above his head. 

  
“Please! Please don’t hurt me! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I won’t do it again! I will leave...” He whimpered shivering as he held himself tightly rocking back and forth. For a moment nobody in the room moved and then all at once everything happened. Severus yelped as he was magically thrown across the room while Lucius let out a shout;

  
“How dare you! You legilimency on a child! What horrors did you force him to watch!” 

  
“Harry dear...Please, do not distress yourself, nobody in this house will never hurt you” Narcissa purred getting up out of her chair and approaching him very slowly. She stopped every so often, like one would when trying to coax in a frightened stray cat, but eventually she was on her knees at his side. Her hand lifted as though she was about to touch him but then thought better of it. Instead she sat down beside him with her back resting against the wall making sure she was in his eyesight but far enough away that she didn’t startle him. “I do not know what you have been through, my dear, I could not even begin to imagine but I promise you on my magic I nor anyone else in this house will ever hurt you” As she whispered that she held up her wand and flicked it once. A vine sprang from the wand and then moved down her arm twisting and wrapping there in the form of a Celtic knot. “This is a promise knot, it is almost as strong as an unbreakable vow, should anybody harm you this knot will burn and I will lose all my magic and become a squib...”

  
“Narcissa, My heart” Severus and Lucius said together their tones telling Harry that she was speaking the truth. He felt tears burning in his eyes as she pulled out a pretty floral handkerchief and offered it to him saying gently but firmly;

  
“I am not afraid to make this promise, Harry dear, because I know that nobody will. Your aunt and uncle will pay dearly for what they have put you through and you will grow to be a happy and healthy boy just as you should be. In years to come you will think of it as a bad patch you had to get through but it will not break you. You are a Black-Potter and though the winds of adversity may bend us it will never break us” Slowly now Narcissa reached out to him and very carefully moved his fringe away from his eyes. “You are our family now and Blacks take care of family” 

  
“You don’t even know me”

  
“Not yet perhaps, but I did not know Draco when I birthed him, he was still family. Now come dry those eyes my little Harry, and smile once more” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urgh...Narcissa is so totally OOC sorry >.< but I really wanted her to be sweet in private in contrast to what she is in public >.<   
Thank-you for all your good lucks! I made it through my test xD Now I should be able to relax a little >.<


	18. Chapter 18

Severus breathed deeply through his over-sized nose. His lungs were tight from the force of the boy’s memories and the force of the magic displayed by his oldest friend. Lucius had sent him flying across the room his back hitting against the stone fire surround. The pain in his back was nothing to the pain that was in his heart. The life of the boy had mirrored his own so vividly it was almost as if he had been looking at himself. He looked over the room to where Narcissa was comforting the boy Harry and he felt sick to his very core. He moved to stand only to be stopped by Lucius standing over him his wand tapping against his arm. 

  
“Lucius, forgive me, I had to see for myself” 

  
“You forced him to relive the painful parts of his life. Without asking him, or even telling him what would happen? He is naught but a boy! A terrified boy. Many have called you cold and unfeeling, I denied those claims as I know them to be unfounded for the most part but this” 

  
“You judge me?! You have done worse in the service of the dark lord” Severus hissed more out of his own self-loathing than because he meant to hurt his friend. Despite what many believed Lucius truly had been a hot-headed youth who had fallen in with a bad crowd. He had believed that Muggles were a risk to all wizarding kind and even still believed it now. 

  
The old ways were dying as more and more families turned their backs on tradition, yule had become Christmas, Samhain was Halloween. For a family such as the Malfoys who prided themselves on traditions older than most muggle families it was a tough pill to swallow and of course he had been swayed by the Dark Lord’s promises. He hadn’t known the full impact of what his choices would be until he was in so deep, he was one of the inner circles. Lucius had played the game well however and he had known that the man would be taken down and so had planned for it carefully making sure to stay as intact as possible. 

  
“And I live with those mistakes daily” Lucius said stiffly rubbing the bridge of his nose suddenly looking a lot older than he normally would. “He is a child, Severus, younger even than Draco. Did what you saw give you satisfaction at least?” 

  
“There was no satisfaction to be had, but I had to see the truth with my own eyes” Severus admitted his dark eyes moving to Potter...Harry, who was being held in a gentle hug. It was as though the boy had fallen to sleep against Narcissa and he felt a sting of guilt for the distress he had caused. “Petunia was always jealous of Lily. She wrote to Dumbledore once begging to be allowed to go. Dumbledore handled it with all the tact you would expect. The jealousy festered and became hate. I have no doubt that Dumbledore thought some family bonds would come into play but there was none in her heart. Perhaps if the boy were a squib, she would have maybe cared for him at least some” 

  
“Dumbledore said time and time again that the boy had to be with his family. Why?” Lucius asked and Severus could admit to feeling a little perplexed by that. He could only imagine that he wanted him broken so that he could reshape him into a solider. He was god at doing that. Severus felt the acidic taste of bitterness collecting at the back of his tongue as he asked;

  
“You expect me to know Dumbledore’s mind?”

  
“No, to do so would be madness but I had hoped he had told you that at least” Lucius sighed taking his wine glass and having a sip. Severus sighed moving back to his own chair and wishing he had something stronger than wine. The images of the abuse Harry had suffered were clearly in his mind and they were over lapping with his own images of his father, alcohol on his breath belt and bible in hand. 

  
“He tells nobody anything but he is of the belief that the Dark Lord will return” Severus said pushing the thoughts away as he drained his drink and Lucius gave a nod his grey eyes moving to Draco. 

  
“As am I, but enough of this...Narcissa perhaps Harry should be put to bed and Draco you should go with him. Perhaps not to sleep but to be at his side should he wake. Jinx, will you be with him also? He finds comfort in you”

  
“It will be an honour sirs! Jinxes will watchen over little Master Harry!” The house elf said beaming with all her might. Jinx was a personal favourite of Severus’ she was brighter than most of her kind, loyal to the Malfoy’s and took pride in her work. Many thought the elves at Hogwarts were the happiest but they had never met the Malfoy elves. “Good days, sirs!”

  
“Good day, Jinx” Lucius chuckled as Narcissa cast a feather light spell onto Harry and then carrid him from the room with Draco following after. 

  
“Good Night father” 

  
“Good night, Dragon” Lucius said in return before his son vanished without a word to his God Father. Severus appeared to notice and gave a slight chuckle. 

  
“Your son is angry with me” 

  
“Can you blame him? He seems to be rather attached to Harry already and you hurt him” Lucius’ eyes were steely as he leaned back in his chair his fingers holding the stem of his wine glass loosely and Severus felt his stomach knot with more guilt. He hadn’t inflicted the wounds on the boy but he as good as did by forcing him to reply them time and time again. However, he was not a man used to admitting fault and he had no idea how to apologise to Harry for what he had done. 

  
“I know, how would you suggest I make amends?” 

  
“You knew his parents, his mother more favourably than his father perhaps you can tell him about her, share your memories allow him to know her through you” 

  
“I am not one to share my memories with others, but a simple apology would not be adequate very well. You do surprise me though, this protective nature you have found for Harry” 

  
“Who could not be moved when you see, scrawled in a child’s hand surrounded by broken toys in a cupboard under the stairs ‘Harry’s room’. I may be a Malfoy but we are not so heartless as we would have those we care nothing about believe” Lucius gave a smile before closing his eyes his head laying back against the backrest of the chair. Around them the dishes vanished and the table was cleaned with elven magic and Severus gave his friend an unseen smile as a whiskey glass appeared on a coaster. 

  
“I should say so” He hummed sniffing the aged whisky before continuing “The greater wizarding population will be on Dumbledore’s side. He is a hero still for what he did to Grindlewald” 

  
“So I see, how would you suppose they would feel to know that he left the boy who lived in the care of muggles such as those? I have not seen as you have and nor do I wish to, but the very idea...” Lucius shuddered without opening his eyes and Severus was surprised by that. It would embarrass and hurt the boy if his peers were to know. He knew that for certain. 

  
“Won’t Harry be hurt if you were to let this out?”

  
“I have no intention of letting this out, the boy will have enough difficulties next year without the entire school knowing of his troubles” 

  
“So what will you do?”

  
“I will find away. Just as I always do, Harry shall be taken care of” A crack and a smashing of pottery caused the tension in the room to snap and they both turned to see the strange and rather highly strung house elf Dobby in the corner of the room looking with frantic wide eyes at a broken flower pot. 

  
“Dobby is so sorry masters! Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!” He screamed smacking his head against the wall in a fit of panic. The elf was special touched he had to be none of the other elves acted the way that he did. 

  
“Dobby! Stop that at once! Rocky!” Lucius barked for another elf who appeared with a crack looking at Dobby with his lip curled before saying with a bow;

  
“Yeses Master?” 

  
“Take Dobby and put him somewhere quiet please, he is rather hysterical” Lucius sighed and Severus knew that his friend wished he could just give the elf clothes but he knew too much about the Malfoy family. “The last thing Harry needs is to be left with Dobby for any length of time. Do you have to report back to Dumbledore?”

  
“I suppose I better” Severus nodded standing slowly and drinking the last of his whisky “I will return tomorrow if I may to apologise to the boy” 

  
“You are always welcome here, though if you use a spell like that on my son or my ward again I will see to it that is never true again” Narcissa said in a clipped down coming back into the dining room and standing with her back to the door. People who were afraid of Lucius were wrong, sure he could be a blood thirsty bastard sometimes but he had nothing on Narcissa. The woman knew more about poisons than anyone and she would feed it to you with a smile on her face. She was sister to Bellatrix Lestange after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this is okay xD


	19. Chapter 19

Draco was sat on one side of the four poster bed in what was now Harry’s room. Only yesterday this room had been a plain brown colour with beige furniture now the walls were a warm but soft purple. The hangings around the bed were royal purple with gold trimmings as were the plush chairs beside the fire. The room was empty of personal touches but he was sure that Harry would soon fix that.

  
“UUrh” A moan from his left pulled his attention from the book he had been attempting to read. Harry’s eyes opened slowly before closing again as he rolled onto his side curling into a protective ball. A whimper pulled its way out of the smaller boys mouth and Draco felt a flood of anger towards his god father for hurting the boy that was fast becoming his friend. 

  
“Harry? Are you okay?” Draco asked reaching out to touch his shoulder recoiling when Harry let out a whimper and flinched away from him. “Sorry, how are you feeling? I am unsure what Severus made you see but I assure you he won’t get away with it” 

  
“He just...Just showed me my memories” Harry answered, his voice raw and muffled against his arms and Draco shifted closer to him on the bed. He wasn’t completely sure how to soothe somebody. He had never had to do it before but he wanted to comfort Harry and reassure him if he could. “How did he do that?”

  
“Severus is a skilled legilimens, it means that he can go into peoples minds and search through their memories, they can read them or make the person relive them” Draco explained laying on his side and cuddling up behind him. Harry stiffened just a little but then relaxed letting out a big sigh. “Most of the time it can be done without the person even knowing that they are having them read but Severus wasn’t thinking and he wasn’t kind. Mother and father will handle him and make him regret it” 

  
“I’m sorry” Harry shifted in the bed turning until they were nose to nose. His body was still tense but Draco was sure that he was starting to relax. Draco let his hand move up and down his side slowly in what he hoped was a soothing way. Harry didn’t seem to mind and he continued slowly saying;

  
“It’s not your fault, Severus should have known better. He should have accepted Father’s word and memories” 

  
“I cried onto your mum” Harry’s cheeks went bright red his eyes filling with shame and Draco gave a smile and a shrug.

  
“I am pretty sure she did not mind” He said knowing full well that that she hadn’t. As she had carried Harry up the stairs she had only been angry with Severus and the Dursley’s. She had muttered more than once that they should have dealt with the Dursley’s personally rather than going through the Aurors. Harry was silent for a while but then he slowly moved away from him sitting up in the bed as he looked around the room his glasses, which had been on the bedside table, now back on his nose. 

  
“Am I in your bed?”

  
“No, this is your room” Draco announced sitting up as well and Harry’s mouth dropped open a hiss escaping from his nose and mouth as his head whipped around to look at him again. 

  
“My room? This can’t be...But it’s too big!” He said and Draco gave a shrug. All of the rooms in Malfoy manor were large, they held their own sitting areas, and bathrooms. Harry’s room was what would have been his siblings room if he had been able to have one and was almost identical in size and shape to his own. 

  
“It’s the same size as mine” 

  
“But...It is as big as the Dursley’s entire house!” Harry gave another hiss almost falling off the bed and Draco shrugged once again watching as Harry wandered around the room almost tripping over Jinx who had been sitting on the floor near the bed. “Sorry, Jinx” 

  
“Little Master Harry, sirs! Youse is quite alrights! How is youse? Youse is feeling better after sleepings?” The elf asked brightly getting up and looking him over. Her gnarled hand rested on the small ten year olds cheek worrying at her lip while looking him in the eye. “Master Severus was very naughty! But Mistress Narcisssa and Master Lucius will looks after youse from now on! No more bad memories for Little Master Harry!” 

  
“Thank-you” Harry replied though Draco was sure that he didn’t really believe it but he was too polite to say that. “This...This is really my room?”

  
“Yep!”

  
“It is, Harry, mother chose the colours because you said you liked purple, you can add things that you would like” 

  
“Master Draco’s room hases lots of Broomes and posters!” Jinx said happily guiding Harry to sit down in one of the chairs while clicking her fingers. Two bottles of Butter Beer appeared and Draco moved from bed to sit in the chair opposite his friend. Harry was wearing a pair of Draco’s pyjamas spelled to fit him and his hair was even more of a mess than it had been all day. His feet barely touched the floor and he had an unbelievably cute feeling all around him. Draco had never thought of himself as the protective type. Like comforting somebody he had no idea how to be protective. It wasn’t something that was needed much in his circle of friends. None of them needed either very often as they were all as self assured as he himself and yet there was something about Harry that called to him. There was no great distance in their ages, a month at most, but oddly he felt the older of the two and he wanted to look after him. 

  
“We can decorate your room however you would like” 

  
“But, what if I can’t stay? What if the Dursley’s get me back?”

  
“They won’t. I’m not going to say that Dumbledore won’t try, because we know that would be a lie, but mother and father will make sure that you can stay. So please don’t worry about that” Draco tried to sound certain but he knew that there were going to be many challenges. He wasn’t so innocent that he didn’t know what people thought of his family or more accurately his father. Lucius had joined the Dark Lord willingly, no matter how disillusioned he had become with the man’s ideals there was no doubt Lucius had done things he wasn’t proud and those on Dumbledore’s side would use that against them but Draco was certain that his father would be able to convince them. They couldn’t send the boy who lived back to those muggles who had hurt him. “Have your drink! You will like butter beer almost as much as Jinx’s hot chocolate” 

  
“Master Draco is a flatterer Little Master Harry!” Jinx squeaked happily grinning as she poured out the drinks and handed them to them “Would little Masters like something from the kitchens? Chocolate or...” 

  
“It’s almost bed time Jinx, I thought I wasn’t allowed chocolate after seven” 

  
“Sshs, Master Draco!” Jinx said putting a long finger over her mouth and hissing out a sshing noise her large eyes glittering with amusement “Sometimes it is fines! Little Master Harry had a bad turns! I fetches you somes now!” 

  
“This will be your doing Harry, she would never dream of giving me chocolate this close to bed time” Draco chuckled as he elf vanished leaving them alone. “She will be back in a moment but would you like me to show you around your bedroom? You will notice the four doors. The largest and the most ornate is the main door out of the room, it is the one with the two casts above it. That one near your bed leads into my bedroom. If you need me at any time of the night the door will be open. Of those two doors there the right leads into your bathroom and the left leads into your closet” 

  
“My closet?” Harry squeaked weakly. 

  
“Yes, your wardrobe, it is pretty much empty now but I am sure mother has plans to take you shopping as soon as possible so it will be full before we know it” Draco spoke cheerfully he always enjoyed shopping for new clothes but he didn’t know if Harry would enjoy it half so much. A creep of shame filled as he looked down at his body only to look both confused and surprised. His hands gripped at the green cotton fabric of the pyjamas he was wearing. “Mother changed into a pair of my pyjamas. She had to shrink them a little but green looks good on you, it brings out your eyes” 

  
“...Are my eyes freaky?”

  
“Nope, your eyes are beautiful, they are a unique shade of green but not unpleasant at all. It’s like a spring green” Draco hummed honestly, looking into those eyes that were hidden by the ugly glasses. Harry gave him an almost shy smile his cheeks a bright pink as he whispered; 

  
“My aunt always said that they were freakish” 

  
“Your aunt probably said a great many things that weren’t true” Jinx popped back into the room with two bars of the best Honeydukes chocolate and she grinned happily handing them over with a bubbly;

  
“Heres you ares little Masters!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with Christmas things got a bit hectic -.- 
> 
> Ive started posting another draco/harry story the twelve days of Christmas if you would like to read it


	20. Chapter 20

Harry sat eating the chocolate Jinx had given him while still unable to believe that this was his room. It was so big it had a wall separating an area that held a writing desk with an arch way between and a three steps leading up to the area. He was almost certain that he was dreaming but he had pinched himself several times and the pain he had gotten proved that it was real and that he wasn’t going to wake up in his cupboard covered in blood like he had before. A soft knock sounded on the more ornate door and after a few moments it opened to reveal Narcissa and Lucius. The witch looked at the bed for a moment before looking to the chairs a smile forming on her beautiful face as she came over to them. 

  
“We were just heading to bed and thought we would come and see how you are. Harry, dear, how are you feeling?”

  
“I...Better...Thank-you, I’m sorry for being so much of a fuss” Harry whispered flushing brightly under the looks he was being given from both the adult Malfoy’s. Lucius hadn’t spoken but he seemed just as happy as his wife that Harry was now awake. 

  
“Nonsense! You are no fuss at all! Severus is at fault and he knows it, he will be back tomorrow to offer and apology but it is up to you if you choose to accept it, Harry dear” Narcissa said softly heto r blue eyes firm and Harry gave her a smile nervously taking another square of chocolate. “Once he has been we will go to Paris and get you some clothes” 

  
“Paris? As in France?” 

“Yes, dear, the Malfoy’s have a small chateaux on the outskirts of the wizarding town we will floo there and then visit the town” 

  
“But I don’t have a passport!” Harry gasped remembering the way Dudley had waved his passport in his face when the Dursley’s had taken him to Spain for the first time. The Dursley’s had gone away every year since then. He had never been allowed to go he had been left with Mrs Figg or more often, if only Petunia and Dudley had gone, Vernon who kept him locked in his cupboard for most of the day only letting him out so he could empty his bucket and have a slice of toast. 

  
“...A passport?” Narcissa said looking to Lucius who cleared his throat speaking for the first time since arriving;

  
“Muggles use them to travel I believe, it is not something that is needed in the wizarding world, Harry” 

  
“Oh, I’m sorry” Harry mumbled feeling embarrassed that he had assumed that it would be the same in the wizarding world as it was in the muggle one. He felt so completely out of place here and he was sure that the Malfoy’s would grow tired of him for not knowing anything. As it was Lucius gave him a gentle smile his grey eyes warm as he stole a square of chocolate from Draco’s bar. He perched himself on the arm of the chair saying; 

  
“Do not be embarrassed, you did not know” 

  
“But I still wish I knew more” Harry sighed not wanting to be a hassle for the Malfoy’s when they were being so nice to him. 

“You will learn in time, I will hire another tutor to teach you about the wizarding world, but there will be time for that. For now let us just focus on other things” Lucius hummed finishing the chocolate humming “You will enjoy yourself with Narcissa and Draco. I wish that I could come with you tomorrow but I should imagine that I will be having meetings all day, I will like to be there when you see the healer though” 

  
“You don’t trust me to be able to handle the healer?” Narcissa asked with a quark to her lips her blue eyes sparkling. Lucius laughed reaching out and taking her hand as he purred;“Of course not, my heart, I simply want to be there to stop you from doing something that you might regret” 

  
“My dear, I have no idea what you mean” Narcissa played innocent but Harry had the feeling that she knew what her husband was getting at and he felt that Lucius was worried that Narcissa might hurt his aunt and uncle for what they had done to him. The thought was warming and he found himself smiling even as the beautiful witch changed the subject by spying a book on the table. “Oh! Boris the brave! I have always loved this story, do you remember Dragon that I would read it to you when you had bad dreams” 

  
“I didn’t have bad dreams” 

  
“Oh? You didn’t? Then it must have been another blonde boy crying about the monsters under his bed” Narcissa laughed a merry laugh taking up the book and flipping it open. She cleared her throat delicately and then slowly began reading her voice having an almost magical quality to it. He found himself inching closer to her as she read watching the magical pictures moving “Many thought that Boris the brave was foolishly named. There was naught brave about the little knight from a no name town in the highest hills of Scotland. He had fought no dragons nor killed any werewolves. He told himself daily that he longed for such an adventure but his dearest mother was very old and very sick. It wasn’t right for him to leave her” She read happily turning the page delicately as a fire was lit in the grate by Lucius casting a warm glow over the family and Harry. “He was tired of people saying that he wasn’t brave though. He thought standing in the tallest tower of his castle and looking out over the lands. Nobody thought he was brave, when he passed everyone would say ‘Boris the Brave’ not likely, more like Boris the Coward’ then they would laugh at him. 

  
He would go on an adventure in the summer, he told himself clenching his fist to the moon, he would go on an adventure and prove to everyone that he really was Boris the Brave. His mother would be well in the summer, surely, yes, the summer, there was no sense in going in the winter. Much too cold and wet. So little Boris the Brave felt satisfied until it came to the summer. 

  
“Are you sure you are well, mother? I don’t mind if you want me to stay” Boris said anxiously afraid that he really would have to leave the safety of the castle and go camping. His mother smiled feeling quite well now.   
“I’m fine Boris! You go have fun and prove that you really are Boris the Brave” She said and slowly Boris the Brave made his way down the castle stairs and out into his courtyard where his horse was waiting for him. The groomsmen laughed as they tried to get him on the horse...Harry dear? I think it’s time you were in bed once again” Narcissa chuckled closing the book as both Harry and Draco struggled to keep their eyes open. 

  
“But...What about, Boris?” Harry yawned as he was urged up and out of the chair over to the double bed slowly followed by Draco who seemed to have decided to get into the bed with him. Narcissa helped them both into the double bed and wrapped the soft cover around them both. 

  
“We shall find out tomorrow, now come on boys, sleep, dream of only pleasant things until we see each other again in he morning” Harry felt his glasses being removed and set on the side before his hair was stroked and a warm kiss was placed to his forehead. There were foot steps and then he felt a male hand squeezing his shoulder. 

  
“Sleep well, Harry, Draco, Jinx will watch over you, if you should need anything” Lucius said carefully and Harry allowed himself to sink into the warm soft bed wondering if a beating from his aunt or uncle had gone too far and this was his heaven. If it was he was happy with that he decided happily falling into a happy sleep, with a warm arm wrapped around his waist, where he dreamt of a different woman, one with red hair and eyes like his own holding him against her breast as she sang a song in his ear and told him stories of magic. 

  
The next morning he woke to the feeling of being watched and as he opened his eyes and got them to focus he found himself staring into the wrinkled face of an elf. Without his glasses he thought it was Jinx but as soon as he put them on he saw that it was the strange elf Dobby. 

  
“Dobby? Are you okay?”

  
“Youse got to leaves heres Mister Harry Potter! Dobby’s owners are bads people!” Dobby said before growing fearful and giving a nervous laugh “Bad Dobby! Bad, bad Dobby!” 

  
“Dobby! Stop!” Harry cried as the elf suddenly started smacking his head on the bed frame his ears waving about in dramatic fashion. 

  
“Dobby shoulds be punishes! Dobby spoke bad about Masters but Dobby needs to save Harry potter!” Dobby wailed as he continued to hit his head against the frame until their was a twin pop and two elves Harry didn’t recognise appeared. Both of them seemed to have a bloody nose and they silently stunned Dobby and wrapped ropes around him. 

  
“Sorry Master Harry, Sirs! Dobby broke free! We hopes he didnts startle youse!” One of them said with a bow and Harry gave a nod not sure what to make of it all as he heard a toilet flushing and saw Draco walking out of the bathroom. His blonde hair was tussled and his eyes seemed half closed as he stretched and yawned. 

  
“Norning...Arry...” He said with a moan stretching out his back. “Dobby causing trouble again? Poor sod, I really wish there was something we could do. He’s always been a little odd but these days...anyway ready to visit Paris?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boris the brave was a bedtime story I wrote for my nephews based on his pet hamster xD   
Wow! Over 500 kudos I cant believe it xD


	21. Chapter 21

“Good morning, Harry, Draco, I trust you slept well?” Lucius said as the pair came into the bright breakfast room. Harry thought that this room was one of his favourites with beautiful flowers in large vases. It was smaller than the other rooms more intimate with a small table. The rooms overlooked a new part of the garden. Narcissa was reading a letter while sipping a cup of tea while Lucius had a bowl of fruit with some yogurt as he read a newspaper. Vernon had always hated being talked to while reading the paper but supposed that he was expecting an answer. 

  
“Yes, thank-you, sir” Harry whispered very gently as Draco guided him to one of the chairs around the breakfast table. Dobby’s words were still ringing clear in his mind. He didn’t believe them, the Malfoy’s were the nicest people he had met and Dobby was an extremely strange creature but he didn’t know why he had said them. 

  
“Please, just call me Lucius or even Luci” Lucius smiled setting his paper aside before frowning ever so slightly as he looked him up and down. “You look a little pale, have a drink, some pumpkin juice will bring some colour to your cheeks” 

  
“Harry dear, are you quite well? Do you feel warm?” Narcissa asked moving in her chair to put a gentle hand on his forehead her ruby lips pursed in worry. “We can postpone our trip to Paris if you are feeling unwell” 

  
“Dobby was in the room this morning, he upset Harry” Draco muttered as he started filling his plate with breakfast stuffs. “He said that we are bad people and told him that he should leave” 

  
“I see, that elf is growing ever more tiresome. I will send for a healer from Saint Mungo’s or a specialist in elves” Lucius sighed pinching the bridge of his nose “I’m very sorry, Harry, pay him no mind. He has always been a little troubled, ever since he was young. I have always suspected spell damage but lately he has grown increasingly worse. Unfortunately to give him clothes and send him away would only make matters worse” 

  
“Give him clothes?”

  
“Yes, you must have noticed that house elves are extremely powerful magical creatures in their own right. Unfortunately their magic is a little wild, like wizards need wands the elves need wizards to balance them out, a focus if you will. Without a focus they can do themselves a great deal of harm, just as we can without wands. To gain that focus the elves bind themselves to powerful families or in the case of those at Hogwarts to the very building itself. The only way to break the binding is the symbolic act of giving an elf clothes. But as it is a mutually beneficial relationship that almost never happens. No matter what some may say the majority elves are as happy with the arrangement as we are...” Lucius explained slowly and although he couldn’t fully understand it Harry nodded slowly not wanting Lucius to be upset with him for being an idiot. 

  
“But not Dobby?”

  
“Yes, unfortunately, Dobby was not originally our family elf. He came to us not long after Draco was born. He was young then and I felt as though we were doing him a kindness. His true wizarding family had been killed during the war” Lucius stood from the table and moved to stand in front of the unlit fire his hands behind his back and Harry swallowed down a lump from the back of his throat. “He seemed to be unharmed and he agreed to join the elves here happily but it was not long before we suspected that he was troubled. He has no love for our family, but to cut him loose when he has served us for as long as he has, with his mind as fragile as it is and his talk of us being bad. It would only serve to fuel the gossip that runs riot” 

  
“My dear you are babbling a little and confusing the boys” Narcissa hummed gently rolling her bright blue eyes as she took a blueberry muffin from the wicker basket on the table and broke it apart with her fingers before feeding the Pixie birds that were sitting on her shoulder. Harry hadn’t noticed them until now and he gave a smile as a pink bird took a blueberry into its beak. 

  
“...I feel as though I must confess to you, I was not on the same side as your parents during the war, Harry. In fact, one would say that I was very close to the man that killed your parents” Lucius told him slowly and Harry sucked in a breath. Dumbledore had said as much the day before hadn’t he? He had said that the Malfoy’s wouldn’t be able to keep him because of what he had done. “I have no excuse for what I did all I can say was that it was a mistake on my part. I was young, foolish, and stubborn. I believed in the ideals of the man known as the dark lord and I followed him blindly. At first I knew not his true intentions and by the time I learned what his true plans were I was in too deep. To deny the Dark Lord was to put my family in danger. My heart had just given me my Dragon, but I swear, for all that I was in the so-called-inner circle, I never took part in the murders of muggle or wizard, but there are those that believe me to be as bad as the Dark lord himself. Dobby would happily fuel those rumours if we were to cut him loose” 

  
“But why...If you took him in why would he hate you so much?” Harry was so surprised that Lucius treated them with a maturity that most people he knew didn’t. He didn’t fully understand what had happened in the war but he did believe Lucius when he said that what he had done was a mistake. There was something honest about the elder blonde as he spoke. He might not have learnt about the Wizarding war but he had learnt about the first and second muggle war and that had told him that people made mistakes. 

  
“I cannot say, he did for a time seem happy here, slowly however he has become more unstable. Jinx” Lucius called and the female elf popped into the room smiling happily at them all. One look at the happy female elf told Harry what Lucius said about them being happy being bound to wizards was right, all of the Malfoy elves seemed to be happy, all except Dobby. 

  
“Can Jinxes helpen youse Master Lucius?”

  
“Dobby found his way into Harry’s room this morning, will you put a ward over the room Dobby is in please to stop him from getting out? I will get a healer from Saint Mungo’s to see to him as soon as possible” Lucius asked gently sitting back down and Jinx was soon bobbing her head up and down. 

  
“I’m sorrys master Lucius! Did he upsetten youse little Master Harry? Dobby is as coocoos as Dumbly of Hogwarts! Masters are too kind for lettings hims stay! Jinxes maken sures he won’t comes near youse again!” She promised squeezing his hand “Dunts lets Dobby scares you little Master Harry! Youse is safe and amongst friends!” 

  
“I know, thank-you Jinx”

  
“Youse is a good boy, Little Master! Like Master Draco!” 

  
“Master Lucius! Youse frienden Professors Snakes is heres, Sir” Rocky announced from he door and suddenly Harry felt very cold and very afraid the memories he had been forced to relive coming back sharp and fast until he heard Narcissa say; 

  
“Have no fear, Dearest Harry, he shall not harm you again. You have my word”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urgh...Is this part crap? I’m so sorry >.< I need to explain Dobby and Lucius during the war but this part didn’t want to come out properly >.<


	22. Chapter 22

Severus had made an effort with his dress to appear less intimidating to Harry that morning. His wardrobe was rather limited to blacks and dark greys but he had put on a softer ensemble with just black trousers, boots, and the lightest grey shirt he owned. He wore no robe and he felt almost naked without it as he waited in the hallways of his oldest friends home. He hadn’t been able to forget the things he had seen in Harry’s memories and he had felt as though he had failed Lily for a third time. 

  
“Masters will sees you know” Rocky announced appearing in front of him and Severus nodded curtly before sweeping into the breakfast room. The Malfoy’s were surrounding a very pale Harry and Jinx the most loyal of the elves was holding tightly to Harry’s hand or he was holding tight to hers. 

  
“Lucius, Narcissa, good morning” He said jerking his head in greeting “Draco” 

  
“God father” Draco responded softly though his eyes were harsh and his face stiff. The boy was just as his father had been and he would be no less intimidating when he was the same age as his father was now. Knowing full well had earned the anger of the Malfoy’s he turned his attention to the boy he had hurt the day before. It hadn’t been a physical hurt but he knew better than most that not all hurt was the physical kind. He was not a man known for his soft nature though he did care for those that were put into his house. 

  
“Mr P...Black-Poter” He corrected himself very quickly while trying to make himself as small and non threatening as possible. It was a difficult task given his height and that he was used to carrying himself taller than he was. 

  
“Professor Snape” 

  
“Your mother knew me as Severus, if it pleases you, you may address me as that” Severus said feeling stiff and awkward as he looked down at the boy who was clearly terrified of him. The sight of the wide green eyes set in a pale face reminded him very much of the face he had seen so many times when he had looked in the mirror in his youth. “I am very sorry for my actions yesterday. I should have asked for permission to look into your memories and insured that you would not be forced to relive them. I was hasty in my actions and I owe you an explanation for that. If I might talk to you alone? Perhaps with the elf Jinx for companionship?” 

  
“I...”

  
“It is up to you Harry, but if you do decide to listen to Severus then rest assured that we will be just beyond the door” Narcissa smiled as the boy turned to look at her “And Jinx of course will defend you” 

  
“I wills! Nobody hurten Master Harry!” Jinx announced and slowly Harry nodded in agreement still holding firm to he Elf’s hand. 

  
“Very well, we will be just outside, Harry dear” Narcissa had to almost drag Draco away from his friend and the young blonde was still being vocal about it when the door was being closed. As soon as the thick wood slid into place silence fell around the breakfast room leaving Severus with no choice but to listen to the soft thumping of his own heart and the slow ticking of the clock. He cleared his throat for a moment and then sighed heavily. 

  
“Please I must beg you to forgive me. I...I am a man that holds a great many regrets but rarely apologises for them” He said eventually moving to sit in the chair in front of the boy. He looked so much like his oldest rival with Lily’s eyes that it was hard for him to see anything else but as he looked at him he saw the differences clearly. Neither James nor Lily had had the haunted, pinched looks in their faces, or been as small and painfully thin. “I hated your father when we were boys at school. I could hardly not, he was handsome, popular, rich, with close friends, and had all the arrogance of youth with it. He would tease those with no money, In short, everything I didn’t have but wanted. I came from a poor family, my mother was a pure blood my father was a muggle who liked to drink, when he drank he would take out frustrations with the world on me and my mother. In the same ways your uncle and aunt would treat you my father would do the same. The one brightness in my life was a friend I made one time while on a park. Her name was Lily Evans” 

  
“My mother?” Harry whispered and Severus found himself smiling just a little bit as he remembered meeting the red haired girl that cold foggy morn. His mother had told him the stories of Merlin and his love who had been red haired and green eyed and he had saw her as that Heroine and in many ways she had been. “Yes, Harry, your mother. From the first time I met her we became good friends. I told her she was a witch and all about our world and Hogwarts. We were the best of friends throughout our childhoods until we went to Hogwarts” Severus sighed pouring himself a coffee. This wasn’t the way he had intended to this but he thought the boy deserved the whole tale. It was almost painful how eager Harry was to learn of his mother “I was placed into Slytherin and your mother into Gryffindor. That shouldn’t have changed anything and perhaps in a different time it wouldn’t have. Your father fell in love with Lily from the moment they met and he was jealous of our friendship and sought out ways to bully me with the aide of the closest of his friends. I almost lost my life as a result of one of those pranks, had it not been for your father I would have surely died. I confess that I was not innocent I hated your father and his friends jealous that Lily seemed to be growing closer to him though she denied it. That only grew more so when he saved my life. 

  
While these things were happening at school things with my father were also growing worse until in my fifth year they became unbearable. My mother, unable to take the abuse any longer, took her own life and my father directed more hatred to me and I grew to hate the muggles and I was blinded by that hate and I confess that I started to believe in the ideals of the Dark Lord and those that followed him. I said something unforgivable to your mother and our friendship ended though I have never stopped caring for her as the first friend I had. 

  
The reason for my actions yesterday was the very idea that Lily’s son had gone through that, it was more than I could bear. I swore to your mother I would protect you albeit from afar, Dumbledore had assured me that you were well taken care of and I failed in making sure that was true. In fact, I thought of you as your father and...I am sorry. For all that you have suffered and that I made you relive it again yesterday but I had to see for myself” Severus finally apologised and then sat nervously in silence again pinned to his chair by the green eyed stare of the youth. Harry didn’t blink but his body did seem to relax little by little. “I hurt you as much as your uncle did by forcing you to relive that but please be assured that I will do everything in my power to make sure you never have to return to them” 

  
“Thank-you, Professor, I...Forgive you?” Harry said and for some reason a weight lifted from Severus as though Lily was forgiving him for everything he had done. It was unlikely, there were some things that he could never be forgiven for “What was my mums favourite colour?” 

  
“It was a certain shade of purple...I have a gift for you, a belated birthday gift if you will” Severus said taking a glass bottle from his pocket and handing it to the elf first. Jinx made sure that it was safe by wrapping it in her hand while Severus explained “These are all of my memories of your mother, Lucius has a pensive if you place this into it you will be able to visit them as though you were there. Sadly you cannot interact with them but you will be able to learn of your mother as I knew her”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this part is okay


	23. Chapter 23

“Forgive me, Professor but...I don’t think you are a man who would willing share memories” Harry whispered holding the small vial in his hands delicately as though he was holding a treasure and he knew that for the man in front of him he knew that he was. He had seen the way Severus had looked when he had spoken of Lily. It made him happy that his mother was so well thought of when the Dursley’s had always just insulted her memory. 

  
“You are right, I am not. Much less of those that I have of your mother. I had very little light in my life save for her and I treasure those memories and I hold them close but I would like very much for you to know a little of your mother” 

  
“Thank-you sir” 

  
“You are welcome, Harry” Severus gave him a thin lipped smile and Harry flushed turning the vial in his hand noting that it looked like liquid silver as it caught the light of the sun that was coming in from the stained glass window. It was beautiful and he couldn’t stop moving it back and forth in the vial. 

  
“I remember flashes of my mum. She was singing...And telling me stories...But I don’t know if they are memories or dreams” Harry said softly knowing that it was silly to even think of them as memories. “They must be dreams. I was only a baby when they died I couldn’t remember them” 

  
“It is perhaps a combination of both. You were very young when she died Harry, but the times you had with your parents will be there” Severus hummed thoughtfully resting his elbows on the table and bringing both his forefingers up to his lip and looking at him with his very dark eyes that Harry had thought were black but now he looked at them he saw that instead they were a very dark blue. “To be able to have even flashes of those memories is rare and an indicator that you will be quite adapt at using mind spells as I am. If you would like I would be happy to teach you” 

  
“You don’t have to go that far, Sir! You must already be very busy! You are a teacher after all!” 

  
“Yes, but I would welcome the chance to teach you, and it is never a bad thing to learn how to shield your memories. You don’t have to answer right away perhaps next year when you are in Hogwarts” Severus gave him a little smile and Harry gave a nod chewing nervously on his lips before handing the vial back to him. “Harry?”

  
“Thank-you sir, I am really very happy that you thought about doing this but...I can’t ask you to show me your memories like this. Not when you don’t really know me, even if they are memories of my mum...” Harry whispered shyly his cheeks glowing a warm red. “Honestly I am genuinely happy and I would like to know about her but...If you would like you could tell me about her yourself, or...Maybe when we’ve gotten to know each other better you could show me them yourself? I don’t know how it works but...” 

  
“Harry, you have more good in your heart than even your mother, fine then, write to me with any question you have and I will answer them until together we will venture into my memories” Severus reached out with his long stained fingers and Harry froze for a moment before taking the hand and shaking it. “I think perhaps you should fetch your Masters, Jinx? I am sure they have listened at the door for long enough” 

  
The potions master let out a warm velveteen laugh his eyes crinkling in the corners making his sallow face a lot less scary and even somewhat attractive and Harry found himself smiling along more so when the door opened a few moments later and all of the Malfoys seemed a little flushed. 

  
“You have apologised properly to Harry?”

  
“Yes, Lucius, have no fear, Narcissa you can put your wand away now, I will no longer harm Harry Black-Malfoy. But I cannot say the same for my employer. I am sure Dumbledore genuinely believes that he is doing it all for some unseen greater good but he is a damned fool” Severus huffed darkly as Narcissa began to fill his plate with some of the food from the table that hadn’t gone cold even as they were talking. “When I returned to the castle last night he was waiting for me, I gave him no answers as I had none to give but he won’t rest” 

  
“I imagine not, he sent an owl this morning. I haven’t read it yet but I suppose that I must if only to save myself from receiving a dozen more” Lucius sighed heavily sitting back in his large chair while Draco came to stand in front of Harry. 

  
“Are you okay?” The blonde asked carefully his pale grey eyes searching his face and Harry gave him a smile nodding. 

  
“Yes, I’m fine, Professor Snape is going to tell me about my mum” He answered smiling at the professor who smiled back before tucking into the black pudding on his plate. Harry looked away as he ate taking some more of his own food, mostly because Draco had started feeding him, surprised when the dark haired man spoke again. 

  
“I would also tell you something of your father but my memories of him are not the best. There is one that you should perhaps seek out however. He was friend to your father and the only one around in a fit state that can tell you about him in a more favourable light. Remus Lupin. In fact, Lucius it would be a good idea for you to reach out to him yourself, before Dumbledore has a mind to” 

  
“Severus, you would...I am surprised, I never imagined that you would recommend that” Lucius said and Severus lay down his knife and fork before sighing looking at the wall in front of him. 

  
“In spite of everything Lupin was a close friend to Potter and I know for a fact that he has tried several times to make contact only for Dumbledore to interfere and suggest that Harry was better off not knowing about our world” 

  
“Very well I will write to Lupin, if Harry approves, and suggest a meeting” Lucius sent his grey eyes over to Harry who was being almost force fed an entire pack of bacon. “Draco, you have your mother’s mother hen nature. You should perhaps let Harry feed himself” 

  
“Sorry, father, but he is so thin!” Draco almost huffed his pale cheeks growing pink while Harry smiled swallowing down the bacon. He was happy his friend cared about him but he had to admit that his stomach was starting to feel painfully full. 

  
“Yes, something that we will be talking about later with the healer. But force feeding him is not the answer” Lucius said with a smile towards his son who had sat back down now and was playing about with the food on his own plate. 

  
“There is a chance you could make matters worse. I have seen a few cases of malnutrition and a course of potions is the best answer. I have not had medical training however and could not say but any potions that are needed send word, I will be happy to make them, I don’t trust the mass produced ones in Saint Mungo’s and they always make them bitter” Severus hummed wrinkling his long crooked nose like a child. “Thank-you for breakfast, Lucius, Narcissa, and thank-you for accepting my apology, Harry, but I must return to Hogwarts I have lessons. I will await your owl Harry” 

  
“...I don’t have one” 

  
“You will use one of the Malfoy owls, we have several in fact one of the snowy owls chicks has recently fledged she was to be sent to the Emporium to be sold but perhaps you would like her, I forgot that we haven’t yet given you a birthday gift” Narcissa said happily and Harry swallowed fighting tears that came to his eyes almost instantly. It suddenly felt overly warm and stuffy in the breakfast room and he was very glad when Draco stood up and took his hand saying;

  
“Come on Harry! We should go dress if we are to go to Paris today! I can loan you some of my clothes again though mother will have to shrink them to fit” 

  
“Of course, oh, I have also flooed the Parkinsons we will be meeting them for lunch” 

  
“Oh great, well brace yourself Harry! You will have to meet with Pants!” Draco chuckled as he ushered him back through the door of the breakfast room and Lucius sounded amused and fond as he said;

  
“Language Draco, miss Parkinson is a young lady"

  
“Sorry Father, come on Harry”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this isn’t lame, sorry for not posting yesterday but I had my last Japanese lesson of the year on Tuesday and it was super busy but no I am free for a few weeks xD


	24. Chapter 24

“Now Harry Dear, travel by floo is rather jolting the first time you do it so we shall go through together” Narcissa hummed after cooing over the boy and smoothing out his hair. She hadn’t been completely successful but it was better than it had been when he had first presented himself to her to have the clothes he was wearing shrunk. She knew Lucius thought her a mother hen and perhaps she was but there was something about the black haired waif that made her feel particularly maternal. She loved her Dragon with every fibre of her being however he had never really needed her and he still didn’t like her to fuss over him but Harry, starved of any positive attention for so long wanted and welcomed it and she wasn’t going to deny him. “I have told the Parkinsons that you are my cousins child sent to stay with us...It is better than to have them ask too many questions, however if you want to tell them then it is completely up to you of course” 

  
“I don’t mind...Being your cousin”

  
“Thats good, because you are anyway, Harry, in a roundabout way, deceptions always work best with the element of truth to them. So for today you are Harrison Black, child of my cousin Sirius” She smiled fussing over his hair again before straightening his collar. The Parkinsons would no doubt believe that Harry was in actual fact her bastard borne of a romance, his younger appearance would feed such rumours but she didn’t mind. She knew the truth as did her husband and it was better that gossip would be put her way than Harry’s when he already had so much on his shoulders. “Dragon, go on through...” She hummed as the flames flared indicating that the link to the house in France was open. “Remember to speak clearly” 

  
“I know mother” Draco said with a playful roll of his eyes before taking a pinch of floo powder from the elf holding the crystal pot and stepping into the flames. Harry gasped loudly as he did so his whole body tensing with fright before relaxing when he saw that no harm was coming to his friend. Draco threw the Floo powder onto the flames as he called out “Chateau de Malfoy” 

  
“He...He’s gone” Harry breathed with a hiss as the flames rose up and around Draco before sweeping him away. Narcissa smiled taking the boy’s hand and giving it a delicate squeeze. 

  
“He is perfectly fine and awaiting our arrival in France, our turn Harry Dear, keep your eyes closed it is less jolting that way” She said leading him into the fire place as it returned to normal. She took a larger pinch of powder from the jar and held Harry close as she too called out “Chateau de Malfoy”

  
Harry screamed loudly clutching at her hand as they were pulled through the flames and Narcissa held to him tightly bringing him into her body so he couldn’t see the dizzying flashes of open fireplaces as they moved knowing that it could make him quite sick. In only a matter of seconds they jolted arriving at the fire place in France and she let them out gracefully, or as gracefully as one could with a confused ten year old clinging to their arm. 

  
“Harry? Are you okay?” Draco asked immediately as he saw them arrive and Harry moved away from Narcissa his cheeks burning red. 

  
“Sorry, I guess I am a baby” 

  
“Nonsense Harry my dear, you handled yourself very well, the first trip is always the worst. Now, let me clean you off and then I would like to introduce you to Chateau de Malfoy” Narcissa said flicking her wand and cleaning soot from all three of them. It only took a second to have them all clean again with the spell and then she showed him around the reception room. The chateau wasn’t as overly grand as Malfoy manor, it was however more dramatic with and Narcissa often preferred to be holding court here than Malfoy manor when she was entertaining the noble families. The floor was still marble but it was more of a earthy pink tone decorated with golden flowers, of course the Narcissus flower was predominant but that was just a fancy of hers. She had always been told that she was the most beautiful of the Black sisters but she had never seen it in herself but she liked to play on the name that she had been given. “I have to confess that the Chateau was mostly my design. Barring a few changes the Manor resists all attempts to redecorate the gardens are all I am able to control there. The Chateau however enjoys to be played with” 

  
“You speak like its alive” 

  
“All buildings have a life to them Harry, perhaps not in the sense that most people would think of as life but they have so much history. The homes of wizards and witches more so than muggles because of the magic we put into them. You will learn, but not today, today is about making you look the handsome man you are” She smiled leading both boys from the reception room and out into the main hall. This pulled a gasp from Harry who had perhaps been expecting more of the same of the manor and he was perhaps right to think so but for the most part Narcissa had left the chateau as a grey stone caste with the thick large stone walls and small windows decorated with stained glass. “You like?”

  
“Its a castle!” Harry gasped looking at the large doors that were now in front of him. Heavy chains lay on either side of the door to help open it and lower the drawbridge beyond. “Are you sure you’re not a queen?”

  
“My dear husband would like to say I am queen of his heart but no we are not royalty” Narcissa chuckled enjoying the wonder filled expression on Harry’s face. He was so very expressive and she could tell that her Dragon was enjoying it too. They were normally surrounded by people who wore masks though their faces were visible and it was nice to see somebody show genuine enjoyment over even the smallest of things.

“Come, let us show you France” 

  
“I’ve never been abroad before, or even on Holiday. The Dursley’s would go and I would be left with Mrs Figg or left with my Uncle if only Aunt Petunia and Dudley went” Harry said somewhat nervously as the doors to the Chateau opened aided by two elves who were turning the large handles on either side. 

  
“We will have a great many holidays! You will come with us to Japan, won’t he mother? And wherever else you would like to go...Is there anywhere you have ever dreamed of going?”

  
“To the beach. I saw a postcard with a beach on it once, with Donkeys and a pier that stretched out into the water” Harry whispered his cheek gaining the two adorable spots of pink at his humble wish and Narcissa almost took the boys to the beach right then and there but instead she made a note of it knowing that more serious things needed to be done. 

  
“We will take you there, Harry, I promise” She said while Draco nodded happily “But for today, we have appointments to keep and places to be” 

  
“Oh! You don’t have to! I was just...You just asked...I’m okay with...” Harry spluttered his faint flush growing as he tried to explain that he hadn’t actually meant that he wanted to go but had just been answering Draco’s question. “Sorry” 

  
“Please don’t apologise, your ideal place sounds so nice that Draco and I would love to visit. Do you remember where...” Narcissa asked when the door and bridge were finally almost open and she had to admit to being almost bewildered by the answer Harry gave. 

  
“Skegness” 

  
“Skegness? I...I see, then very well we will go to Skegness” She said softly hoping her Husband would know where that was in the world. It seemed like a muggle place but if that was where Harry wanted to go she would happily take him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I was going to make Brighton or Blackpool the place Harry wanted to go but to be Honest Skegness was just funnier for me to imagine the Malfoys going. Skeggy (For anyone that might not know) was/is a popular tourist destination for not rich families, and would have been popular at the time Harry Potter is set, not that the Dursleys would have gone there.
> 
> I used to live there when I was young and all my family holidays were around Skegness when we moved away. It has its charms but is not a place the Malfoys would go mostly since nearly all accommodation is B&B’s and Caravans and now I have visions of Lucius in a five-birth caravan >.<   
Anyway Pansy was meant to appear in this part but Narcissa took over >.<


	25. Chapter 25

“Unfortunately we do not have time today to visit the muggle parts of Paris, but I will bring you back, Harry” Narcissa told them softly as they made their way through the town and Harry nodded his head darting this way and that. Although he had not seen much of either Harry thought that Paris was much like London with old beautiful buildings and old streets. Soon Narcissa was leading them down an alley between a dessert shop and a cafe saying; “This is the main entrance to la belle petite volle, the centre of the French Wizarding world” 

  
“Watch this Harry” Draco said with a broad grin as Narcissa pointed her wand at a large antique looking lamp. The witch spoke in flawless French and the lamp burst into blue flame casting a light on the opposite wall which seemed to show a painting of a gate. All at once the gate shuddered and then slowly separated from the bricks to reveal a golden gate way with swirling writing over the top. The gates swung inwards to the wall and Harry gasped expecting them to hit but instead a bright light shone through the walls and people, dozens of them, dressed in brightly coloured wizarding robes were milling around. “Welcome Harry to La Belle Petite Volle” Draco smiled taking his hand once again and leading him through the gates. 

  
The town beyond was nothing like Harry had seen or been expecting. Everything was bright and shiny. Buildings, older than even they had already seen, stretched out in front of them all brightly painted in pastels with signs saying the names of the shops in gold lettering. The street was wide and clean with seemingly polished cobble stones leading to a building made of white stone that stretched out of the earth and ended with high towers topped with blue stone. In many ways it reminded Harry of a fairy tale castle he had seen once in a book at school. He turned from the street back to the gates that they had just come through only to find them shut set in brick walls on either side. 

  
“How...How is this possible?”

  
“Magic Harry. La Belle Petite Volle is in the space between space. It takes a great many wards to achieve but it is worth it. The building in front of you in the palace of Volle. Unlike the muggles the French wizards still have a Queen and she lives there for the most part. She is not currently there today however”

  
“She probably heard that Pants was going to be here and left as soon as pos...Ouch!” Draco cried out suddenly holding the back of his head with the hand that wasn’t holding to Harry’s and Harry saw a small shiny stone falling to the floor with a clatter before looking around and seeing a girl, the same age as them with a bob hair cut wearing a leaf green summer dress and sandals that seemed to remind him of the footwear a roman soldier would wear. Her expression was haughty but innocent while her eyes, blue framed with black eyelashes, were filled with amusement. “Pants” 

  
“Crow” The girl said with a jerk of the head her lips thin lines before the pair let out laughs and then moved forward. “It’s been a long time Crow” 

  
“You have kept me so well informed of your comings and goings that I feel I have been with you every step of the way” Draco said dryly pressing a kiss to Pansy’s cheek as she did the same. It was a formal greeting but Harry could tell that there was a great deal of affection between the pair. Pansy let out a laugh as she pulled back saying airily; 

  
“As if you read them, you probably had your elves burn them the moment you received them” 

  
“Oh, I read them, Pants, but it was rather dry going. Did you have to talk about every cafe you have visited and every drink?” Draco sighed heavily and Pansy let out a laugh her eyebrow lifting up her face. She wasn’t as beautiful as Narcissa or even Draco but there was something about her that was pretty when she smiled even though she had an upturned nose. 

  
“Of course, how else could I bore you? Are you not going to introduce me to your friend?” She said grinning at Harry as she looked down on him. Like Draco she was taller than he was and Harry tried to stretch out his back wanting to appear taller as Draco gave an apologetic smile. 

  
“Sorry, Pansy my I introduce Harrison Black? He is the son of my mother’s cousin, Harrison this is my oldest friend Etain Viola Pansy Parkinson” Draco said and Harry flushed under the stare he was getting not knowing how he was meant to act when being introduced, more confused when Pansy held out her hand to him. 

  
“Charmed” She said and Harry blinked slowly taking the hand and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. This seemed to be the correct thing to do as she smiled happily “You must call me Pansy, nobody uses my full name not even Mummy and Daddy and they gave it me” 

  
“Then you must call me Harry, Harrison is a mouthful” 

  
“It is rather but unexpected in the house of Black, don’t you normally have astrological names” 

  
“You are correct as always, Pansy, Harry’s true first name is Perseus but he was brought up in the muggle world and Harrison was better fit” 

  
“Muggles? How extraordinary!” Pansy’s eyes seemed to widen as her mouth fell open ever so slightly. “I’ve never even spoken to a muggle” 

  
“Pansy dear, where is your mother? I was expecting to see her” 

  
“Oh, she’s with her latest lover, Roman I think his name is, he is the most frightful bore I have ever known. She and Daddy will be with us for lunch but I thought I would come to the gate and meet you” Pansy said and Harry blinked slowly at the casual way she said lover while in the same breath saying that both her parents were joining them for lunch. Neither Draco nor Narcissa seemed to think anything of it and he wondered if that was normal for Wizards. 

  
“Have you been waiting long?”

  
“Just about half an hour, though I admit I spent my time in the cafe over there. They do the most wonderful salted caramel drink. You should try it."

  
“Perhaps we shall, later, for now though we have an appointment at Master Pierre’s. Will you be joining us Pansy?”

  
“If I may, I couldn’t spend a moment longer with Roman, why does mother enjoy the company of such dullards. Daddy isn’t much better, he is always chasing boys half his age!” Pansy took Draco’s other arm in her own her eyes rolling slowly. 

  
“Pansy I do believe you may be startling my dear cousin” Narcissa laughed airily “Forgive her Harrison, Pansy is often open when she should perhaps remained closed” 

  
“Lady Malfoy, forgive me! It is such an open secret that I forget that some might not know it” Pansy laughed happily her cheeks flushing just a little. “I’m sorry, Harry. My mummy and daddy were promised to each other in their infancy a magical contract was signed before they could even walk. It was sadly still in place when my daddy found that he preferred the company of men. They couldn’t break the contract so they fulfilled it on the understanding that they were both free to find lovers elsewhere. Mummy and Daddy are very great friends, they often go on the hunt for men together and both have similar tastes, which is both amusing and terrifying” 

  
“When I urged caution I didn’t mean spill the whole thing. What must Harry think of us, now” Narcissa sighed though she was smiling fondly at the girl who just shrugged;

  
“If Harry is to be a friend then he should know the whole story and we will be friends, right Harry? I do hope so! It will be nice to have a cute friend for a change!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like Pansy though she, like everyone else, is totally OOC >.<


	26. Chapter 26

“So, your mother has a bastard? Must have been a shock for you, Crow” Pansy said as they sat in inner waiting room at Pierre’s while Harry and Narcissa were in the back being fitted into styles to see how they would fit and which colours would suit. It was something that Draco knew well but he pitied Harry who had looked like a lost lamb as he had been ushered behind the curtain. He and Pansy had been provided with drinks and sweet treats while they were waiting and Draco helped himself to a macaron and sighed;

  
“Pants I have no idea what drivel you are spouting...” 

  
“It’s okay, he’s cute, like a doll, or he would be without those hideous glasses. Mummy thought for sure it would be your Father’s bastard, its so much easier for a man to hide such a thing. Mummy says she never suspected that Narcissa was pregnant but it’s clear he’s a black” Pansy rambled in the same way she always did when she was amongst friends and family. There was no harm in it but Draco hated the thought of anyone thinking bad about his mother. 

  
“You are mistaken, Pants, Harry is cousin only to mother. I swear it. Harry is the same age as us, all be it a month or so younger, it would be a great difficulty for my mother to have had him” Draco laughed very softly while Pansy’s eyes widened and her mouth fell open in a gasp. 

  
“Oh? But he looks so much younger! I thought him only 7 at most” She hissed saying exactly the same thing he had thought when he had first seen Harry in the doorway of Mrs Figg’s home. He was so fragile and small made to look even more so by the oversized glasses and clothes he wore. 

  
“Yes, unfortunately the muggles he was with didn’t take care of him. Pansy, I ask you as my oldest friend never to say a word of this to anyone, mostly Harry, he has had enough pain in his life” 

  
“You have my word, I am no gossip” Pansy said causing Draco to almost choke on his laughter. He loved his oldest and dearest friend as a sister but he knew her faults well and it was amusing to think that she didn’t think of herself as a gossip. 

  
“Pansy you are the worst gossip in the world, you have known Harry all of five minutes and have informed him of all the comings and goings of your family” 

  
“I know, but that won’t hurt Mummy and Daddy! Everybody knows about them even if they won’t say it. I would never talk about something that would hurt somebody, you know me better than that surely Draco” 

  
“I do, that is why I told you, without fear. He was abused, mother and father think physically as well as mentally and emotionally. We do not know the full horrors of what he has gone through” Draco paused for a fraction knowing that Severus probably had a good idea after rifling through his memories. He felt hot with anger as he remembered the scene and he wished that he had kicked his godfather hard on the shin before forgiving him. “As mother is his next of Kin she has been given rights to take him as her ward while the matter is being handled by the Aurors” 

  
“The aurors? I admit I am surprised they are taking that route” 

  
“Father is looking for the fullest sentence possible and mother will have it. If not they will remember that she is a Black and sister to Bellatrix Lestrange” 

  
“I can well believe it, and I should think that they deserve it” Pansy gave a devilish smirk her blue eyes flashing as he leaned over in her chair whispering “If the muggles survive your mother it sounds as though they deserve Azkaban, perhaps your mother could arrange for them to be introduced to her sister? I’m sure she would love to play with them” 

  
“I will remember that to father, you have a vindictive streak, Pants” Draco laughed knowing that even in Azkaban away from her wand his aunt Bella was the stuff of Nightmares. She had starred in enough of his since he had learned what she had done to the Longbottoms when he was younger. “But I’m sure dear aunt Bella would have no love for us either” 

  
“Family is family Draco” Pansy smiled as the curtain finally twitched and then opened and Harry stepped out in robes of black edged in green that matched his eyes. They were tightly fitting, as was the style most favoured in Paris with a fullness at he hips and lower arms. . Harry looked completely terrified his face pale and pinched as he worried at his lower lip. Narcissa came out to stand beside him asking;

  
“Well what do you think? You have an eye for fashion my dragon” 

  
“The colour suits him very well mother and the cut adds height” Draco answered not mentioning that it also made him look a little too thin as it showed the lines of his body a little too much. “But...” 

  
“He looks too thin?” Narcissa said with a hum and a nod waving to Master Pierre who was standing just out of sight behind the curtain. Narcissa then started speaking in rapid French motioning to Harry and the man nodded waving is wand and making some adjustments to the robes. There weren’t many but was suddenly not as tight around his body making him look a little fitter without making the robes too big. Draco gave his friend a smile getting up from the soft seat to walk over to Harry who looked smaller than normal. 

  
“Just let her do this for a while Harry and then we will complain and she will let us do something fun, there is a magical zoo inside the palace grounds we could go and see it, couldn’t we mother?” 

  
“If you like, but after we have met the Parkinson’s for lunch” Narcissa said halfway through a conversation with Pierre who seemed to be nodding and agreeing with everything she said. Draco had a feeling that by the time they had left Harry would be having enough clothes to fill his walk in wardrobe. 

  
“I will come if I may Lady Malfoy” Pansy said happily taking one of the sweet treats and coming over to Harry. “You look very handsome Harry, don’t look so worried, an hour or two here and then you won’t have to return for a year if you don’t want to, of course, Crow likes to shop, he is as vain as one of Lord Malfoy’s peacocks!” 

  
“Draco is very handsome though, he is allowed to be a little like a peacock” Harry mumbled shyly colour highlighting his cheek bones and Draco grinned happily at the sight and the praise. 

  
“I know you have to say that Harry because you are living with him, but it’s quite alright, we’re friends you can tell the truth. Don’t you think Crow has a head shaped like a muggle lightbulb? The top of his head is much bigger than the bottom”

  
“At least I don’t look like I’m wearing a helmet! Please tell me you’re not keeping your hair like that?” Draco said his lips pulling into a smile as Harry’s nerves slipped away as he watched them and he was glad that he had told Pansy some of the truth as she really did know how to calm down the atmosphere. 

“My hair style is classic, your head is simply unfortunate” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this is okay :)


	27. Chapter 27

“You and Pansy like to tease each other” Harry said somewhat needlessly as Draco helped him out of the stores pattern robes and into some clothes that Narcissa had brought for him off the rail for today. He didn’t understand wizarding money but he had seen shiny gold coins being exchanged and he was genuinely worried that he was just an expense on the Malfoy family. He didn’t know how he was ever going to be able to pay them back. The Dursley’s had gotten a benefit for him, or rather a payment to pay them for the trouble of keeping him, would the Malfoy’s be given that now he was with them? 

  
“Pants and I are like brother and sister. We tease each other all the time, but I love her dearly. She can be more than a little blunt but she has a heart of gold with it” Draco answered giving him a smile while Harry nodded numbly chewing on the corner of his mouth. “Are you okay Harry?” 

  
“I...How much did your mum pay for me today? I haven’t got any money...” 

  
“Oh, Harry! Don’t worry about that! Mother...” 

  
“But! I am just a drain! A waste of space, I don’t deserve new clothes, I could...I could wear your old ones, I know I’m a little bit smaller than you...But I don’t want to waste your money!” 

  
“Harry, the Malfoy’s have more than enough and we are more than happy to do it” Draco said but his voice sounded as though it was coming from far away while Harry was lost in his own panic and fear. 

  
“But why? I don’t understand. Why are you being so nice to me? I’m just a freak! I’m just...” Harry felt the panic raising up inside of him like a raging river. His eyes were itching with tears and he couldn’t breathe although he was trying to. Why were strangers so nice to him when his own family weren’t? Petunia was his mother’s sister and yet she had let uncle Vernon hurt him, made excuses for Dudley and even hurt him herself. She had lied to him about his parents and had often told him that even if they had survived his parents wouldn’t love him because all they cared about was themselves. 

  
“Ssh, it’s okay, Harry” Draco said sounding almost panicked himself as his arms wrapped around his skinny frame in a nervous sort of hug. “My mother has always wanted more children. She and father tried often after having me they never caught with child again however and when they went to the mediwitch about it they found that my mother no longer has the ability to carry or even produce children. It was a curse, an old family curse put on her by another pure blood family” As Draco spoke Harry found himself slowly calming down enough that he could move out of the hug and look at his friend. The boy’s normally pale face was even more pale but his eyes were serious and focused. Already long graceful fingers moved down the side of his cheek in the same calming way Narcissa’s had the day before and Harry let out a breath his heart lulled into the same beats as Draco’s. “The greatest wish of Lady Malfoy will always be denied. My mother longed for more children that was her greatest wish so of course the curse made her barren” 

  
“That’s awful” 

  
“Yes, but I have always believed I was lucky Harry, the curse could have prevented me from even getting my Dragon and now I have you also” Narcissa’s voice spoke gently from outside the changing room door and Harry felt Draco jump and he let out a gasp. “Sorry, I came to see what was taking so long. May I come in?”

  
“Yes, the door is open mother” Draco answered his arms still tight around Harry. The door to the changing room opened partially and Narcissa stepped inside. There was the now familiar smile on her face and Harry wanted to bask in it but instead he shrunk back ashamed of how he was feeling and how much trouble he was causing. 

  
“Oh, my dear sweet Harry, those muggles will pay for how they have treated you, I will make sure of it” She told him softly and Draco let out a laugh saying;

  
“Perhaps you should speak to Pants, she has suggested introducing them to Aunt Bella” 

  
“I always knew there was a reason I liked Miss Parkinson” Narcissa gave a grin that was close to terrifying before she cleared her throat and relaxed into her normal smile explaining in a gentle tone. “Bellatrix Lestrange is my sister, even growing up she was never the most stable of creatures. She once hexed me to be bald and have boils on my head because she believed I had stolen her favourite doll. I highly doubt the years in prison would have improved her mind” 

  
“Prison?” Harry repeated the word slowly and carefully his mouth suddenly feeling very dry while Narcissa played around with one of her curls that had escaped from the hairstyle she had put it in. She seemed to be distracted and Harry thought she must be thinking about losing her head and having boils. 

  
“My dear older sister was on the side of the Dark Lord, Harry, and the acts that she committed against both muggle and wizard are not ones we care to speak of. She is in prison for those crimes, and that is where she will stay” Narcissa said firmly while Draco stepped to one side. She came over to him and held his shoulders as gently as she had been doing her fingers coming to cup his chin to tilt his face upward so she could look him in the eye. Harry fought the action he not used to looking people in the eye but Narcissa’s face was extremely gentle, her eyes kind. “But this is not about Bella, this is about you. You worry about things that you need not worry about, money is no object to us Malfoy’s Harry and it gives me pleasure to buy these things for you, as it gives me pleasure to buy them for Draco, and I hope that you that you will accept them happily. If you feel as if you should repay me, smile a little more”   
“I will try” Harry said weakly attempting to give a smile but he knew that it didn’t quite reach his eyes. Narcissa’s eyes softened even more as she moved forward and pressed a light kiss to his forehead over his scar as she whispered;

  
“Good boy, finish dressing and then we shall go for some lunch” 

  
“Yes Narcissa” 

  
“Cissa” She corrected with a chuckle tapping his nose with her finger tip before leaving the dressing room again. The door closed behind her and Harry looked sheepishly at Draco who hadn’t let go of his hand. There was an I told you so look in his eyes and Harry gave a very small smile squeezing the hand before allowing him to finish dressing him. It was thankfully not a robe but instead a pair of trousers very much like Draco’s along with a short sleeve shirt and a jacket that was a little longer than one a muggle would wear and seemed to dip in at the waist hugging his figure. 

  
“You look very cute” Draco said ruffling his hair with his fingers and Harry felt shy his stomach doing strange fluttering things. “Come on, prepare yourself, if you think Pants is bad wait till you meet her father he is beyond anything she is” 

  
*-*-*-*

  
“Narcissa! How absolutely splendid to see you!” A man, dressed in a fancy yellow robe cried as they entered the restaurant. The man was almost as broad as Vernon and had a large moustache his uncle would have been envious of but his hair was long, almost passed his hips, and he was grinning from ear to ear. He strode to Narcissa and pressed a kiss to her cheek before winking at Draco and shaking his hand. “Wow! You look more and more like your father every day! Just like him when he was in school already! And this is your ward?”

  
“Yes, this is Perseus Harrison Black. Harry this gentleman is Pansy’s father Thesidious Parkinson. He attended Hogwarts with Lucius” 

  
“Very nice to meet you, sir” 

  
“And you my boy, a cute one you have, Magenta come meet Harry, Harry this is my good lady wife Magenta!” The man positively boomed out looking at a woman who was the spitting image of her daughter only with longer hair and wearing more make-up. She looked him over slowly her eyebrow lifting up her forehead before she smiled and offered him her hand. 

  
“A pleasure to meet you” 

  
“Like...Likewise” Harry whispered dropping a kiss to her knuckles the way he had Pansy and the woman’s smile became even wider. 

  
“Such a charming young man, tell me do you have a marriage contract...?” 

  
“Maggie, please, I’ve only just gotten him I have no intention of signing him away, now shall we sit and eat?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay , christmas is a nightmare


	28. Chapter 28

Lunch with the Parkinson’s was a lavish but relaxed affair. The courses were small but there was plenty of them. Narcissa had even allowed the children to have a glass of wine and although Pansy and Draco seemed to have enjoyed it Harry thought it was like drinking vinegar and had quickly switched it out for another glass of butterbeer. He was sure that he would have embarrassed them but Magenta let out a tinkling little laugh and gave him a wink. 

  
“My thoughts exactly Harry, my dear husband owns a vineyard but I have never enjoyed the taste of wine” She said opting for a sweet dry gin instead with a slice of strawberry bobbing at the surface. Nobody commented on his lack of table manners either but he was saved from using any of the wrong cutlery by either Draco or Narcissa clearing their throats and guiding him to the right ones. 

  
By the time the dessert trolley was being floated around Harry was full to bursting. He shook his head at the kindly waiter with a thin moustache and beard and sat waiting for everyone else to finish. Thesidious Parkinson was unlike any man that Harry had ever known before, he was lively and jolly constantly gossiping about people that Harry didn’t know. Unlike his aunt there was nothing cold or cruel about his gossiping but it was rather amusing whenever he looked around the private room they were in before leaning his rather broad body over the table with his hand against his mouth whispering;

  
“You didn’t hear this from me but...” Harry was certain that he knew all about people he had never even dreamed about and he wondered how the man learnt so much or how he remembered so many names. 

  
“You must be excited, Draco, for the start of the new Quidditch season, who do you think will lift the cup? Will the canons get their shot this year?” Magenta said cutting over her husband who was happily talking about how many cats a Spanish heiress had and what they had done to the new carpet that was made of silk and cost a fortune. 

  
“They might, they have a much better keeper now, but the Devils in Amber have better beaters” Draco answered with a nod and Harry bit on his lip looking down at the table only just realising that his plates had been vanished away. Pansy sucked on her top lip for a moment before saying in an uncertain way;  
“I think the Wodehouse reds have a good chance” 

  
“Never, they always start out strong but they can never keep the pace. Of course the press will be all over them because they have just signed that Johnson fellow” Magenta said with more confidence as her daughter and Harry looked at the other two adults feeling uncomfortably like a spare part. 

  
“Not one for Quidditch Harry?” Thesidious asked with a knowing smile and Harry gave him a shrug saying honestly;

  
“...I just don’t know it very well, sir, Lucius only taught me to fly yesterday” 

  
“And from the way my dear husband was carrying on last night you are a natural at it. I’m sure when you have spent more time with us you will be as enthusiastic as my Dragon” Narcissa smiled sipping her wine as the trio spoke back and forth. Draco was growing increasingly more animated as he spoke, his hair flopping around his angular face while his hands were moving around as if mimicking the movements of aa broom. His cheeks had gained a pink flush and his grey eyes were sparkling. Harry didn’t understand what they were talking about but he did like seeing Draco so happy.

  
“I have never been one into the sport myself, my dear lady wife was beater for Slytherin while in Hogwarts at the same time as Lucius” Thesidious said with a smile that shone with pride and Harry nodded not completely sure what a beater was. Around them a beat seemed to be taking place between Magenta and Draco with Pansy looking on somewhat nervously before agreeing to put in a sickle on the wager

  
“Dragon, if you want to go to the zoo before we must return to the manor you must hurry” Narcissa hummed softly when they seemed to have finished and for some reason Harry was surprised when the face of a clock appeared in front of her. It cast a silvery glow against her face telling them all that it was already half two. “Forgive us for rushing off, we have an appointment for five that we simply cannot miss. Pansy are you still coming with us to the Zoo?”

  
“Yes please, Lady Malfoy, if it is quite alright, Mummy, Daddy?” Pansy asked her parents who both gave a nod though it was Thesidious who answered saying brightly; 

  
“Of course, treasure, if that is what will please you, I’m sure Cissy will bring you back to the hotel.

  
“Without question, Thistle” Narcissa nodded as she rose from her seat placing some money onto the silver plate that had appeared on the table. The coins vanished immediately replaced with a yellowed piece of paper. “Come then, Children” 

  
Harry followed after the elegant woman surprised when Pansy came and took his arm on one side while Draco did the same on the other. It was a strange but warm sensation to have them both beside him and he gave them both a nervous little smile his heart fluttering around in his chest. They walked through the restaurant ignoring the other patrons and soon they were back out onto the bright street. More people seemed to have arrived while they were eating and Harry found himself shrinking closer to Draco who squeezed him gently. 

  
“Head up, Harry, we’re with you” He said and Harry nodded but he kept looking at the cobbled streets as they walked to the palace grounds. There was a long line at the main entrance but Narcissa was soon turning sharply to the left and slipping down a small alley that led to another gate that was guarded by two men in matching blue and yellow robes. Their wands came out as they approached and Narcissa gave a sweet smile presenting her own wand. “This is the private entrance for family and friends” Draco whispered as Narcissa spoke to the guards in flawless French. The two men looked at each other in surprise for a moment and then examined a ring Narcissa presented to them by placing their wands to it. Whatever they did seemed to work as they both bowed and stepped aside letting them through a gate, which looked like the gate to the town, which opened without them touching it. “Come on Harry”

  
“Your mother is friends to the queen?”

  
“She is first cousin to the queen” Draco shrugged slowly leading him through the gate while Pansy reluctantly let him go. “Most pureblood families are related”

  
“The Malfoys and Blacks more than most” Pansy added helpfully reattaching herself to him when they were through the gate and onto a thicker pathway that allowed them to walk three abreast. “The only other family so well connected is the Potters”

  
“The Potters?” Harry almost squeaked while Draco tensed just a fraction. Pansy didn’t seem to notice either reaction and continued in a happy sing song voice;

  
“Yes, though there’s only Harry left...Oh! He is a Harry too!”

  
“It is a Black family name, it comes from Heracles” Narcissa hummed from the front turning to look back at them over her shoulder. “James’ mother was a Black so it makes sense that they would honour her with Heracles but being the modern people they were keeping it simple by just calling the boy Harry”

  
“I see, I wonder what Harry is like, Draco you wonder about it too don’t you? You’ve always wanted to meet him”

  
“Well, he did save everyone Pants” 

  
“True, but he will no doubt be a perfect little gryffindor” Pansy muttered mournfully and Narcissa thankfully cut off the conversation by saying firmly;

  
“You won’t know until you meet him, there is only a year left, now come we are almost at the zoo, Harry where would you like to go first?”

  
“The...Do they have snakes? I’ve always liked snakes...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait, I will be happy when Christmas is over and I can get back to normal. 
> 
> Sorry once again for any errors in this story


	29. Chapter 29

“Of all the creatures you could like, why snakes, Harry?” Draco asked as they were stood in front of a magically sealed enclosure where an emerald green snake was sitting on a rock his eyes fixed on them. It wasn’t that Draco minded, he found it rather amusing that Harry Potter the boy who lived liked snakes which was the animal of Slytherin house. Harry shifted uncomfortably his cheeks flushing in an adorable way while he cast nervous eyes around making sure nobody could hear them as he whispered;

  
“Promise you won’t think I’m crazy?”

  
“Of course, not”

  
“I think...I mean, I’m almost positive that I can talk to them...I...” Harry’s voice became even softer as he looked down at the shoes Narcissa had just brought for him. Draco almost let out an undignified and ungentlemanly squeak. His eyes widened for a moment his mouth dropping open. Was it possible that Harry Potter was a Parselmouth? It didn’t seem at all likely but then he had defeated Voldemort when he was a baby, who knew what connection they had?

  
“Why...Ahem...Why do you believe that you can talk to snakes?

  
“There was an adder in my aunts flowers one morning. She was a pretty thing with diamond shaped scales. I didn’t want to disturb her but I had to dig over the garden so I woke her up and she slithered off muttering about small humans disturbing her I called out an apology and she looked at me. Is it common in the wizarding world?”

  
“No, its a rare gift but one time doesn’t mean...It wasn’t one time?”

  
“No, another time I was hiding in Mrs’ Figgs bush from Dudley and another little adder was in there, I just started talking and it seemed to nod in agreement. I said that it would be fun if Petunia could see it cause she hated them. The next day Petunia screamed cause the snake had gotten into the bedroom” Harry explained and although he was amused Draco gave a hum and then looked at the snake in the enclosure. It was looking at them its beady eyes unblinking as its black tongue poked out of its mouth flicking up into the air. “She thinks you smell nice”

  
“Who?”

  
“The snake, she thinks you smell nice like warm rocks” Harry said softly and Draco noticed the way the snake had unfurled itself and was sliding over the rocks to the edge of the enclosure towards them. Draco tried his best not to take a step back. He had read the information and knew it wasn’t toxic but it was rather large and the way its muscles were moving under its skin was enough to cause his heart to jump in his chest. 

  
“Is that a good thing?” Draco asked curiously as the snake reached the edge of the enclosure and rose up revealing a yellow belly. The tongue flicked a few more times as a strange hissing came from Harry. The hissing didn’t appear to be random and he could only guess that this was the snake language. He had been too young to remember Voldemort in the war but his father had told him reluctantly that the man would often talk exclusively in parsel as it put the death eaters on edge. There was something curious about Harry speaking it though, it didn’t sound threatening but almost musical as though he was laughing as he spoke. “Harry?”

  
“...Sorry, but you heard her, she likes you...”

  
“Unfortunately I couldn’t understand, you were talking Parsel, Harry”

  
“How can I speak a whole language without knowing about it?”

  
“It is said that Salazar Slytherin used a spell to be able to talk to snakes, he made it so that all of his family line could do it to mark them as special” Draco answered remembering his tutors History lessons. Professor Ninomiya wasn’t really a master of British wizarding history but she did know about the four founders. “It is amazing, I would have to ask mother or father if you are a direct descendant but you should be extremely proud, Harry, it is an amazing thing”

  
“It is? It doesn’t make me a freak?”

  
“I can speak, French, Italian, Latin, and Japanese, does that make me a freak? Parsel is rarer certainly but it is another language and you should be proud” Draco answered quickly taking Harry’s smaller hand in his own and squeezing it tightly. The green eyed boy looked up at him with his lips parted a flush staining his cheeks before he gave a smile and ducked his head downwards.

  
“Thank-you, but you’re more impressive! All those languages!” 

  
“Its rather easy when you have studied them all your life, admittedly I think Latin and Japanese are my favourites but Mother insisted I learn French for that side of the family...”

  
“Because you are related to the queen! I can’t believe that! But then I did think you were a prince!” 

  
“Prince Draco Lucius the first, it has a nice ring to it, I think” Draco lifted his thin pointed nose to the air puffing out his chest as Harry dissolved into a fit of laughter that finally caused Pansy and his mother to turn away from the horned pythons they were studying to look at them. Pansy looked curious while his mother looked happy. 

  
“What has you so tickled Harry? Something you can share?”

  
“No, Draco is just doing his best peacock impression” Harry answered continuing to grin and although Draco thought he should be offended he was just happy he had made Harry laugh. 

  
“Crow always does his peacock impression. Have you seen enough of the Snakes Harry? I want to see the Cheshire Cats!” Pansy said grabbing a hold of both their arms and dragging them away from the pretty green snake who, when Draco looked back, seemed to be waving the tip of her tail. He found himself waving back ignoring his mother’s and Pansy’s confused looks while Narcissa said;

  
“That’s if you can see them, they often like to be invisible”

  
“Like from the story...Alice and wonderland?” Harry asked and all three purebloods looked at him in confusion and Harry hastily told them the story of a young girl who went down a rabbit hole following a white rabbit with a pocket watch. It sounded far too magical to have been written by a muggle but Draco nor his mother knew the name of the author so didn’t know if it was a muggleborn who had gone out into the muggle world or not. It seemed possible though as Cheshire cats were a wizarding thing. They were attracted to magic in the same way cats liked cream but they were tricksters who would lead young children into the forests and then vanish leaving them alone. 

  
They left the reptile house and walked through the rest of the zoo. It didn’t have many animals but there was a large amount of people milling around and Draco made sure to move to the other side of Harry to hold his hand not wanting him to get nervous with the large crowd. 

  
“There! Look! I can see one!” Pansy shouted pointed as they reached the Cheshire enclosure. She bounced up and down and then ran towards a large purple cat that had a large head that seemed to be grinning showing off a large number of teeth. “They are so cute! Look Harry! Quickly, He’s vanishing!” 

Sure enough the Cheshire cat was slowly fading into nothing as the reached it, the main body first and then the markings until only its face remained the creepy almost grin never leaving the face. Draco shuddered thinking about how many children had followed them deep into forests only to be left alone with only that grin burnt into their memories. It was fair creepier to think about than Harry being able to talk to snakes though it was something he would have to tell his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters but I'm so frigging busy 😫


	30. Chapter 30

“Unfortunately, we have to return home” Narcissa said casting another spell which showed the time in a ghostly white light. They had walked around the rest of the zoo and some of the gardens. They were pretty but Harry genuinely thought that the Malfoy’s gardens were prettier. “We will return some other time, but for now we must return Pansy to the hotel and make our way home”

  
“Yes, mama, when will you be returning to England, Pants?” Draco asked as they made the way out of the palace gardens, once again going through the private gate. The street seemed to have less people now and it was easier to walk through but Harry stayed close to Draco. 

  
“I’m unsure, mummy and Daddy were saying that we might head to America for a week or two” Pansy answered with a half shrug. “When are you thinking of going to Japan?”

  
“I’m not sure, Father said later in the year” 

  
“Lucius was thinking about October but we will have to see how things go” Narcissa hummed very gently her hand coming to rest on Harry’s shoulder. He felt instant guilt knowing that he had made things a lot more difficult for them. He hung his head only to have it lifted by gentle fingertips. They walked the rest of the way to the hotel in silence talking again only when they were saying goodbye to Pansy in the lobby. 

  
“Harry! I wish we could spend longer together! But I am sure that we will see each other again soon!” The girl said hugging him tightly and swaying him from side to side. Harry patted her back a few times but was very relieved when Draco pulled her off him.

  
“Pants, you’ll make him not want to meet you again!” The blonde huffed tugging her away and Pansy let out a laugh throwing herself at him again her lips pressing frantically to his cheek as she squealed;

  
“I can’t help it! He’s so cute, I want to squish him!”

  
“Take your hands from his person Pants, we have to go” Draco sighed his voice having touch of a hiss to it while he tugged the back of her dress again. Narcissa aided in getting her off him by humming;

  
“We shall have to take the hotel long distance floo, we don’t have time to make it back to the château, sorry Pansy dear, you will see Harry again I’m sure”

  
“Hopefully, soon. Okay, I will let you go but it was delightful to meet you Harry!” Pansy said grinning at him and Harry gave a nod. It had been a strange meeting but a good one and Harry gave her a shy smile his own head bobbing up and down. “I will see you to the floo, it is over by the reception desk”

  
“Thank-you, Pansy” 

  
They walked quickly over the marble floored hotel entrance and spoke to a beautiful woman who was stood behind the desk. She looked too beautiful to be real. Her hair was a silvery blonde, even lighter than Draco’s while her eyes were a very pale blue. She seemed to tinkle like a bell when she laughed she ushered them to a large fireplace. 

  
“Okay Harry, you and Draco can go through first” Narcissa hummed handing over the pot of powder. Draco took a handful and tugged Harry into the flames before he even had time to say goodbye to Pansy. He did give her a wave before he was whisked away by the flames. He closed his eyes against the swirls of colours that he saw holding his breath until they landed with a bump back in Lucius’ study in Malfoy Manor. 

  
The elder blonde was sitting at his desk as they got to their feet and he let out an amused chuckle spelling the soot away from their clothes. Draco flushed clearly embarrassed at the ungraceful landing while Harry rubbed his bruised bottom.

  
“How did you enjoy France, Harry?”

  
“It was interesting Lord...Mr...Lucius, sir, Pansy was really nice and the Parkinsons” Harry answered quickly moving out of the way as the floo flared and Narcissa stepped through as though she had just walked in from another room. 

  
“Very good, it is a shame your trip was so short but it is always there for you to return to when you can, hello my heart”

  
“You made it”

  
“Yes, I arrived home only moments before Harry and Draco made their rather spectacular entrance” Lucius chuckled again raising from his chair and walking to his wife. He touched both Harry’s and Draco’s heads in a gentle fashion before kissing Nacissa on the cheek. “The healer sent word that he would be here exactly on time. He is bringing a member of the child protective service department with him. Dumbledore tried to insist that he should be there as his guardian but since Kingsley has stated you have guardianship his pleas were thankfully ignored. He did insist on having somebody else with Harry, I suggested Mrs Figg. Is that okay with you Harry?”

  
“Yes” Harry answered not really understanding what was being said but feeling guilty for all the stress he was surely causing for the family. His hand went to his neck but Lucius caught it before he could start scratching and gave it a squeeze

.   
“I remembered meeting your mother once. It was not long after you had been born before you had gone into hiding. We were in a bookshop in Diagon alley. Draco was fussing and nothing I could do would settle him. Narcissa had gone into the depths of the bookshop leaving me alone with a fussing baby. I was near at my wits end, Harry, and then your mother appeared” Lucius told him keeping his hand tight about his own but using only gentle pressure and Harry blinked down at it listening to the story he was being told. “You were in a sling around her middle even then you had the shock of black hair and the most startling green eyes. She looked at me with eyes so much like your own and then looked at Draco announcing that he had wind and that if I wanted him to settle I should burp him. Well, as you can imagine I was baffled she sighed and took matters into her own hands. We, at the time, would be said to be enemies and yet she helped me settle a fussy Draco. She laughed when he burped and brought sick upon her shoulder. Once Draco was calm she handed him back fixed you to rights once more and then went on her way. It was a simple act one i had forgotten until I sat and thought about it today. It holds no great importance but I thought I would share it so you might know a little more of your mother...”

  
“Thank-you, Lucius” Harry whispered feeling somewhat calmer after the story of his mum. It might be unimportant to most but he thought it told him about her character. That she would help somebody that was her enemy meant she was kind and brave. There was warmth in Lucius’s grey eyes as he smiled.   
“You are most welcome, Harry.

  
“Masters a Healer Tobias Hinchcliffe is heres to sees youse” Rocky announced from the doorway and Harry was almost instantly nervous again. “And a lady from the ministry”

  
“Thank you Rocky, please show them to the guest sitting room, has Jinx returned with Mrs Figg?”

  
“Justen nows sirs shalls I tells thems to go to the sittings rooms, sirs?”

  
“No, we shall see them there ourselves, breath deep, Harry, you have the courage of your mother” Lucius said giving his hand a squeeze as the elf bobbed hobbling off to do his tasks. “Best foot forward never look at your shoes, you are not to blame for any of this Harry, the fault and failing should be placed firmly with those that should have taken care of you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a great Christmas no matter how you spent it


	31. Chapter 31

“Good evening, Mr Black-Potter” An overly thin man with a slightly humped back and white hair that was brushed neatly back from his face said as they walked into a pleasant cream coloured sitting room. The man had a humped back from age rather than a deformity and his eyes were a washed out blue with the whites yellowed ever so slightly with age. Unlike the woman at his side or Lucius he didn’t wear robes but instead was wearing a light blue shirt with grey trousers and a woollen vest. The sleeves of the shirt were rolled up to the elbows revealing overly hairy and overly tanned arms. “My name is Tobias Hinchcliffe, I am a healer from Saint Mungos, it is a pleasure to meet you”

  
“And you sir” Harry replied very softly trying to look up from the floor like Lucius had told him but he was too nervous. He did take the hand offered however and he notice that it was roughened and calloused not like a doctors hand more like a gardener. The back was also hairy but there was a warmth to it and a gentleness like that he would imagine in a grandfather. He flicked his eyes upwards to see that the grandfatherly man was smiling. 

  
“You look very much like your grandmother, the Black hair and the gentle features about your mouth and nose. I was your families healer for many years, in fact I was there at your birth” Tobias told him and Harry swallowed thickly not knowing how to respond. “It is good to see you once more”

  
“Yes, sir” Harry swallowed again before there was a sound of a voice clearing which sounded like a sniffing. He looked to the right of Tobias and saw a woman dressed in a bright pink outfit. She looked like a toad wearing a string of pearls wrapped around her throat. 

  
“Hem-hem...I am Delores Umbridge, I have been sent to oversee the examination” Her voice was harsh, simpering and nasally and there was a sneer to it that made it chilling. Harry shifted backwards until he was pressed up against Lucius’s legs. The Malfoy lord placed his hands gently on his shoulders. 

  
“I do hope that the ministry is aware that Harry is the victim in all of this” Lucius said his fingers running up and down his neck soothingly and Delores gave a smile showing small almost pointed teeth. Her eyelashes fluttered at Luicus as though she thought she was attractive.

  
“Of course, we are only here to look after the best interests of Mr Potter” Her tone reminded Harry of his teachers at school who would tell him that he was just an ungrateful brat before hitting him on the back of his head. 

  
“Mr Black-Potter” Narcissa said briskly clapping her hands together. “Mrs Figg, Healer Hinchcliffe would you like a drink?”

  
“Just half a cup of tea if you will” Tobias said with a smile popping on a pair of glasses before pulling out a w long thin wand which had an ornate decoration of roses swirled around the handle and up to the tip. It was much more delicate than he would have expected from the man. “I have always liked roses, they are delicate but tough, rather like you have had to be, okay, Harry, I’m going to cast a little spell on you, now don’t worry it is quite painless, just a little tickle, are you ready?”

  
“Yes, sir” Harry answered closing his eyes as the man cast a spell. As he had been warned his whole body started to tickle as though he had full body pins and needles. It seemed focused in more areas than others but over all it was a full body thing. As it was happening Tobias made a series of snorts and tuts and Harry had a feeling that if he opened his eyes the grandfatherly man would be shaking his head. 

  
“Not good, not good at all, okay young Harry, the spell will end now. If you feel comfortable will you drop your trousers for me?”

  
“Sir!” Harry squeaked flushing brightly as his eyes flew open. His eyes went to Delores first and then Narcissa and Mrs Figg and the healer gave a small chuckle. 

  
“Would you feel more comfortable without the ladies present?”

  
“Yes...Please...”

  
“Hem hem, I’m afraid I can’t leave...I am here by the authority...” 

  
“I am a healer at Saint Mungos, I have a higher authority, I will include everything I find in a report” Tobias sounded calm and pleasant but there was steel to his words as he looked at a long roll of paper that had appeared from nowhere. “Now, if you please, Ladies”

  
“Lucius will be with you Harry dear and myself and Mrs Figg will be just beyond the door” Narcissa stroked his cheek gently and Harry gave a thankful nod watching the women leave and shut the door before slowly pushing down his trousers.

  
“Oh dear oh dear...Just as I thought, you really have been through it, Harry...” The healer sucked on his teeth his hands moving down the lower part of his legs to his ankles. “Tell me does it hurt for you to walk some times? Often get cramps?

”  
“Yes, sir”

  
“If I touch you here does it hurt?” Tobias asked very lightly touching him on his hip and then the base of his spine. 

  
“A little bit sir” Harry nodded sucking in a breath at the ache that came over him. He refused to show weakness however and he downplayed the pain that he was feeling. Tobias didn’t seem fooled however and he lightly urged him to turn around and lifted the shirt up so he could look at his back. Harry closed his eyes again not wanting to see Lucius’ face as he saw the marks from the belt. Lucius was going to know that he was a bad boy. The doctor traced a few of the deep marks before studying his shoulder blades.

  
“Healer Hinchcliffe, I understand you are examining him but what are you looking for, exactly?”

  
“Rickets, Lord Malfoy, young Harry here is suffering from severe malnutrition and as a result has Rickets” The healer answered attempting to get Harry to stand straight but failing as he favoured his left side and his legs were bowed. 

  
“What is Rickets?”

  
“Forgive me, Lord Malfoy, it is more commonly a muggle complaint. It is a deformity of the bone due to a lack of Vitamin D, it explains the shortness and the curve of his legs. I shouldn’t wonder if Harry also suffers with a great many toothaches” The healer mumble and Harry remembered the way the dentist the school made them go to would screech about his mouth and the cavities he had. She would jab a large metal spike into them and tell him he was lazy for not brushing his teeth. Once he had had to have a tooth removed and it was as though she had taken great delight in pulling it from his mouth. 

  
“It can be cured?”

  
“Yes, with the correct potions and diet, we will also need a salve on the scars on his back. It may be a little too late to get them to fade completely but we will do our best. Harry have you had any inoculations’? Injections of any kind?” Tobias asked helping him to dress and Harry shook his head. Vernon said he didn’t believe in them but Harry knew that Petunia had gotten Dudley’s injections. 

  
“No, sir,”

  
“I thought so, you will need to have them as well but not yet, we have to get him healthy first. The same with fixing his bones” 

  
“Dare I ask?”

  
“There is a great many breaks and fractures, Lord Malfoy, one or maybe two have been treated but several have been left to heal on their own. Okay Harry, I’m going to do another spell but this time on your eyes, Lady Malfoy said that you were hoping to get rid of your glasses, but now I need you to look at me...Okay, that’s it Harry don’t blink...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this is okay


	32. Chapter 32

“Well that is some good news, I believe with the right corrective potions you will be able to lose your glasses” The healer said after studying his eyes for a few minutes and Harry gave a smile “But it can only happen after we have corrected the malnutrition. Unfortunately, even with potions it isn’t something that will be fixed overnight and you will need to have a magical brace. Don’t worry, Harry, it won’t be visible but it will help correct your bones and stop the aches you feel. I will give you a list of potions, Lord Malfoy, you may get them from Mungos”

  
“Thank-you, but the potion master Severus Snape has said he will make the potions needed” Lucius answered and Tobias gave a pleased nod waving his wand towards a funny feather which seemed to spring into life and start writing on a piece of parchment. The scratching filled the sitting room as the doctor set his pale blue eyes onto Lucius. There was some surprise in them but he was happy when he said;

  
“I see, then you are in good hands Harry, the spell for the brace can be taken off at night but must be recast straight away in the morning”

  
“Of course, so many potions?” Lucius asked as the parchment flew into his hand and Tobias gave a slow nod, his thumb and forefinger moved to rub the bridge of his nose his eyes back onto Harry. 

  
“This is all to just to get Harry ready to correct the damage done to him, even magic has limits, Lord Malfoy, and the body is a complex thing but if you follow the course of potions you will be in good shape for Hogwarts in a year” He said his tone having a touch of a promise about it and Harry gave a very small smile before a knock on the door wiped it away. The clearing of a throat followed as the door opened. 

  
“Hem hem, as modest as Mr Potter is it is my job to ensure that a proper examination is being carried out”

  
“Madam are you trying to insult me?” Tobias hissed his whole posture and tone changing as he stared at the toad shaped woman whose beady eyes widened with mock surprise as she slapped a hand over her mouth but still Tobias continued “Are you perhaps implying that I don’t know what I am doing? You may consider me to be old Madam but I can assure you that I am not yet senile” 

  
“Oh! Please forgive me! Hem, hem, I never meant to infer that, hem hem, I meant only that it was my duty on behalf the ministry, hem hem” Umbridge said in that low sinister simpering tone she used earlier. “My lord Malfoy, you must understand that...We can’t let things slide, children often exaggerate. A little punishment is character building...” 

  
“Character building?” Lucius hissed softly sounding almost like the snake from France. His steel grey eyes were on fire and his fingers were closed tightly to the snakes head around his cane. “Madam, as a lord of the Malfoy line I have never, even in anger, raised my wand to a woman but I can feel myself becoming dangerously close. ”

  
“Hem, hem, a threat Lord Malfoy? Hem hem...”

  
“A Malfoy never makes threats Madam only promises and I promise you if you say anything about this being character building in my hearing again I will feed you to the cats you are so fond of” As he spoke Lucius carefully lifted the back of Harry’s shirt showing the toad the marks made by his aunt and uncle. Delores didn’t react but she did clear her throat again while Mrs Figg let out a strangled sob hobbling over to him as fast as her legs could take here as she said; 

  
“Oh my poor dear, I knew it was bad but I never imagined it was so bad” 

  
“It wasn’t your fault, Mrs Figg” Harry said carefully patting the old woman’s shoulder as she hugged him as tightly as she dared. Even that caused him to flinch in pain but he didn’t otherwise react. 

  
“It is, I may not have lifted a hand to you but I didn’t stop them either, nor did that Meddlng old coot, I told him, I did, I told him that he should check on you, but never once did he”

  
“Hem hem, this meddling old coot would be Dumbledore of Hogwarts, yes? Hem hem” Umbridge asked as a feather pen scratched against paper where it was floating above her left shoulder. “You say that you informed Albus Dumbledore that Harry Black-Potter was being abused by his relatives but he did nothing? Hem hem”

  
“Yes, you dithering fool! That’s exactly what I’m saying! I would swear to it! I have letters! The ones he sent back to me” Mrs Figg reached into her large carpet bag and pulled out dozens of letters all written in an emerald green ink by the same spidery hand. 

  
“Hem hem, may I make copies of these?” Umbridge asked looing for all the world as though all her birthdays and Christmases had come bound together in one neat little bundle. 

  
“If it will do any good you are free to do as you please” 

  
“Thank you, hem hem, I will also need to see a copy of Lord and Lady Potter’s wills, we must find out how Dumbledore came to be Mr Black-Potter’s guardian”

  
“I assume that there is a copy in Gringotts, unfortunately until the Ministry officially recognises Lucius and myself as Harry’s legal guardians, we are not in a position to be able to view such a thing and Harry is a minor”

  
“The Goblins would even refuse the ministry, lawless lot, hem hem” Umbridge sneered leaving Harry perplexed about Goblins. He looked at Draco but the young blonde seemed to be lost in his own thoughts and wasn’t looking at him but at a painting on the wall. Harry followed his gaze and was startled to see a young man of about 19 with hair as black as his own his eyes on the other hand were a deep sky blue looking like marbles Dudley had played with as a child. He had tried to force Harry to eat one once and it had gotten lodged in his throat. He didn’t remember much after that until he was on the receiving end of a punch to the stomach by Vernon. The force of it had dislodged the marble and he had gasped for air. The young man in the painting stared at him for the longest time and then motioned for him to listen to what was going on around him. 

  
“Not quite, they have their own laws which has served them and us well, there is no safer place than Gringotts after all”

  
“True enough but they are shrewd little beasts. Very well, as Ministry official I grant you power of guardianship, for a month. Healer Hinchcliffe I require copies of your findings here today” 

  
“So I would imagine madam, I have already made them along with my own statement, Harry, I have been working on the spell for your brace, although it is the same spell the sizing needs to be changed. I will need to see if more adjustments need to be made...Stand as straight as you can for me, there’s a good Lad” Tobias flicked his wand and muttered an incantation that caused Harry to feel as though pressure was being tightly woven around his bones. It tugged at his hips and his spine before settling around his shoulders and then his neck. It made him stand straighter than he had ever stood before. It made him cry out in pain and surprise more so when his legs felt as though they were being twisted and straightened. “I’m so sorry my lad, but I promise that it will help once it starts to work. Perhaps we shall keep the spell on for only half a day at first, Lady Malfoy”

  
“I’m...Okay...” Harry lied through tightly gritted teeth while the healer waved his wand making gentle adjustments to the tightness around him. The feeling seemed to move out in waves around him his legs grew tighter but his hips softened. 

  
“The pain in your face and voice tells me otherwise, Harry lad, there that shall do it for now, I will come back in a week and see how you are getting on with that, lad, and then we will see about full days” Tobias hummed with a satisfied hum as Harry’s lower back crunched as for the first time he was stretched out of his slump. “I’ve put some mild pain relief potion on the list but if you need it more than two times a day you are to send for me, do you understand Harry? No pretending that you’re okay, that won’t help anyone, understand?”

  
“Yes, sir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was okay   
Tobias is based on my grandpa so I hope you like him xD


	33. Chapter 33

“Harry, dear, how do you feel?” Narcissa asked later when the home was their own again. Mrs Figg and Healer Hinchcliffe had stayed for some supper thankfully Umbridge had refused the forced invitation. Narcissa hated the woman with a passion and had done since they had attended school together. Umbridge had had a tender spot for Lucius and had genuinely believed that she would get him one day often stating that beauty faded but intelligence was for life. The toad had little of either but she was convinced otherwise. Both Harry and Draco had been quiet during the meal, Harry because of the awkwardness of the brace and Draco because of what he had seen. Her dragon hadn’t told her all but he didn’t need to she could see it in his face. He was hurting for his friend and angry that he had been so cruelly treated. 

  
“I’m okay...”

  
“No doubt tired from the brace, but it will help. Lucius has some work he needs to attend to so we three sit and continue the story of Boris the Brave?” She asked and both boys nodded after a small glance at each other. She beckoned them over to join her on the more comfortable of the sofas. They sat on either side of her as she took up the book from the coffee table. The page had been marked with a spell and she waved her hand causing it to open.

“Into the forest. Boris rode slowly to the edge of a dark forest. A hag was said to live within, a fearsome hag with long black hair and skin so dirty it looked green. Her fingers were as long as a mans arms they said tipped with black nails that were more like the claws of a beast. Boris the brave had always been afraid of the woods and dared not enter them even when his huntsman travelled into them to fetch wild boar. “I am Boris the brave” Boris said standing at the edge of the wood not feeling very brave at all. “I will go and fight the hag and take one of her nails back! It will prove I am brave” He said still standing at the opening of the woods not attempting to move forward. Suddenly movement to his left had him jumping with a shout that sounded so high pitched it might have come from a mouse. “”Who goes...Who goes there? Speak quickly for I am Boris the brave...” Boris called feeling as far from brave as he could possibly be but determined to be so. “Come out! Come out or I shall...” As he spoke a small mouse ran from the bushes and stared up at him with beady black eyes. The creature twitched his nose and waved his ears before scurrying off again leaving the knight bemused, embarrassed and shaken, glad that nobody had witnessed his fear he took a deep breath and marched into the forest...” 

  
“I want to kill them” Her dragon whispered suddenly speaking for pretty much the first time since the healer had been. A glance to her left told her that Harry had fallen to sleep his body held at an unnatural angle because of the brace. 

  
Narcissa had expected as much, her son was so like his father in more than looks. Lucius had confessed the same sentiments when they had had a moment alone together confessing that he wished he had done so before informing the aurors concerned that Dumbledore would use his fame to get off. That was the problem with her hot headed men, they were far too flashy, she had never been so. She knew the art of patience. The Dursley’s would get what was due to them, Dumbledore too, but they had to be careful and to be seen to be playing the game. The actions of her husband had tarnished the Malfoy name and they wouldn’t survive a public judgement, not against Dumbledore.

  
“Those feelings scare you dragon?”

  
“Yes, mother, I have never felt that way before, I never thought I would want to kill...But when I saw the marks on Harry’s back, I wished that I could have killed them, am I a monster mother?”

  
“My dragon, you have a heart of gold, the feelings you have only prove that. You care for your friend and hate that he has suffered so, your father is the same and myself. I saw the marks and believed that Pansy was right. Perhaps we should introduce the Dursley’s to my sister” 

  
“Aunt Bella would be just as happy to kill us as them, for not following the dark lord”

  
“Draco, my sister is...A few vials short of a full potions set but...Don’t judge her so harshly as all that. Her mind was fragile since we were young, time with the dark lord was not an easy one. She would never harm you child” Narcissa knew it to be true. Bellatrix had always been insane and that insanity had been fed by their parents, her husband, and the dark lord but for all that she had liked to hurt her Narcissa was certain that her sister would chose family over all else. The floo flared breaking into her thoughts and she looked up to see a pale faced man she didn’t fully recognise. His hair appeared to be a washed out brown through the green of the flame. His eyes, a hazel colour searched the room for a moment before they settled on the sofa and Harry. “May I help you? Mr...?”

  
“Jenkins, Sebastian Jenkins, forgive me Lady Malfoy, I have just spoken to your husband, he put me through” The man sounded tired, in fact tired was an understatement he sounded drained but his eyes were fixed onto the sleeping form of Harry. 

  
“Thoughtless of him, Harry has been through enough today. An owl so we might prepare him would have been better, how may we help you Mr Jenkins?”

  
“Forgive me” Sebastian said again blinking and flicking his tired eyes up to her looking for all the world like he was about to fall to sleep. “I am the son in law of Healer Hinchcliffe, Lady Malfoy, I am a mind healer, Tobias asked if I might talk to Harry...” 

  
“As you see, Harry is asleep at present and I will not wake him. Come by tomorrow and we can discuss it, good evening” Narcissa waved her wand and shut down the floo blocking it from any further interruption. She had no doubt that the tired young man was skilled and that it would be good for both Harry and Draco to speak with somebody but she wanted to talk to Tobias first. “I apologise for that Dragon”

  
“It wasn’t your fault mama, he was very rude” Draco huffed his nose wrinkling in a cute way Lucius’ did when presented with something he didn’t like and Narcissa forgot her anger at the young healer as she smiled and ruffled her son’s long hair. 

“He was, but your father was at fault for sending him through, though I have no doubt that his mind is as troubled as yours” She said cupping his chin with her fingers and peering into his eyes as she searched them long and hard. “You are so young dragon, and yet you have taken all of this onto your shoulders. I could not be more proud of you, but I need you to be okay, you are my son, my dragon”

  
“I’m fine, mother, but I wish I could do more to help Harry, I feel so useless” 

  
“You are helping, you silly boy, you think I did not see it today? You held his hand, shielded him from the crowds, even talking to him helps him...” She declared honestly knowing her son wouldn’t fully believe her, not yet. “The road of recovery Harry is on is a long one Dragon, but he is not on it alone. He has you and I believe he could ask for no better companion, but remember Dragon, you are a child too and if you need support I am here for you, now and always” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for more of Boris the brave xD   
I hope the chapter was okay xD


	34. Chapter 34

A scream tore through Harry’s body as he woke with a jerk. Panting heavily he looked around terrified that the nameless figures from his dreams would be standing over him waiting to finish the job they had started. His heart racing and his eyes unfocused from the lack of glasses it took him a few moments to realise that he was the bed in the Malfoy’s home. Unlike last night he was alone and the large empty bed was enough to frighten him as much as the dream and the figures that were lurking in there 

“Harry?” A voice called out as a door opened throwing some light into the room. A tall figure in a grey bathrobe was almost visible against the light and Harry blinked fumbling around for his glasses as he apologised as quickly as he could. His heart pounded against his ribs as he thought of the times he had woken the Dursley’s with his bad dreams and the way they had reacted. Dudley had called him a baby, Vernon had said he would give him something to scream about and had used the belt. It had done nothing for his dreams but make them worse. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you” Harry said as Lucius came to the bed a lantern floating a his side causing a deep orange light to flow over one side of his face. He was dressed in a grey dressing gown, a pair of black pyjama bottoms and some slippers on his feet. His hair was tied into a side ponytail and was resting on his shoulder fitted with a silk black ribbon to hold it into place. He didn’t seem to have been woken from sleep but Harry couldn’t help but feel as though he had disturbed the man.

“You didn’t, I confess that the Dreamweaver had yet to cast his spell over me, Cissa was sleeping soundly so when the alarm sounded I came to you” Lucius said waving the lantern to rest on the bedside table while he sat himself on the side of the bed. Harry recoiled away from him on instinct an although he noticed Lucius didn’t say anything. “What wakes you from slumber?”

“I had a nightmare, I’m sorry” 

“Why apologise? You have no control over your dreams Harry, dreams are a reflection of all your life experiences up until this point. You have reason to suffer nightmares, Harry, just as I do” Lucius hummed carefully his tone light and soft as he stared into the flickering candle. Harry was surprised to know that the older man had nightmares, he had always believed that adults didn’t have bad dreams and he gasped;

“You have nightmares?”

“I do, less so now than I once did but sometimes they come all the same. Unlike you I deserve the nightmares” Lucius let out heavy sigh before flashing him a smile and patting him on the knee. “How about we go to the kitchen and have some warm milk? I would call an elf but the walk will do us both some good I feel” Harry nodded slowly pushing back his blanket and stepping out of the bed. “Put on some slippers, the floor is cold on the toes and the last thing you need is to catch a chill”

“Yes, sir” Harry spoke absently, stepping into a pair of dove grey slippers that Draco had given him. They were warm around his toes and the soles were cushioned making him feel like he was standing on a cloud. He was about to follow Lucius but the blonde stopped taking a soft nightgown from the back of a chair. Lucius helped him into it and then tied it around the front once done he lightly combed his hair with his fingers and then together, they made their way to the door that led out to the large landing. The only light came from the lantern that Lucius was holding and Harry made sure he stayed as close as possible. He wasn’t afraid of the dark, the light in the cupboard under the stairs was often broken, but he felt like an intruder in the house. 

“I’ve always loved the manor at night, the moonlight coming in through the windows, the peaceful silence of it”

“It’s a beautiful house”

“Yes, but a lonely one for an only child, Draco is very happy to have you here, as myself and Cissa are. I hope you will come to believe that and you will one day think of the manor as your home, though I doubt you are there yet but one day” Lucius told him as they descended a much plainer staircase than the main one. It didn’t have a proper door but an opening just appeared as they moved towards it. The lord must have seen his confusion in the dim light he started to explain quickly “There are many hidden passageways in the manor Harry, ones like this that only family know. We will have Draco give you a proper tour and we shall have to key you into the wards, that simply means that the house will recognise your magical core and allow you to come and go as you please. For now know that this passage leads you directly from the bedrooms to the kitchen” 

“...” Harry couldn’t make any sound leave his mouth as he was too choked up by Lucius’ speech and he wondered yet again what it was about him that made the Dursley’s hate him so much. The stairs they were walking down were simple wood with the walls simply painted in a beige with wooden beams running through them. In the light of the Lantern he saw graffiti etched into the plaster. Many of them went back to the 1600’s. 

“Malfoy manor has been around for a very long time, all of those that live inside have made their name on the walls here as soon as they have gotten their wands. You and Draco will have that pleasure next year” Lucius explained pausing in his steps to hold the lantern closer to the wall to show his own name with Narcissa’s beside it though it must have been done before the were married as she had signed it Narcissa Black.

“If I am allowed to stay” Harry muttered. He was not a boy that had ever allowed himself to hope, when he was young he had wished and wished that some mysterious family member would turn up and take him but that wish had been beaten out of him. He wanted to stay here with Draco, Narcissa and Lucius but he knew better than to hope for it. He didn’t trust the toad faced woman or Dumbledore, the man wanted him back with his aunt and uncle. 

“You will be staying Harry, have no fear on that, neither Narcissa nor myself will let you go” 

“I don’t want to get you into trouble, sir”

“Trust me, if helping you gets me into trouble it will be the first time I would be proud of why I was in trouble, but have no fear of that. Here we are at the kitchens” Another opening appeared and Harry found himself ushered into a large kitchen. It was bigger than any kitchen he had ever been in before with a large green oven set back into an alcove with a spit and a fire pit attached. A large wooden work surface stood proudly in the centre and more than a dozen cupboards of all shapes and sizes were around. Shiny brass pans were hanging from hooks on a rack which also held dried herbs tied into bundles. “Okay! It’s been some time since I’ve made warm milk but I am positive that we will be able to figure it out”

“I can do it...I made it for my aunt and uncle...”

“Harry, you are a child, you shouldn’t have been doing things like that, sit down” Lucius waved him to a stool and Harry did as he was told watching as Lucius used magic to summon everything he needed and to light the stove. More than the thought of warmed milk the fact that somebody was taking care of him was warming to the very core of his heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucius is totally out of character but I hope you like him
> 
> Happy new year! I hope it's a good one for you all!


	35. Chapter 35

Draco slipped into Harry’s room early the next morning wanting to talk to Harry and apologise for the silent treatment he had given him last night. He froze in surprise when he saw his father sat sleeping in the chair in front of the fire. Harry was curled up in the opposite chair his face covered by his hands and a secondary nightgown covering his body. There was a book open on Lucius’ chest which was lifting and falling as he breathed. He had never seen his father looking so relaxed even with the uncomfortable position he was in. The remains of two cups of milk sat on the small coffee table along with some chocolate wrappers and cake wrappers. Draco wasn’t completely sure what had happened last night but it seemed like it had been a fun midnight feast. 

  
“Little Master Harry haded a badden dreams” Jinx whispered in a very elf like whisper which was pretty loud. “Master Lucius helpen him but fells to sleepen heres” 

  
“I see, perhaps we should wake them?”

  
“With the way you were talking I can assure you I am already awake” Lucius hummed opening one of his eyes slowly and looking at him. There was a sleepy smile on his face which made him look so much younger and carefree. He sat himself into a more comfortable postion and stretched out his back. “It appears that young Harry is also awake, good morning”

  
“Go-Good mor-Morning...” Harry stammered in the cute way he did his face turning the most delightful shade of red. Pansy was right, not something he would ever openly admit it to her face, but Harry really was like a doll with his fragile features and his mannerisms. It made him want to squish him in a hug every time he saw him. 

  
“Good morning, Harry, did you sleep well?” He smiled and Harry gave a smile and a nod looking at Lucius who taking back his dressing gown from Harry who said;  
“After warm milk and Uncle Lucius read to me” Draco didn’t miss the use of Uncle Lucius over the more formal Sir or Mr Malfoy that he had been using and he wondered what had happened to make it change in the space of a night. He didn’t get to ask though as Rocky popped into the room with a crack. 

  
“Sirs, professor Dumbles of Hoggywarts is heres for youse sirs” The butler bowed low so that his long crooked nose was pressed down to the carpet. The good mood that had been in the room vanished as though it had been dismissed by magic. Draco looked to Harry who had stopped smiling and was sketching at the back of his neck with a claw like hand. 

  
“Thank-you Rocky, where have you put him?”

  
“I has lefted him outsides sir” Rocky answered his upper lip curling into a sneezing sneeze added almost gloatingly “Its raining”

  
“Very good, he comes by at such an unreasonable hour he can be made to wait while I have dressed and had a cup of tea. I will see you boys later for breakfast, take your time” 

  
“Yes, Father, Yes, Uncle Lucius” Harry and Draco said together and the older blonde nodded smartly and then moved out of the bedroom leaving them alone as soon as Rocky and Jinx had popped away taking the remains of Harry and Lucius’ midnight snacks away. “It appears that you and father had a fun night” 

  
“We talked a lot and he made me warm milk and we ha snacks your dad is fun” Harry admitted with a nervous shrug and Draco grinned proudly puffing out his chest dropping down into the chair his father had left. 

  
“That is something people rarely say, mostly because he rarely allows people to see it. Even Pants has never seen that side of my father. That he allows you means he likes you Harry. I’m glad, I want you to be happy here, I’m sorry about how I acted yesterday...After the visit from the healer, I acted cold towards you. I have a difficult time expressing myself sometimes...” He said quickly needing to say it but not wanting to upset Harry any more than he probably already had done last night. “I was angry, with your so called family for what they have done to you, but the will pay, Harry, one way or another, you are my friend and I will never let anyone get away with hurting my friend”

  
“Thank-you, Draco, but...Dumbledore is here, he will try to take me”

  
“It’s not going to happen, mother has been given ministry rights of guardianship over you for a month at least, the aurors have also said that she has rights, Dumbledore doesn’t have a leg to stand on, even if he stands outside all day in the rain and father will make him stand out there. Its rude to come calling before 9 am and it has only just turned 7”

  
Draco jerked his head at the ornate clock resting on the mantelpiece. It had been a favourite of his Grandmothers or so her portrait had told him the last time he had bothered to talk to it. She was always correcting his manners and habits, he was glad that she had been put in the oval sitting room though he was positive his grandfather had been more delighted. Unlike his parents his grandparents had been the furthest thing from a love match you could possibly find. His grandmother was an Italian noble woman beautiful but cold with very little in the way of humour about her. She had the personality of a sour lemon and an air of disappointment. Lucius had often told him that the only fond memories he had of her was that she taught him her love of music and the arts. Something Lucius had shared with him. 

  
“Are you still tired Harry?” He asked seeing his friend rubbing his eyes and trying to fight a yawn. Harry gave him a sheepish smile and a nod 

  
“A little, sorry”

  
“Don’t apologise, if you’re tired you should take a nap, mother and father will wake us if they need us, but not on the chairs, as comfortable as they are they can’t do your back any good” 

  
“But Dumbledore...”

  
“Can go hang for all I care, he is as bad as your aunt and uncle, if he wants you he can make an appointment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I truly apologize for mistakes in this story :( 
> 
> Hope this part is okay


	36. Chapter 36

Harry woke to the feeling of somebody breathing against his neck and arms wrapped around him. It was obviously much later in the day as the sun was now creeping around the curtains. There was a rattle from across the room and Harry gasped pulling out of Draco’s arms as he saw a beautiful white owl flying around. It was almost completely white but there were a few black feathers here and there. Its eyes were yellow and they were watching him closely. Its beak opened and it let out a loud screech and flew towards him. She cicled his head for a moment and then landed on his should. 

  
“Very good, I knew she would like you” Narcissa chuckled clapping her hands together causing Harry to look from the bird to the woman standing with her back to the fire. She was wearing a two piece outfit of soft blue tweed with a lighter blue top that was finished at the neck with a beautiful butterfly brooch. “This is the owl we said you could have. The Malfoy’s have always favoured eagle owls but last year a snowy owl found her way into our owl house. We left her free to do as she pleased and she ended up laying several eggs but only one of the chicks survived against all odds. She is a fighter like you, perhaps you are the reason her mama came here, we were going to sell her but I think she will be much happier with you”

  
“Does she have a name?”

“Names are special in the wizarding world Harry, when you name your owl a bond is formed between you that cannot be broken. You must name her, but now you must come to breakfast you too Dragon” Narcissa spoke a little louder flicking her wand at her son who was still fast asleep hugging the pillow. Harry didn’t know what spell she used but Draco was soon thrashing around on the bed like a fish giggling breathlessly. “Come, time to wake”

  
“Do I have to?”

  
“Yes, now wash your faces and brush your teeth, Uncle Severus is downstairs and he wants to see you...” Narcissa answered as Draco pulled himself up into a seated position pushing his hair out of his face. Harry was already up and moving towards the bathroom, his new owl staying on his shoulder and preening his hair, when he paused and asked;

  
“What about Dumbledore?”

  
“Lucius saw him off at about 7:20 this morning and told him to make an appointment at a reasonable hour” Narcissa answered her lips twitching into a smile and Harry realised that meant that they had let him stay out in the rain for twenty minutes. Even with spells that had to be annoying and uncomfortable. “Now, I expect you both downstairs in the breakfast room in fifteen minutes”

  
“Yes, mother, c’mon Harry” Draco’s hand slapped him on the back and Harry continued to his bathroom. The bathroom held a large free-standing tub with golden feet that looked like the paws of an animal. The skin was set against a window that overlooked a lake and Harry already spent a lot of time staring out at it when he was brushing his teeth the night before. “Are you feeling better?”

  
“Yeah, more awake at least” Harry answered looking at the owl which had moved shoulder and had settled onto the windowsill. “What would you name an owl?”

  
“I named mine Ares, but he is an eagle owl, you will figure out a good name for her, she’s beautiful” Draco muttered through a yawn grabbing hold of a toothbrush and smearing paste onto it. Harry followed suit watching the owl that was bobbing up and down and swirling its head around while clicking her beak towards him before hooting. “Father left Dumbledore outside in the rain for almost half an hour. I would love to have seen his face, Dumbledore is so used to everyone just jumping and doing everything he says and looking at him as though he is the only reason the sun shines or the trees grow. He really should be put down a pig or two”

  
“I’m sure Uncle Lucius will do that” Harry said through a mouthful of toothpaste. It was different to the one the Dursley’s brought. It tingled on his tongue and around his gums and tasted not just of mint but also cloves. 

  
“He has been doing so for years, Harry, how did you start calling Father Uncle in the space of a night? Please don’t get me wrong, I’m very happy but I’m curious as to how”

  
“He showed me the passage from the bedroom to the kitchen, the names on the wall...We talked about silly things, about his childhood, about your grandparents...” Harry couldn’t explain what had happened in the night that had made him feel such a kinship to Lucius but if he had to pinpoint one thing it would be the fact that Lucius had told him about his nightmares. It had him feel so much better knowing that he wasn’t the only one. For some reason he didn’t want to tell Draco that though. Draco hero worshipped his father and there was a real chance he didn’t know about the nightmares. “He asked me to call him uncle”

  
“I see, it’s nice, not may see father as I see him. Pants is a little afraid of him truth be told and the other heirs all treat him with respect but are just as afraid. Oh well, its good...Are you done I guess uncle Severus is here with your potions”

  
“That was quick” 

  
“Uncle Severus is nothing if not efficient, imagine that he would have already started working on the potions that he thought you would need the moment he left. He says that he isn’t a healer but he knows as much as any healer” Draco explained as they left the bathroom with his nameless owl coming to rest on his shoulder once more. Her beak clicked his hair and his ear in an affectionate way though it was slightly painful against his lobe when she dug too deeply. 

  
She moved only when Harry dressed in some more clothes borrowed from Draco that had been shrunk to fit. Draco had gone to his own room to dress himself and they met out on the landing five minutes later. The owl was sitting on his head now and Draco let out a little laugh. “Be careful you she doesn’t poop in your hair, Harry”

  
“She wouldn’t do that” 

  
“I dunno, Ares once pooped on my head, I swear he laughed about it, I was almost positive I would never feel clean again” Draco said with a shudder causing Harry to let out a chuckle glad but was glad when the owl moved from his head back down to his shoulder. They made their way down to the breakfast room and found Lucius, Narcissa, and Snape sitting around the table tucking into a healthy breakfast. 

  
“Good morning boys”

  
“Good morning” Harry sat in the chair that he had quickly decided was his own which was next to Severus. The owl moved from his shoulder to sit on the bird stand over in the far corner of the room where she tucked her head under her wing. 

  
“Good morning, Harry” Severus said smoothly cutting into a mushroom “I trust you slept well?”

  
“Yes, thank-you, you sir?”

  
“I rarely sleep, but last night I spent most of it working on your potions, there is a lot of them but I trust that Narcissa will make sure you take them as you need, if you find the flavours too bitter let me know I will change them to suit, have you given any thought to contacting Lupin?” Severus asked and Harry gave a nod looking down at his plate which was being filled with various food stuffs by Lucius. 

  
“Yes, I would like to know a friend of my father’s” 

  
“Then you should write to him, I am positive that Lupin would like to hear from you” Severus said and though he was trying to stay calm Harry had a feeling that he was very tense talking about the man Lupin. 

  
“Professor, you don’t seem to like him very much”

  
“I neither like nor dislike him, however I do believe that you should be allowed to be given a more favourable account of your father through somebody that actually liked him. Now Draco, Harry, I know that you are set to start your lessons this week but I wonder if you would like to start today? I find myself with an hour or two to spare and it would keep you both out of trouble”

  
“Yes, yes please...” Harry and Draco said together and the potions master nodded and then fell silent eating his breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need your opinion, should Hedwig still be named Hedwig or should she get a different name?


	37. Chapter 37

Sorry not a chapter just an update which I will delete when the next chapter is out. Sorry for the delay I've been feeling like absolute crap for the last few days through lack of sleep and dizziness due to my animea flaring back up. I haven't forgotten this and I hope to be writing it again soon 

Krys


	38. Chapter 38

Hi guys, thought I would give you an update I'm sorry for making you worry thanks for the kind words. I'm doing a lot better I have another blood test today but hopefully my blood levels are back to normal. 

I am hopefully going to he posting a chapter tomorrow, its been annoyingly slow to write and I am so very sorry for that but I will get back into it as soon as possible 

Krys x 


	39. Chapter 39

One week later. 

“Uncle Sev” Harry hummed when he was chopping some mint leaves with a silver knife. Ever since that first day of potions with Severus Harry had fallen in love. It was like cooking and he had always enjoyed cooking. The Malfoy potions room was in a dungeon under the kitchen lit by old style torches that shone with a strange green/blue flame that didn’t seem to give off any heat. Draco enjoyed potions as well but not nearly as much as Harry and he found the simple potions boring so he had left an hour or more ago while Harry had stayed. 

“Harry?” Severus responded dryly his eyebrow lifting at the name. Severus allowed the nickname with minimal fuss and Harry liked being able to say it. 

“Lupin sent me a letter this morning, he wants to come and see me” Harry admitted noticing that Severus stiffened just a little bit. It wasn’t enough that he would have been able to notice if he hadn’t gotten to know him as well as he had in the last week. There was something easy about being with Severus that Harry liked he was quiet and easy and seemed to know more than anyone what he was going through. He never said anything when his hands shook or he flinched at sudden movements or loud noises.

“I see, but that is a good thing, you wanted to see him that is why you wrote to him, isn’t it?” Severus asked casually and Harry nodded slowly, that was true, he had sat down and started a dozen or more letters only to toss them into the fire. 

“Yes, but...But he said that he didn’t trust Uncle Luci or Aunt Cissa. He asked if you would be there” Harry admitted nervously. Severus told him time and time again that he had no particular feelings towards Remus Lupin but Harry could tell that that wasn’t true. Even now the man’s face shuttered in on itself his eyes narrowing as his jaw tensed. The knife in his hand slipped just a little slicing through the table almost hitting his thigh. “I understand if you don’t want to that”

“There are a great many things that I don’t want to do but I will do it for you, brat, now stop chopping those leaves before there is nothing left” Severus sighed and Harry was almost positive that there was something fond in his expression. “Have you decided on a name for that owl of yours?”

“I was reading through a History of magic, I though the name Hedwig was nice, there was a witch named Hedwig but, is that...Stupid?” Harry worried at his lower lip his heart pounding in his chest. He had grown more comfortable here with the Malfoy’s and elves, but he still felt very much like an outsider whenever he felt uncomfortable. 

“Hedwig St Dumount created the first pepper up potion. It is a good name, Harry, and it suits your bird greatly” Severus gave him a thin-lipped smile adding the chopped ingredients to the cauldron that was bubbling nicely. Harry relaxed and smiled his cheeks flushing a little pink. “What is the use of a bezoar?”

“It is used to treat most poisons” Harry answered instantly determined to prove that he had been reading the potions book Severus had given him. It was something he devoured each night before bed even when Draco told him he was crazy. Severus rewarded him with another thin smile his dark eyes almost shining as he nodded; 

“And where can it be found?”

“In the stomach of a goat” Harry answered feeling a buzz of absolute happiness when Severus nodded and flashed him another smile before asking crisply;

“What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” 

“A sleeping potion” Harry answered quickly hoping that he had remembered correctly. Severus didn’t nod or answer this time but from the next question he had gotten it right. 

“What kind?”

“The draught of sleeping death” 

“Very good brat, now this needs to be left alone for the night, now off you pop, I’m sure Draco is anxious to get you both into some trouble”

“You have such a high opinion of me uncle!” Draco pouted from the doorway jerked his head to look at his friend who had a mock hurt expression creasing his handsome face. “Actually I’m here with a message from father. The Goblins have finally gotten the key to Harry’s vault from Dumbledore”

“I still can’t believe he had the nerve to say he had mislaid it” Severus growled his magic flaring out of him almost like his cloak that he was fond of wearing. Lucius had sent a message to Gringotts a week ago asking for a reading of the Potter’s wills. Although the Malfoy’s had been given rights of Guardianship over Harry they didn’t have his vault key and without it their hands were tied. Harry’s account manager a half Goblin named Tormuld had sent a letter to Dumbledore requesting the key only for Dumbledore to say he had forgotten where he had put it. Lucius’ next letter had been to the Auror’s who, as Kingsley had been out of the country, hadn’t wanted to go against Dumbledore even with the ministry on their backs. “More so when he could use a simple finding spell” 

“I think the Goblins threatened him to get him to find it, vault keys are important”

“Of course, they are, blood magic of the Goblin kind very ancient and not something people want to mess with, but of course Dumbledore likes to think he is above such things. I will be heading back to Hogwarts for a while, once you leave this room do not enter it again until I return” 

“Yes, Uncle Sev” Harry and Draco said together nodding quickly both knowing how delicate the brewing stage was. The man’s lips curled just a little at the nickname but he said nothing ushering them out. 

“Professor Ninomiya comes tomorrow doesn’t she?”

“Yes, we have three hours with her” Draco answered as they all made their way up the tunnel and back into the warm splendour of the Malfoy main hall and Harry could tell that his friend was very excited. He had been talking about professor Ninomiya none stop for the last week and Harry was starting to think that Narcissa was right, Draco did have a crush. 

“Pay attention, Harry, send Lupin an agreement that I will be there with you when you meet him next week, Thursday would be the best day for me, if he doesn’t wish to come here we can meet in Hogsmeade, until we see each other again, read your books” Severus jerked his head and then swept off down the hall leaving Harry to stare at the bellowing robes with a smile.

“He does so love being dramatic, come on Harry, father is in his study”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I can't promise daily updates at the moment but I will try to get them out in a quick fashion


	40. Chapter 40

Goblins, Harry thought as they stepped out of the fire and into the grand reception of Gringotts bank, were some of the most interesting creatures he had met in the wizarding world. Lucius had given him a book about them and Harry was surprised to know that although the wizarding world trusted them to look after all their money they were often treated worse than dirt even by people who were considered to be light wizards. In his book it had told him about the various rebellions and Harry agreed with Lucius that there would come a time that there would be another one. His family manager Tormuld met them at the door. He was only a half goblin with less harsh features but he still had the large ears and sharp teeth. 

“Lord Malfoy, Heir Black-Potter, welcome, I’m very happy that we have finally been able to sort the matter of your key” The half goblin said with a jerky bow. Harry remembered what Lucius had told him and bowed enough to expose his neck. The goblins liked that and respected you more if you followed their customs. Even a half Goblin like Tormuld was grateful for the display “I am so very sorry that it has taken us so long, but I have it here now and I was able to visit your vault and find the item requested by Lord Malfoy. Unfortunately, Mr Dumbledore is mentioned on the will and will need to be present at the reading”

“And how long would it take to get such a meeting arranged?” Lucius asked while Harry suddenly felt cold wondering if his parents were going to tell him that he was best left in Dumbledores care. Tormuld gave a grin. It was clear that he respected the Malfoy lordship more than he did Dumbledore as he bowed his head low exposing the back of his neck. 

“Immediately if you would wish it Lord Malfoy”

“If I may talk to my ward alone?” Lucius’s hand was laid delicately on his shoulder in a comforting manner and Harry was grateful but he wished that Draco was here. The young Malfoy lord walked through life with a confidence that Harry could only dream off. There was something about his presence that soaked into him and gave him the courage he needed. 

“Of course Lord Malfoy, if you will follow me to my office I will insure you have privacy” Tormuld said with another bow before turning on his heel and walking down a thankfully empty corridor. It smelt almost like the school library in the muggle world. It was clean and yet it smelt of dust and trace amounts of damp. Harry had been to Tormuld’s office a week ago when they had first asked about his parents wills and he tried not to react when the door to the small office was opened and he was presented with the sight of axes lining the walls displaying the names of his Account managers forefathers. Some of them still had blood on the blades though the handles seemed to be lovingly polished. “Please sit and talk, I will see about refreshment”

“Thank-you Tormuld”

“A pleasure Heir Black-Potter” The goblin bowed low and then left the office with a click of the door as it closed. Lucius waited for a moment or two and then said carefully;

“I’m sorry, Harry, they did not say that Dumbledore would need to be here, we can postpone this and see if my lawyers are able to do anything about it. Given that a criminal charge is being placed against him it might be possible...” Lucius didn’t believe what he was saying and neither did Harry. He still didn’t know a lot about magic but he knew enough that he knew there wasn’t anything that could be done. There was a spell on the wills and if he wanted to hear them then he needed Dumbledore to be here. 

“I’m okay, but...But can Dray be here? And Aunty Cissy?” He asked nervously still hating asking for anything as he was always waiting for a hit to the face. “Sorry”

“Don’t apologise, Harry, if that is what you want then I will be more than happy to have them sent for. In fact I think it’s a great idea but if you need some time to get used to the idea”

“I will just grow more nervous while we wait” Harry whispered honestly reaching to push his glasses up his nose. He couldn’t wait to be able to go through the process of having his eyes fixed but he knew that it was going to take a while. His progress with his current set of medications was slow and he was only just adjusting to life with the brace. Every day he grew a little more used to it but he did have to take his pain potions. The doctor had given him the all clear to have the spell on all day but so far Harry was positive his legs were still bowed and his hip was constantly sore though Narcissa had taken to learning massages that helped even if he felt embarrassed. 

“I understand, it is a very Gryffindor trait, in you Harry, meet your fears head on” Lucius smiled and Harry found himself uncomfortable. The Malfoys had all been Slytherin and Draco was expected to follow that but Draco disliked Gryffindor’s with a passion and Harry didn’t want to be separated from his friend and had vowed to be more Slytherin. 

“I’m sorry”

“Don’t be, yes there is a great deal of school rivalry between the houses but all the houses have their good points...” Lucius told him calmly a knowing look coming to his pale grey eyes and Harry couldn’t help but ask;

“Even Hufflepuff?”

“Even Hufflepuff, their loyalty to their housemates is second to none, you would be sure to find true friends there if you were to go into that house. But I think you are perhaps more a Ravenclaw than a Hufflepuff. Your thirst for knowledge is something I have not seen since my own Grandmother” Lucius said squeezing his shoulder in a comforting way. “She was a Ravenclaw and proud, but who knows you have not yet had chance to be yourself in the next year who knows what young man you will be come but know this Harry, whatever house you find yourself in we will support you” 

“Thank-you, Uncle Luci” Harry cleared his throat quickly feeling a lump rising up in the back of his throat. His eyes itched and he had to blink rapidly to stop himself from crying. Lucius fluffed his hair with his fingers giving him a smile as he cleared his own throat. 

“You are very welcome child, I said no more than the truth, you are family. I will summon Tormuld and ask him to send word to Cissy and Draco, would you like Jinx here also? She will happily take Dumbledore away if he grows too tiresome” A grin spread over Harry’s lips at that and he nodded knowing the elf would happily take Dumbledore to the North Pole if it made Harry happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lucius is overly sweet but i like him like this, im so sorry for the delayyy


	41. Chapter 41

“Harry dear have some butterscotch” Narrcissa hummed as they watched the clock. Dumbledore had been summoned only ten minutes after Narcissa, Draco, and Jinx had arrived and Tormuld knew for certain he had received he summons but he was making them wait. Lucius had said hat it was a tactic to try and gain the upper hand in the situation and make them nervous and Harry had to admit that it would have worked if not for Draco holding tightly to one hand while Jinx patted him gently on the knee with her long gnarled fingers. She was making soothing cooing noises while Draco asked Tormuld politely about the axes and the names etched on them. 

“Thank-you Aunt Cissy” Harry smiled taking the small sweet he was offered and popping it into his mouth. The burst of sugary flavour swirled around his tongue as he sucked listening to the conversation Draco was having with the half-goblin. 

“Goblins have a school of their own, but they start much younger than Hogwarts. All students are expected to know some battle magic before they graduate” Tormuld answered the questions with a lazy shrug politely refusing the sweet Narcissa offered. “The best graduates are given an axe to show that the have passed with honours. They are just ceremonial no good in real combat but everyone respects the names on the axe”

“And these are all your family? You must be very proud”

“My family and my wife’s family. Mine and hers are there” Tormuld looked very proud as he pointed to the twin axes crossed behind him. Harry had thought that their display was a little more elaborate than any of the others and now he knew why. “First Half-Goblin to get an axe”

“Wow!” Draco and Harry said together and Tormuld beamed showing all of his sharp teeth though it was a friendly smile. It vanished when a knock sounded on the door an Harry almost choked on his sweet as he sucked in a breath. Lucius gently thumped him on the back while the door opened and Dumbledore came sweeping into the room wearing bright orange robes with suns and runes on them. His long fluffy beard was tucked into his belt and he was beaming with his eyes twinkling brightly as he looked at Harry. He attempted to get close but Jinx pushed him away with an invisible burst of elf magic. 

“Youse is to be stayings aways from Little Master Harry, Dumbles of Hoggywarts” The elf said sternly holding herself up to her full height her hands on her hips, or at least Harry thought they were on her hips it was difficult to tell for certain. He smiled at the protective elf as Draco squeezed his hand. Dumbledore took a step back looking completely mystified by her reaction before he smiled and said in a bright tone;

“My dear elf, I had no intention of hurting him, or have your masters forbidden me speaking to Harry?”

“Youse imply Masters are forcing mese! Youse is wrong! Jinxies looken after Little Master Harry because Little Master Harry is scares of Dumbles of Hoggwarts!” 

“Scared? My dear boy! You have no reason to be scared! I only want what’s best for you, no matter how it seems” Dumbledore said and the expression on his face was almost completely genuine. He looked like an overly indulgent grandfather looking at his favourite grandchild and if he had never met the Malfoy’s and seen how they cared for him he might have believed it. Instead he looked at the pale blue eyes hidden behind the half moon glasses and saw that they were hard. He felt a pressure at his mind, almost like when Severus or his mind healer read his mind, and he quickly looked away. 

“Uncle Luci, he is using legilimency” Harry whispered to the older blonde. Lucius’ hand tightened on his shoulder and he turned to stare at Dumbledore with his back straight and his expression unreadable. 

“Using legilimency on a child, Dumbledore?” He hissed softly and although he blinked Dumbledore gave a smile his head cocking curiously to one side. 

“It appears that you have used it yourself, my boy, for Harry to know...”

“It wasn’t Uncle Lucius, my mind healer used it with my permission” Harry whispered remembering the young mind healer explaining in a gentle tone that the use of legilimency was only allowed if the person it was being used on agreed. Otherwise it was an abuse of trust and power and the ministry frowned upon it. Using it in his mind healing was so they could look directly at the things that had happened to him and process them. The had only had two sessions and hadn’t gone to any of the darker parts of his past yet but he was wanting to study it with Severus. Dumbledore deflated at those words and then proceeded to take out his wand and change a button into a soft arm chair. 

“You said that I was mentioned in the will of my dear friends James and Lily?”

“You are the care of and your magical signature is needed to open it and read it” Tormuld said with the same kind of bored indifference the Goblins seemed to show everyone they served at the bank and Harry wondered if Dumbledore knew how much he was disliked. 

“I’m not surprised, I was a great confidant of both Lord and Lady Potter” Dumbledore reached over the desk and pressed his wand to the wax seal on the envelope and Harry felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach. The wax hissed and bubbled and then slowly popped off the yellowed parchment paper. The letter twitched and jerked for a moment and then rose up from the table where it formed into a pair of lips. 

“Hello? Hello? Testing, one, two...JAMES!” Harry jerked in his chair at the sound of the voices coming from the paper in front of him. One sounded young and male while the other was frustrated but fond and female and he knew that these were the voices of his parents. “Sorry, Sorry, Lilis, but I never know if this is working”

“The Goblins are a lot smarter than you are, James! Look we have to get this done; Harry will wake up at any minute”

“Fine, I, James Fleamont, lord of the most noble house of Potter blah blah blah, being of sound mind...”

“I sometimes wonder about that” Lily said quietly but not too quietly that the letter didn’t pick it up and Harry found himself almost smiling though there were tears collecting in his eyes and he was holding on tightly to Draco and Narcissa. So tightly that he felt that he might actually crush their hands if he wasn’t careful. 

“Being of somewhat sound mind hereby decree that this is my last will and testament. All other wills before this one are null and void and so forth. Right that’s the formalities out of the way. I guess if you’re hearing this, I’m dead. Don’t waste time crying about it, I can only hope that it was a good death and that Lily and my son are still alive. On the advice of Dumbledore, we are going into hiding today, there is something about a prophecy and such, I dunno but he said that you-know-who was gonna come after us and yup that isn’t good news, best if we make ourselves scarce and all that. All of my titles and monies go to my wife Lily Potter and to my son Harry James Potter if she is as dead as I am...”

“James! If you are not going to do this properly”

“I am, what am I meant to say? We will be dead, shuffled off the mortal plane, it’s not gonna bother us...”

“James! Just let me do mine, Dumbledore will be here in a minute and I don’t want him hearing this until after” Lily said and Harry found himself turning to look at Dumbledore who had shifted in the seat his mouth dropping open under his beard. “I, Lily-Rose Potter, being of decreasingly sound mind thanks to my idiot husband hereby decree that this is my last will and testament and all other wills before this is null and void. First things first, Dumbledore, stay the hell away from my son, you hear me? Anyone that’s listening Sirius, Remus, do not let Dumbledore near my son and do not...And I repeat do not let my son, let Harry anywhere near my sister and that oaf of a husband of hers. I swear to Merlin that if Harry ends up there, I will come back and haunt you!”

“Lilis, Dumbledore is trying his best”

“Dumbledore is an interfering old coot, I don’t know what he’s planning but he can leave my son out of it. There is a spell. I created it, it will be written on the inside of the envelope. All that’s need is a drop of Harry’s blood and his magic will decide where he belongs. I would give him to you Remus, Sirius but your lives are just too risky and he needs a mother, somebody that will love him...”

“Lilis, Dumbledore is here” 

“Yes, Harry, be happy...We love you, so much, never forget that, we love you and I’m sorry we aren’t there.” Lily’s voice faded as the letter dropped down back to the desk and became a letter again. Her voice seemed to echo in the silent office and Harry let himself cry as he was pulled up onto Narcissa’s lap being held tightly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO...The will has been read...Or listened too...I hope it was okay >.< a lot of build up I hope it wasn’t a let down ><


	42. Chapter 42

The tense silence continued for a long while as Narcissa comforted the boy in her lap. Her heart broke for the couple that had spoken so freely and joyfully in what must have been the hardest part of their lives. She could remember the insanity of the dark lord when he had declared that he was going after the Potters and she had held Draco a little more tightly for the next month or so. She held Harry just as tightly now her lips pressing into his hair line as she rocked him back and forth. Her fingers gently moved up the spine of the boy her eyes turning to stare into the blank face of the headmaster. It unnerved her that Dumbledore was so silent and she was almost thankful when he puffed himself up like a puffer fish and snapped;  
“This will has been tampered with! Lily would never...” 

“Mr Dumbledore, this will has lain sealed within the Potter family vault since Lord Potter’s owl brought it to me. The magic had been untouched, you saw for yourself that only your magic signature could open it” Tormuld said calmly as though he was talking to a child looking out from under his large bushy eyebrows his lips curled disdainfully around his sharp teeth. The goblins weren’t dark creatures as many would believe but they didn’t suffer fools lightly and Dumbledore was the biggest fool that had ever graced the hallowed halls of Gringotts. Although his face was half hidden by his snowy beard Narcissa had the impression that he was choking on a bitter lemon. “The will is exactly as Lord and Lady Potter presented it to us. Now, if you please, there is the matter of the spell that will show where young heir Potter will be placed. We can do it now, but I will understand if you would like to wait...”

“Will it hurt Harry?” Narcissa asked cooing ever so gently to the boy who had stopped sobbing but was now sniffing loudly. The neckline of her dress was soaked with the tears he had shed but Narcissa held him just as tightly. 

“Not at all, Lady Malfoy. The spell itself seems rather straight forward. A prick of the finger that is all...”

“I want the spell to be checked! By an independent witness! I have no idea how they have done it but they have twisted Harry against me! It cannot be allowed! They were in the inner circle of the Dark lord, even you people must understand!”

“Mr Dumbledore, please stay silent or I shall have the guards remove you, the Goblins of Gringotts are not simple fools that will standby as you act as though the sun only raises and sets because of your bidding” Tormuld snapped clicking his long gnarled fingers together and binding Dumbledore to the chair that he had transfigured. “We are aware of the events of the last war of wizards, and we know more of the deeds than many would like to be known, but we also remember the war that came before and what happened then...” Narcissa felt her curiosity increase as the Goblin seemed to smirk at Dumbledore who had stopped his frantic pulling at the invisible ropes about him. She knew only some of what had happened during the wizarding war with Grindlewald, her parents had actually stood against him seeing the insanity in his actions, but whatever it was the Goblins had seemed juicy as Dumbledore had paled until he was almost the same shade as his beard. “But we do not care to remember the past mistakes of our clients. You have a right to call for an independent to test this spell. Who would you have me call?”

“Professor Filius Flitwick of Hogwarts” Dumbledore said straight away and Narcissa nodded in a sort of agreement. The charms teacher was somebody she would have probably requested as well as he was one of the best spell casters in the country. Tormuld looked thoughtful but then nodded with a sly half-smile that nobody seemed to notice. He moved around his desk and then threw some floo powder into the fire that was burning without giving heat. 

“Filius Flitwick, Hogwarts” He called into the flames and not a moment later the charms teacher appeared as a floating head. He hadn’t changed much since she had been at Hogwarts, it seemed that he was as easily startled as ever.

“Filius I need you to come through, there is a matter of great importance” Dumbledore said quickly and soon enough the small professor was in the room. His hair was still shaped into the strange bowl cut and he was pin striped trousers and a jacket that ended on his rotund stomach.

“Albus? What is going on?”

“Something, awful, I am not sure how but somehow the will of Lord and Lady Potter has been tampered with. Can you heck to see if there is any spells or compulsions? There is also a spell that Lily created we need to see if it can be trusted” Albus said while Filius looked around his eyes coming to rest on Harry. 

“Bless my soul! You look just like your mother!” He said with a squeak jumping back for a moment before apologising and introducing himself. Tormuld cleared his throat and then very slowly explained everything to the small Hogwarts professor. As they spoke Narcissa found herself studying the two half goblins closely wondering how common it would be for the two races to marry and produce children. There were a lot of likenesses in the pair. “Albus surely you can’t think that somebody was able to bypass the security of Gringotts and access the Potter vault when you had the key and mess with the will record?”

“The ways of the enemy are often beyond our understanding, please, indulge an old friend” Albus smiled once again looking as though everything was going according to his plan and Filius nodded before looking warily at Tormuld who gave a shrug and handed over the will. Filius performed several spells onto the paper, many Narcissa knew but some left her stumped. Eventually he slipped his wand back into his holster and said slowly;

“The will is exactly as it should be Albus. As for Lily’s spell woven into the paper completely fine and above board. It is her magical signature, I have no doubt about that. I would recognise it anywhere. She had a head for spell crafting. I had often hoped she would study for her mastery...” Filius blinked and then blew his overly large nose overcome with grief for a moment. He pushed is large poker dotted handkerchief back into his pocket and gave a watery smile. “In my opinion everything should be fine” 

“Thank-you. Now are we going to do it now? Or will you wait?”

“Can...Can we do it now?” Harry asked sounding calmer than he had done for the last few minutes but Narcissa continued to hold him “Please, I can do it...” 

“Very well, Heir Potter...A small cut on your thumb...” Tormuld was gentle as he took Harry’s hand and used a paperknife to slice a very small hole into the thumb. Deep red blood bubbled from the wound and dropped over the spell that was written. It lay there for a moment or two and then started to swirl around the page. It moved slowly but with purpose and Narcissa was almost afraid to blink as slowly but surely a name appeared on the page. “Well I would say that proves it, it couldn’t be any clearer. Do you intend to keep fighting the will of the Potters Mr Dumbledore?”

“I...A spell like that, it must be based on influence, and the Malfoy’s have had time to influence...”

“Albus, this spell was based on Harry’s own magical core. Lily was very clear, it was where Harry’s magical core thought itself to be happy and cared for...”

Narcissa smiled at the page aware that Draco was looking thrilled by the development. There was no doubt that the words read; I want to stay always with Draco Lucius Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that this is okay


	43. Chapter 43

Albus Dumbledore swept out of the office in a flurry of garish orange robes causing the door to almost explode in a fit of unrestrained magic. Harry just sighed relaxing against Narcissa before realising that he was still on her lap like an oversized baby. He jumped up awkwardly the brace making his movements unsteady as he apologised with a red face. The beautiful witch smiled shaking her head as she cleaned his face with a silk handkerchief. 

“Nonsense, Harry, it has been a long time since I have had such a cuddle” She smiled while Lucius ruffled his hair. “Thank-you for coming Professor Flitwick, I’m sorry you were troubled in your day”

“Narcissa Black, your magic is as graceful as ever, it was no trouble, no trouble at all. It was a true pleasure to feel Lily Evans magical signature once again” Filius grinned brushing his hair away from his face. “I am very happy to have met young Mr Malfoy and young Mr Potter...”

“Black-Potter, Professor, young Harry is ward of the Malfoy family” Narcissa corrected smoothly and unlike anyone else that had been told that the tiny teacher seemed to accept it all with a smile. He bowed low and hummed;

“Forgive me, Mr Black-Potter, you will both be joining us at Hogwarts next year, yes? I look forward to teaching you both” 

“It is possible that our Harry may end up in your own house, Professor he has a keen interest in learning”

“Is that so? If that is the case, I will look forward to welcoming you to Ravenclaw with open arms” The professor was positively gleaming as he seemed to bounce up and down on the spot and Harry found himself liking the man who clearly seemed to love his job and those he taught. He had met one other teacher like that. 

A young science teacher who had taken him under his wing refusing to believe the stories that were made up about him. He would allow him to sit with him in breaks while he marked homework. Dudley hadn’t liked that as it had meant that he and his gang couldn’t bully him so he had told the head teacher that Harry had told him that the teacher was touching him. The teacher had left the school after only three months of being there and Harry could only hope that he hadn’t gotten him into too much trouble. “Ah my next lesson is due to start, I should return to Hogwarts, may I use your floo?”

“Of course. I will see you for dinner on Monday, don’t forget Filius, and do try to Floo your mother, when you don’t I’m the one that get’s to hear about it” Tormuld said cheerfully his gnarled fingers patting he teacher on the back and to Harry’s astonishment the professor actually seemed to blush. 

“Yes father” He said stepping into the flames and calling out the name of his office still blushing as his face turned green before he vanished. There fire filled the room with a crackling sound for a moment before Tormuld smiled rubbing his knuckles. 

“An odd duck, my son, he took more after my witch Mother than I did, took her name and went to Hogwarts, very proud of him” He said rubbing the thin white hair on his head. “Now, after all that excitement there is some formalities. Some tokens that need to be given out as the beneficiary of the estate it is up to you or your guardian. Your mother left a letter and a small box of personal items to a Mr Severus Snape. Your father left some money to a Mr Remus Lupin as well as a letter. To your guardian, whomever it may be, there is a letter...”

“Tha-Thank-you” 

“Always happy to help, your guardian will need to sign a few papers as you are not yet of age” Tormuld motioned to Lucius who took out his wand and placed it against the paper the Goblin was pointing to. It glowed red hot and then an elegant signature appeared on the paper glowing in a steel grey. “Thank-you Lord Malfoy, here are the items. I will send a copy of the records of the Potter and Black vaults”

“Thank-you, Tormuld, you have been most incredibly helpful” Lucius bowed at the Goblin who responded with a lower one of his own. 

“I have been the Potter family manager for many years, Lord Malfoy, I am very happy to serve the new Heir Potter, and it is always a joy to see Dumbledore taken down a peg or two” He confessed with a smile that deepened the lines around his face but somehow made him look younger and Harry had the feeling that when Tormuld was younger he would have looked just like Flitwick.

“I hope that after the way he has treated Harry he will be taken down altogether. Why wasn’t the will heard before?”

“Dumbledore assumed control and said that there was no need. I tried to send word to Harry’s guardians but my letters went unread” Tormuld looked troubled but Harry knew that if any letters had reached the Dursley’s they would have burnt them on sight. “Is there anything else you would like to discuss about the accounts?”

“No, thank-you, Tormuld, you have been most efficient. Come I believe that we should perhaps have an ice cream at Fortescue’s” Lucius smiled at them all shrinking down the items that he had been given and slipping them into his pocket. “You as well Jinx”

“Eeep! If youse is sures! Thank-you Master Lucius!” Jinx beamed happily her nose almost brushing against the floor as she bobbed a bow. 

The party took their leave of Tormuld who watched them go with a smile that was tinged with regret. He had been fond of the Potters, he wasn’t so old that he had forgotten that Fleamont Potter had taken a chance on a half Goblin when nobody else would and he felt as those he had let them down by not pursuing further. He was going to make up for that now though. Dumbledore was going to learn why you didn’t mess with the Goblins. That was for sure.

“Kaagaa’verkaan dech rehen ghekian awteer verden!” He vowed placing a hand on the crossed axes of him and his wife. 

Harry felt Draco’s hand slip into his as they walked down the corridor of the bank. They were going in a different direction to when he had arrived and Harry supposed they were going to the main area of the bank. He had been there once briefly when they had first come to inquire about his account manager and Harry had been blown away by it all. He looked sideways at his friend hoping Draco didn’t find it strange that he wanted be with him forever. 

“You okay, Harry?” Draco asked with a smile squeezing his hand and Harry felt like he had gotten his answer and squeezed back answering with a smile of his own. 

“Yup” 

Kaagaa’verkaan dech rehen ghekian awteer verdien --- My oath laid bear, revenge is mine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this is okay xD


	44. Chapter 44

“Harry? Are you okay? You have been quiet tonight” Draco whispered slipping into bed beside him and Harry turned onto his side to look at his friend. Draco looked even more pale in the moonlight while his eyes were warm with concern. He was dressed in his light grey pyjamas and his hair was unnaturally straight from brushing it with his magical hairbrush. Harry gave him a very small smile that he knew didn’t reach his eyes before humming;

“I was thinking about my parents and the spell...”

“I was thinking about that too, it is awesome right!” Draco hummed grinning from ear to ear and Harry gave him a small smile rubbing his cheek against his pillow before asking;

“You...You don’t think its...Weird or gross...Or...”

“No! It’s amazing! Your magic wants to stay with me! I bet if I did the same spell my magic would want to be with you!” Draco’s thin pale arm landed around his waist pulling him up into a lazy hug as he lay his chin on his head before saying “What did you think of Professor Flitwick? He seems fun! His face when his father made him promise to floo his mother!”

“Parents must always embarrass their children, no matter how old they get...Tormuld clearly loves him”

“Yes, like your parents loved you. Your mother seemed to be an amazing woman! She saw through old Dumbles” Draco sighed happily grinning so much that it must have made his face ache. “His face when she said he had to stay away from you! I will have to ask father if I can use his pensive, I want to treasure that memory” 

“Will it bother you if I was in Ravenclaw?”

“I would be upset, not because you weren’t a Slytherin a different house wouldn’t change anything, but because we wouldn’t be together” Draco drifted off slowly a thoughtful look coming to his face as he gave a small grin humming “All Malfoys have been in Slytherin...But maybe I could change it, father refuses to tell me how the houses are picked but, I’m pretty smart, I bet I could make Ravenclaw too” 

“But you want to be a Slytherin” Harry pointed out and Draco shrugged deeply his arm tightening around him as he said softly;

“I want to be with you. You’re my friend Harry, my family. Mother and father won’t mind what house I’m in. Uncle Sev will be upset that I’m not a Slytherin but its not like he would fawn all over me if I was. But we’ve got a year, Harry, we can think about it later. Professor Ninomiya will be here tomorrow, you’ll like her Harry, she’s fun...” Draco’s voice slurred as he gave himself over to the fog of sleep and Harry watched his friend for a moment and then settled down more fully into the bed and the embrace his breathing evening out as he fell to sleep dreaming of a woman with vibrant red hair and green eyes and a man with a mess of black curls and a ready smile.

*-*-*

“To whom it may concern. How do I start this letter? This letter I hope will never be read but know that it will. If you are reading this then that means my wife and I are dead and you are now the guardians of our son, Harry. I hope you will take him into your hearts as your own and love him in all the ways that Lily and I do but cannot be there to show. My wife thinks I am blind to the things Dumbledore is doing but, although I believe him to act for his idea of the greater good, I believe he is often...No, now when I am facing the harshest point of my life I must be honest. Dumbledore is so driven by his idea of the greater good that he is blind to the truth of the world. People around him become pawns on a chess board. 

And I believe that he wants Harry to be his greatest piece. I cannot pretend I understand everything but as we stay hidden it is as though Dumbledore acts as though it is all coming to plan. He said that there is a prophecy but heee did not let Lils nor myself hear it. I feel that he is building my son to be a general in a larger battle. 

I do not want my son to grow up that way. To be a pawn that Dumbledore uses. He is a child, a child who laughs so often, who loves his favourite toy Mr Nibbles the stuffed Rabbit that I make dance around his cot. Whom loves to cuddle into his mother’s hair as she rocks him beside the fire. He loves the nonsense poems by Edward Lear and positively delights in my singing voice (Which anyone would tell you in a miracle, Lily is positive I broke one of her best milk Jugs by singing). 

I guess what I’m trying to say is that you have been chosen by Harry’s magic to be his guardians. I’m not sure of the exact spell used Lily is the clever one (Not that I admitted that) but his magic has picked you and that means that it is good enough for me. I know that you will love him and teach him all the things that I won’t be able to but I also need you to make sure that Dumbledore can’t get him, can’t use him. He will do his best but you have to stop him. Please just let Harry be a kid, let him grow up loved. 

If you can, tell him of us, tell him that the best day of our lives was the day he came into it. Tell him that we never stopped loving him. Tell him I cried when he first called me Dadda and I didn’t believe that I could have made something that perfect. Tell him that I was an idiot but he was the very best part of me, the part that made me realise how much of an idiot I had been. Tell him that he is never alone, and that his mother and father loved him enough for a thousand lifetimes. And then, tell him that you love him, that you are glad that he came into your lives and that no matter what happens you will love him.

No words can express the feelings of gratitude that I have for you in taking in my son Harry. 

Please and thank you, your servant James Fleamont Potter I of the most noble and ancient house of Potter. 

Lucius lay the letter down in the space between himself and Narcissa on the bed. He was not a man given over to outwardly displays of emotion. The last time he had cried was when Narcissa had lost the last child she had wanted so very much but right now his eyes were itching with something akin to tears and his heart was breaking for the young Potter lord. It was not a letter he was expecting from the man who had never seemed to take anything even remotely serious but it was a letter that touched him. Narcissa was silent her eyes wet but she was composed as ever. 

“What is our plan next my love?”

“We shall need to go to the hall of records and see what the so called prophecy is and then I will have this letter checked by Flitwick to have him confirm it has not been tampered with and then we hand it over with our evidence to the ministry” Lucius answered softly. The legal way was slower than what he was used to but at least he would have Harry safely away from Dumbledore. “This at least will confirm that neither Lord nor Lady Potter wanted Dumbledore near their son. Have no fear my heart Harry will be staying with us”

“I never doubted you my love” Narcissa smiled pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose and then the corner of his mouth before laying her head on his chest with her arm slung across his middle. “You are perhaps not a good man, altogether, but you are a great one and I love you”

“I love you, my hufflepuff hearted wife”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting yesterday was at uni early >.<   
I hope that this is okay :)


	45. Chapter 45

“A rather charming photo of you in the Prophet this morning, Lucius, it was enough to cause Dumbledore to choke on his breakfast crumpet” Severus murmured drily settling to the  
chair he had claimed as his own on his visits to the Malfoy home for breakfast. Lucius lifted a blonde eyebrow and Severus had the pleasure of smirking and flipping the morning edition of the rag to the society gossip pages. A fetching black and white photo showed the entire Malfoy family and Jinx enjoying an ice cream at Fortescue’s. There wasn’t much of a story to go with it just a piece about Narcissa’s dress and the robes Lucius was wearing but it was a very sweet picture with his old friend smiling fondly at his son and ward while Narcissa wiped ice cream from their lips with her silk handkerchief. “I heard women cooing over the image” 

“I am sure, show it Cissa and she will be sending for the original. Actually I may do so myself, it is time I had a new photo for my desk” Lucius gave a rare genuine smile his grey eyes warming at the picture and Severus realised fully that his oldest friend truly cared about Harry and wasn’t just using him for gain. “We heard the will of Lord and Lady Potter yesterday. It was hard on the boy but your friend Lily she wiped the smile of Dumbledore’s face. She was as sharp as a knifle I can see why you liked her”

“She was always forthright”

“Lord Potter too, he may not have been as bright as his good lady but he had some sense” Severus opened his mouth to protest but instead Lucius handed him over a letter that was yellowed with age. The messy, almost illegible script of his childhood tormentor stared up at him and he wanted to throw it back at his friend but morbid curiosity kept him reading. A clock ticked steadily as Lucius ate his bacon and eggs and, although he would deny it to his death bed, Severus had to swallow a lump from the back of his throat as his eyes moved over the last line. “He was a child Severus, a spoiled rich kid whom had been doted on, we know how they can be...What he did to you was awful, but he has paid the ultimate pric...”

“Save your lecture, I have already decided to let the past remain where it is and while being with his son I have come to accept that there was blame on both sides but you do not know all...” Severus swallowed sliding the letter back to his friend as he felt the acidic burn in the back of his throat. Many thought the reason for his hate of Black and Potter was the prank Black had pulled and it was but not for the reason they thought much in the same way people were mistaken in his feelings for Lily. He had loved her, still did, but only as the sister he had longed to have. Before he could confess more to Lucius the door to the breakfast room opened and Harry came in smiling happily but sleepily as he saw him. 

“Good morning, Uncle Sev”

“Good morning, brat, how did you sleep?” Severus chuckled fondly as the small boy yawned before sliding into the chair beside him. 

“Good, I dreamt of my mum and dad. Good morning Uncle Luci”

“Harry” Lucius smiled reaching out to pour him a glass of pumpkin juice and to hand over the first batches of pills and medicines he had to take before eating. “Is Draco preening?”

“Like Achilles” Harry laughed rolling his eyes, referring to the largest of Lucius’ prized Peacocks who flounced around the gardens almost always on display, before dutifully taking the first of his daily potions. Severus had tried his best to make them tolerable but there was still a bitter taste to the blood cleansing one. “He was practicing Japanese when I left. He really likes Professor Ninomiya”

“She is a skilled witch, top in several of her classes in Mahoutokoro, the Japanese school, I believe she had golden robes” Severus hummed looking to Lucius for confirmation. The blonde nodded placing the healer approved foods onto Harry’s plate while the boy looked confused his eyebrows furrowing as he hummed;

“Golden Robes?”

“The Japanese school is different from our own Hogwarts school Harry. Their robes grow and change as they do. The top students in school have golden robes while the robes of those that practice dark arts turn white. I’m sure Professor Ninomiya will be happy to tell you more I find myself very lacking in the subject though they have an excellent quidditch team” Lucius hummed as Draco came bursting into the room followed by a small woman with a thin build and hair so black it almost seemed blue. 

*-*-*-*

“This is Harry! Harry! This is Professor Ninomiya!” Draco said excitedly waving his hands to the beautiful girl at his side. Harry blinked almost spilling his scrambled eggs over himself as he took in the new comer. He hadn’t really had an image of what he thought the teacher would be like but he if he did it wouldn’t be anything like the person in front of him. Professor Ninomiya was young, so young that she didn’t look like she was out of her teens. Her face was slim, almost painfully so but it was gentle and she was smiling so much that tiny wrinkles formed around her eyes. Eyes that were a strange honey brown that seemed almost yellow when the light hit them. She was barely over five foot tall with long hair tied losely away from her face with a pin shaped like a silver wand. She was wearing jeans with rips over the knees and a t-shirt with a strange cartoon character on the front. 

“Nice to meet you Harry! My name is Ninomiya Kazumiko” She said with a thick accent holding out a small, chunky hand to shake his while also bowing. “Draco has told me a lot about you in the last ten minutes”

“Nice...Nice to meet you, Professor” Harry flushed seeing the teasing light that came to her dark eyes. It was a smile that made him nervous while at the same time oddly comfortable and he tried not to stare too hard on the mole on her chin.

“Please, just call me Nino, everyone else does” Nino smiled shaking his hand again before bowing a little more politely at Lucius. “Lord Malfoy, thank-you for hiring me to teach Draco again this year”

“Thank-you for coming, Professor, Draco has not stopped talking about you all summer. Thank-you for agreeing to teach Harry as well. You remember Draco’s uncle, Severus Snape. Severus this is Professor Kazumiko Ninomiya” 

“A pleasure as always” 

“I am in your care once again, Professor” Nino bowed her head again at him before almost breaking her jaw in a yawn. “Sorry, I just flew in from Germany” 

“Flew? On a broom? Why not use an international portkey?” Draco asked as the professor sat in the chair opposite Severus. Harry expected Draco to sit next to her but as he had done every day since he had arrived, he sat in the chair beside him and took his hand squeezing his fingers in a silent ask of ‘are you okay?’. Harry squeezed them back gently and the blonde smiled at him as Nino shrugged;

“I get too sick, plus I like the feeling of being on a broom, and I wasn’t alone, my fiancé was with me. We made a holiday of it...At least when he wasn’t covering Quidditch games” 

“I still can’t believe you get into games for free!” 

“Perks of dating a sports reporter, kid” Nino laughed and Harry marvelled at how different this woman was to anybody he had ever met. She was not the kind of person the Dursley’s would have liked, in fact she was the kind of person they would cross the street to avoid, she was foreign for a start, and she was down to earth in all the best ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is okay, ninomiya kazumiko is the gender bent version of Ninomiya Kazunari from my favourite Japanese group Arashi xD


	46. Chapter 46

“Uncle Sev” Harry called following Severus out of the breakfast room with the shrunken package his mother had given him in her will. The teacher turned to look at him with a smile lighting his black eyes. 

“What is it brat?”

“My mother left you a letter and a package in her will” Harry whispered carefully holding them out not surprised when the smile faded from Severus’ face and his eyes hardened. His tongue scraped over his thin lips as he eyed the package nervously as though it was going to jump out and strike him. “Uncle Luci shrunk it yesterday. She said that it was personal items. Um you can...Take it and look at it in private...”

“No, perhaps...Perhaps...I...If may, tonight I will return tonight and we can open it together?” Severus asked his tone so light Harry had to strain to hear it and Harry gave a nod recognising the plea in the man’s voice. He wanted to know what Lily had said but he was terrified. Harry still didn’t know what had happened between his mother and Severus but whatever it was he didn’t think it was something that she wouldn’t forgive him for. Everyone made mistakes after all. 

“If you want me there, Uncle Sev, then I would be happy to be”

“Thank-you Harry, if you will keep it until tonight then” Severus gave him a very weak smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes and Harry wanted to hug him but he didn’t know if his touch would be welcome. He nodded again and slipped the shrunken letter and package back into his pocket and Severus gave a nod of his own. “Very good, you should go back and finish your breakfast, your first lesson with the much talked about Professor Ninomiya, you must be excited”

“Not as excited as I am about our next potion lesson”

“Cheeky flatterer” Severus laughed his face warm again and Harry felt happy he had managed to make the man relax once more. “Did you know your grandfather was quite the potioneer? He created the hair treatment that are taming those Potter locks of yours”

Harry laughed reaching up to touch his hair. After a week with the Malfoys his hair was softer than ever and had started to take on a natural curl that although not as tame as Draco’s was no the less no longer like a birds nest and he was rather fond of his hair now and the way it curled about his face. “Go back to your breakfast brat, I will see you tonight” 

“Okay, Uncle Sev” Harry grinned happily watching the man turn smartly on his heel and walk away with his robes bellowing without even a hint of wind. It was impressive and Harry knew he had to be using a spell to make it happen.   
*-*-*

“Shall we head to the summer house?” Nino asked with a smile after breakfast was finished and the support brace spell was once again fixed on Harry. As the healer had instructed over the weekend the brace was tighter today and seemed to twist in his left leg and all he wanted to do was cry but he didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of the teacher from Japan. 

“Harry, you okay?” Draco asked softly ignoring the teacher his grey eyes searching his green ones. “Do you need some pain potion?”

“I’m fine, it just feels a little strange” Harry admitted breathlessly trying to walk but it was too much. Draco, in a fit of accidental magic summoned a chair and had him sit down. “Draco...”

“Harry, the healer told you not to ignore the pain! If it’s too much then I will tell mother, you don’t have to suffer” Draco huffed playing around with his fringe his fingers brushing over the scar on his forehead and Harry flushed for a minute looking at the teacher who was looking extremely concerned but was holding herself back from saying anything. 

“But you...You have been so excited about Professor Ninomiya coming. I’m just messing things up”

“Harry! You could never mess anything up! Jinx!” Draco summoned the house elf who appeared instantly bowing low while wiping her hands on the hem of her pillow case. 

“Yeses, Master Draco!”

“Tell mother that Harry is in too much pain from the brace, he can’t walk” 

“Little Masters Harry!” Jinx gasped her eyes almost comically wide before she popped away to fetch Narcissa who had been heading to her nursery to tend to her roses. The matriarch of the Malfoy family appeared a moment or two later holding to Jinx. 

“Harry dear, you are looking pale” She said letting go of the long fingers and coming to kneel in front of him her hands moving over his leg as he whispered;

“I’m sorry”

“Don’t apologise, where does it hurt?” She asked doing the massages she had been learning. Unlike before it didn’t give him the same relief and he just felt himself growing red under the look the professor was giving him. He had only just met her and he was behaving like a child, she was going to think he was a freak or a baby. “Harry, I can’t help if you don’t say, dear”

“My hips, it feels like my hip is twisting off” Harry bit out reluctantly his eyes falling away from the teacher as his ears turned a bright shade of red.

“Okay, the healer did say there would be more discomfort but I will not have you suffer” Narcissa waved her wand and cancelled the spell granting him immediate relief. “I will talk to the healer and have him come to you, perhaps the spell needs adjusting”

“I’m sorry”

“Sweet boy, you need not apologise. It is not your fault. We will get you right” She said with a smile rubbing further up his thigh over his hip and Nino cleared her throat giving him a small sympathetic smile;

“Brace spells are the worst, Harry, a friend of mine broke his spine, he fell off a camel, and had to have one, it took the healers several attempts to get the spell exactly right for him. The body is a strange thing and spells affecting it have to be an exact science” 

“I’m sorry about your friend” Harry whispered not knowing what else to say about that statement. She didn’t seem to think that he was being a baby and that made him feel a little bit better. 

“It’s okay! It was his own fault he was doing a handstand and Masaki is completely fine now and back to terrorising the wildlife of Asia” Nino smirked just a little but Harry had a feeling that she was in part telling the truth. “He is a magizoologist and I think part time clown and full time idiot. But I remember how much pain he was in, you are a brave kid, Harry” She reached out and ruffled his hair causing the curls to stick up at odd angles. 

“You don’t know the half of it! Harry is the best!” Draco said in a happy voice his grey eyes shining a him. Harry flushed at the praise from his friend and looked at Narcissa who was nodding along while still rubbing his hip in slow and steady circles. 

“You are, now I will do the spell from last week, okay? We’ll see if it hurts if it does you can go without it for today” She told him getting to her feet and pointing the wand at him. She murmured the spell and once again Harry’s bones felt as though the they were being pulled and squeezed but there was no pain this time. “You okay Harry?”

“Yes, Aunty Cissa” Harry answered and Narcissa dropped a kiss onto his forehead looking relieved as she saw the truth in his eyes. 

“Good. Now go and enjoy your first lesson with Professor Ninomiya, I will floo the healer” She gently pushed them to the door and Draco took a hold of his hand saying primly;

“Your magic chose me Harry! I am not going to let it regret that! I will take care of you!”

“Aww, you’re a little knight in shining armour Draco!” Nino said with a small laugh almost skipping as she led them through the garden. Harry smiled shyly squeezing at Draco’s hand happy again that his magic had chosen Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be Snape opening the package and a skip to the meeting with Lupin in the next part! I really hope that this was okay ^_^ Again Masaki (Aiba Masaki) is a member of Arashi and a complete but lovable idiot who loves animals and works with them a lot to comical effect xD


	47. Chapter 47

“Did you enjoy your studies with professor Ninomiya?” Severus asked after dinner that night when they had moved to the potion’s lab alone. It was where Severus had wanted to go and Harry suspected that it filled him with a great deal of confidence to be there and that was what he seemed to need. 

“It was interesting, she...She doesn’t seem to be like any teacher I’ve ever met before” Harry admitted thinking back on the lessons. They had been done in a pretty summer house in the middle of the Malfoy estate. Harry had learned it was also where she lived while she was here and the entire place was decorated with figures of strange cartoon characters and snow globes. Some were clearly magical with figures inside while some where just cheap and cheerful ones from gift shops. There had been no structure to the lessons, mostly they had just sat around and talked before play a game of chess and a strange Japanese game Harry had never heard of but Nino insisted was an ancient game. It was sort of like dominoes but the pieces were circular and there were pictures on them that either lied or told the truth. Harry had a hard time with guessing which was which. Thankfully Draco hadn’t done much better. “But maybe it was because she was tired”

“Maybe, or perhaps it is her style, which ever it is study hard, brat”

“I will do my best. Did you have a good day?” Harry asked and Severus gave him a thin-lipped smile his eyes betraying his feelings before his mouth did as he said dryly;

“I had to deal with back to back classes of idiots who lack yours or Draco’s ability to know which way a cauldron stands. In short it was awful”

“Why do you stay if you hate it professor?” Harry almost bit through his lip as the question slipped out before he could stop it. A flush started creeping its merry way up his neck and he waited for Severus to tell him off for asking too many questions but instead the black-haired potions master let out a dry bitter laugh answering with a flippant;

“Because I like to believe that one day somebody with a true talent for the subject will come forward. Or perhaps because I get my room and food provided for me, who can say?” His hand came to lightly squeeze at his shoulder and Harry gave him a very small smile “I have my reasons for staying. If only to see the downfall of meddling old men. He had been summoned to a meeting with the goblins, I admit I am eager to hear what they have to say to him. But now, we have delayed long enough and this has tortured me enough. Let us see what your mother has left for me” 

“Ah, okay, are you sure you wouldn’t be happier alone?” Harry whispered pulling the box and letter from his pocket where they had been sitting all day. Severus tapped them with his wand and slowly they resized themselves taking up most of the space on the table. The potions master slowly dragged his tongue against his lips as he shook his head his hand reaching out nervously for the letter. 

“No, I would very much like you to be here with me for this Harry” He said his finger lightly running over his name in the delicate script of Lily Potter. At the touch the letter jerked and shuddered in much the same way it had at the bank and Harry watched as lips formed in the page. 

“Sev, my dear and oldest friend, if you are hearing this message then I have died. I hope that I have had the courage to talk to you face to face before I died. I have so much that I wish I could say to you. I’m sorry. For everything that happened between us and I miss you. Nothing could take away what happened between us but I wish that we could move on, I have a son, Harry, James has made Sirius Black his godfather on his side but when it came to me, I couldn’t choose. James said that I should pick Remus but, in my heart, I wanted you so he only has one godfather but I hope that when you meet him you will be kind, as you were to me.   
Sevy, Dumbledore told me, about what you did, that you told Voldemort and that is why he is after us...”

“Oh please...Stop” Severus begged and Harry was shocked to see tears streaming down the man’s face. He panicked for a moment and then slowly moved in hugging him around the middle. In a small distracted way Severus patted him on the head as the letter continued. 

“I forgive you, please forgive yourself, don’t let Dumbledore manipulate you because of this. You deserve better...”

“How can you say that?” Severus whispered his hand trembling and Harry watched the letter surprised when it seemed to answer the question that was asked. 

“Because you are my friend, we have changed so much but I know deep down that you are that same little boy that sat with me and taught me of magic. The boy who cried when we were sent into different houses. I’m sorry, Sevy, I should have fought harder when I saw you with those people, even when you pushed me away, I should have stayed. I am dead I cannot change anything now, but if you are listening to this then you are alive and you can change, you can be everything that you wanted. 

I have to go, Harry is waking, I have left things for you, some things that you left with me, and some things that a godfather should have of his godson because no matter what you are the god father of my son, Sevy. Live your life to the fullest and be happy. Your sister Lily-Rose Evans-Potter” The letter jerked for a moment and Harry thought it was going to change back into a letter again but then his father’s voice came out through the lips. It sounded rushed and whispering;

“Severus, I’m truly sorry for all that I did to you during our time at Hogwarts. Dumbledore told us what you did and honestly, I wanted to kill you but then I sat with Harry and I thought about it. I am still angry for what you did and if I survive, I will probably punch you at some point but then I would forgive you, eventually, probably, look I’m trying here. You didn’t know it would be us, but you know that it would be somebody...But I also know that I had a lot to do with the way you turned out and I am sorry for it Severus. I was a class A idiot, spoiled in the extreme...I’m sorry...I wish things could have been different between us, maybe if I had known that you and lily weren’t...no excuse, but yeah...Crap, Lily’s coming. Goodbye Severus...Live your life well, that’s how you can make it up to us, live your life better...”

The letter dropped down back to being just a letter again and Severus slipped to the floor clinging to Harry who just stood awkwardly. He didn’t understand half of what had been in the letter but he knew that his friend was hurting and he wished he could make it better for him somehow. He had never seen a man cry before, Vernon had said that only poofs and faggots cried not real men, but Harry was positive that, like everything else, Vernon was wrong about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that this is okay, sorry for no lupin but he's coming xD


	48. Chapter 48

“You have every right to ask” Severus said later when he had stopped crying. They were still in a tangled heap on the floor and Harry frowned in genuine confusion asking;

“Ask what, uncle Sev?”

“What your parents meant when they said that I was the reason the dark lord was after them” Severus whispered and Harry felt something niggling in his stomach at the words. He was curious, he had to admit that but if it was too much for Severus then he didn’t want to hear it now. “I was in Hogsmeade one night when I happened upon Dumbledore in one of the pubs” Severus said quickly before Harry could tell him that it could wait “He was interviewing a new divination teacher. I was so far gone with my belief in the dark lord that I listened. Most of it was absolute rubbish, I was pretty sure she couldn’t foresee snow in the artic but then, matters changed. Her voice changed and she spoke of one that would bring about the fall of the Dark Lord. I went to him, I told him what I had heard. He determined that it would be the Potters. You see Harry I am the reason you don’t have your parents...” Harry felt tears running down his face. Pain like nothing he had experience before was stabbing at his heart. His grip around the man stiffened and Severus felt it his voice low and broken as he gasped out “How they can say they forgive me...Recoil in horror Harry, hate me as I deserve...”

“I don’t hate you, Uncle Sev” Harry said eventually his face pressed into the thin chest of the older man. He smelt of herbs and spices and smoke that came from standing around cauldrons all day. He thought that he was odd, maybe he should have reacted with anger at the confession but he truly didn’t hate the man that was crying beside him. His life would have perhaps been different if Snape hadn’t have told Voldemort but was it likely? Was it normal for headmasters to conduct interviews in pubs? Didn’t they have an office? And if not why didn’t they put up a privacy spell? Uncle Lucius used them all the time when they were in public. “I think Dumbledore had been manipulating you for a long time, Uncle Sev, maybe he didn’t know that it would be you but I think he expected somebody to hear them that night”

“How can you be so forgiving Harry?”

“Because I think you have punished yourself enough, Uncle Sev, you weren’t much older than a child, you were at war...” Harry remembered watching a documentary in History class about a Jewish woman who met with a German soldier after the war. He had never understood the words that she had said then. He, like the rest of his class, had wondered how she could be so forgiving when she had suffered so much but he could always remember the words. “You were a small part of a big war. You made mistakes and you will carry that with you always but it is your actions now that will determine the type of man you are. If I hate you, I will never know peace, you have to live your life with the weight of your actions. I will not add to that. If you truly seek redemption live your life well...My parents wanted that for you too...”

“...Harry how I wish I could go back and change it...”

“You can’t, Uncle Sev’ and if it wasn’t you it would have been somebody else. Dumbledore planned it. Why else have a meeting in a pub during a war? I don’t understand why but he did, I’m sure of it i there a way that he could have...Known what she would say and manipulate it so she would say it where he was heard?” Harry bit on the inside of his cheek looking into the black unfathomable eyes of the Hogwarts professor who seemed to take in everything he said before slowly nodding.

“A time turner could work, I suppose. He could perhaps have had the meeting in his office over heard the prophecy and then realised he could use it to his advantage” Severus answered though he sounded a little doubtful. His throat sounded raw from the harsh tears he had been crying but he looked physically more in control of himself again. 

“Um, what’s a time turner?”

“A magical device that allows one to travel back in time. It cannot be used for long distances and there is always a risk for meddling with time but...The ministry controls all the time turners, unless he has somehow mastered...” While Severus spoke Harry could tell he was growing more convinced of the idea and Harry allowed himself to smile just a little “Harry, it is possible that you are on to something. Dumbledore always seems to have the upper hand, always seems to know too much and appears to be in multiple places all at once...But we should not get a head of ourselves. Allow me to do some investigation, we shall see...”

“I’m glad you’re feeling better Uncle Severus” Harry smiled hugging the man tightly and burying his face into his neck. The herb and spice mix were stonger there and he breathed it in as Severus awkwardly patted his back. 

“I have no idea how you can forgive me, but I promise your forgiveness will not be misplaced Harry” The potions master said and Harry hugged him ever more tightly before pulling away and eying the package still on the table. 

“Do you want to open it another time?

“No, I think it best if I do it now, Brat” Severus answered summoning the package to his hands and slowly lifting the lid. Harry wasn’t sure if he should look or not but when he peered inside, he was surprised by the odd mixture of items. The largest being a photo in a picture frame of two children. One a boy in all black and the other a girl, sitting side by side on a swing eating ice-cream. The picture didn’t move telling Harry that it was a muggle photograph and the writing on the frame declared ‘Best Friends for Ever’. “I made your mother the frame, I had no idea she had kept it...” Severus whispered in wonder as he stroked a finger over the picture before moving onto the other items. An acorn, pinecone, and dried leaves were under the picture along with a pencil with a rubber topper shaped like a rabbit. “Your mother she was fond of the topper in the corner shop next to the store. I bought it her for her birthday we passed it back and forth between ourselves when we had exams. When we fell out...I never saw it again, I assumed she had gotten rid of it...”

“Clearly she didn’t, she still loved you Severus” 

“Yes, I believe she did...” Severus’ eyes were wet again as he lifted out a small separate box that had the golden words for the God Father printed on the front. Opening it up Harry heard Severus gasp loudly as he lifted a vial with red liquid from the inside along with a lock of hair tied with a blue ribbon, a stamped foot print of a baby’s foot and a small photograph with the words ‘Quod verum estin nomine filii me est; Hadrien Junius Peverell’ “My true name is Hadrien Junius Peverell, Harry your mother has left me everything I need to make a blood adoption potion...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Jewish ladys speech was from a survivor I met at a holocaust memorial service when I was a child. I never got her name but she was an amazingly brave woman 
> 
> Seriously lupin will appear soon


	49. Chapter 49

“Are you sure, Severus?”

“Yes, I am certain of it” Severus nodded not even pretending to be offended by Narcissa’s question. It was an understandable one but he could see the pinched look in her face and the way she was worrying at her lip. With the curse on her family she would never be able to blood adopt Harry it was far too risky as they didn’t know how the curse could affect him but he knew that she would long to adopt him in anyway possible an blood adoption was the highest kind of adoption it was as good as birthing the boy. “We can not act on this yet, the potion is a delicate one to brew and the affects on Harry’s already fragile body would be too much but as you are Harry’s guardians I thought you ought to know”

“I cannot blood adopt him. It would make him as good as my child and the curse...” Narcissa whispered her hand clenching and unclenching ever so slightly her hand almost going to her stomach her mind no doubt lost in the thoughts of the children that she had loved and lost before ever meeting them. 

“I had given that some thought, if we were to go through with this option, if that was what Harry wanted, I thought that I would adopt him by blood and then sign him over to you as guardians. I would make for a terrible parent I am happy enough to be uncle and godfather, but it would make sure that Dumbledore would not be able to get his hands on him” 

“It would still make him your legal heir Severus, and heir to the Prince line” Lucius hummed taking Narcissa’s hand in his to stop her from digging into the palms. The ancient head of the Weasley family had a lot to answer for, for placing such a curse and for not knowing how to break it. Their land and titles had been stripped from them but the fact that they could have so many healthy children was a sore spot for the Malfoy’s. Severus shrugged at the mention of Harry being his heir, he had never thought that he would have one having decided to pass on what monies and titles he had to Draco when the time came. 

“Then I will have achieved more than my grandfather believed I would” He said with a shudder remembering the bitter twisted old wizard who had denounced him rather thoroughly whenever he had the chance. He had been forbidden any recognition from the Prince line but his heir would still be entitled to it. There was no money, the old man had drunk it all away but there was a title and a seat on the council. “But this is all a matter for another time, for now I will look into the other matter, the prophecy...I can’t believe I never questioned by the meeting would be taking place there of all places”

“You did not want to think of such things, it is after all the moment you truly believed you lost your friend”

“How I wish I had gone to her before Dumbledore”

“You cannot change the past Severus, my dear friend, I know that as much as you, but we can both work to be better. Know that in her final moments she was still your friend” Lucius clasped him tightly on his shoulder his grey eyes warmer than they normally seemed and Severus managed a smile nodding his head. He had given the photo of himself and Lily to Harry who had happily taken it to show Draco before putting it in his bedroom when he had been sent to bed. 

“I will take comfort in that and take courage in it, I feel as though I will have a very great need of it when I am to meet with Lupin next week” Severus almost let out a pitiful moan at the thought of meeting the werewolf. There had been a time when he had thought that there might have been the possibility of friendship between himself and the sandy haired Gryffindor who was less like Black and Potter. Perhaps even the thought of more had crossed his mind more than once as a gangly youth. 

Although a part of their group Lupin was more often than not in the Library when he wasn’t sick and had seemed more friends with Lily than James. The tentative friendship had soured when Severus had fallen in with the wrong crowd and it had been irreparable after he had found the truth. Not because he had anything against Lupin he couldn’t help that he had suffered the curse, but because there had been no punishment for Black. Dumbledore had put it down to youthful ignorance but Severus refused to believe it was anything more than an attempt on his life. Severus was also angry that Lupin didn’t seem to fall out with Black. 

“I am still unsure of Harry meeting with a Werewolf”

“Lupin is nothing like...Fenrir” Severus said swiftly knowing that Lupin would throw himself under the Hogwarts express rather than hurt Harry and he had made sure that the meeting time was not near the full moon. “I will be with Harry every step of the way, I assure you”

“I know, but you can’t blame me for worrying more so as you are so close to Hogwarts” 

“I promise that no harm will come to Harry” Severus swore masking his own nerves a lot better now that he had to calm somebody else’s. Narcissa didn’t look much calmer but still she gave him a thin smile and a nod. 

“Very well that is all we can ask for”

A week later

“Welcome to Three Broomsticks, Harry” Severus said softly as he, Draco and Harry stepped out of the floo into the Three Broomsticks. The pub itself was a cosy place with so much wood it was easy to see how much forest had had to be destroyed to make it. There were wooden beams in the walls, overhead, the floor was made of wood, as were all the sturdy tables and chairs. It hadn’t changed since he was a student but that was hardly surprising as it was completely possible that it hadn’t changed since 1542 when it first opened. As it was the middle of the week the place was mercifully empty baring a few locals and tourists. 

“Wow, its...Beautiful, and old” 

“Yes, the whole village is much the same, we shall have time to explore a little later, for now I see Lupin” Severus motioned to a corner table where a man with sandy brown hair and shabby looking robes. He hadn’t changed much since they were younger, Severus thought noting how pale and tired Lupin was and how his amber eyes moved from the door to the clock on wall. Several empty bottles of chocolate milk drink were scattered on the table around him and Severus remembered that Lupin was fond of chocolate and always seemed to have a bar stashed away about his person. Harry moved slowly into his side as he always did when he was nervous clutching tightly to Draco’s hand. “It will be fine, brat, I’m here. As is Draco and Jinx is only a shout away, nothing can hurt you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lupin has appeared...briefly....i hope this was okay


	50. Chapter 50

“Mr Greenfield?” Harry gasped in surprise as they approached the table in the furthest corner of the inn recognising the sandy haired man waiting nervously as the kind student teacher who had allowed him to sit with him in breaks. Harry had requested that Snape cast a privacy charm over the table, there weren’t many people in but that didn’t mean he was comfortable in having them listen in to his conversations. 

“Hullo Harry, it seems you remember me” The man smiled from under a scrappy moustache that matched the colour of his hair perfectly. Harry felt deeply confused but he was matched in that by the way Severus was looking between them. His black hairs were unfathomable as always but his tone was light as he said softly;

“Greenfield?”

“...I...I took the position in Harry’s muggle school for a few months, I was afraid that Dumbledore would stop me if I used my real name” Green...Lupin said his tone calming as he motioned for them to sit in front of him. Harryy sat still clinging to Draco’s hand not caring if the man thought he was strange. He couldn’t believe that the one nice teacher was somebody from his parents’ past. He was happy to see him again but at the same time he was angry that Remus hadn’t told him the truth back then. “It is good to see you again Harry”

“And you sir”

“Please, just call me Remus” Remus gave him a smile that caused his amber eyes to shine and it made his tired face seem a lot younger. Neither Remus or Severus were physically very old but both men had lines of aging more deeply etched into their faces. Remus’ hair was sprinkled with liberal amounts of grey and yet it looked nice, almost as though it was styled that way. Even in that dusty science room Harry had felt comfortable with him and that was no different now even if he was hurting at not being told the whole truth. Remus looked at Draco and gave him a smile of his own saying “There is no hiding who you are, you are surely the son of Lucius Malfoy”

“Draco Malfoy”

“Dray is my best friend” Harry said quickly not wanting Remus to think badly of him when he knew that Remus didn’t trust the Malfoys’. 

“I see, then I am very happy to meet you, Heir Malfoy” Remus was polite bowing his head at Draco who gracefully rolled his shoulders into a stiff shrug that Harry had seen Lucius do. It was stiff and awkward but it was something that would be perfect when he grew. 

“Draco will be fine, Mr Lupin”

“Remus, please, would you care for a butterbeer or I could recommend the unicorn chocolate milk?” Remus said wth a lazy awkward smile his fingers running through his sandy hair nerves tingling through his body. Harry wanted to agree but he also knew that he had to follow his programme strictly if he wanted to be off potions and treatments before attending Hogwarts next year so he turned to Severus and asked;

“Am I allowed, Uncle Sev’?”

“A single butterbeer won’t trouble your potions but only one mind, brat” Severus gave him his regular fond smile, something that had become more affectionate in the last week and Harry returned it with a smile of his own before turning back to Lupin who had slack jawed expression on his face.

“A butterbeer, would be nice, thank-you”

“I, yes, and for you as well, Draco?” The man asked and Draco gave him a nod “Very well, and for you Severus?”

“I will have a black coffee”

“Some things never change, I will be back in a moment” Remus collected some of his empty bottles and scurried away from the table to go to the bar and Severus and Draco both asked him about Greenfield and Harry gave them the rundown of his brief relationship with Remus Lupin or Paul Greenfield as he had known him. 

“The Dudley creature is awful, shame he is too young to go on trial” Draco huffed as Lupin came back to the table with a tray of drinks floating at his side. He handed them out and then moved back into his own seat nursing a chocolate milk. Harry sipped slowly at the Butterbeer not wanting to rush it while the table lapsed in to a stretched out uncomfortable silence. The bubble of the privacy spell stopped any sounds coming in from outside its radius and all they could hear was the sounds of their own breathing and the slow sipping of their drinks. 

“Um...It is really good to see you, Harry, I was worried when Dumbledore had said you had left your aunt and uncle, not because I think you should go back there, Lils was very vocal about how you were not to be left there...” Remus hummed giving him a sad smile and Harry felt his anger prickle as he almost growled out;

“Why did you leave me? You came as a teacher, you were nice to me, why couldn’t you...”

“I tried Harry, believe me I did, I went to Dumbledore, but he said you had to be there. I fought and argued with him until I was blue in the face. But it was no good. If I could have I would have taken you away from there the way the Malfoy’s did” Remus slid down into the seat one hand clutching his chocolate milk and the other clutching at his chest through his robes. It was a habit Harry had noticed while he was at the school, whenever he was stressed he clutched at his chest opposite his heart. 

“Why not go to the ministry?” Draco asked the next question that had come to Harry’s lips and the sandy haired man let out a twisted bitter laugh. 

“The would listen to me even less than Dumbledore would. The truth is, they trust me less then the wizarding population trust your parents” Lupin drained his chocolate drink and then stared at the bottle clearly wishing it was something stronger. His thumb nail scrapped at the name plate on the bottle while he continued to rub and clench at his chest. It reminded Harry of when he clawed at his neck. “The truth is Harry, I...I am a werewolf”

“A werewolf?”

“Yes, I was inflicted with the curse when I was very young” Lupin managed to rip the brand name of the bottle while the two ten year olds started at him with open mouths while Severus stayed impassive sipping his bitter coffee while watching the scene play out in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hope that this is okay


	51. Chapter 51

“...A werewolf?” Harry repeated again looking to Severus for confirmation that such things did actually exist and that the man wasn’t just making excuses. The potions master nodded slowly his movements graceful as hummed;

“It is true, brat, it wasn’t my place to tell you”

“Thank-you, Severus” Remus whispered and Severus just rolled his shoulders slowly. “Although my curse only affects me once a month the ministry view me as a dark creature and as such wouldn’t even return messages to the owls I sent them about you and my concerns” An animalistic growl left the man’s throat before he could get himself under control again. It didn’t stop the anger Harry could see in the man’s eyes or the sadness as he wrung his hands through his hair and chewed hard on his lower lip. “The only Auror that did reply was Kingsley Shacklebolt and that was only a few days ago. I am sorry Harry, but if I had been the one to take you, they would have screamed kidnap. I wouldn’t have even been able to argue my case before being thrown to the dementors to be kissed”

Harry didn’t understand what he meant by the dementors but it seemed that Draco did as his hand tightened on his and he gave a full body shiver. Severus didn’t look very comfortable either as he drained his coffee. 

“Just as Dumbledore is trying to claim with the Malfoys. Lucius and Narcissa have the power and skills to fight back. Lupin is just a werewolf, brat, I believe what Lupin is saying, he may be many things, but a liar is not one of them” Severus hummed thoughtfully just as an alarm sounded from his wand. “It is time for your potion” 

“Okay, Uncle Sev, I trust you” Harry mumbled slowly with meaning as he was handed the small vial of green potion that he himself had helped brew. Severus had helped him to get it to taste like butterscotch, at least a little, it was designed to help his digestion. Too many rich foods with the Malfoys’ had started to cause him to have a stomach ache. Remus watched him drink the potion with his strange amber eyes and Harry wondered if he was worried what it was. “A digestion potion. My stomach...Is sensitive”

“Harry had been more than half starved for most his life, he is on a strict Healer controlled diet and potion regime. However he, is doing extremely well” Severus offered him a warm smile that dulled the harshness of his words and Harry gave him a smile leaning closer into Draco as his cheeks flushed with pride and embarrassment.

“Only because you make the potions taste nice, Uncle Sev’” 

“Yes, causing me many headaches trying to find flavours that don’t ruin the potions and make them useless. However it is a small price to pay to see you recovering, brat, would anyone care for another drink? You can have a fruit juice and nothing more” Severus rose from his seat and grabbed his empty coffee cup. Remus agreed asking for a coffee himself this time while Draco asked for a fruit juice as well refusing to have another butterbeer if Harry couldn’t. It was one of the many ways Draco showed him how much he cared following the same diet plan as him and making sure that he was there at all of his healers appointments to make sure he knew what was needed. 

“My father left you some money and a letter in his will” Harry told his former teacher softly when he realised that they had slipped into silence. He reached into his pocket with his free hand and slipped the shrunken letter across the table. 

“I never knew he had left a will”

“Dumbledork tried to keep it pretty well hidden. Refused to let it be read. When father requested Harry’s key because the ministry wanted to check if there was a will he said that he had lost Harry’s key. The Goblins were very angry, which only got worse when Dumble-dweeb said that the will had been tampered with because Lily said that Dumble-dunce wasn’t allowed anywhere near Harry” Draco told Lupin happily his eyes sparkling as he used three stupid nicknames for Dumbledore. The names made Harry giggle ever so slightly but he was watching Lupin’s face waiting for his reaction surprised when he let out a laugh and whispered;

“Your father would call him Dumble-dick when he thought he could get away with it and Bummedonfloor”

“You and my dad were good friends? Uncle Sev’ told me that you would have better memories of dad than he did, it’s why he suggested that I write to you” Harry told the man who looked surprised by that and somewhat hurt as he asked;

“The only reason?”

“I didn’t even know you existed. I didn’t know anything about my parents until Draco wrote to me. The Dursley’s told me that my father was a drunk and a dead beat and he and mum died in a car crash...”

“Your father was a very good friend to me, when I believed it was better that I didn’t have friends. He wasn’t a saint Harry, there were times he could be very cruel, spoilt, and selfish and there were times...Or one particular time when I wished I had made a different choice but at the end of the day he was a good friend to me, as was your mother and I am truly grateful that I got to know them both” Remus gave him a sad smile and Harry had a feeling that unlike Severus, Remus had come to terms with the deaths of his friends but then again he hadn’t had the weight of guilt crushing him and Dumbledore twisting that even more. “I will be happy to tell you my memories of him, but, I would also like you to stay in touch because you wanted to. I know that you don’t have any reason to believe me but I tried to get you away from the Dursley’s”

“I believe you, Dumbledore wanted me with the Dursley’s I don’t know why but I believe you and I will be happy to get to know you as Remus Lupin and not Paul Greenfield” 

“Thank you for this Harry. I won’t let you down...And thank you for the letter. Should I read it now?”

“Um, I dunno, the will was actually a voice recording as was mum’s letter to Uncle Sev’ so yours might be the same” Harry remarked and Remus pulled out his wand and muttered a spell causing the letter to glow bright green for a moment or two. 

“Yes, this is also a vocal will, I will listen to it later. Perhaps you can listen with me” He said and Harry gave a nod while Severus’ shadow fell across the table. On the tray were not only drinks but also four of the largest glazed doughnuts topped with sprinkles and filled with Treacle that Harry had ever seen. They were as big as his head and would need to be eaten with a knife and fork. Harry’s mouth watered as he looked at them but he couldn’t help but wonder;

“Am I allowed to eat that Uncle Sev’?”

“Fear not, Harry these are Madam Rosmerta’s special doughnuts, in spite of appearance they have surprisingly good nutritional value and not as unhealthy as they may appear”

“Rosmerta’s been around kids long enough to know what they like Harry and what they actualy need” Remus said taking on of the Doughnuts with a pale flush coming to his cheeks. “Thanks Severus”

“You’re welcome. Eat, we will have some time to wander around Hogsmeade, would you care to join us, Lupin”

“Yes, I would like that, Severus”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this is okay


	52. Chapter 52

Remus had always liked the village of Hogsmeade. It was as petty as a picture with small country cottage style houses with wooden doors and thatched roofs. In any season it looked like a John Constable painting and he had always wanted to be able to afford one of the cottages with the thatched roofs. He could imagine himself in a pretty garden with flowers creeping up over the door. He had only shared that dream with one person, Lily, who always teased him that maybe there would be a dark-haired man with a big nose inside. She was also the only one of his childhood friends that knew about his sexuality. He hadn’t been able to tell James, Sirius, or Peter, scared that that might have been one revelation too far even for his most accepting of friends and even if they didn’t mind they wouldn’t have accepted his attraction to Severus. 

Remus risked a sidewise glance at Severus. He had changed little from when he was a child though he had perhaps grown into his nose. He wasn’t attractive in the strictest sense of the word, he never had been, but Remus had always felt a pull towards him. His dark sarcastic humour, his intelligence, and his nibble fingers when he had worked with potions ingredients. When Black had pulled his ‘prank’ and almost killed the dark-haired teen Remus had been mortified, pulling himself away from him terrified of seeing the fear and hate in his face. He wished more than once he had spoken to Severus wanting to explain but he hadn’t and no good came from trying to change the past. 

Seeing him today with Harry and Draco, the fond and genuinely happy smiles on his face as he showed the boys the village that they would one day visit brought back his feelings but he squished them down. What could a broken and twisted werewolf offer? He was unemployable, the curse made it impossible to be around people on the full moon and the small sum of money his parents had left him was almost dried up. 

“There has been some progress made with the wolf’s curse potion, Lupin, it was mentioned in the Journal I am taken to reading” Severus hummed as they waited for the boys outside of Zonkos joke shop. Severus had forbidden them from buying anything but Draco had insisted on showing Harry. 

“And what does Wolf’s Curse do Severus?” Remus asked wrinkling his nose at the name. It sounded almost like a poison over a potion. Severus stuffed his hands into the pocket of his robe and leaned back against the wall of Zonkos with one foot lifted as he answered in a light tone;

“The report claims that it makes it possible that the sufferer keeps his mind during full moons. I have looked into it myself and the theory is sound, he believes that he will have such a potion ready in ten years” 

“A long-time” Remus muttered sadly, a potion like that would be an amazing thing, he would like nothing more than to be able to keep his mind during transformations. Severus let out a scoffing noise, Remus remembered the noise from when they were young, it was the sound the slytherin let out whenever he thought the rest of the world was being slow and stupid on purpose. 

“Yes, but that is because he is an idiot, I am not. I have been developing a similar potion myself and I believe that it will work, however I have not had a werewolf to test it on” 

“You would let me test it?” Remus gasped staring at the man who was staring down at an ant on the floor as if it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen. A faint trace of red was in his cheeks however and Remus felt like smiling. 

“You would be doing me a favour if you would. I assure you that it wouldn’t kill you” 

“I trust you. But I couldn’t afford...”

“You would be testing an untested and unproven potion Lupin, in cases like these the potion master supplying the potion pays you” Severus rolled his eyes looking away from the ant so he could look up at him and Remus felt his mouth dropping open before he managed to squeak;

“But if it works”

“You will still be a werewolf, there would still be a risk but you would be able to keep your mind. Curl up into a nice dog bed and sleep the night away perhaps” The delivery was dry and almost cruel but Remus knew that he was only teasing. “ I admit that asking you was one of the reasons I agreed to accompany Harry today and of course because I believed he deserved somebody that would tell him some good of his father...He apologised to me, Lily wrote to me saying that she would have wanted me for the boys godfather but Potter spoke an add on, and he apologised...And forgave me...Just as Harry did”

“You care a lot for Harry, don’t you?”

“I admit that much. He is growing into a brat, but a sweet one, and he has been through so much and there is so much he still needs to go through. He needs good people on his side”

“Like the Malfoys?”

“The Malfoys have taken him to their hearts. You should visit and see them with him, speaking of which, if all went well today, Narcissa has invited you to the manor for lunch next week. They may not be a light family but they are a good one you should come and see that for yourself” Severus pulled a small letter from his pocket and handed it over and Remus chuckled lightly as he saw his name in a golden swirl. He hadn’t known what to expect in this meeting. He had hoped that it would all go well but he hadn’t known how Severus would act around him but now he had the promise of potion that would help him and an invitation for dinner at Malfoy manor. 

“Will they be officially adopting Harry?”

“They might do, at the moment though Dumbledore is doing everything he can to convince people that they have kidnapped the boy and are manipulating him”

“He wrote to me after Harry did. He said the same things to me, and said that as an old friend of his fathers I should be able to convince him to go back where he belonged and that it was for the greater good” Remus muttered somehow managing to keep the growl out of his voice though he could feel the wolf beneath the surface. The wolf had taken a liking to Harry when he had been acting as Greenfield and it had hated the smell of bruises Harry always seemed to have clinging to his body. 

“How did you respond?”

“I threw his letter into the fire, as I am sure he did the majority of mine when I tried to tell him how Harry had been suffering. Shall I go in and see where they are?”

“like I would trust you in a Joke shop with Potter’s son” Severus muttered dryly and Remus gave a smile feeling suddenly like he was a teen again as he darted inside calling out;

“Catch me if you can”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be Severus and Remus (Sorry if people wanted Tonks she will be here but not with Remus)


	53. Chapter 53

Zonkos’ was a child’s paradise of multi-coloured items with strange and exotic names. Harry tried his best to read the names of everything but there was always something more to see and he was sure he had forgotten more than he had read though potions like turn your friend’s skin green and befuddle your enemies by making them cluck like a chicken were some that were going to stick in his mind. Draco’s hand was tightly clasped to his as they made their way around the store and Harry was glad that no matter how excited he got Draco was always there to make sure he was okay. 

“Draco, over here” An unfamiliar voice said and Harry turned nervously to see two boys the same age as them standing to one side of the store. The one that had spoken was dark skinned with sculpted features that he hadn’t quite grown into yet but he would. Harry imagined that when he was older he would have the chiselled looks of one of the Greek statues he had seen photos of in school books. His eyes were a chocolate brown with a bored expression his arms folded over the expensive clothes he was wearing. While the other boy was thin and lanky for his age. His skin was ashen white and there were purple bags under each eye. His hair was jet black however and his eyes were so blue they were almost unreal. 

“Blaise, Theo, what an unexpected pleasure to see you both” Draco said smiling as he kept his hands against Harry’s. “Hadrian, may I present my friends? Heir Blaise Zabini and Heir Theodore Nott. Blaise, Theo, this is my cousin, Hadrian Black”

“Pleasure to meet you. Master Black” Blaise said bowing smartly and Harry, remembering the lessons both Narcissa and Lucius had been giving him, responded with a bow of his own. 

“How do you do?”

“How do you do, Pans said that you had a relative staying. I thought for sure he would be your double” Theo said his voice higher and breathy but still maintaining a level of calm and stilted politeness that Harry was sure he would never achieve. Draco stiffened just a fraction and Harry was under the impression that Theo thought he was probably Lucius’ bastard child. 

“Unlikely as Hadrian is from my mother’s side of the family and I am pure Malfoy. Hadrian looks like mother. I didn’t expect to be seeing you, the last letter you sent you were staying in Italy with your father’s family” Draco wasn’t as at ease with these two boys as he had been Pansy and he thought, as he hadn’t heard of them, they weren’t people Draco thought of as friends but were instead just children he knew. 

“Mother remarried so I was forced to cut time short with my paternal family. My new step father has an estate outside Hogsmeade not far from the Nott estate. Why are you here?”

“We came to spend time with our favourite Godfather, didn’t we Hadrian?” 

“You share a godfather? Why have we not heard of Master Black before?”

“What do we have here George? Little Firsties?” A new unfamiliar voice asked before Draco could answer and Harry yelped as an unfamiliar arm wrapped itself around his shoulders. The action caused him to dip and pain flooded through him from the magical braces around his body. He twisted out of the grip turning to see two identical red haired boys grinning down at them. Neither one looked in the slightest bit bothered by the fact they had caused him pain, though it was possible that they didn’t know and just thought he was scared by their appearance. They were wearing black robes with a red and gold tie and the Gryffindor crest on their breasts. Their eyes were a watery blue and freckles decorated pale skin. 

“Harry? Are you okay?” Draco asked swiftly patting him down gently before turning and glaring at the older boys his free hand coming to rest on his hip in a move that was almost an exact replica of Narcissa though the look in his eyes was pure Lucius. “How dare you! Touching somebody without invitation! Of course, from your hair you are Weasley’s, of course you don’t know any better” 

“Oi, what’s that supposed to mean?” The twins growled together their grins fading as anger flashed through their eyes and Harry felt himself reaching to claw at his neck. It had been a while but he bite of his nails calmed him until Draco reached up and took his other hand. 

“That you have less manners than a common pig. When you hurt somebody the first thing you should do is apologise” The blonde growled spitting venom at the twins. Harry stared open mouthed not knowing what to do or say. His cheeks were flaming brightly while his insides felt as though they were churning with a nest of snakes. He could barely draw breath and yet his lungs were hurting, like he had been breathing too hard for a long time. His head was spinning and the looks from the twins was making him want to throw up. 

“Hurt? I barely touched him!” 

“Without consent! You uncouth, unmannered swine!” Draco spat moving Harry slowly behind him before moving closer to the angry older boy who was just growing ever more angry. Patrons and staff were edging towards them as boxes around them started to shake. 

“You little runt! There is no need to ask who you are! Just like your father! Always looking down your nose at people! Just because your dad bought his way out of Azkaban...” An icy wind whipped around the store and Harry was positive that the light dimmed. A moment later a shadow fell over all of them and Harry blinked slowly. 

“Mr Weasley and Mr Weasley, how unexpected to see you both here, during a weekday...” Severus’ voice was music to his ears and a balm to his heart. He could tell that the Weasley twins had different feelings. Their faces had grown white and their eyes were bulged out of their heads. “I am almost certain that you should both be in a history of magic right now, not terrorising children”

“We didn’t do anything, they started it” The twins spoke together but Severus was looking as though Christmas had come early. His hands were on the shoulders of the two boys and Harry could see that he was holding them firmly but gently so as not to hurt them. Remus was hovering at his shoulder his golden eyes watching Harry with concern. 

“I don’t care who started it, the question remains, what are two Hogwarts students doing out on a school day? Remus, I will need to take this pair back to the school before I can take Draco and Harry home, would you mind watching them?”

“Not at all”

“Out of here. Harry would be able to have another butterbeer. I will be back in a few moments”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the twins will not be bad but they didnt make the best first impression >.<


	54. Chapter 54

“How dare you both!” Severus snapped dragging the errant Weasley twins through the village of Hogsmeade anger burning like a hot flame in his stomach. Everything had been going so well, Harry had been enjoying himself and there had been a flicker of something with Lupin, he was sure of it, the way the other man had looked when he had darted into Zonkos was something that he would perhaps allow himself to remember fondly later. Then everything had come crashing down around his ears, the terror he had seen in his Harry’s face and the anger in Draco’s. His godson had been like a fierce lion staring down both boys and Severus was sure Lucius would be proud but it shouldn’t have happened “300 points from both of you”

“What!? But that’s not fair! We haven’t even got that many points, we’ll be in the negative” The boys shouted together wriggling even more in his grip as they tried to escape. Severus held them more tightly. He would never admit it aloud, even on pain of death, but he had had hopes for the twins last year. Of the red haired brood that had stepped across the threshold of Hogwarts they were the only ones that had shown any promise in potions. Unfortunately, they had soon shown themselves to be as bad as Potter and his merry band of loons. Not a day went by when they weren’t blowing something up or running wild. 

“You should have thought about that before you snuck out of school and attacked a child” He sneered gripping them a little tighter forcing them up the long drive towards Hogwarts. He would love to know how they managed to get out of the school, perhaps he should enquire to Lupin he was a part of Potter’s company and he knew for sure that they managed to get out of the school a few times. 

“I didn’t attack him I just touched him! It’s not my fault he’s a spoilt rich boy!” The twin to his left snarled and that caused even more anger to burn inside of Severus. Harry’s pale face and the way he was being held by both hands meaning that Draco had had to stop him from clawing at his neck. It was not the pain that had affected him so, but the panic of having two people he didn’t know looming over him. He knew the twins though and he knew that neither had a vicious bone in their bodies but they needed to learn. 

“Silence! You know nothing of the boy you have just met. Listen well for I shall tell you this only once and you may learn something” He spat stopping and releasing them so suddenly they jerked forward and almost fell on their faces. “That boy you have just upset is my godson” He said knowing that although it wasn’t official he had the same level of responsibility to Harry that he had to Draco. Fred and George stared at each other with wide eyes their faces paling even more. “The upbringing he has had would be enough to even take the shade out of your hair. You can not assume that you can go through the world believing that everyone in it has had the same happy upbringing you have had. You are a pair of bumbling apes but your hearts, for the most part, are in the right place and I believe that you would never do anything intentionally that would cause serious harm or injury but injury is not always of a physical kind”

“...He did look really frightened, Fred...” George muttered the anger leaving his eyes as slowly his mind started to understand what Severus was telling him. Fred nodded slowly the Adam’s apple, which was just forming in his throat, bobbing up and down. 

“Yeah, he was a bit. We’re sorry for scaring him, we din’t mean too, it was an accident, we didn’t think...” The boy said his twin echoing the words and in another life the words would have fallen on a stony heart but Severus was not the same man he had been several weeks ago. Now he had a green eyed child who knew the worst of him and had forgiven him. 

“Clearly, it is not me you should be apologising to. But I will give you back 100 of the points you have lost, the other 500 remain for sneaking out of school. I will give you a further 50 points back if you produce an essay for me on the properties of Foxglove and Wizards breath for your next lesson. Now back to school and next time think before you act” He said pointing up the drive well aware that he hadn’t even issued them with a detention. He was going soft, he thought making sure they entered the gates, it had been mere weeks since Harry had come into his life and he was going soft. There was a real possibility that when Harry arrived at Hogwarts next year he might even smile at the class. So long as his eyes didn’t start twinkling. “History of Magic is almost finished, you should head to your next class”

“Yes, professor” The twins said with a bob of their heads before they made a run for the castle obviously realising that they hadn’t been given a detention and didn’t want to stay around in case Severus could think of one. The potions master watched them vanish into the arched doorway of the castle and then made his way back down the drive. He waited until he was through the wards before swirling his magic around him and cracking with apparition to the Three Broomsticks. 

*-*-*

“Harry, how are you feeling?” Remus asked while Draco stroked Harry’s hands gently. His friend had started to calm down some now but Draco could see that his face was still pinched and he had bitten through his bottom lip producing a little bit of blood. The pain couldn’t have been that bad but it was the fear of the two Weasley’s that had done the damage. Remus had brought them to a private room in the inn not wanting Harry to be gawped at by strangers and it was small and cheery but Draco doubted Harry had even seen it yet.

“It’s okay, Harry, shall I call for Jinx?” Draco asked and almost at once Harry nodded his lips giving the smallest of smiles. “Jinx!” 

“Master Draco!” Jinx’s high pitched voice squeaked as she popped into the room with a loud crack her hands soapy a dish cloth in one hand. Her large eyes moved to Harry and she vanished the dishcloth and soap. “Little Master, youses been having a funnies turns again?”

“The Weasley twins startled him” 

“I’m sorry, I’m being such an idiot” Harry whispered his voice barely audible over the almost choked sob he let out. “I don’t even know why, they didn’t even hurt me all that much...I’m just being stupid”

“No!” Draco, Remus, and Jinx said together loudly causing Harry to jump and then let out a little moist giggle his eyes shiny again. Draco moved forward and moved to wrap his arms around his friend before stopping and asking;

“Is it okay?”

“Of course, I don’t mind you touching me” Harry answered and Draco hugged him tightly while Jinx patted him on the hand with her long fingers. Remus stood in the background looking a little awkward. 

“You are not an idiot Harry, far from it, you have just been through a lot, but you’re getting better every day”

“Little Master Draco is right little Master Harry, youse is not an idiot! Youse was just very bad hurten! But youse is getting stronger! We has gotten youse when you are feelings a little weaken!” Jinx put in gently and Harry’s arms snaked around Draco’s middle hugging him tightly. 

“Sorry I embarrassed you in front of your friends”

“They aren’t friends Harry, just people I know, and you don’t have to be sorry, you are my best friend!” Draco assured him honestly. Theo and Blaise had been surprised by everything and it would be all around noble circles by teatime but Draco didn’t give a toss, Harry was his friend and he would always put his friend first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Severus didn't seem overly friendly he did take 450 points >.<


	55. Chapter 55

Sorry, once again not an update other than an update of where I've been.

Firstly I was doing some home renovation and almost as soon as I had gotten that finished I got sick. As of Friday I was confirmed as having coronavirus. Only mild symptoms, fever and cough, but honestly it is not good. 

Please take care of yourselves, stay inside where possible and don't be in large groups when you do go out 

I will be back with this as soon as possible. I'm in isolation so have nothing to do but write when I feel up to it x


	56. Chapter 56

“Little Boris the Brave crept into the open mouth of the cave clutching his sword to his chest as he called out in a funny squeaking voice that would have sounded better on a mouse. “Hullo? Is there anybody in here? Witch of the woods?” A shrill shriek rose as his voice met the darkness of the cave and Boris the Brave whimpered dropping to the floor as the sound of a thousand bats rose flying towards him. “I wish I have never travelled so far from home! I wish I were brave like my name” Boris cried as the last bat flew overhead.

The little bat heard his cry and paused flapping his wings so he could stay hovering above his head. You are Boris the Brave?” It asked startling poor Boris who hadn’t known bats could speak. “Y-Yes, I am Boris…But I’m not Brave! I am a coward!” He said looking at the bat who was now buzzing around his head. It wasn’t how he had imagined it at all. Instead of something dangerous, the bat was rather cute with silky black wings and a fuzzy soft belly.

“My name is Anna! You don’t remember me! But I remember you! You saved me once when the kitchen cat had me in his claws! I think you were very brave!” Boris thought about it for a moment and then shook his head. Helping a bat from a cat! How was that brave? He said as much to the bat. “It was brave to me! With out you Boris I wouldn’t be alive today! There are many types of brave Boris!” Boris was thankful that the bat said as much but he shook his head.

“The soldiers wouldn’t think me brave! They will laugh at me as they always do” The bat puzzled this for a moment and then flew down to sit upon the head of Boris.

“You saved me! I will help you Boris!” Boris startled at the offer of help from the little bat, but it was lonely in the forest alone and scary when the wind howled.

“You will truly help me?”

“Yes!”

*-*

Lucius cleared his throat setting the book down at the edge of Harry’s bed. The green-eyed boy was watching him closely a sleepy smile on his face.

“Forgive me, I was never as adapt as Cissy in reading aloud. Even when Draco was a baby” He explained but Harry shook his head quickly. Vernon had never read to Dudley, Petunia had though Dudley hated it preferring to watch the TV in his bedroom. Harry liked it, even if he was positive that he was a little old to be read to. After everything that had happened today it was nice to hear about the adventures of Boris the Brave.

“I think you were good. Thank you for reading to me, I know it is a childish and you probably have better things to do…”

“You are very welcome Harry, you are a child for all that you have had to be an adult. And I have nothing I would rather be doing” Lucius told him in a firm tone that seemed to be genuine. Harry gave him a smile, a warm feeling settling in his stomach. Lucius had been furious when he had returned from Hogsmeade in the depths of a panic attack clutching to Severus. He had at first thought Lupin had done something to him, but Severus had explained what had happened with the twins. “Did you enjoy Lupin’s company?”

“He seems nice, and he doesn’t like Dumbledore”

“That surprises me, but Severus has vouched that he can be trusted. Harry, I hope you know that I will do everything within my power to make sure that you will be kept safe”

“I know, you do, I feel very safe here” As Harry spoke the door between his room and Draco’s opened and Draco came in in his PJ’s with Narcissa following. The pair had been out for the evening at a gala they had forgotten until the last minute. Draco had stubbornly refused to go, never quite reaching the stomping his feet stage Dudley would often use, but it had been no good. “Welcome back! Did you have fun?”

“It was a stupid party with even stupider people! I would have rather been here with you!” Draco announced throwing himself onto the bed and glaring at his parents letting them know what he thought of them making him go. Lucius sent him an almost chilly stare, but it was softened by the smile that was tugging at his lips. “Everyone believes that you are my cousin, Pants…Pansy has gotten the word out”

“They were very disappointed that you weren’t in attendance tonight” Narcissa smiled but Harry wrinkled his nose in nervous panic. There had been a moment that afternoon when he had returned from Hogsmeade that they had thought about him going. Thankfully, Lucius had said that he would be better staying in.

“It was too sudden. Harry wasn’t ready and I didn’t trust that Dumbledore wouldn’t be there” Lucius said the same arguments he had used earlier and, like then, Harry shot him a grateful smile. Draco had said that it was okay, but he couldn’t stop himself from feeling embarrassed about how he had acted in front of Draco’s friends and they would have been there tonight, probably thinking that he was nothing but a baby and they would have teased him like Dudley and his gang.

“He was invited but never showed” Narcissa hummed rubbing her face before smiling as she saw the book in her Husbands hands. “You have been reading to Harry?”

“He asked if I would mind, I lack your skill, my beloved, but it made for a welcome break from the tediousness of paperwork” Lucius shrugged with a smile as his wife plucked the book from his hand and then sat on his lap with one arm wrapped about his shoulders. It was a warm, cosy scene and Harry liked it very much as Draco’s arm slipped around his waist. “Harry said that he enjoyed it. But I suspect he was merely being kind, I am sure we would all rather hear you read, my love”

“And I would rather hear you, please continue…” Narcissa opened the book where it had been saved by a magic marker and held it to him. Lucius was too polite to roll his eyes or smirk but Harry could sense it and he smiled into his bed covers as once again Lucius started reading his deep baritone washing over him in waves. The sound of Lucius speaking and the warmth of Draco settled beside him made him drift easily to sleep were he dreamt of talking Bats.

*-*-*

Harry winced as he woke to an arm slapping him in the face as Draco wiggled around at his side babbling in his sleep about Chipmunks stealing his chestnuts. Harry smiled at his blonde friend and then noticed Hedwig fluffing out her feathers in an irritated manner. The snowy owls head was bobbing up and down staring pointedly at the window.

Pushing on his glasses Harry followed her yellow gaze and saw a brown and ginger owl sitting on the windowsill peering at him with bright ginger eyes. Confused, knowing the post for the family went to a post elf, Harry slipped out of bed and padded to the window to open it. The owl clicked its beak holding out a leg with a letter attached and flew off as soon as Harry took it. His name was scrawled untidily on the front with large blotches of ink smeared here and there. It didn’t look like an adult writing and slowly he tugged it open. Inside was a single sheet of folded parchment paper and he slowly unfolded it finding the words on the inside smudged but still legible, albeit barely,

“Harry, we are so sorry for what we did yesterday. We didn’t mean to startle you! Professor Snape told us off good but honestly, we were big jerks. We forget that everyone isn’t like us. We hope you don’t keep hating us. We are nice guys really (Well I am! Fred is an idiot…Hey! I am not an idiot you’re an idiot) Anyway…We’re sorry again, yours Gred and Forge…” Harry smiled at the strange letter startled by a cracking to his left. Thin fingers grabbed at his ankles as a loud wailing started.

“Masters Harrys…You haven to helps us!” Dobby cried sobbing onto his bare feet “Theys are taken us aways!”

“Youse is going to hospital, Dobby!” Jinx said appearing at the elf’s side sporting a bloody nose and a black eye. Her tone was gentle but wary “Youse is needen helps! Master Lucius is finding youse a good healer! Youse be right as rains…” The pity in the elfs face told Harry that she probably didn’t think it was true but Harry knew that they had tried everything else to help Dobby, but they just didn’t know what was causing his problems. Jinx clicked her fingers and the manic House elf was bound in an armless, legless, pillowcase with only his head sticking out. “Sorrys, young Master Harrys…Jinx be taken hims now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m alive! And back…Seriously I am so so sorry for being away for so long. Covid-19 is not a joke guys, it is absolutely awful, and I was one of the lucky ones. I have scaring on my lungs and am still recovering. It’s slow but I’m getting there, they still aren't sure of the long term damage but my doctor and nurses were absolutely amazing. Please listen to the advice being given and stay safe.
> 
> I hope that this wasn’t too lame of a Chapter to return on, I almost forgot the plot and decided to get a fluffy Lucius and Harry chapter out to get me back into the plot


	57. Chapter 57

“Dobby startling you again?” Draco asked sleepily from the bed pushing his blonde locks from his eyes and Harry gave a nod. 

“He said they were sending him away” 

“Yes, I believe father found a healer that may be able to help him. You got a letter?” Draco’s eyes zeroed in on the letter from the twins and Harry gave a nod and a smile. 

  
“Yeah, it’s from the twins from yesterday. They were sorry for what they did. They said Uncle Sev had told them off” 

  
“Good, he should have boxed their ears, scaring you like that” Draco huffed scowling out at the world as he stretched back into the pillows. Harry smiled the strange fluttery feeling that came from having a friend that cared about him never not taking him by surprise. Draco gave a loud yawn and then threw back the cover hopping easily out of the bed he stretched out his back scratching his stomach “I’m going to go shower and change. How are you feeling?”

  
“Better, I am so…” Harry started but the taller boy came over and held his shoulders his light grey blue eyes staring into his green ones as he cut him off.

  
“Don’t apologise Harry, it wasn’t your fault. I’ve already told you” He said with a similar expression to the one Lucius had when he was reading Boris the Brave last night. Both Malfoy men had proud angular features that had had years of practice at hiding their emotions. However, Draco’s face was a lot softer and he was more ready to smile. “At the Gala last night, I spoke with Theo and Blaise, I explained a few things and they understood and even if they didn’t it doesn’t matter. You cannot help what those muggles put you through and how it makes you feel. Now, go shower and change and then we can go have breakfast. We have lessons with Professor Ninomiya this morning, remember?” 

“I remember, she is giving us History of World Magic lessons” Harry grinned that warm happy feeling spreading to his heart. He felt guilty that he was such a hassle to his friend, but Draco never seemed to think of it like that. 

“Always fun, last year she pulled out a pensive of Merlin from his time at Hogwarts. No idea how she manged to get it, she did say she would teach more of Japanese history this year so that would be fun. Did you know that their wizards worked with samurai?” Draco was buzzing happily as he went through to his own room and Harry continued to smile before shaking his head and going to his own bathroom. The novelty of having his own shower would never wear off, Harry was sure of that, and he sighed happily as he stepped in and turned the brass tap. 

*-*-*  
Later that morning after breakfast both boys entered the study where Nino was waiting for them. She was dressed in a butter yellow kimono style robe with her hair tied up away from her face in a bun. She gave them both a smile and motioned for them to sit down at the desks. 

“Good morning” 

“Good morning” The replied together bobbing their heads the way they had been taught. Nino sat on the desk tapping her forefinger against the large mole on her chin her head cocking ever so gently to one side. 

  
“So today we’re going to be studying history of world magic. Since I promised I would teach more Japanese history this year I brought you some books” She announced motioning to the books on the table in front of them. “The first thing I want to teach you is about Umeda Mai, who was the founder of Mahotokoro which is currently on the island of Minami Iwo Jima and then you can try a little wandless magic”

“What seriously?!” 

  
“Yup, but you have to pay attention to the boring bit first” Nino winked at them both “Mahotokoro is the oldest of the eleven wizarding schools but it is also one of the smallest. Turn to page 34” Harry and Draco flipped open their books and found the correct page. The whole page was taken over by the ink painted picture of a woman. Or at least Harry thought it was a woman, the picture was so badly faded that it was impossible to get any real features of her face. From what he could see she looked stern and had large eyebrows and a long spindly stick in her hand that could have been a wand.

“That is Umeda Mai, okay it isn’t the best image, but it was years ago” Nino rolled her eyes at their sceptical expression. “What is important is the wand in her hand…You see it? The reason Mahotokoro is the smallest school in the world is not because Japan has less magical people than anywhere else but because most Japanese wizards and witches don’t use wands to centre their magic, they focus on wandless magic and natural magic. Umeda was the first person to use a wand in Japan. She was one of the four lovers Emperor Hashimoto, some say that she was his favourite lover and I guess that she was since he built the first Mohotokoro school for her to be able to teach. The first school wasn’t on Iwo Jima but was actually located on Mount Fuji which was in the centre of Emperor Hashimoto’s territory.

Umeda introduced the idea of a wand to Japan during one of the many wars that were fought between seven lords. She believed that being able to focus her magic into a wand would be the best way to help her lover when against his enemies. It worked, with her help he defeated all six of the other lords and gained all their land. Following on Umeda’s example more people started using wands, but it was difficult and dangerous so Umeda decided that a school would be the best way to teach people her way of doing magic. When it was first opened it was only for those that were loyal to Emperor Hashimoto and Umeda and lived nearby. Umeda taught at the school until her death, her descendant teaches at the school today his name is Matsumoto Jun and he has the rather impressive eyebrows”

“Was Emperor Hashimoto a wizard?” Harry wondered out loud looking at the woman in the picture. The painting really wasn’t very helpful in giving an impression of the woman but the more he looked at her the more he could pick out features of her face. Like her eyes and her mouth. 

  
“No, he was a muggle, but it was back when muggles and wizards lived together. As time as gone on and muggles have forgotten about magic, they wrote that Umeda Mai opened a school of the arts, for Geisha. Muggle historians have been trying to find it for years” Nino smirked happily at the thought and Harry was beginning to realise she had a slightly sadistic sense of humour and enjoyed the thought of many historians searching for something they would never find. “Since only those loyal to the emperor could attend the school most other areas of Japan continued to practice the natural way of magic and over the years that has remained the same. Most Japanese witches and wizards do it even now only a few bother buy wands for their children and send them to the school…” 

  
“If wandless magic is the most basic how come it is the hardest to learn?” Draco asked in a lazy way, but Harry could tell that his friend was getting excited knowing that this was leading up to them learning to use wandless magic. 

  
“Wandless magic, or natural magic, is raw unfocused, learning how to use it in that state is hard, rather like trying to catch an entire storm in a teacup. Everyone has the potential to do it but why when it is much easier and more effective to use a wand to focus your magic?”

  
“But what about all those that don’t use one in Japan?” 

  
“They only know basic things, almost like your accidental magic. Their families help them focus it and keep it under control but for the most part…I guess you could say they are almost like muggles. They just have a little extra boost. Honestly, I can’t really explain it as well as I would like. My father is a natural magic user and he works a 9 to 5 job in a busy muggle company. The most he uses magic for is ironing his suits if he is in a hurry” Nino flashed them both a grin shrugging “I’m just glad my mum sent me to the school. As neither of you have wands yet, and you are not allowed them until next year, I will be teaching you some basic wandless magic. I have spoken to your healer Harry and it won’t affect your recovery” Nino smiled getting them both to stand up and follow her out of the study and into a vast room that was sparsely decorated and painted in a plain white.

The only things in the room were two life sized dolls with oddly stylised faces. They had evil sharp teeth and long noses with black eyes “They are made to look like Tengu, Japanese demons…I pinched the masks from my boyfriend’s collection. He has about a hundred more so I doubt he will miss these ones. First thing I want you to do is stand in front of the dummies and just focus on pushing them over” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments yesterday. I'm happy to be back.
> 
> Please forgive my lame history of magic in Japan I just wanted Harry and Draco to learn a little wand less magic


	58. Chapter 58

  
Harry stared at the red masked dummy in front of him. He didn’t really understand what he was meant to be doing so he looked at Draco who had the same look of confusion on his paler face. His blond eyebrows were furrowed, and his lips pursed. 

  
“Just think about how you would push somebody over. The actions that you would need. Firstly, you would have to lift your arms and then there is the force needed. Just go through the actions first” Nino suggested taking out her own wand and conjuring another doll to stand beside the first. This had a purple mask and the woman gave a smirk putting away her wand before lifting her hand. She didn’t seem to do much but in the matter of a second the dummy was being forced backwards knocked completely from its stand the mask falling on to the marble floor with a clatter. It spun on the large nose a few times and then she twisted her hand around and the dummy moved back up settling back into the place swaying just ever so slightly from side to side. “Like that” 

“Okay! I can do that!” Draco announced lifting his hands and straining as he focused on his masked dummy. Nothing happened though Harry was positive he felt a cooling in the air at his side. He watched Draco for a moment or two willing him to do it before he lifted his own hands and focused. He had never pushed anyone over before, but he had been pushed lots of times. It didn’t take a lot to knock somebody down, not really. Feeling a little foolish with his hands in the air he closed his eyes and tried to focus.

  
The muscles in his arms twitched for a moment remembering the way Dudley would push him out of the way in the lunchroom at school and how Vernon would shove him into his cupboard. The actions had been easy, you just moved the muscles and shoved. A tingling sensation curled around his body and he tried to focus it into his hands and then towards the doll, but it soon fizzled out.

For half an hour he tried without success while Draco was making steady progress the cold feeling growing stronger and lengthening until it was almost touching the dummy until finally, he let out a whoop of joy. Harry’s eyes flew open and he saw his friend’s doll swaying ever so slightly. Harry’s remained perfectly still but he was happy for his friend. “Did you see Harry?”

  
“Yup! That was great!” Harry said meaning it even though he was upset that he hadn’t even felt a tingle since those first few moments. Maybe they were wrong? Maybe he wasn’t really a wizard. Draco had told him about Squibs who were born into magical families but didn’t have any magic of their own. 

  
“You didn’t manage to knock it down, but I’m impressed. Keep practicing…Harry, can I have a word?” Nino asked and Harry swallowed nervously his smile slipping away as his mind was filled with images of his former teachers who had berated him for his poor grasp of subjects and lack of homework. Nino was smiling as she led him a little further away. “Harry, what were you thinking about?”

  
“Um…Pushing…” 

  
“Actually, pushing something? Or being pushed?” Nino hummed her head cocking lightly to one side as her honey brown eyes searched his. Harry realised, not for the first time, that she was short even for a woman not quite the same height as goblin but no where near as tall as Narcissia. She reminded him almost of the elves that he had seen in children’s books at school near Christmas time. He flushed a little and then answered in a whisper

  
“Being pushed” 

  
“Thought so. No wonder your magic is all confused. Have you ever pushed anything? A ball? A marble? Toy car?” The teacher asked and Harry nodded quickly. He wasn’t completely stupid, there had been toys at school and he had pushed the lawn mower. 

  
“I’ve pushed those things…Sometimes at school and I cut the grass with a lawn mower” 

  
“But nothing like a human?”

  
“Nope” Harry had often wanted to push Vernon or Dudley away, but he knew that it wasn’t worth the risk. It only ever made things worse in the end. The answer didn’t seem to surprise the teacher, but she didn’t ask about that instead changing the subject asking

  
“And what about accidental magic? What kinds of things has happened around you?”

  
“Um…I turned my teacher’s wig blue, and I made a jumper shrink, and I grew my hair” 

  
“Why? Why did you turn your teacher’s wig blue?” Nino laughed as she asked her eyes twinkling brightly with amusement and Harry felt his cheeks blush. At the time he didn’t think he had turned it blue, but then he hadn’t believed in magic, thinking about it now though he could remember how upset and angry he had been with the man and how stupid his wig was. 

  
“Because…He said that I must have cheated on my homework because all the answers were the same as Dudley. Dudley had copied mine, I didn’t cheat” He growled, it had been the last time he had truly tried on a piece of homework. Until then he had foolishly believed that if he got good grades the Dursley’s might like him. It had only gotten him into more trouble, more so when the teacher had accused him of turning the wig blue though he had no way of proving it was him. 

  
“Sounds like he deserved it, but if you ever get upset at me you could try making my hair pink or purple, I like purple” Nino joked pulling at a lock of hair that had escaped the bun and Harry giggled shaking his head. “And the jumper shrinking?”

  
“It was one of Dudley’s old ones. It was gross when he had it, but he had stretched it all out and Aunt Petunia was trying to get it on me…” 

  
“And your hair?”

  
“Aunt Petunia got fed up with my hair looking like a bird’s nest and so she cut it until I was almost bald. I had to go to school the next day, kids already bullied me” Harry sighed as Draco let out another happy, even louder shout, a look behind him told him that he had almost knocked the dummy completely over and was positively dancing on the spot. 

  
“Well done, Dray, try again, knock that dummy out!” Nino shouted clapping her chunky hands and Draco puffed up like a Peacock focusing his attention on the dummy again thin beads of sweat appearing on his brow. “So, all of the times your magic has only manifested when you have been upset and angry? It’s not uncommon, heightened emotions are triggers for accidental magic. You have had to deal with a lot, Harry, more than I could possibly know and now you are happy. Your magic doesn’t feel the need to come out and protect you and that’s fine. It’s a good thing, it will learn to adjust to coming out when you’re happy. Draco hasn’t needed that that’s why his magic is freer…I’m guessing your family hated magic?”

  
“Yes, my uncle…He used to threaten me if I did anything freakish” 

  
“Okay, it’s okay, Harry. I will just need to rethink, but I knew a guy like you when I was at school. Though his magic would only appear when he was happy. If he had the smallest upset, he couldn’t do magic…” 

  
“What happened?”

  
“He became a magi-zoologist. He learnt to control it and you will too, I just think we need to let you know that nobody is going to hurt you, or shout at you if you do anything freakish, in fact we are going to celebrate it…”

As Nino finished there was a loud, almost deafening bang, and they both looked up to see that Draco had completely sent his dummy and Harry’s flying. The shock on the blonde’s face was laughable as his gapped at his hands like a fish delight shining in his blue grey eyes. 

  
“Did you see that, Harry?!” He shouted running over and giving him a bear hug. “I did it!”

  
“I saw! You’re amazing, Draco!” Harry laughed wincing as his friend pressed against the brace spell before realising. 

  
“Sorry!” 

  
“It’s fine…” 

  
“See we celebrate our ‘Freakishness’ Harry, and you will too!” 

  
“Of course! We’re awesome! Come on, let me show you again!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally hope this is okay!


	59. Chapter 59

“Harry, are you okay?” Draco asked as they lay on their backs under the warm afternoon sun. Their lesson with Nino had finished thirty minutes ago and they weren’t due to see Severus for another fifty. Draco had managed to knock the Dummies over three times in the hour after that first while Harry hadn’t even been able to get the tingle of magic back. He was upset with himself, but happy that Draco had managed it. “What did Nino want to talk to you about?”

“She thinks that I can’t use magic at the moment because…I’m happy…” Harry sighed knowing his friend wouldn’t rest till he got an answer. “She said my magic has only learnt to come out when I’m upset or scared and since I’m happy now it doesn’t need to. Her friend, the Magi-Zoologist had the same problem…Sort of. He wasn’t able to do magic if he was upset…She thinks that it might also be because I fear being a freak…” 

  
“The Dursley’s have a lot to answer for! They are the worst kind of muggles, but Harry…I’m glad that you’re happy here. You will learn and you are not a freak. You’re my best friend and I will support you until you can learn”

  
“But what if I can never do it? What if I’m a squib?” Harry worried at his lower lip his eyes closing as a cloud moved over the face of the sun. 

  
“Impossible, if you were a squib you wouldn’t be able to use potions and magical treatments. Honestly, you just have a lot more going on in your head! I know!” Draco gasped getting up and clapping his hands together. Harry sat up in confusion at the excited expression on his face. “I’m going to talk to father…Wait here a moment” 

  
“Draco, you shouldn’t disturb…” Harry said but it was no use his friend was already running into the house. Harry watched him leave his mouth slightly open until he heard the honking of Lucius’ peahens. Their coats were plainer than their male counterparts and they had softer personalities. As such they often came to bother them when they were sitting in the garden hoping for food. “Hey girl, sorry I don’t have any food” He said as the bird made bobbing movements coming towards him with the dark grey feathers on the top of her head blowing in the breeze. Her bright eyes turning towards him. She let out a low honk and then pecked at the hem of his shirt. Her beak wasn’t as sharp as Hedwig’s but there was something slightly unnerving about having the bird pecking at him. “Sorry, that’s not food” 

  
“Honk!” The sound the bird let out was extremely loud and almost threatening, but she released his top and bobbed back and forth for a moment or two and then lowered herself into the grass beside him. Harry smiled at the sight and sat down beside her carefully reaching out and stroking the back of her neck. Her feathers were softer than he expected, and he giggled as the small head was lowered onto his lap. 

  
“You’re a cute one” Harry chuckled positive that the bird was going to fall asleep on him and he found that he wouldn’t care if she did. A beady eye continued to watch him, and she let out a shrill, irritated noise when he stopped stroking her. “Sorry, sorry. I’ll keep stroking you” 

  
“You shouldn’t spoil Snowdrop so much Harry, she will keep you there for hours if you allow her” Lucius chuckled coming up behind him and Harry flushed his hands stalling on the birds back about to rush out an apology but Lucius’ expression softened “I wasn’t meaning to berate you, Harry, I was only joking. Snowdrop was hand reared and she has always been selfish when it comes to attention and she can be a rather bossy character when she doesn’t get the attention she feels that she deserves” Lucius sat down beside him on the grass completely surprising Harry with the action. The man was wearing a smart dove grey pair of breeches and a silk shirt almost like Mr Darcy from Jane Austin. His long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail that was fixed into place with a silver clasp. “Draco told me that you were despondent about not being able to do wandless magic” 

  
“I’m sorry” 

  
“You must learn to only apologise for things that are your fault. This is not your fault and you should not be down-hearted, many fully grown wizards cannot perform wandless magic” Lucius said and before he could stop himself Harry let out a snort saying in a depressed voice 

  
“They do all the time in Japan” 

  
“Yes, but we are not in Japan nor are we Japanese. It is a cultural difference between us. We are European, our ancestors have always used a wand to manifest their magic, I suppose one could say that we have grown lazy in harnessing our magic without the aid of a wand. You should never be upset for it, Harry” The older man said, and Harry almost felt better, but then he remembered that Draco had managed it easily. He wasn’t jealous of his friend, but it did make him think that it was just another thing that was wrong with him. Like he was a freak in the wizarding world the same as he was in the Muggle. 

  
“Draco could do it” 

  
“Yes, and I am very proud of him, but Draco has not had the life you have had, Harry, I hope that his magic as never once felt that it had to defend itself against me. I would never profess to be the worlds greatest father, but I have never willingly hurt my child” Lucius almost growled his grey eyes, so much like Draco’s flashing with anger that he didn’t manage to control “You cannot compare yourself with Draco. If you must make a comparison between yourself and another, you should instead think of yourself against Severus. His life was as bad as your own and he struggled greatly with wandless magic. It upset him, but it made him try harder. Would you think of him as any less of a wizard?”

  
“No! Not at all! Uncle Sev is amazing” 

  
“He is, though he would be embarrassed to hear you say such. Come, Draco has a surprise for you, and he believes that it might help” Lucius rose gracefully to his feet and then held his hand out for Harry. Harry carefully moved Snowdrop and allowed the older man to help him up. “I believe he and Cissa will have had ample time to set it up” 

  
“Nino said that it was because I was happy and safe here” Harry mumbled knowing that it was the truth. He had never been happier than he had been with the Malfoy’s and he hoped that they would never want him to leave. 

  
“I’m extremely glad for that, Harry. You have made us incredibly happy being here” Lucius smiled guiding him into the house and down towards the rooms that they had used for their lesson with Nino. The main study was the same but when they went into the large white room Harry stalled as he saw the dummies. There were three of them as before but now they were made to look like the Dursley’s. It was obvious they were dummies, but they were so accurate that it caused his stomach to flutter for a moment. Narcissa was standing beside her son looking happy with her handiwork. 

  
“They aren’t as large as those Muggles, but they have a good likeness, come Harry dear…” Narcissa beckoned and Lucius pushed him gently forward chuckling at the expression on Harry’s face. Draco was positively gleaming as he bounced at his mother’s side. 

  
“Harry! Look!” 

  
“I can see them, what are they for?”

  
“For you to practice on! You were pushed around by these muggles and you couldn’t do anything about it. Now you can push them around! Even if you don’t use magic you can punch them” Draco said grinning from ear to ear as he held up his hand and punched the Dudley shaped dummy sending it rocking back and forth and Harry grinned tentatively pushing the Vernon one sending it bumping into Petunia. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for missing a day yesterday I was feeling a little sick >.< I hope that this is okay >.<


	60. Chapter 60

To say that Severus was surprised and disappointed to arrive at Malfoy manor’s and have the butler elf inform him that the masters were all in the duelling room would have been an understatement. He had spent his morning dodging Dumbledore and teaching children who didn’t want to learn and had been looking forward to a few hours teaching Draco and Harry. 

However he kept a tight rein on his emotions and kept that expression off his face for as long as it took for him to enter the Duelling room and find the entire Malfoy family and Harry punching duelling dummies in the shapes of the Dursley family. All were laughing and celebrating each other, and Severus took in the happy sight with a slightly gapped mouth and wide eyes. Lucius. His oldest friend still living, Lord of the Malfoy family, who never did anything that might cause him to break a sweat, currently had his shirt sleeves rolled up giving the fat face of Vernon Dursley a rather splendid right hook, while his wife, delicate and beautiful Narcissa Malfoy, a lady so well bred the Queen of England would probably curtsy when meeting her, was laughing as she sent a stern kick into the middle of Petunia whooping with genuine delight when the dummy was sent flying across the room. 

  
“That was amazing mother” Draco announced as Harry sent a punch square into the face of the Dudley dummy. His green eyes flashing with such delight that Severus could see quite clearly that the boy had needed this. “Way to go Harry!” 

  
“Is this educational or pleasure?” Severus asked after a few moments watching and was surprised when he saw Lucius give a sheepish expression turning to face him and fixing his hair with his hands. 

  
“Severus, you’re early” 

  
“Actually, I am several minutes late. But I can see why you may have lost time, is there a reason that you are engaging in fisticuffs with effigies of Harry’s former tormentors? Not that I can blame you” 

  
“It was Draco’s idea. Professor Ninomiya had the boys practicing wandless magic, pushing over the training dummies Harry was unable to do so” Lucius informed him coming over and conjuring a towel to wipe the sweat from his brow while Narcissa stayed with the boys encouraging them both to punch Vernon and Petunia. “Ninomiya believes that his magic is tied to his emotions, that because it is happy here it feels it doesn’t need to manifest” 

  
“Sounds, familiar” Severus hummed, thinking of his own youth. He had always been good at magic with a wand and potions but for the life of him wandless had always escaped him unless he was protecting himself from the brutal attacks of his own father. 

  
“Yes, I told Harry as much” Lucius sighed looking over to his son, wife, and Harry his grey-blue eyes lost for a moment as just the corner of his mouth turned up into a smile as he watched them. Severus stiffened just a fraction his breath releasing in a hiss. 

  
“You told him…” 

  
“Only a little, Old friend, just to reassure him that he isn’t alone. He thinks you are amazing and it helped him” 

  
“He is kinder than I deserve” 

  
“And you are far harsher. You have made mistakes, Severus, as we all have, you should not let your life go by wallowing in them. Have you thought more of the blood adoption?” Severus let his eyes soften as he looked at the child of his former enemy and best friend. The idea of blood adopting the boy had been flying around in his mind for as long as he had known Lily’s intention, it was the best way to protect the boy from Dumbledore and other’s that might seek to harm him but he didn’t know if Harry would wish to be tied to him in that way, even if he would be staying with the Malfoy’s and then there was Lupin to consider. Lupin would surely argue for the sake of his friend. 

  
“I have not” He lied smoothly “It is not something that needs to be done right this moment. And it should be left to Harry” 

  
“Agreed, but if things keep going the way they have with Dumbledore then blood adoption would be best” Lucius let out a long sigh, uncharacteristic of the Lord, revealing more of what he was dealing with than he normally showed. Severus could easily guess what his friend was suffering, word may not have reached the press, but Dumbledore had a great many friends within the ministry and Lucius had few.

Severus shuddered to think of how many howelers he must have been receiving and hiding from Draco and Harry to keep them happy. Lucius was nothing if not stubborn and he would not shy away from them, but it took its toll. Coupled with his worry for Harry it was little wonder that his friend didn’t have a few dummies of his own that he wanted to hit. Somehow though the moment passed, sooner than it should, and the lord was able to give a genuine smile “But I believe Harry would be honoured to be adopted by you and he could not ask for a better father” 

  
“From you I take your words as the greatest compliment. You may have spoiled Draco, but he has grown into a loving friend and fierce protector” Severus said the words as a joke but there was real feeling behind them. The Malfoy’s to the outside world were cold, emotionless, like stone statues but if anyone could see them as Severus saw them, they would know it was a lie. 

  
“Draco has made me beyond proud, but you had a hand in raising him, Severus and Cissy of course” 

  
“Of course, he had to get his intelligence from somewhere. Do you think I may be allowed to have a go at the dummies?” 

  
“I think they will be happy to allow you” Lucius chuckled “It is rather satisfying even if a little common” Lucius laughed as they walked over to the dummies and Severus removed his outer robe. Although he had come to teach potions maybe it would be a good thing to punch out the stresses of the day on the effigies of those that had caused so much harm to the son of his best friend. The boy he had grown to care for. 

  
“Sometimes it is just the thing needed to settle some tension” Severus hummed “May I perhaps attempt at punching one?” 

“Of course, Uncle Sev’ it’s really fun” Harry agreed his green eyes sparkling like new leaves of a tree in spring. He had thought they were just like Lily’s when he had first seen them but now, he could tell that they were all Harry. 

  
“Thank-you” Severus carefully unbuttoned his sleeves and rolled them up ignoring the sight of the faded mark upon his forearm. It was hideous, a snake with a skull, but he was not the only one that bore it. Lucius too bore the mark and the shame of the actions done in youth. Many could never forgive them, but Harry had, and it was enough. He balled his hand into a fist and brought it down into the moustached face of Vernon Dursley as shocked as anyone as the Dummy flew backwards and exploded. 

  
“Wow! Woah!” Harry and Draco gasped together their eyes and mouths wide. “Do it again!” 

  
“Show off!” Lucius snorted clapping him on the shoulder “Boys how about we show you a thing or two?” 

  
“Boxing?” Severus hummed but Lucius shook his head pulling out his wind a playful smile on his face. 

  
“A wizarding duel, Severus…” 

  
“Very well, standard rules apply?”

  
“Yes, no need for seconds. Just a friendly match, will you be referee, my dear?”

  
“Of course, but do be careful, my heart, you’re not as young as you once were. Boys, take a few steps back…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay I seriously didn’t mean to make this part all about Severus and Lucius and I’m sure it wasn’t very good but I like their friendship >.< Next part Lupin will be there for dinner and the hearing of James’ will for him. 😊


	61. Chapter 61

“Do you yield?” Severus asked pointing his wand at Lucius’ throat. His stance and expression were completely different to normal. Harry thought that he should have feared it, but as he could see a playful smile on the potion master’s lips, he was relaxed. Harry had inched forward his green eyes enraptured by the duel that had just taken place. He didn’t fully understand everything that he had just witness but he was positively tingling with excitement. Lucius dropped his wand and held up his hands laughing as he hummed

  
“I yield” 

  
“Very well” Severus slipped his wand into his holster and stepped back holding out his hand to help him up. Draco and Harry started clapping loudly as the butler elf popped to Narcissa’s side. He bowed low, his crooked nose pressing to the floor as he said pleasantly 

  
“Misters Lupin is heres to see young masters Harry” 

  
“Please show him in” Narcissa smiled her hand resting on Harry’s shoulder. The green eyed boy smiled up at her and then nervously waited for his parents old friend. Lucius and Severus were ruffled from their duel, with Lucius’ hair having escaped its tie and Severus looking a little red in the pale cheeks but both smoothed themselves out quickly as the door to the training room opened and the light brown haired man came in. He was wearing the same clothes as he had been in Hogsmeade and here against the wealth of the Malfoy manor it made him look shabby and tired and yet he was standing with his back straight and he bowed politely. 

  
“Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy, Master Malfoy. Severus…I wasn’t expecting to see you here” 

  
“I was originally here to teach the boys potions, but Lucius and I decided to duel” 

  
“I see” Remus looked a little surprised, but that surprise only grew when Lucius moved forward and held out his hand. 

  
“Master Lupin. Welcome to my home” 

  
“Thank-you, I’m sorry for coming by unannounced. I did mean to send an owl ahead, but I thought I would come and see you directly. I went to see Dumbledore today. He sent another owl and I thought that I would respond to it. He knows that Severus and I were in Hogsmeade the other day with Harry and he is willing to take steps to make sure that I am no longer around Harry” Harry felt the werewolf’s amber eyes come to rest on him and he gave the man a smile while Severus barked out

  
“What steps?”

  
“I am a werewolf. He didn’t outright say it in so many words, but it was implied that if I didn’t side with him in this matter I would be declared a dark creature and that by having me on your side it would be proof that you are making Harry the next dark lord” 

  
“Harry the next dark lord? How stupid does he think people are? Harry is the sweetest thing!” Draco asked his hand slipping around Harry’s as he snorted out a laugh. Harry gave his friend a smile squeezing at his hand while Severus asked

  
“And how did you answer?”

  
“How do you think I answered? James and Lily were my friends, even when I perhaps didn’t deserve them” The werewolf growled a little, the animal close to the surface as his eyes flashed a yellow “I told him to stick his threats up his manipulative arse and left. I have no doubt that my status as a werewolf will be all over the wizarding world by this afternoon” 

  
“And what will become of you? Your lodgings, employment?” Severus sounded strained, as though he were fighting his concern for the other man but doing a poor job of it. Harry didn’t truly understand what was going on between them. For a long time, it had felt as though Severus hated Remus, but something had changed when they had met in Hogsmeade. Remus gave a resigned, sad, smile that caused his amber eyes to dim while he ran his fingers through his hair. The action disturbed some of the brown revealing grey around the temples. 

  
“I am a dark creature Severus, once it is known…” 

  
“You will stay here of course. We have plenty of room and there is a dungeon that you can be locked in” Narcissa said swiftly, her tone light and breezy as though she was offering him a cup of tea. Remus blinked his mouth falling open while Severus nodded stroking his chin. 

  
“I will start work on the Wolfsbane potion immediately. There is almost a month before the next full moon I should have a batch before then” 

  
“Lady Malfoy, I am grateful for the offer, but I wouldn’t want to impose” 

  
“You will not be. Harry will be glad to have a friend of his father’s staying with him. Though it will be harder to keep Harry’s identity a secret once you are staying with us” Lucius spoke softly his hand once again on Harry’s shoulder silently asking him if that was okay. Harry have a smile and a nod. “As for employment, what do you currently do?”

  
“I am work as a librarian and research Dark Creatures I am hoping to one day publish my findings” 

  
“I see, well then you shall have more time for research. The Malfoy Library is at your disposal and if you feel the need to rearrange things to make yourself feel more at home then do so” Lucius’ stopped speaking as an alarm went off on both his and Severus’ wands. “Harry, it is time for your potions. We shall have a light lunch and discuss it later” 

  
*-*-*

  
“Remus, are you okay?” Harry asked when the Malfoy’s and Severus had left them alone in the lunchroom. The man was looking at the empty table with an unreadable expression on his face his fingers curled into balls. He had barely eaten anything at lunch and Harry sensed that he felt uncomfortable.

  
“I’m sorry Harry, but I feel as though I am waiting for the other shoe to drop. I trust you and Severus, but I can hardly believe these are the same Malfoy’s I have known” 

  
“Uncle Luci and Aunt Cissa are good people. I know that they don’t have a good reputation, but they have been nothing but kind to me” 

  
“I want to believe you, Harry, but Lucius Malfoy is not somebody that is linked very often with Kindness. But to see him with you, it is a whole new side to him” 

  
“He made mistakes, but he lives with them and tries to be better. He sat with me a read the Tale of Boris the Brave last night and he was worried that he couldn’t do the voices” Harry snorted happily trying his best to get the werewolf to see how Lucius was. He had a feeling that Remus wanted to trust the Malfoy’s, but he was doubtful because of everything that had happened before. At his admission of Lucius Malfoy sitting reading bedtime stories Remus let out a bark of laughter. 

  
“I bought you the set of Boris the Brave for your first birthday. Before you went into hiding. I read you the first story of Boris going to find the witch. You loved it” 

  
“That is the one that we are reading now. I guess people think I’m too old to be read to, but…It’s nice…The Dursley’s would rather cut out their own tongues than read to me”

  
“I’m glad that you are getting to experience things now. I wish that I had never listened to Dumbledore and had come to find you” 

  
“You are here now” 

  
“Yes. I brought your father’s will with me, you said that we could listen to it together. Do you feel able to do that now? Or should we…” 

  
“I’m okay to do it now” Harry agreed his heart fluttering just once before Remus pulled out the Parchment envelop and broke the seal. Like before the letter jerked around for a moment or two and then formed a pair of lips. 

  
“Testing, testing, a one, a one, two, three…Okay, I guess it’s working and I’m sure you’re already rolling your eyes and telling me to get on with it” James’ voice came through loud and clear and Harry looked at Remus who was indeed rolling his eyes. “So, I’m brown bread, dead, god I hope it was something cool and not getting caught up in one of Sirius’ schemes…Okay, I know that I was just as involved with those schemes but…Cool and Heroic I hope they lined the streets for miles crying as they held my coffin” 

  
“You were always a show off” Remus muttered fondly a tear rolling down his cheek. 

  
“So, I already did the main will this is another just for you. Lil’s is doing a will for Snape. Yeah, I know, but Lil’s doesn’t think he’s altogether a bad dude and well you fell in love with the greasy git so he really couldn’t be all bad” Harry tried not to gasp at that but he knew that his eyes did widen at the idea of Remus and Severus “And don’t deny it! I’m dead! You can’t lie to me anymore. Maybe if you’re both there together you can sort yourselves out and maybe give it another go without friends getting in the way I hope so, because well, Lil’s is giving Snape everything so he can make a blood adoption potion. Harry is going to need a new father…Or Two new father’s…Wink, wink, nudge, nudge…And before you ask why you and not Sirius think for a minute. Sirius is great at being the fun uncle, but he is not father material. And before you talk about your furry little problem, it won’t affect the potion, I made sure of that…” 

  
“Lily made sure of that” 

  
“Okay, Lily made sure of it…You can't see but I’m sticking my tongue out…Another thing. Watch Dumbledore. I have no idea what it is but Lily has a bee in her bonnet about him and I have to admit he’s been putting the willies up me a bit. It’s the way he keeps looking at Harry…Like he’s not seeing a baby…Speaking of which, here’s Harry, say hello to moony Harry” 

  
“Ooony! Ooony!” Harry blinked sharply at the baby’s babble that came out of the envelope. 

  
“He misses you, we all do. I better go think about what I said, you would make an awesome father, Moony. Bye, say bye bye to Moony Harry…” 

  
“Aibye!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for going AWOL again, I totally didn’t plan on it. >.< The UK has had a heatwave and I just got slapped in the face with it and on top of having tests and rehab to get over Covid I just wasn’t in the mood to write I’m sorry but I am determined to continue and it is Draco’s birthday today so I had to post. I did intend to post a Darry Cinderella story, but I got embarrassed if you want to read it though let me know. Also if you are interested in the Boris the Brave story I can post the full story up. (I write them for my Nephews, though at the moment they have Birus the Virus who is an ogre who makes people sick >.<)  
I know some people wanted Sirius/Remus but they are not my thing this will defo be Remus/Severus   
We will be having a hop skip and a jump timeline wise soon…To almost a year in the future which means Hogwarts xD I’m sorry this story is so long… Draco/Harry will start to happen more then 😊


	62. Chapter 62

  
“In mum’s will to Uncle Sev, she gave him everything he needed to make a blood adoption potion. He was excited about it but hasn’t mentioned it since” Harry told the werewolf as the letter became a letter again falling down onto the table in front of them. “He didn’t really explain what it was, but I looked in Uncle Luci’s books and found it” 

  
“You are a smart boy, Harry, just like your mother” Remus smiled his face a little pale, but his amber eyes were warm. “So, you understand what it is?”

“I know that it would change my Magical core, the part of my DNA that connects me to magic. In magic I would become your child…Or the child of the person who drank it with me” 

  
“It wouldn’t change you physically in appearance, but yes, with all the tests that magic can perform, even your blood, you would be my child and Severus’…If he should wish for it” Remus nodded his fingers reaching out to touch the paper and Harry felt his heart jump with happiness before letting it fizzle out. He doubted very much either Remus or Severus would want him as a child. “Of course, the Malfoy’s could adopt you as well. You already seem happy here and they seem to genuinely care about you” 

  
“But you…Don’t?”

  
“Harry! Never think that! Of course, I care about you! I have done since I was first introduced to the tiny red-faced baby. I met you mere hours after you were born and I have cared for you since. I would be honoured to blood adopt you. However, I am a werewolf and I can’t offer you much…” 

  
“I lived in a cupboard until a few months ago” Harry stated unable to look at the werewolf positive that his heart had entered the back of his throat. “Just saying you care about me is all I needed” 

  
“I think that maybe we should invite the Malfoys and Severus back into the room and talk about it” Remus sounded just as overcome as Harry and the ten-year-old nodded clearing his throat before weakly calling for Jinx. The house elf came immediately her large gnarled hand coming to rest on his as she gave him a smile. 

  
“Masters Harrys. Youse is okays?”

  
“Yes, where are Aunt Cissi and Uncle Luci?” He asked knowing that Remus still looked beyond surprised and repeated ‘Luci’ under his breath every time he said it. 

  
“They bes in Mistresses butterfly rooms little Master! With Potions Master Snapes and Little Master Dracos. You wishes for mees to fetchen them Little Master Harrys?” 

  
“No, we will go to them. Will you stay with me, Jinx?” 

  
“Of coursen, if youses needen mes” Jinx answered her strange little face adorned with a motherly smile and Harry grinned back. The elves were strange, Dobby the strangest, but they were kind and he loved Jinx. 

  
“Have you heard anything about Dobby?” He asked as he led the way from the lunchroom and down the corridor to Narcissa’s bird/Butterfly room. He waved to a few of the portraits that he knew reaching up to touch his fingers to the black and white cat that followed him from time to time running through all the other paintings. 

  
“Nopes not yets but we knows he is being looked after, Little Master, he won’t worries youse again” 

  
“I hope he gets better” 

  
“He wills, Master Harrys, Master Lucius has paid for the bestest of healers for hims” Jinx assured him and when he saw that Remus was confused, he quickly explained about Dobby. The werewolf looked thoughtful his fingers running over his chin. 

  
“You say that he wasn’t originally a Malfoy elf?” 

  
“Nose, he cames to Masters after the first wars” Jinx shook her head hard so her ears waved around almost slapping at her bald head. The strong action almost caused her to fall forwards, but Harry caught her and held her up. She gave him a happy, adoring grin. 

  
“Is there a chance he was exposed to a dark artifact? House elves are very tuned in to the magic of a wizard’s home, but they are the only true light humanoid creatures. Prolonged exposure to Dark magic could cause an unbalance” The man mused thoughtfully when they had almost reached Narcissa’s room. “It was something that Grindelwald tried to do. He wanted to corrupt House elves. He thought if he could corrupt them, he would have an obedient race that would listen only to him”

  
“Nones of the elven survived. It sents them insane” Jinx shuddered violently her large eyes filling with tears and Remus immediately apologised to the elf. 

  
“I’m sorry, Jinx, I didn’t mean to upset you. It is just an account I read of one of the rescued Elf’s. It sounds remarkably like Dobby. I will see if I can find it again. I’m not sure how much help it will be, but it might be a good starting point” Remus suggested, and Harry smiled at the man. He hadn’t known him long and he knew that he was a werewolf, but it was already clear to him that Remus was an extremely gentle man. He still couldn’t believe that Severus and Remus were…A couple or had been at least his dad had thought so. The Dursley’s had always told him that Homosexuality was wrong and disgusting, but they had said that about a lot of things, and they hadn’t been right once. 

  
“What happened to the rescued elf?”

  
“He didn’t survive, unfortunately, he had been exposed too long to the dark artifact” 

  
“Thisen is a sad subjects Master Lupins! Wese be talken abouts somethings nicer!” Jinx squeaked rubbing her eyes on her pillowcase and Harry moved to hug her tightly. She let out a gasp and hugged him in return lightly patting him on the back. “Youse is a good boys master Harry!”

  
“You are my friend, Jinx and I don’t like seeing you upset” He said happily hugging her a little while longer before letting her go and pushing open the door to Narcissa’s room. His strange family were waiting for them amongst the flowers and Harry noticed how Severus’ eyes moved over Remus looking to see if he was upset. Draco dropped the pruning sheers he was holding for his mother and came running over to him his arms wrapping around him tightly. 

  
“Are you okay?” 

  
“Yes, my dad’s will was…He made jokes. Said he wanted a funeral with everyone sobbing for him…” 

  
“Of course, Potter would want that. Even in death he wanted to be the centre of attention. He got his wish. The entire wizarding world mourned for him and still do” Severus scoffed though there was no real bite to his words. Maybe, if he had never gotten to know the potion’s master Harry would have been hurt by the words but now, he realised that Severus used sarcasm as a defence. 

  
“He also hoped that you and Remus would blood adopt me, together…” 

  
“Excuse me?!” 

  
“It’s true. Would you care to listen to the will for yourself?” Remus offered pulling the will from the frayed pocket of his robe and holding it up. Silently Severus nodded his head motioning for him to continue.  
“…So, I already did the main will this is another just for you. Lil’s is doing a will for Snape. Yeah, I know, but Lil’s doesn’t think he’s altogether a bad dude and well you fell in love with the greasy git so he really couldn’t be all bad” Draco sucked in a breath his blue-grey eyes growing into wide discs as he looked from his godfather to Remus and then to Harry who shrugged helplessly “And don’t deny it! I’m dead! You can’t lie to me anymore. Maybe if you’re both there together you can sort yourselves out and maybe give it another go without friends getting in the way I hope so, because well, Lil’s is giving Snape everything so he can make a blood adoption potion. Harry is going to need a new father…Or Two new father’s…Wink, wink, nudge, nudge…And before you ask why you and not Sirius think for a minute. Sirius is great at being the fun uncle, but he is not father material…” 

  
“Enough!” Severus growled breathing heavily waving his hand so the will went still and silent. His face was coloured rather unnaturally, and his breathing laboured. “Potter…He thought I was better father material than Black? Potter wanted me…This must have been…Potter hated me…” 

  
“But he loved his son and he knew that you would do everything to protect him” Remus told the man gently and Harry held his breath waiting for a response as he clung to both Draco and Jinx realising that he did want Severus as his father if he would have him. Lucius was nice and he would always be his Uncle Luci, but he wanted Severus to have somebody to make him realise he wasn’t a bad guy he had just made bad choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALMOST! Almost moving the plot along! The Dursleys will not be dealt with until First Year of Hogwarts…I know its very unlikely that James would want Snape over Black but it’s just as unlikely that Lucius Malfoy would read bedtime stories and allow Harry to call him Luci xD  
I posted my Fairy Tale story it is called ‘Once upon a time’ I hope that you read it 😊   
With all that is going on in the world at the moment I debated with myself if I should write and post fanfiction. There are more important things after all. But I decided that the world needs distractions I hope that this helped someone to smile at least a little.   
Stay Safe <3


	63. Chapter 63

“Uncle Sev’ I would be extremely happy if you would want to blood adopt me” Harry said gently moving over to the man and placing a hand on his arm. Severus looked at him through the curtains of his hair his eyes, dark and unfathomable. “But I can understand if you wouldn’t want that”

“Harry, I would be honoured to be your father, however, you must understand that you would have a taint. You would be known as a death eater’s child”

“Like Draco is?” Harry pointed out looking at his blonde friend who was smiling just a little. “It doesn’t make him love Uncle Luci any less”

“You know what I have done, and you would still accept me as your father?” Severus’ words came out slow, almost gasping, as though he was sure that if he spoke too loudly or too quickly it would fracture the moment that had built up around them.

“I would and Remus…I don’t know him as well as I would like but…You think he is a good man and that is all I need” Harry said certainly in almost the same way his father had done in the will but only in the opposite direction. Severus covered his hand with his own, the long potion stained fingers gentle on his skin his eyes continuing to search his face before he nodded.

“I need to speak with Lupin privately, but I would be happy to be your father, Harry” The words were gently said and Harry felt his eyes burn with happy tears before he jerked forward and wrapped his arms around his neck breathing in the spicy scent of potions. Severus was still against him for a moment before he relaxed and gave him an awkward hug his large hooked nose pressing awkwardly into his neck. The sound of Jinx blowing her nose into her pillowcase broke the moment and Harry gave a little laugh aware that his own eyes were suspiciously damp as he pulled away from Severus. He was genuinely surprised to see that Severus was looking a little flushed with emotion and although he was not tearing up his eyes were shinier than they normally were. “The potion is simple enough and thanks to your mother I have all I need. I could have it ready by this weekend. However, I do believe that Remus and I should speak before then”

“I am ready whenever you are, Severus”

“Later tonight. I must return to Hogwarts for my third-year class but this evening at six. If Lucius is willing to loan us the use of his office” Severus looked to Lucius who was standing with an arm around Narcissa a broader than normal smile on his face as he looked at the man he considered more of a brother than a friend.

“I have already agreed to fly with the boys tonight, so my office is more than free for use, my friend, but for now, Draco, Harry, it is time for your Latin lessons” Lucius said checking a golden pocket watch from the pocket on his hip and Harry smiled nodding as he gave another look to Severus.

“I will see you later, Uncle Sev’, have fun”

“Potion lessons with the imbeciles is never fun Harry, as you have missed your lessons for today, I wish for you both to write an essay on the YingLang plant and which potions it is best used in”

“Aww, Uncle Sev’, you are going to be Harry’s father at the weekend! You could be nicer” Draco pouted playfully but Severus fixed him with a hard stare colour appearing in his cheeks as he answered

“That is neither here nor there, you are both my hope that next year I will have at least two students that I can trust to know which end of the cauldron is the correct way uip. I will not have anyone believe that I could not even teach my own son potions” Harry gave an exceedingly small smile, his heart fluttering against his ribs as eyes moved over him. Severus squeezed his shoulder and then cleared his throat looking to Remus again “I shall see you later Remus”

“Of course” Remus nodded and with another jerk of his head Severus swept out of the bird room with his robes bellowing out behind him. “I would love to know how he does that”

“It has to be magic” Draco chuckled while Harry grinned with a nod. His skin was prickling with excitement his brain still struggling to believe that after this weekend he would have a father who cared about him. “Harry, you okay?”

“Yup, just thinking. We should head to the study” He answered happily and Draco nodded taking his hand and leading him out of the room leaving the three adults to chuckle fondly. As the door closed Harry was sure that he heard Narcissa say something about ‘inseparable’ and ‘cute’.

“Surprising, huh? About Uncle Sev’ and Lupin. I never would have imagined that Severus would have had a boyfriend”

“Is…Is it…Abnormal in the wizarding world?” Harry asked, suddenly feeling as though he had had cold water poured over his happiness. All too clearly he could hear his aunt and uncle talking about how disgusting ‘queers’ were and how it should still be illegal. Once when they had been out at a store and Vernon had seen too men holding hands he had caused such a scene that even Petunia had been embarrassed though she had agreed that the men were a bad influence on her precious little Dudley. Draco gave a shrug his delicate nose scrunching up.

“I don’t think so. Pant’s father likes men as well as women and nobody is bothered by it even at balls. At least I have never heard anyone say anything”

“But you said you would never have imagined Sev’ having a boyfriend”

“Well, I wouldn’t imagine him having a girlfriend either. He’s always been…Well, Severus…” Draco said waving his free hand around as his blonde eyebrows drew together in a frown. “Does it bother you?”

“No! But…The Dursley’s they said horrible things about gay people…And it wasn’t just them…” Children had uttered some pretty nasty things in the playground to. The major insult for Dudley and his gang was ‘Fag’. “They said that they were disgusting but my dad seemed to be happy and fine with it and your parents”

“Well, those…Muggles…Have said a lot of things to you Harry, and not even one of them is true” Draco pointed out as they reached the study they had been in with Nino earlier that day. “Sev is still Sev and Lupin is still Lupin. Why should who they are with be anyone else’s business? In truth Harry, I think more people are going to focus on Lupin being a werewolf and Sev being a former Death Eater over who they go to bed with. But don’t think about those muggles or anybody else! Be happy! This weekend they will be your fathers”

“Remus never agreed to it”

“He didn’t have to say it, I could see it in his eyes!” Draco laughed before his expression clouded over and he looked upset. Slowly he started biting on his lower lip, a habit that Lucius and Narcissa were trying hard to get him to stop. “Though…I hope that you will stay here. Even when you are Lupin and Sev’s child”

“Of course, Harry will be staying here. This is his home. Along with Lupin. Now sit and turn your books to page 57” Lucius said swiftly sweeping into the room in the same silent way Severus did, without the same dramatic flare of bellowing robes, and Harry grinned again, the happy bubble of family and love washing over him and he silently counted the days in his mind till the weekend. Only three left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay. Had a busy couple of days. Hope that this chapter was okay... Next part will be the blood adoption


	64. Chapter 64

“Severus” Remus hummed lightly sitting on the comfortable blue leather sofa in Lucius’ private study. The floo had flared a few moments before and the potions master stepped through jerking like a kitten that had been caught too close to the jar of cream. His pale face, deeply entrenched with far more lines than a man his age should have, showed puzzlement and delight at seeing him sitting there. 

  
“Eager, Lupin?”

  
“We have wasted so much time not speaking, I didn’t want to waste another minute. I asked Jinx to prepare tea, though Lucius has said we may have something stronger if you would prefer” 

  
“Tea is fine” Severus pulled the visitors chair from Lucius desk and set it before him, and Remus almost laughed at the strangeness of it all. Here he was, a former member of the order of the phoenix sitting in Lucius Malfoy’s home drinking tea with Severus Snape, both of whom had been deep supporters of Lord Voldemort. Through the window of the study he could see Harry and Draco practicing on Broomsticks under the watchful eyes of both Narcissa and Lucius. 

  
“Shall I be mother?” 

  
“Excuse me? Oh…The tea, yes…Thank-you” Remus smiled secretively at the nervous splutter Severus let out and poured the tea into the fine bone china cup that had delicate paintings of blue birds around the rim. 

  
“It has been a strange day” He remarked lightly swirling a sugar cube into his cup while watching as Severus took it black. His thin lips pressing to the rim of the cup his long fingers gracefully holding the delicate handle. As a teen in Hogwarts it had been Severus’ fingers he had noticed first, they had been paired together in potions for their third year when Slughorn had wanted to separate the marauders. They hadn’t spoke much beyond talking about their potion, but Remus would remember those fingers till the day he died. “Never would have I have dreamed I would be here, with you. In Lucius Malfoy’s home” 

  
“I confess I never thought I would see you here. We should talk. About Harry, about the adoption” Severus said taking a rich tea biscuit from the plate provided by Jinx and Remus smiled nodding as he took a chocolate digestive. 

  
“We should. I have already decided that I would like to co-adopt Harry, but as secondary parent. You will be primary…” 

  
“Stupid, we will be equals, true partners…In all that…I…Potter…In his will he gave reason…He made it seem that there…Its been ten years since. No doubt what passing fancy you had…” 

  
“I have had lovers, Severus, not many and none that lasted but I have not been a saint. However, even in 50 years I still imagine that I would be pulled to dark hair and dry wit. If you were willing I would very much like to see where this attraction between us may go” The words were out before Remus could convince himself to stop them and Severus looked at him with his dark as sin eyes, twin spots of colour appearing in his cheeks. 

  
“You…Choose Black over me…In school…” The potion master said so softly Remus thought he might have misheard him if not for his wolf senses. His smile faded quickly remembering that night as though it was yesterday. Severus coming bursting through the hidden door of the shack his face alight with delight before turning to absolute horror as he saw the monster he truly was. 

  
“I hated Black for years for what he did to you, but I hated myself too. I was ashamed of what I was. I remember very little of my time as the wolf Severus, however, I will never forget your face as you came into the shack and saw me half transformed. I could have killed you that night, if not for James I would have, and you believed that I took part in that…” Lupin had sent letters after that night but his owl was refused each time. He had never fully forgiven Black for his foolish actions which was why it was so easy to believe his old friend could have betrayed the Potters. He had almost killed as a teen. 

  
“Black told me you were waiting for me. I told Dumbledore that he made me believe I would catch him and James up to no good but in truth he left a letter saying that you wanted to see me. I was halfway under the Dark Lord’s spell that when it happened, I allowed myself to fall further. I am sorry for believing you capable of that” 

  
“We have both made mistakes, Severus, we have both lost ourselves over the years, but through Harry perhaps we can find ourselves and be like we were meant to be” Remus sucked as much courage as he could into himself and then reached over the small table to cover the potion stained fingers with his own. “Will you allow us to try, Severus?” 

  
“I am three days from taking the son of a man I have thought of as my greatest enemy as my own, perhaps I can take time to truly allow myself to be happy with you. You must be patient with me, Remus, I have no good role models for men in courtship” 

  
“Nor do I, but we can figure it out, I’m sure…Another biscuit, Severus?” 

  
“Yes, I think I will try one of the chocolate ones you favour…Shall I pour another cup?” 

  
*-*-*

  
Harry woke early on Saturday morning with his heart lodged in the back of his throat. Severus had sent an owl telling him that the potion was ready late last night, and it had taken him hours to sleep. He didn’t know why he was so excited when he logically knew nothing would physically change but for some reason, he felt a giddiness inside of him. He had spent the last three days getting to know Remus as a person and found that he liked the werewolf immensely. He was quiet but highly intelligent and had a vast knowledge of dark creatures. He told him about Wendigos, Kelpies, and Vanir always making sure he told him how to defeat them.

He also spent a lot of time telling him about his parents and the high jinx they had gotten themselves into. How James had fallen for Lily in their first week of Hogwarts, but the fiery red-haired girl had hated his antics. It was nice to have people talk about them, but he also liked to hear about Severus as a student and Remus. 

  
“Harry, urgh…You’re up early” Draco yawned, his voice still muffled by the pillow and Harry flashed him a guilty smile. It might be strange for people to know that they shared a bed still, but they had tried to sleep separate and Harry had had a nightmare and screamed until his voice was raw. He never had the dreams when Draco was next to him and since then Draco had stayed by his side. 

  
“Sorry, just can’t sleep, I didn’t mean to wake you” 

  
“You didn’t. Guess you’re excited…After today you will be…Harry James Black-Potter-Lupin-Snape…Wow…That’s a mouthful maybe we should just stick with two? Potter-Lupin?” 

  
“Potter-Snape…Um…Remus…He said that I should take Sev’s last name instead of his. Sev’ doesn’t know yet” Harry smiled remembering the excitement that had been in Remus’ eyes when he had suggested it. “Though I will have all my names read out in formal settings” 

  
“I pity the name readers, they will have to take a long breath” Draco chuckled his grey eyes warm as he pushed his hair out of his eyes and pushed himself up so he was settled into the nest of pillows against the headboard. “You will be okay, Harry” 

  
“I know…Just excited…” Harry smiled getting back onto the bed and allowing Draco to tug him into a hug. “What if Sev is only doing it because he feels forced?”

  
“Harry, you’ve known Sev for a few months now, do you think he ever does anything because he is forced? He truly cares about you, and Remus does as well. Now stop worrying and enjoy your excitement and maybe try and get some more sleep? We have another three hours before the elves will be waking us up to get ready” Draco lightly flicked his nose and Harry let out a laugh snuggling down into his friend and hugging him tightly. 

  
“I’m so happy you wrote to me, Draco” 

  
“I’m pretty happy about it myself, Harry” Draco responded with a tired chuckle and together they fell back to sleep. 

  
Three hours later, just as Draco predicted Jinx and another two elves were in the room busily bossing them out of bed. The plan for the day was to drink the potion fill in the forms with Kingsley and Flitwick as witnesses for the ministry and then go to the Magi-zoo in the tower of London to celebrate and have lunch. Nino’s friend Masaki Aiba, the magi zoologist was going to be there, and she was excited to have him meet them. Harry had never been to a regular zoo, so he was extremely excited. 

  
“Harry dear, good morning” Narcissa said breezing into the room a few minutes after the elves already dressed in a pale pink robe her hair decorated with a thousand colourful butterflies. “Where is my dragon?” 

  
“In the bathroom” Harry answered flushing as she placed a kiss to the top of his head. 

  
“Are you excited?”

  
“Yes!” 

  
“So is Severus. He floo called about two hours ago” Narcissa chuckled smoothing his hair out with her fingers while Jinx was magically dressing him in the robes that had been picked out. “And I believe Lupin has been pacing the garden since six. It is not every day you gain a son, but you are one to be proud of Harry, now can you stomach some breakfast? Severus says you must have something on your stomach, or the potion can be quite sickly” 

  
“I think I can eat something” Harry said though it was more or less a lie. The lump that had been in his throat had come back and he could barely swallow but he didn’t want to be sick in front of the people that were coming. 

  
“Good boy, Dragon, you can’t spend an hour in there, come on” 

  
“I’m already out mother” Draco drawled having his hair dried by one of the elves. “Today is Harry’s day” 

  
At eleven o’clock sharp Harry entered the Malfoy’s ritual room which was where all serious forms of bonding had taken place for years. It was very much like a muggle chapel in the stately homes only more ornate with golden statues and white marble peacocks on either side of a marble altar which held a goblet filled with the blood-adoption potion.

The last time it had been used was when Draco had been bonded to Severus as godson it was fitting that this was where he would be officially made Severus and Remus’ son. Both men were already there standing in front of the altar dressed in their finest robes. Harry suspected Remus had borrowed from Lucius as he was sure his soon-to-be father would never pick out such a fancy robe for himself. Severus had a splash of colour on his robe. 

  
“Hello, Mr Potter…” Professor Flitwick squeaked happily as he bowed “Thank-you for asking me to be a witness” 

  
“You helped us so much with Dumbledore during the reading of the wills” 

  
“I only did what was right, my boy” The tiny charms teacher said with a beaming smile patting him on the arm and Harry grinned before turning to Kingsley. The imposing six-foot man bowed at him; he was wearing his official Auror robes but looked relaxed. He had listened to the wills, James’ offering the most reassurance that this was what the Potters had wanted, and he was more than happy to witness the adoption even understanding their wish to keep Dumbledore out of it. 

“Harry, it’s time” Lucius called from behind the altar where he was acting as spell caster along with Nino and Narcissa. The blood adoption was not as easy as taking a potion and hoping for the best, but they had managed to set it up quickly. “You are to stand between Severus and Remus, Harry” 

  
“Yup…” Harry’s voice came out almost as squeaky as Flitwick’s as he stood between the two men that were about to become his fathers. Both Remus and Severus place a hand on each his shoulders squeezing him reassuringly and Harry beamed up at them flushing as both men smiled back. 

  
“I believe we are ready to begin. Severus Tobias Snape, you have been entrusted with the son of James Fleamont Potter and Lily Jane Potter nee Evans...Will you add your blood to the potion to make Harry James Black-Potter your child?” Lucius asked as Narcissa stepped forward holding out an ornate knife. 

  
“I accept Harry James Black-Potter as my child” Severus announced confidently taking the knife and slicing his palm. Harry jerked a little at the sight of the blood, but he had been told it would happen and he swallowed down his gasp of shock. Three drops of blood moved into the potion and it bubbled and slurped changing from a dull brown to a coppery red colour. Narcissa smiled taking out her wand and pointing it at the goblet whispering

  
“Ex hodie pater pueri” 

  
“Remus John Lupin, you have been entrusted with the son of James Fleamont Potter and Lily Jane Potter nee Evans, will you add your blood to the potion to make Harry James Black-Potter your child” 

  
“I accept Harry James Black-Potter as my child” Remus said with as much confidence as Severus had taking the knife from Nino now and slicing his own palm. Three drops of blood later the potion once again slurped and bubbled becoming a golden colour in the goblet. 

  
“Kyo Kara ko no Haha” Nino said pointing her wand at the goblet 

  
“Harry James Black-Potter…Do you accept the claim of these two men to be your fathers?” 

  
“I accept Severus Tobias Snape and Remus John Lupin as my fathers” Harry announced swallowing nervously as Lucius held up the goblet and presented it to him. 

  
“Hodie par puero usque ad formare” Lucius recited pointing his wand at Harry as he drank the potion down. He had expected it to taste awful but instead it had a sweet tanginess. A warm bubbling started collecting in his stomach and quickly spread throughout his body. It was like having pins and needles all over and he was glad that he had been allowed not to have his magical brace on.

The goblet almost slipped from his fingers, but Severus caught it drinking his own portion before offering it to Remus. A glow wrapped around the three of them while Lucius, Narcissa, and Nino chanted out the spell and Harry clung to the two men that were now his fathers as his magical core changed swirling with a mix of Lupin and Snape while theirs accepted him as their son linking them together forever in magic and blood. The light faded and Harry’s body became normal again his eyes blinking slowly as he looked shyly up at Severus and Remus. “Congratulations, the potion as worked from today you will be known as Harry James Potter-Snape”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…My latin is rusty as all hell. I learnt it in school but that was years ago…It should roughly be from today father of the child (For Snape) and from today child of the pair (for Harry) I’m more confident with my Japanese which was from today mother of the child (for Remus) I hope this was worth the really long wait I’ve given you to see Harry blood adopted >.<


	65. Chapter 65

“My heartiest of congratulations, Severus, and you Remus” Flitwick said brightly after they had all toasted the adoption with a glass of champagne. Even Harry and Draco had been allowed a sip, but Harry hadn’t really liked it and he was sure that Draco was pretending.

“Thank-you for attending” Severus said smoothly a little stiff in his body while Remus was smiling brightly at his side.

“Thanks for coming professor and for being a witness”

“You’re more than welcome, but please call me Filius, I haven’t been your professor for many years. I was surprised by the wording. My Japanese isn’t what it once was, but Haha is mother I believe?” Flitwick hummed rocking back and forth just a little as he took another sip of his drink and Harry looked at his two…Fathers. Although he had been studying Latin and Japanese, he hadn’t known the words that were used for the spell. Remus chuckled brightly, his amber eyes catching the light of the candles around the chapel room as he looked at Severus who was flushed just a little pink.

“Sev’ was worried that if we changed the spell it might make the adoption fail and he wanted everything to go correctly” Remus explained his eyes very fond now clearly not embarrassed at being called the mother.

“I see, I shouldn’t have thought changing the title would make much of a difference. It is all about intent, however you were correct not to risk it. Now, I should be returning to Hogwarts, Harry my boy…I have a gift for you” Flitwick said brightly reaching into the pocket of his robe and pulling out a gift around the same size of a matchbox. Once it was in his palm however it grew to the size of a large book wrapped in purple paper with dark blue bow. “For allowing me to witness this adoption. It is nothing much, merely a trifle, it is a history of the lady of my house, Rowena Ravenclaw. Your family, including your new father, is sure you have a high chance of being in my house”

“He is incredibly bright for a boy his age; he would do well in any house” Severus sounded almost proud as his hand came down to lightly grip at Harry’s shoulder. The action caused Harry’s cheeks to warm brightly as he took the present from Flitwick.

“Thank-you, so much, sir”

“You’re very welcome. I really must be going, I will see you for dinner Severus?”

“Not today, today I am taking my…Harry to the zoo at the tower of London and Lucius has gotten us a table to celebrate”

“Of course, spend plenty of time with your son, Severus, it is good to see you happy” The tiny charms teacher gave a bright grin and then walked off. His place was soon taken by the giant of a an auror Kingsley. The man gave a bright smile showing a row of bright white teeth as he too held out a present.

“For you, for allowing me to witness your adoption” He said his voice oddly baritone after the squeaking charms teacher. Again, it was book shaped wrapped in brown paper and Harry smiled “It is a book about traditional African magic. There are a few wandless spells within, but I trust that you and Draco will only use them in the presence of your teacher, hmm?”

“Yes! Thank-you!” Harry squeaked almost as loudly as Flitwick not knowing how to talk to the giant of a man. Excitement tingled at his spine, however. Since learning about Japanese Magic with Nino he wanted to know about all magic around the world and how different it might be. Kingsley gave him a smile and a bow of the head.

“You are most welcome, Harry, now, I will leave you to your celebrations” He said, and Harry smiled bobbing himself while keeping a tight grip on the presents he had been given. When Kingsley had vanished, the next person came to stand in front of him. It was Jinx. She was grinning broadly and holding up a messily wrapped box that seemed to have airholes in the sides and on the top.

“For youse, Master Harry from all the elves! Congratulations!” She said happily and almost nervously Harry peered into the box surprised when he saw a disgruntled looking tiny humanoid creature sitting inside. Its, it was so small it was impossible to see if it was male or female, arms were folded over its chest and its foot was tapping on the bottom of the box.

“What yer looking at?” A deeper than expected voice grumbled “You the boy? I’m Ernest, you get one year…”

“Excuse me?”

“I believe that it is a brownie, Harry” Remus said in wonder peering into the box at the grumpy creature that was still looking thoroughly pissed off. “Brownie’s are sort of like House Elves, like cousins? Only they live in secret in the home and in exchange for gifts of milk and honey they will do chores. Fix shoes, and such…”

“If that’s what you wish for. Jinxie ‘ere asked me to serve yer for one year starting from today. Anything yer need, I’ll be around, if yer want me to find summet, just shout my name, Ernest…Now get me outta this ‘ere box” Ernest grumbled, and Harry quickly set the box down and a tiny man dressed in doll sized brown trousers and a puffy shirt came out. He stood less than twelve inches high but unlike the elves he had hair and a ruddy sort of complexion. All his features looked perfectly humanoid expect for his ears which were a little big and pointed.

“How is that different from a house elf?”

“The brownies are more comical? I would say, and they like to tell stories…In fact a lot of stories of the Brownies tell of Shadow plays” Remus explained while Jinx looked nervous her bright smile fading as she obviously wondered if he didn’t like the gift. Harry wanted to tell her that it was okay but, in all honesty, he didn’t really know what to make of the little creature with pure white hair.

“Master Harry’s liken stories”

“And brownies are supposed to bring good luck and happiness” Severus said looking at Ernest with a lifted eyebrow. The brownie gave a salute and then vanished appearing a few seconds later sitting on Harry’s shoulder.

“Look kid, it’s like this, I stay around for a year, you don’t lose anything, marble falls down the back of a sofa, I get it for you, your socks get darned, your shoes get shined, your pillow smells like lavender, a coin slips out your pocket? You will find it on the counter. Just think of me as a good luck charm. You don’t gotta worry about it. If I do my job you won’t even know I’m here unless you want a little story read or a shadow play, I do a mean shadow play about a tailor” A little hand was pressed on his cheek and Harry was almost certain that the brownie winked at him before vanishing again. This time he didn’t reappear, and Harry was sure that he should feel nervous.

“Brownies are rare, Harry, and it is extremely good fortune to have one in the home. The last known family to have a brownie was the Knotts. It’s said that the Brownie found the Knott family treasure that had been lost for years!” Draco said excitedly having heard the conversation from where he was pretending to enjoy the drink.

“I see” Harry hummed making a mental note to read up on Brownies more later but he turned his attention to Jinx passing his books to Lupin. He threw his arms around the elf and hugged her tightly “Thank-you Jinx, and thank all the elves! I love my gift!”

“Youse is welcomes, Master Harry’s! I will tells them! Youse should be getting ready for the zoos now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The brownie was something my grandpa used to tell me so I put it in and used his name xD I promise it will get explained more in the story but basically if you lose something like your car keys or purse and you have a brownie living with you it is meant to bring it back for you so you can never lose anything. They will also tell stories. My grandpa told me one about a brownie who would ride dogs and battle rats riding cats. XD Um…I hope it was okay >.< The zoo is next.


	66. Chapter 66

“Stay close Harry” Severus said as they stepped out of the floo into a small chamber that held a sign saying national floo station on the far wall. Harry was quickly deciding that he loathed travelling by floo and he was more than happy to stand close beside his new father as he caught his breath waiting for Draco and Lupin to step in behind them followed by Lucius and Narcissa. All had changed out of the formal robes, but none looked like a muggle. Narcissa was wearing a beautiful silk periwinkle gown that wouldn’t look out of place in a west end theatre while Lucius was wearing what Harry thought of as his Mr Darcy outfit. Severus had simply removed his outer robe and was wearing black trousers, boots, and a high-necked shirt. Remus looked the most muggle though he looked like an Oxford professor wearing a green cardigan with leather patches on his elbows and brown trousers. Harry and Draco were both wearing formal trousers and shirts.

“Where is Nino meant to be meeting us?” Draco drawled coming over and holding Harry’s hand as they stepped out of the room and joined a throng of muggles heading to the gates of the tower.

“I believe she said she would be near the Chimera enclosure” Lucius answered his top lip curling ever so slightly as he guided Narcissa around a muggle tourist that had stopped moving and was gazing up at the high walls. Harry felt nervous as eyes turned to watch them but soon enough, they were stepping through another door that muggles didn’t seem to see. A bubbly witch, sat in a ticket booth, smiled at them as she waved her wand to count them in taking the money.

“Is this like the zoo we went to in France?” Harry asked as a thin wristband appeared around his arm, but it was Remus who shook his head and answered lightly

“No, the one in France was a private collection. The tower zoo is much larger. There has been a zoo here since it was built and has the largest collection of rescued animals in the wizarding world in partnership with the Osaka zoo in Japan. I believe that the rescue and breeding programme was started by Newt Scamander a British Magi-Zoologist”

“He wrote the fantastic beasts and where to find them” Draco said with a smile and Harry gave a hum remembering that they had been flipping through that book one day last week. They had moved through a magical turnstile and then stepped out into a wide-open space. He turned his mind reeling from the shift. Not even a minute ago they had been in a crowded tourist trap surrounded by stone walls but now they were in a wide-open space. There were people but not nearly as many as been there before.

“When I first came to the wizarding world, I couldn’t take it all in either, Harry” Severus chuckled his hand on his shoulder guiding him forwards so he wouldn’t trip as he stared about. As Remus had said it was nothing like the zoo he had seen in France. Everywhere he looked there was something new to see only a few feet away there seemed to be a mountain range surrounded by an almost invisible wall that shimmered in the light. “My mother was a witch, but my father was muggle. We lived on a tiny street with the houses so close together you could hear your neighbour six doors away sneeze on the dust from her carpet. Father didn’t care for magic and we had no many to spare for luxuries, so I never came to places like this until I was in Hogwarts. Even though my mother had told me stories, they never did it justice”

“It is amazing. Magic is a wonderful thing”

“It is” Remus chuckled his eyes fond as he looked at both Harry and Severus. “Shall we look at the map and find our way to the Chimera enclosure…?”

“I believe that we should separate. Severus, Remus, and Harry and myself, Narcissa, and Draco. Spend an hour or two and then meet up at the Chimera enclosure, I’m sure Ninomiya would enjoy some time with her friend” Lucius said softly and although Harry didn’t want to separate from Draco he did want to spend some time with Remus and Severus. He looked at Draco who smiled and nodded squeezing his hand.

“I think that is a good idea! You’ll be okay, right, Harry?” He asked carefully and Harry gave a nod squeezing his hand back before letting it go. He wasn’t hundred percent convinced that he wasn’t going to have a panic attack, but he did feel that Severus and Remus would look after him.

“I’ll see you soon?”

“Yup” Draco moved to stand with his parents and Harry was soon standing in between Remus and Severus. Both men had hands on each of his shoulders and he smiled as they watched the Malfoy family wander through the small crowd.

“Where would you like to go first?”

“Can we look at the map…Or is there anything you want to…I…” Harry mumbled once again feeling nervous around Severus even though he had been calling the man uncle Sev’ for a few weeks now. Severus gave him a smile and a nod and together they headed over to the large map that was separated by colours.

“Green is reptiles. Snakes, Lizards, Dragons…

“Dragons?” Harry squeaked loudly his eyes going to the green section on the map. The mountain that he had just seen was in the middle of that section and he felt his mouth go dry. “I can’t believe dragons are real”

“Not only real but numerous. I believe the ones here are the Common Welsh Greens. Do you wish to go there first?”

“Um…No…” Harry shook his head. He wanted to see dragons. Of course, he did, but honestly, he was terrified more so when a painted dragon on the map turned to wink at him. His eyes moved away from the dragon to a yellow area, which according to the map was closest too them, and he gasped seeing a horse with large golden wings. “Is that a Pegasus?”

“It is. Same family of the Unicorn but much friendlier to men”

“It is said that the feathers from a Pegasus are said to cure all sickness”

“That is something only romantics and poachers believe, Lupin, the feathers of a Pegasus are fragile and not much use in anything. There is only one potion where they will work and that is to soothe colic in babies” Severus said drily his eyes rolling in a fond way “If you are to be writing a book on magical creatures be sure to get it correct”

“I’m working on dark creatures, Sevvie” Remus laughed and although Severus scowled at the nickname, he didn’t say anything, and he even managed to give a thin smile. Harry’s own smile was broad as he listened to the playful bickering realising that they were walking away from the map and he was once again feeling a lot more comfortable. “There are kelpies here as well, now them I do know about”

“Maybe because you’re enough of a romantic old fool that you would ride on the back of one and have it take you off”

“I’ll remind you that I am younger than you are Sevvie” Remus snorted, and Harry had to hide his own laugh by his hand.

“By a mere handful of months” Severus pouted shocked when Remus managed to playfully trip him without making him fall over. For a wild moment Harry, and Remus, both thought the wolf might have taken it too far, more so when Severus growled staring hard at the other man, but then Remus suddenly had his hair pulled by invisible hands “I take it back, you are a juvenile!”

“You only live once, Sevvie”

“Please stop calling me by that silly nickname” Severus grumbled but Harry could see that he didn’t mean it. Sooner than he was expecting they were in front of the Pegasus horses and Harry stared at them with his mouth open the childish, playful, bickering lost as he saw the beautiful creatures. They were pure white with golden tips to their wings. There were three very close to the fencing and Harry was positive that they turned and flared their nostrils before going back to what they were doing.

“Look, Dad! It’s a baby!” Harry gasped gripping Severus’ arm and pointing to the tiny horse that had pale blue wings not seeing the shocked expression that came over Severus’ face or the happy one that came over Remus at his use of the word Dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that this is okay, I am so worried about it >.< I’m so happy so many of you liked the Brownie! I love that story so much! If something turned up that I had lost my grandpa would always make me leave a bowl of milk and honey out to thank the Brownie! (Turns out it was for a fox that liked to visit his garden but it was magical when it vanished)


	67. Chapter 67

Harry watched the Pegasus foal for what felt like an age his eyes never leaving the blue wings as it paraded clumsily around near the edge of the enclosure under the watchful eye of the three adults. He thought he would happily spend the entire day watching the creature until movement caught his eye and he saw something he had never even imagined. It looked like a stag, like one that you would see on Scottish shortbread tins, with large antlers, only it was almost pure white with silver fur around its neck and magnificent grey wings tipped with gold, which were larger and even more impressive than the Pegasus. Its hooves were also golden shining in the light. The strange stag-bird flew in a dramatic circle and then came to land a few feet away from the Pegasus.

“What…Is that?”

“That is a Peryton” Severus answered with a warm chuckle “They were all but extinct in both captivity and the wild until Newt Scamander started the breeding programme. They are thinking of reintroducing them to the wilds around Hogwarts in the coming years”

“They are beautiful”

“They are. A strange mix of stag and bird, they came from Atlantis. They are shy creatures for the most part, but they were known for helping the stranded witch or wizard out of the forest if they asked politely. Or perhaps I am being romantic again, Sevvie?”

“No, Lupin. This time you are correct, however they normally only respond well to virgins or those that they find endearing” Severus answered his dark eyes on the golden creature which was shaking its head this way and that as though trying to scent the air. The Pegasus looked at it with almost bored expressions before grazing again as the Pegasus foal ran to the Peryton. Harry watched with his heart in his mouth however the Peryton barely seemed to notice the little winged horse as it reared back his head and let out a grunting noise. “It’s calling its herd”

“They don’t mind the Pegasus?”

“In my understanding they lived together even in the wild. Perhaps they found safety in numbers here comes the herd” Severus said softly and sure enough not even a second later around twenty Peryton came over. The sight was stunning their hooves and wings glinting as they circled for a moment and then came to land. “The ones without antlers are the males. Unlike regular stags, females are the dominant and will challenge each other for the rights to the best males”

“How do you know so much about everything, Dad?”

“I like to read, Harry, the antler of a Peryton is used in some advanced potions and as they fall off each year naturally it makes them very interesting to potion makers” Severus answered looking a touch embarrassed as he pulled his gaze away from the Peryton. “Come there is still much to see. I believe Remus is wanting to see the Kelpie next”

“They are only in the next enclosure, though it is likely they will be under the water” Remus chuckled as Harry took another lingering look at the Peryton and Pegasus before walking with his two fathers to the next enclosure. It was when he was about ten steps away that he realised that he had thought of Remus and Severus as his fathers and that he had called Severus ‘Dad’. His cheeks warmed as he cast shy looks up at Severus. The potion master hadn’t said anything, in fact he had answered his question happily, so did that mean he didn’t mind being called ‘Dad’? “Would you care for an ice cream, Harry?”

“I…Um…I…” Harry spluttered his eyes blinking rapidly, his mouth feeling incredibly dry as he looked to where Remus was pointing and saw a vendor with a push cart that had the words ‘Mama Marbles Fresh Yrun Milk Ice Cream’ painted in changing colours on the side. The man pushing the cart was grinning at children as he handed over cones.

“Harry, are you well?”

“I…I would like…Ice cream…Please…” Harry nodded seeing the concerned and confused expression that was coming over both their faces. “Just…Um…I called you…Dad…I’m sorry, if that’s weird…”

“Harry, I consider myself truly honoured and happy to be called Dad. It is a title I never dared dream I would have but if you would like to bestow it on me then I will do my uttermost to be worthy of it”

“I think you’re already worthy…Dad” Harry gave a shy smile the title slipping out a little more awkwardly but with more feeling now he knew that he was doing it and Severus smiled twin spots of colour high in his sallow cheeks. “And Remus…What should I call you?”

“Moony, I know that I haven’t earnt the right for a father title yet so Moony is good” Remus answered happily and Harry nodded swallowing a lump down from the back of his throat aware that they were standing in the middle of a zoo. They might not be the most interesting things around them, but the seriousness of the situation was drawing more than a few curious gazes. “So, Ice Cream and then Kelpies?”

“Sounds like a plan” Severus guided his strange little family to the line the smiling man looking a little bug eyed when it was finally their turn to be served but he quickly recovered spluttering

“Professor Snape…Um…What can I get you, sir?”

“I would like a plain vanilla, Remus?”

“Chocolate please, Sevvie”

“I must insist you cease with that idiotic nickname or I may have to readdress our relationship. Harry? What flavour would you care for?” Severus asked while the man serving squeaked at the nickname Remus seemed to delight in using. Harry tried to hide his smile as he looked at the options. Like in the shop in Diagon there were more flavours than Harry had ever imagined but all he wanted was a banana.

“Um…I…Banana…Please, dad”

“Dad?!” The ice cream seller dropped the scoop he had been using and was stood openly gapping between Harry and Severus his eyes impossibly wide as though he were positive, he had heard incorrectly. Severus lifted an eyebrow his top lip curling into a rather unpleasant snarl.

“Is there some kind of problem Robertson?”

“No! Not at all, Sir, I just…Um…Didn’t know…You had a son, sir”

“I don’t see why you would, I didn’t care to speak of my personal life to students who barely managed a passing grade” Severus huffed “Now, if you please, my family and I would like our ice creams so we might enjoy the park”

“Yes! Absolutely! Coming right up!” Robertson yelled weakly clearly wishing he hadn’t bothered to come into work today and Harry wondered what Severus was like at school. He had clearly left an impression on the young man who looked as though he might have just graduated and was doing his first job. “One chocolate, one vanilla, and one Banana…That will be 6 sickles”

“Here you go” Remus said taking the coins from his wallet and handing them over with a friendly smile. Robertson latched on to the smile gratefully though Harry could see that he was seriously trying to work out how somebody as friendly as Remus was with Severus who was scowling like he was about to set both the ice cream cart and seller alight with his mind. “Come on, Severus, Harry, the Kelpies await” Remus chuckled licking his ice cream and guiding them away from the relieved looking Robertson and Severus let out a long breath.

“You do realise that by being with you my reputation will be in tatters?”

“I highly doubt that, Sevvie, I am sure you will continue to terrify the very souls of all the students that come through your doors”

“Not all, just those that deserve it. Students that pay attention have no need to fear. But he blew up three cauldrons. Three, you would think after the first he would have listened to instruction but no he went on to destroy a further two. I have no time for careless students, Rem” Severus growled as he licked his ice cream and Harry listened to them as he ate his own thinking how much like parents they already seemed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potter-Snape family bonding time…I know that this is corny and whatever but…I wanted cute, fluffy, family moments. All three of them deserve it. The Peryton is my favourite non-humanoid fantasy creature. I’ve always thought how beautiful they sound.
> 
> A Yrun is sort of like a goat. The milk is meant to be the best thing you will ever taste


	68. Chapter 68

As Remus had predicted the Kelpies were under the water but there was a glass tunnel you could walk down. Harry stayed close to his father’s as they suddenly appeared underwater looking out at what appeared to be the bottom of a lake. The signs told them that it wasn’t only Kelpies but also Grindylows and Kappa swimming around as well as a fish called the faux mermen who technically wasn’t an exhibit but more of an employee who would clean the glass and make sure the other creatures were in tiptop shape. The fish had the lower body of a koi but the upper body of an almost humanoid. The strange little creature kept swimming to the glass and pulling faces before cleaning algae with a yellow coloured cloth.

“See the Grindylows, Harry? They trick people into following them in the dark. The lights on their heads cause lost travellers to follow them and they lead them to the water and drown them” Remus told him lightly as a hideous creature with a faint light swam past the glass. “The best way to get away from them is by breaking their fingers. They have surprisingly good grips but delicate fingers”

“Right, Moony” Harry nodded blinking owlishly as another creature this one stockier with what appeared to be green hair with a bowl cut swam passed its beak like face turning to look at them. “Is that a Kappa?”

“Yes, they live by the banks of rivers, like the Grindylows they like to pull the unsuspecting traveller into the rivers. But a little politeness goes a long way. If you see a Kappa you bow to it. You see the top of his head? When on land the bowl is filled with water which must remain on its head for it to stay hydrated. If you bow to a Kappa it will always bow back and the water will fall from the bowl. Now, when you have done so you have the advantage and you can then runaway” Remus told him gently his face glowing with excitement as a creature with the head and upper torso of a horse and the tail of a sea serpent swam passed the glass. It was beautiful, if a little eerie, and Harry gasped in delight.

“The kelpie. Native to Scotland and Ireland” Severus hummed with a smile watching both Harry and Remus looking bewitched by the large horse like creature. “Another thing that likes to drag you down to the depths of the water and kill you. It would do best never to stray to close to water after sunset”

“It’s beautiful” Harry shifted closer to the glass watching the long tail swishing back and forth. The faux-Mermen winked at him and wiped the glass a final time before swimming off and allowing him a better look at the kelpie.

“A great many things that are destructive are”

“What is your favourite animal, Dad?”

“I have always enjoyed wolves or foxes” Severus admitted, and Harry was positive that Remus let out a squeak. He knew for certain that the werewolf’s cheeks flushed just a little while he kept his eyes on the kelpie “There are some Dire wolves in the zoo, I believe…”

“I will have to bow out on seeing them. They have never reacted well to me” Remus muttered flashing a sad smile and Harry reached out to pat his hand trying to comfort him but not really knowing how. “The Cheshire cats don’t like me very much either”

“They seldom like anyone, but they tend to enjoy it when they make people deeply uncomfortable”

“We saw Cheshire cats in France. They were really creepy” Harry hummed as the Kelpie swam away and he remembered the purple vanishing cat with a huge grin. “Was Lewis Carroll a Wizard?”

“No, he wasn’t. He was however first cousin to a witch named Alice. He had his mind wiped several times, but it appeared he retained some of the information for his stories” Remus answered swiftly once again showing how much his fathers seemed to know about things. “It is why the Alice stories seem so disjointed” They headed up the far side of the tunnel and back out into the light their eyes having to quickly adjust to the sudden change in brightness. “So, would you like to see the Dire Wolves?”

“Not if you can’t see them, Moony” Harry shook his head quickly causing Remus to smile “Do they have snakes?”

“You like snakes?”

“Um…Yeah” Harry answered wondering when it would be a good time to tell his adopted parents about his ability to talk to snakes. Draco had made it seem that it was okay but had also told him that Voldemort was the only other person that could and that made him nervous.

“Maybe there is some Slytherin in you, Harry. We should have time to see at least the Quetzalcoatl before we must meet the others” Severus chuckled leading them down a winding path between other enclosures that had dozen of strange animals. The zoo was so vast that Harry was sure it would take days to see everything, but he kept looking here and there gasping as he saw unicorns and beasts that had the body of horses but the heads of birds. The reptile house came into view with the Dragon mountain standing proud behind the sign that proudly declared they had a breeding pair of Welsh Green Dragons Harry was more interested in the painting of what appeared to be a serpent that had feathers.

“What…Is that?”

“That is the Quetzalcoatl, the feathered serpent. It is an ancient animal worshiped by the Aztecs. The Teotihuacan people in pre-Columbian Mexico worshiped it as a God. Their priest was said to be able to talk to the snake” Remus answered lightly as they walked through the doors to what appeared to be a replica of an Aztec temple. It was warmer inside than it had been outside and almost the entire building was taken over by a large case. There were children all around, but they were trying to force their parents into hurrying up wanting to see the dragons.

“Parselmouth…” Harry whispered nervously as both Severus and Remus turned to look at him with quizzical eyebrows raised.

“Where did you hear that?”

“Draco…He told me…When we were in France…I…I told him…I told him I can talk to snakes…” Harry whispered as soon as he saw that they were alone. “He said…He said that only Vol…Um…You know who could talk to them…”

“That is somewhat…I…Are you sure, Harry?”

“Yes…” Harry saw a small brown snake laid near the glass close to him and slowly he made his way over and cleared his throat focusing on the snake before whispering “Good morning”

“_A Speaker…A youngling_…” The snake hissed softly back opening a lazy eye and peering at him as its forked tongue poked out of its mouth tasting the air around him. “_I believe…Youngling that its Past Morning_…”

“Sorry” Harry apologised “I don’t have a watch…”

“_What do you want Speaker? I was enjoying my nap…_” The snake rose pressing its pretty rainbow coloured belly to the glass and focusing its eyes directly into his. Harry looked over at Remus and Severus feeling almost sick when he saw how shocked their expressions were and how pale Severus looked.

“What kind of snake are you?”

“_I? I am a rainbow snake…Youngling Speaker…”_ The snake opened its mouth revealing sharp fangs its head darting forward only to be stopped by the glass. Severus hurried forward and grabbed Harry’s shoulder pulling him back as the snake laughed. “_Relax Little Youngling Speaker…I wouldn’t hurt you, even without the glass…Just having a little fun…Everybody else is so boring…”_

“He said he wouldn’t hurt me. He was just playing”

“Harry. This…Is something…” Severus started and then stopped his mouth opening and closing as he looked from Harry to the snake and then back again. Harry wondered if this was going to make the teacher hate him and wish he hadn’t adopted him, and he hung his head asking softly

“Are you afraid?”

“Afraid? No, surprised, Yes…” Severus admitted “However there are many reasons for it. The Potters are an old family…We will think about it later”

“I think your dad mentioned an ancestor that was a Parselmouth, Harry, don’t worry about it. It’s interesting! Think of all the things you can learn!” Remus grinned with more excitement than Severus clapping him on the shoulder before he turned amber eyes onto the snake who reared back tasting the air rapidly.

“_Your father is a werewolf…Interesting, little Speaker…The ancient one will like you!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry is making friends in the snake house…I am not a huge fan of snakes but I found out that there were so many magical snakes that were more interesting than the basilisk xD Um…A heads up I know I keep talking about Newt but…This has no connection to the fantastic beasts movies at all I’m just making up his story from my own head canon so none of the other characters from the movies will be here and Nagini will not be a human turned into a snake I reject that so, so much >.<


	69. Chapter 69

“Who is the ancient one?” Harry asked the brightly coloured snake who gave a snake like shrug if that were possible before looking smug as it slithered closer to the glass again. Its body was beautiful in the lights of the cage shimmering like the rainbow it was named after.

“_Maybe you’ll see, little speaker, maybe you won’t, that is not for me to see…My name is Sakazal, you may call me Kazal_” It hissed cryptically its body pressing against the glass. The pointed tail, the most colourful part of the snake shifted pointing in the direction of the stairs. “_You should go now, little Speaker, the Quetzalcoatl is up there showing off as usual. We may meet again little speaker…Goodbye_…”

“Um. Goodbye” Harry whispered feeling confused as the serpent slithered off to find another rock to lay on and get some heat from. He turned to his parents flushing ever so slightly at the expressions on their faces. Remus looked curious, amber eyes alert and questioning, while Severus was tight his lips drawn together tightly. “Sorry”

“The snake seemed to have a lot to say”

“Kazal. He said that the ancient one would like me but wouldn’t tell me who the ancient one was. Then he shooed me away” Harry admitted lowering his voice as more people came into the snake temple. Some pushed into him trying to see into the glass where he was standing, and Harry moved quickly half expecting the sharp feeling of elbows and hits. They didn’t come, even young children were politer than Dudley, but he was still prepared for them, more so since Severus was just wordlessly staring at him.

“I’m sure he was just being dramatic on purpose. The rainbow snakes are known for being flamboyant must be hard not having anyone to talk to” Remus chuckled jovially while Severus’ dark eyes moved over the path the snake had taken. “Sevvie, what’s going on in that big brain of yours?”

“I was just thinking…How much I rather like the language of serpents when it is not being spoken by a madman” Severus smiled, or at least his face softened and his lips curled upwards, as he looked at Harry. It was a very Severus smile though and Harry could tell that he meant it.

“You don’t think I’m a freak?” Harry asked tension leaving his shoulders that he had not realised he had had. A tight lump also eased from the back of his throat and he gave an exceedingly small smile. Severus had looked so grave and pale that he had been sure the man was regretting adopting him but did not know how to tell him. Severus moved swiftly his arms around him in a small hug his eyes narrowing at the people around them that sent more than brief glances their way.

“Never! I am sorry for my reaction and for how it made you feel. You must understand the last time I heard somebody speak like that, it was not pleasant” Severus spoke carefully but thankfully the small groups that had been with them had gone seeing that there were no snakes around. “Knowing that it is you, my son, I think I will enjoy it and as Rem said think of all the things we can learn. Your gift is rare, but it is a gift and you should celebrate it. We cannot talk well here, Harry, let us enjoy the rest of our outing and then we can talk about it when we return home. There is a chance that Lucius may know of this ancient one the snake spoke of, but like Rem I think the snake was just being dramatic on purpose do not let it trouble you”

“I won’t” Harry answered, but he knew that it was a little bit of a lie. The snake had sounded serious when it had mentioned the Ancient One and a shiver moved quickly down his back. Severus ruffled his hair with long, bony fingers and then together they made their way up the stairs of the temple enclosure to the Quetzalcoatl. It was a beautiful creature with a head the same size and shape of a lion but with scales that had the shape of feathers in bright colours however it just lounged around the branch of a tree singing dirty limericks as it swished its gigantic tail back and forth. Once or twice Harry was sure it looked at him but then let out a hiss of

“_**There was a Young man from Kent whose Rod was so long it bent. So, to save himself trouble. He bent it in double and instead of coming…He went. There was once a man from Bel Air who was doing his wife on the stair but the banister broke, so he doubled his stroke and finished her off in mid-air**_”

“Harry? Are you okay? You are flushing a little” Remus asked softly from the corner of his mouth and Harry quickly explained the poems that he was hearing, and the werewolf let out a loud laugh “Dirty bugger! At least he’s having fun”

“She…It’s a female snake” Harry whispered back looking at the snake who was truly looking at him now her head tilted to one side and Harry was sure that if snakes could smile she would be smirking.

“_**There was a young man from Brighton who thought he’d at last found a tight ‘un he said “Oh My love it fits like a glove” Said she “But you’re not in the right ‘un**_”

“I think we should go” Harry whispered tugging at Remus’ arm his face bright red and his ears burning brightly as snaky laughter filled his ears. He didn’t understand fully what the snake was talking about, but it wasn’t hard to guess. Severus followed with a lifted black eyebrow and between laughing Remus explained about the snake.

“Of course, something so childish would tickle you, Lupin” Severus snapped colour appearing in his own cheeks but his tone was fond more than disproving and there was another hint of a smile around his lips. “Though, I wonder what things other animals are saying when people are gawping at them”

“I’m glad I don’t know” Harry said, his cheeks bright red, and Remus barked out a laugh his arm sliding around his shoulders as he tucked his arm around Severus’ waist. The potion master stopped smiling his body going rigid at the action but then he slowly allowed himself to relax and mumbled something about his reputation again. Remus soon moved both his arms as they started walking down the path that would take them to the Chimera and Draco but even Harry could tell that Severus relaxing the way he had at the touch was a step in the right direction for their relationship.

A loud howl sounded from their left-hand side and Remus stiffened just a little his face going pale now. Harry looked to see where the howl had come from and gulped when he saw a huge grey and white wolf with black markings around its blue eyes staring at them as they walked. He didn’t understand wolf, but he didn’t need to, to know that it was warning the werewolf to stay away. Harry moved closer to Remus and took his hand giving it a gentle squeeze which was returned almost immediately.

“Thank-you, Harry”

“You’re welcome, Moony”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urgh…Nothing happened! Sorry it wasn’t very interesting just more family times and a dirty minded snake…I just thought that was funny…I love Limericks >.< Draco and the Malfoys are back in the next part…


	70. Chapter 70

Draco craned his neck over the crowds of people looking for messy hair and green eyes. He had enjoyed his time with his parents, but he was worried about his friend being with so many people he didn’t know.

“Dragon, Harry is fine. He is with Severus and Remus” Narcissa chuckled her graceful hand coming to rest on his shoulder. Draco shot her a small smile, but he didn’t relax until he finally saw Severus and Remus coming towards them with Harry in between them. His friend looked okay but Draco knew that Harry was better at hiding his panic in public than he was in private.

“Harry!” Draco shouted running towards his best friend his worry vanishing as soon as his arms were wrapped around him and he could see that he was fine. He ignored Severus and Remus’ chuckles and his parent’s dramatic sighs. “Are you okay? Did you have fun?”

“Yup! We saw a kelpie and kappa…Did you have fun?”

“Yup. We went to the Dragons. Did you see them? They are only Welsh Greens, but they are amazing! They are huge! It is breeding season, so they are territorial, and the male was doing awesome displays!” Draco said happily guiding his friend over to his parents. “It was amazing!”

“We went to the snakes” Harry answered his cheeks turning a little pink. Draco sent him a questioning look and Harry whispered that he would tell him later. “What are Chimera?”

“The true Chimera died out along with the Greeks. They have the head of a lion, the tail of a snake and the middle of a goat. The creatures here today are creatures of alchemy. There is only one wizard in the entirety of the wizarding world that has managed to successfully create them. Nicholas Flamel” Severus answered pointing to a sign that depicted a brightly coloured painting of the creature he had just described along with a blurb about Nicholas Flamel with a picture of the man himself. Like most pictures in the wizarding world this one moved giving a wink and a bow. He was an extremely old looking man with watery grey eyes and less hair on his head than he had on his chin, however his smile was bright and cheerful and there was a mischievous sparkle in his eyes that made them seem younger than the rest of him.

“What is Alchemy? I think I heard Muggles talking about it” Harry wondered aloud, his green eyes fixed on the painting of the Chimera which seemed to have gotten bored and was now scratching at its back with a paw the goat head yawning before laying down on the head of a lion.

“Alchemy is manipulation of the earth. All magic requires something to work but Alchemy breaks the rules of that. It is creating something out of nothing” Remus hummed thoughtfully “Though I guess that is a simple answer. It is said that you can turn lead into Gold”

“As interesting as it is. It is an extremely advanced form of magic and not one that anybody should dabble in lightly” Lucius spoke gently but firmly as a warning to both boys. “It is only something that you may think of working on after you have finished your Hogwarts education and to do so you must master Transfiguration, Potions, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy and the elective Earth Magic and even then you may never master it. Nicholas Flamel is one of only three Alchemy masters, the others being a Chinese witch and an African Wizard. Others know a little of the art but not much. And Flamel is the only wizard that has been able to produce a living Chimera”

“Wow” Draco and Harry said together and Draco almost blenched at the amount of work that would have to go into studying Alchemy but then he heard Nino’s voice calling to them from a short space away and he turned to see his teacher walking towards them in trousers and a mustard yellow short sleeve top. Her long hair was pulled into a messy bun complete with wand sticking out of the centre of it. There was a tall, slim Japanese Man beside her who, in Draco’s limited opinion, was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He had a perfect oval face with dusky brown almond shaped eyes and a full mouth that almost looked bee stung. His hair was lightened brown with reddish yellow highlights and his smile was so wide that it showed off perfectly white straight teeth. His eyes crinkled in the corners and there was a smattering of moles over his face. He was wearing denim dungarees with a flannel shirt and two mismatched shoes one red and one yellow and yet it didn’t look stupid but cute.

“Hey, sorry we’re late!” Nino said pulling Draco out of his daze and he cleared his throat flushing just a little when Harry looked at him with a curious eyebrow lifted. “This is my friend Masaki Aiba! Ai-baka, these are my students. Harry and Draco”

“Pleased to meet you!” Masaki spoke with a breathy husky sort of voice that seemed to radiate with the same joy that was reflected in his eyes. He bobbed a small bow while Nino introduced him to his and Harry’s parents.

“We understand that you are only here for a few days, thank-you for taking time to show us what you do”

“No problem! I do tours in Chiba Zoo all the time!” Masaki said brightly still grinning from ear to ear. He was using the same translation spell that Nino used, he had to be, and yet his accent was much thicker and his words a little more awkward. “You want to feed Chimera?”

“Are we allowed?” Harry asked shyly his voice on the verge of vanishing and Draco cursed his distraction and moved closer to his nervous friend. He took his hand in his and Harry shot him a grateful smile his green eyes flashing more brightly than Masaki’s and Draco realised he was wrong Harry was the most beautiful guy he had ever seen. And wasn’t that a weird thing for a ten-year-old to think about his best friend. Masaki nodded happily saying in a loud voice

“Yup! Come on!”

“You’ll have to forgive, Ai-baka…He gets a little carried away when he’s with his animals plus he gets nervous and awkward when dealing with humans” Nino chuckled as Masaki marched away leaving them to follow behind at a softer more sedate pace. “Harry, I told Masaki about your problem with wandless magic and he offered to come by tomorrow and show you some tricks he used. You and he have different reasons for not being able to do it, but it will help you I think”

“Thank-you” Harry said shyly again and Draco cleared his throat determined to change the subject and get Harry to enjoy himself again.

“Um…Why do you call him Ai-baka?”

“Ai means love in Japanese and Baka means idiot…Ai-Baka…Basically Lovable Idiot. Masaki is one of the best guys I know, but he is an utter idiot” Nino happily laughed her own honey eyes dancing as she looked at the back of her friend. “He’s had the name since forever. But he is like my goofy older brother”

“He seems nice” Harry put out and Nino nodded again grinning as they caught up with Masaki who had stopped outside a door that led to another enclosure.

“Okay! Only Harry and Draco in first. Chimera aren’t dangerous, not really, but they can get a little overzealous with new people. I want you to stay close when we go in, ne? They are the same size as an average African lion however they have the playful nature of Kneazle so if one comes charging towards you, just flick it on the nose” Masaki grinned and Draco wanted to ask which one considering the beast had three but Masaki must have realised as he coughed and said quickly “The lions nose, not the goat or the snake…Though the goat isn’t as grumpy as the snake can be…”

“Are all the heads…Alive?”

“Yup! And they all have their own personalities! It’s fun! Though the lion head is the main one. I will introduce you properly! Are you ready to go in?”

“Yes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Aiba Masaki (Masaki Aiba) is my number one favourite Japanese actor/talent/idol followed by Nino. He is so beautiful inside and out. He is just a beautiful ray of sunshine! If you have time search him on google and maybe look for ‘Very Danger’ when he was ‘playing’ with tigers. As for the fic…Draco…Is a little more aware than Harry is…And is already getting complicated feelings…Nothing will happen while they are so young but I thought it was time to start building their relationship from friends/brothers or it will be weird when they do start getting feelings. >.<


	71. Chapter 71

Harry stood nervously to one side of Masaki watching as four three headed creatures came running towards them like excited puppies. One, the largest, had a mane of long black hair around a very lion like face while the others had only a small smattering of fluff. They approached Masaki first both Lion head and goat head excited while their snake tails swished about hissing nonsense. The male lion pounced on the Magi-zoologist almost knocking him over as a pink tongue lolled out of his mouth lapping at his face.

“Brutus! I’m happy to see you as well!” Masaki laughed grabbing the mane and twisting his head this way and that. The goat head with a beard of black fuzz baaed happily its blunt teeth biting gently at the man’s hands. The three females watched until their male was satisfied and then moved forward giving him the same treatment. “Hey Gloria, Tammy, and Sophia! How are you my girls! I’ve missed you! But you need to be good! I brought some friends to play with you” Masaki moved away from the Chimera and motioned to Harry and Draco who both shifted nervously. There wasn’t much time to do anything else before the four Chimera were running to them. The male, Brutus lapped a long stripe over Harry’s face and Harry jerked just slightly at the feeling of a scratchy tongue. “Okay! Guys, you’ve said hello but let me introduce you properly!” Masaki let out a laugh and pushed the Chimera away until they were all standing in an orderly line. “That’s better, Draco…Come stand here”

“Right…Yes…Okay…” The young heir sounded stuffy and stiff, but he stood as tall as he could and moved towards the four Chimera, all three of their heads looking at him.

“Draco, this is my good friend Brutus” Masaki grinned introducing the large male who took a step forward and began pawing at the ground with odd shaped paws. They looked like lion paws but there was a touch of hoof about them.

“_The Excitable one is here again, Josephine, with to pretty children_” Harry blinked slowly as a sweet almost grandmotherly voice hissed from the snake head of the Chimera closest to him. He looked away from Draco and Masaki. The snake head was a faded green colour with yellow markings around the nose and eyes. The snake head next to her hissed in a loud voice

“I_ CAN SEE THEM AGNUS! MY EYES HAVEN’T COMPLETELY GONE_”

“_No, but your hearing definitely has!_” The third grumbled sounding younger than the first two. “_There’s no need to shout we can hear you, Josephine_”

“_EH? WHY ARE YOU WHISPERING_?” Josephine hissed her head twisting this way and that as she tried to listen to the third female. “_YOU YOUNGS UNS! NO RESPECT! I WAS THE FIRST YOU KNOW_!”

“_We know_!” Agnus and the third hissed together and Harry was sure that they would be rolling their eyes. He gave a chuckle that he couldn’t hide under his hand and then flushed as three snake heads turned to look at him with interest. Only Josephine didn’t seem to look.

_“You can understand us, pretty green eyed boy_?” Agnus asked moving closer to him so the bum on the female Chimera was facing him. Harry looked nervously at Masaki, but he was teaching Draco to pet Brutus and he nodded slowly and whispered

“Yes. I am a parselmouth”

“_So we see, it is an honour speaker_…” Agnus and the third snake head said with polite head jerks while Josephine was looking completely irate and was forcing herself forward. Harry had never thought that snakes had many facial expressions before but after today he was beginning to realise how wrong he was and was beginning to think that they could be rather cute.

“_EH? WHAT’S HAPPENING? WHAT IS EVERYBODY WHISPERING ABOUT_?”

_“A speaker, Josephine! The boy is a speaker_!” The third head shouted to the older one who somehow managed to look surprised, however she still managed to make a joke hissing

“_A SPEAKER? WELL HE SHOULD SPEAK UP! I CAN’T HEAR HIM_”

“Pleased to meet you, Josephine!” Harry hissed a little louder and the snake seemed happy

“_OI, TURN THIS THING AROUND I WANT A GOOD LOOK AT THE BOY_!” She hissed and the Lion head gave a grumble “_DON’T GIVE ME NONE OF THAT! THE BOY IS A SPEAKER OF SNAKES! NOW LET ME HAVE A LOOK AT HIM_…” The Chimera moved slowly its lion and goat heads looking irritated as they complied, and they were soon positioned like the third with the snake head moved so it was close to his face. “_YOU LOOK LIKE A SLYTHERIN I SUPPOSE, BUT YOU TASTE…ODD…LIKE WOLF_…”

“My father. One of my father’s is a werewolf”

“_THAT WILL EXPLAIN IT. GOT HIS TASTE TO YOU_” Josephine nodded smug that she still had it. Agnus and the third head rolled their eyes but nodded along while Harry blinked slowly in surprise. He had read that the potion would change his magic, however, nobody had believed that the werewolf blood would change him in anyway.

“You can taste that?”

“_OF COURSE! HIS BLOOD IS YOUR BLOOD…SOMETHING ELSE, SOMETHING DARK…SOMETHING…DEEP BURIED. DOESN’T WANT TO BE TASTED_” Josephine flicked her tongue wildly closer and closer to the lightning shaped scar on his forehead and Harry hissed in pain moving away from the snake head and clutching his head as his body felt as though it were on fire. “_TASTED IT I DID…BAD…SHOULD BE FLUSHED OUT!” _

“Harry? Are you okay? What happened?” Draco asked coming to kneel beside him concern lighting up his pale features while Harry felt his head buzzing with sickly waves. “Did the Chimera hurt you?”

“No…She was really nice…She said…She said that there was something bad…Something inside me…It didn’t want to be tasted” Harry whimpered his scar throbbing as the four snake heads whispered between each other the male seemingly scolding Josephine. Masaki looked troubled his deep brown eyes watching the scene unfold trying to make sense of it.

“Are you okay?” The magi-zoologist asked, and Harry gave a nod feeling guilty for worrying him when only a few minutes ago he had been happily showing Draco the Chimera.

“Yes, sorry…Just…Just a headache. Draco you should stay, I will go back to Dad and Moony” He whimpered rubbing at his forehead as it pulsated with pain. It was something that he normally only suffered when he had had bad dreams about a flash of light and a woman screaming and pleading.

“Harry, let me…”

“No, you were having fun, Draco. It’s silly to stop. I just need a drink. I’ll be back in a few minutes…”

“Harry…” Draco said slowly, but Harry shrugged him off and hurried towards the entrance to the enclosure leaving Draco and Masaki standing looking bewildered while the Chimera watched with puzzlement. He managed to get out easily and threw himself into Severus’ arms the familiar spicy scent of herbs soothing him while the potion master stroked the top of his head.

“Harry? What happened child?” Severus asked and quickly Harry explained about the Chimera, what she had said, and the pain in his scar. When he had finished all five adults, Nino included, were staring at him with shocked faces. “Your scar started to hurt?”

“Yes…”

“Does it normally?”

“Only when I have bad dreams. I sometimes see a flash of green light and it hurts when I wake up. What does it mean, dad?”

“Forgive me, but I must admit that I am at a loss, Harry, but I promise that we will figure it out, don’t fear”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! I never thought I would finish this part, can someone please switch off the sun or turn it down a little. I’m sorry if it was dull, but I had fun writing the three Chimera heads, I picture them to be like the fates in Greek legends the Maiden, the mother, and the hag.
> 
> On a completely different side note, my oldest nephew has made a youtube channel where he is teaching how to build houses and such he has promised me to build the four Hogwarts common rooms and he showed me how to build a sweet fantasy witches cottage….so if anyone would like to go over and support his channel (Maybe as an extra way to kudos my story?) it can be found here: 
> 
> [youtube](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=fGvxBEROHw0&t=0s/)
> 
> He has been really struggling with his mental health with this whole coronavirus thing and it would mean a lot. Thank you 😊


	72. Chapter 72

“What do you think it could be?” Severus asked Lucius later that night. Harry’s head had been throbbing too much for them to head to the restaurant like they had planned and instead they had come back to Malfoy manor for a light meal before he had headed to bed his scar still swollen and red. Draco had been in a bad mood when he had first left the Chimera enclosure but once he had seen how bad Harry was he had instantly calmed down and had turned in with Harry. Severus was starting to feel a pressure headache of his own forming. Remus touched his arm and he gave the man a tight smile. There was still tension between them, but he knew that now, just as when they were boys, he was very much falling in love with the sandy brown-haired man.

“I am as unsure as you are, my old friend. There is much we don’t understand about how Harry survived that night. He is the only person in recorded history that has survived a killing curse so we do not know what affects that might have on him…” Lucius answered sinking into his chair with a glass of straight whiskey gripped in his long graceful fingers. His head was resting against Narcissa who was lightly running her fingers through his hair. “I believe our best course of action is to find all we can on curse scars and their meanings. I can search the ministry records, you Hogwarts, Remus here in the manor and perhaps Professor Flitwick might be able to search the Goblin libraries. We should also ask Ninomiya about any Japanese magics that might help. I am also interested in his ability as a Parselmouth. It is a rare family trait after all and as far as I remember James didn’t speak it”

“James once said that he had a distant family member that was one” Remus hummed thoughtfully “But I have a strong feeling that his ability may be linked to the scar more than family connection, however I don’t understand how it is all connected”

“Do you think that perhaps Dumbledore knows?”

“I think he may suspect, which is why he is so insistent that Harry be returned to those animals he calls his family” Lucius growled with more feeling than Severus was expecting him to show. Remus certainly looked surprised. “However there is no chance of us ever getting information out of him”

“What about Kingsley? The Auror appears to have a soft spot for Harry and has been very helpful so far” Narcissa suggested lightly as she rubbed the tension from Lucius’ forehead “I know we are all wary of who we trust however for this I believe that we need to use everything at our disposal”

“True, my heart, which is why I need you to do something I would never dream of asking” Severus own breathing stalled at the words of his friend knowing what was going to be asked of her, but Narcissa gave a smile saying easily and confidently

“You wish for me to see my sister?”

“Yes, for all her madness, Bella was closest to the Dark Lord and if he confessed anything it would be to her” Lucius looked uncertain now his blonde eyelashes furrowed as they looked into the face of his wife. Narcissa pressed a light kiss to his wrinkled forehead and tucked his hair away from his handsome face. The pair, who always seemed to be so aloof and cold in public, proved once again how devoted to each other they were.

“You need not convince me, Lucius, you get me a way to get into Azkaban I will talk with Bella”

“I will make sure you are not alone, if Kingsley can be trusted I will have him in the room with you” The words were tinged with worry for his wife and what may befall her and Severus couldn’t blame him. He could remember Bella and he doubted her time in Azkaban would have improved her insanity.

“Bella is insane, my love, but I am still her baby sister she will not hurt me. I will word it so she will think I am trying to bring back the dark lord. If she knows anything, she will tell me” Narcissa sounded certain and confident but Severus wasn’t so sure. He was positive that the loyal who had served the Dark lord wouldn’t be too happy with those that had gotten away with it. Lucius continued to stare at his wife in silence his eyes seemingly searching her soul before he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

“Very well. I will see about getting you a visitor’s pass”

“This will feed into Dumbledore’s belief that you are indeed trying to either bring back He who must not be named or turn Harry into the next dark lord and his supporters will be ready to agree”

“Yes, I know, but my lawyers are keeping him tangled in the case of abuse of Harry and more recently of blackmail” Lucius hummed with a smile clearly remembering the missive he had received that morning before the adoption. It had been from his lawyers, Severus had recognised the seal, but he hadn’t said what it was about.

“Blackmail?” Remus hummed in some surprise his amber eyes widening.

“Yes, he threatened you with telling the wizarding world of your creature status if you did not comply with his demands, that is the very definition of the word blackmail”

“I highly doubt people will see it as that I am a dark creature”

“You are the only surviving friend of James Potter, his best friend, the man that the Potters wanted to have their son if the worst should happen and we have the wills to prove it” Lucius looked triumphant his eyes gleaming silver with the delight of taking Dumbledore down even further. Of course, the case against Lupin alone wouldn’t do much harm, he was a werewolf after all, but that coupled with the abuse it would seal his fate. “Dumbledore can argue till he is blue in the face that he was doing what he thought was right, but the fact of the matter is you were always meant to have Harry, both of you and he denied you even the chance to have the wills read and for you to have him. And when his scheme started to unravel, he then threatened you. James and Lily both knew of your creature status, correct?”

“Yes,

“And they still wanted you to have the boy. Dumbledore can go suck a lemon drop, since he is so fond of them”

“Lucius, thank you, however you have already done so much…”

“And I will do more. I have the money and my lawyers are having fun. Just accept it and let’s carry on. It is growing late and in the morning we will have much to do”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urgh I am so very sorry for the lameness of this part. I rewrote this chapter so many times but it just wouldn’t fit no matter what I did in the end I settled on the adults figuring out how to help Harry…>.< I’m sorry it isn’t a good part…>.<


	73. Chapter 73

Harry lay silently beside Draco in the large bed. The blonde was breathing peacefully but Harry could tell that he wasn’t asleep. He had been in a strange mood since the Chimera and Harry was afraid that he had embarrassed him, but he didn’t know how to apologise. The burning in his head was finally fading but he could still remember the words Josephine had hissed and he was afraid though he didn’t know why.

“Harry, you’re thinking too loudly” Draco sighed nudging him in the side and Harry rolled over so he could look at his friend. Draco was laid on his back, his hair splayed over the deep green sheets and his blonde eyebrows drawn together as he glared up at the ceiling.

“Sorry, am I keeping you awake?”

“No, but you are keeping yourself awake and I doubt that is good for your head” Draco turned his head his eyes narrowing on his scar for a moment before he moved back to stare at the ornate plaster work.

“Sorry”

“You don’t need to apologise…” Draco sighed rolling onto his side now and lightly running his finger over his forehead avoiding the scar which still looked a little swollen and red. Harry sighed happily at the touch feeling rather like a spoilt kitten. He had discovered that he liked being touched and craved it. After years of only getting beatings a gentle touch was something wonderful for him.

“I do, I embarrassed you in front of Masaki”

“When? When you got sick? I wasn’t embarrassed, Harry, I was worried. You looked like you were about to faint”

“But you were having fun and I ruined it. I ruin everything, I’m just a freak…I can’t even have a day at the zoo without making everyone worry”

“…Harry…You’re my friend, of course I worry when something like that happens. I worry about Pants and she drives me crazy most of the time. Given how we found you with those muggles of course I will worry more but only because you are my very best friend and you will never embarrass me Harry” Draco promised him solemnly his eyes so sincere that Harry felt tears prickling in his own eyes and he moved forward wrapping his arms around his friend and hugging him tightly. “And whatever is causing this…Uncle Sev and my Parents will figure it out Harry”

“They don’t now what it is though…” Harry reminded him thinking of all the secret little looks the adults had been giving each ever since he had told them what the Chimera had said and although none of them had said it he knew that they all thought it had something to do with Lord Voldemort. Draco snorted his arms squeezing him more tightly as he whispered

“But that won’t stop them from figuring it out. You just have to trust them”

“I want to, but sometimes…I still find it hard…” Harry hated to admit that given how much the Malfoy’s and Severus had done for him but his mind still went back to the Dursley’s and the teachers at school. The mind healer said that it was perfectly normal and that it would take time, but Harry still felt incredibly guilty.

“Then trust me, mother, father, Severus and Lupin won’t stop until they figure this out, I promise” Draco promised him his lips ghosting over his forehead, over the scar and for the first time since it started the pain seemed to fizzle out and he let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes.

“I trust you” He whispered feeling incredibly tired now and he didn’t hear Draco’s reply as he drifted to sleep his dreams surprisingly free from nightmares.

Hedwig let out a loud indignant screech pulling him from the happy fog of sleep with light streaming in from the curtains which were magically timed to open. The owl was sitting on the bedpost her yellow eyes watching him as she did a strange dance and clicked her beak. Harry grabbed his glasses sleepily, his hair sticking up at all angles as he scrambled out of the blankets and crawled over the bed. “What’s up, Girl?” He asked in confusion the owl letting out another screech before looking to the window where a brown barn owl was trying to get in. There was a parcel clutched in its talons and Harry hurried to the window and threw it open allowing the Owl to fly in and almost drop in a heap on top of Draco. The package only about the same size as a ring box hit the blonde in the forehead pulling him out of sleep.

“Whatziz?” He grumbled sitting up and glaring out at the morning with sleep crust clinging to his eyelashes and a small amount of drool on his lower lip. He was so decidedly uncool that it made Harry smile, but he liked Draco like this. “You got a package from Gringotts? From Tormuld…” Draco told him through a long, nosy yawn throwing the package further down the bed before curling back up in the pillow. “Wake me up later…”

“Sure” Harry chuckled knowing how much Draco hated mornings and he carefully lifted the package and read the swirling handwriting on the front. Harry Potter-Snape, Malfoy Manor, Surry, from Tormuld Ironside, Gringotts. With his eyebrows furrowed Harry carefully pulled at the string around the package. It came apart easily and the package expanded until it was as large as a shoe box. Brown paper covered the entire thing and carefully Harry opened it up gasping as he saw a beautiful wooden box inlaid with polished black and green stones in the swirl of a rune that he recognised as Gobbledygook the Official language of the Goblins. He didn’t know them very well, but he was positive that this one meant protection. A metal clasp was on the front and Harry’s fingers trembled as he pushed it open. The lid flipped up and open showing that the box was lined inside with black silk with more silk covering whatever it was that was inside. A letter was taped to the top of the box and he took that first.

The parchment opened as he broke the wax seal and it was covered with more of the Goblin’s swirling handwriting;

“Dear Lord Potter-Snape, felicitations on your adoption to Severus Snape and Remus Lupin. I have updated your accounts to reflect this change. Thankyou for your invitation for my wife and I to bear witness to the joyful event, as I said previously, we were disappointed to be unable to make it however I have received the memory of it from my son and it was a beautiful ceremony and I trust that you would be a very happy family for years to come. A gift for you lays here in the box, it is a traditional Goblin sword bearing the mark of family. It can be used but it is more a ceremonial piece and has spells to protect you from injury, but I had it made special for you and I hope it brings you joy. The runes on the handle mean family with your name, that of Professor Snape and Mister Lupin. I look forward to doing business with you in the future. May your axe always be sharp and your pockets plentiful. Yours in friendship Tormuld Ironside’

Harry held his breath as he moved aside the silk and his fingers brushed the cold metal of a sword blade. It took him only a minute to realise that it was made of solid gold and what appeared to be silver decorated with swirls and gems around the head and the handle. The runes were picked out with more of the black and green stones from the box and he couldn’t believe somebody had given him something like this. Still struggling with his breathing Harry lifted the sword from the box and was genuinely surprised by the weight of it.

“When I said wake me, I didn’t mean with a sword Harry” Draco snorted from the bed and he let out a laugh “The Goblin must like you, Harry, it is beautiful. The green matches your eyes, I guess that’s why he did it…How are you feeling this morning?”

“Better, no pain”

“Good”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another slow chapter but I was setting up the sword which is more like a dagger I guess…I really hope that this is okay >.<


	74. Chapter 74

Time marched slowly onwards with summer days giving over to autumn. The leaves in the manor garden changed almost over night from bright green to deep oranges and reds. Harry’s every day was spent in happiness with the Malfoy’s and his two fathers along with his friends. The Weasley twins George and Fred had become constant pen-pals, much to Severus’ dismay, talking about all the things that they had gotten involved in at school and about their brothers and sister. They were a cheerful, mischievous pair, but harmless and Remus told him that they reminded him of his group of friends at school. His best friend, outside of Draco was Pansy, the girl had come to stay for the weekend after her parents’ trip around the world had been cut short. At first, she had been scandalised about who he was and that they hadn’t told her but eventually she had gotten over it.

Nobody had figured out what his scar meant or why it hurt however he knew that everyone was working hard to figure it out and it hadn’t hurt since that day. Masaki, the Magi-Zoologist had visited several times and with Nino had managed to get him to learn some basic wandless Magic. He still wasn’t as good as Draco or even Pansy, who often came to visit when they were practicing, but he was slowly starting to learn. Professor Flitwick and Tormuld had become semi-regular dinner guests in the manor with them both searching through ancient Goblin texts over a glass or three of Elven Port until Brunhilda, Tormuld’s fearsome wife, would come and fetch him home and Filius would stumble through the Floo back to Hogwarts.

The case against Dumbledore was heating up, Lucius was practically humming like a hummingbird every evening as he told them how the council was turning on him and how even the courts, which had been afraid of getting involved with the wizard who took down Grindelwald, was now beginning to agree that there was a case. Overall, everything was looking up and Harry was positive that he had never been happier so he was extremely surprised when he woke up to the extreme feeling of being cold all over and his head burning like never before. His screams echoed around the large bedroom disturbing both Hedwig and Draco and he was positive that his heart was trying to force its way out of his mouth. He panted heavily tears in his eyes as he gripped the bedsheets.

“H-Hargn? Whatzup?” Draco asked, his voice heavy with sleep as he blindly reached out to him and Harry tried to speak to tell him what had happened, but he couldn’t speak or even move. He stared blindly at the ceiling until eventually his breathing evened out and he blinked slowly. “Harry?”

“Sorry, urgh…I’m sorry…” He apologised slowly rubbing his head slowly as he tried to soothe out the pain but failing. He was still crying, but strangely he had forgotten whatever he had been dreaming about to cause the reaction. “Sorry, I didn’t mean…”

“Stop apologising. What were you dreaming about?”

“I don’t know. I can’t remember. Isn’t that strange?”

“A little, but Harry, this is you…And you’re a little strange” Draco said dryly with not even a trace of malice in his voice and Harry snorted loudly shoving him in the ribs. Fingers lightly brushed over his forehead soothing away the dizzying pulses of pain. “I think we should call for Remus”

“Later, it was a full moon last night…Even with that potion Dad makes for him Moony feels a little out of sorts” Harry mumbled his eyes closing as Draco’s fingers completely forced away the pain. He was already falling back to sleep when his friend kissed his scar and sighed.

“You keep acting like this and you will be in Hufflepuff”

“Only if you are”

“I go wherever you go and Pants will no doubt join us even if she is more Slytherin than Salazar himself” Draco muttered his arms wrapping around him snuggling him tightly as Harry snorted in his sleep his head pressed against the thin chest of his friend. It might be strange to some that even after so many months together they still shared a bed, but Harry couldn’t imagine not having Draco with him and it seemed that Draco felt the same.

When he woke up again it was to Jinx pulling at his bed sheets her bright elven eyes staring at him as she gave him a smile. Draco’s side of the bed was already empty and cold, and Harry shivered wrapping himself in the heavy blanket. Even in a magical manor they couldn’t deny it was almost winter and his feet were freezing.

“Wakey, wakey little Master Harry, youse is being wanted in the Drawing rooms” Jinx said, and Harry gave a breath and reluctantly pulled himself out of bed. On his bedside table was a collection of items that Ernest had found for him. A quill, a bottle of ink that had rolled under the bed and he hadn’t been able to reach. A sock, a glove that he was positive he had lost in the maze at the back of the Malfoy house. It was strange to see the items there waiting for him every day, but he had gotten used to it. The first time he had woken to a dozen or more lost items he had been scared until he had remembered the Brownie and had quickly gotten some milk and honey and wrote a little thank-you note. Draco had promised that it wasn’t needed, and Pansy had laughed, but Harry liked to be polite. He rarely saw the Brownie about the manor during the day, however at night he acted out the stories of Boris the Brave in Shadows on the walls along with snow white for Pansy. “I has gotten the Milk and Honeys for the little Ernest, Little Master, Harry”

“Thank-you, Jinx, and thank you Ernest” Harry called to the room not knowing if the Brownie could hear him or not. He suspected he could though. He pulled on clothes that Jinx had prepared for him and then with a smile to the Elf he hurried out of the room guessing that Draco would already be in the drawing room.

He ran down the steps two at a time, his confidence in his belonging here having grown so much he didn’t jump at shadows any more or think that the Malfoy’s wanted to get rid of him. He saw a few house elves as he ran and waved at a few of the paintings who were more than happy to wave back. Even Uriel, Draco’s five-time great grandfather who always muttered about proper pure blood behaviour and how he didn’t have it. Still he was an interesting old painting and his eyes were as green as Harry’s. He knocked politely on the drawing room door and waited for the smooth ‘come’ from Lucius. It didn’t come, instead his Dad’s voice hummed gently

“Come in, child”

“Dad? What are you doing here already?” Harry asked throwing open the door his skin tingling as he saw Albus Dumbledore sitting in one of the loveseats as though he owned the place completely ignoring how he was being glared at from every other person in the room. Harry’s eyes immediately went to Draco and his blonde friend was at his side in an instant. “Headmaster Dumbledore”

“Harry how good it is to see you looking so well” Albus smiled his eyes twinkling with the brightness of a summer’s day. Harry ignored him looking at Severus who was leaning against the fireplace with his arms folded across his chest and his eyes narrowed at Dumbledore and harry felt all of his earlier happiness and confidence vanishing in an instant and he clutched Draco’s hand waiting for somebody to explain what was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urgh…I hope that this is okay >.< I wrote a lot of it while I was waiting for a blood test and have posted it while I was waiting for yet another doctor’s appointment >.< I hope the time skip wasn’t too jarring but nothing really happened in the months that you missed and everything that did was mentioned…And now we have the return of Dumbledore…What can this mean…XD


	75. Chapter 75

Harry clung to Draco his eyes moving over the four adults in the room. Nobody spoke and Harry felt a strange itchy prickle at the back of his neck. His tongue scrapped nervously over his suddenly dry lips and he swallowed asking as bluntly as possible

“What are you doing here?”

“Dumbledore wanted to talk to you, Harry” Lucius hummed beckoning him and Draco over to the wing back chair he was sitting in. His face was as closed off as it always was when he was around non-family, but his eyes were glassy and almost unfocused. Harry moved slowly making sure not to get too close to Dumbledore who was giving him an almost believable hurt look.

“Come now, Harry, there is no need for rudeness, I’m not the enemy and whatever you believe I don’t want to hurt you” He said smoothly and Draco let out a barking scoffing laugh his hand tightening around Harry’s hand. “This tension between us only serves to hurt us both”

“If this is all…”

“Harry, I hear that you have become friends with the Weasley twins. The very best of families the Weasley’s” Dumbledore mused talking over Lucius as though he was an annoying bug he could swat away with the back of his hand. To Harry’s astonishment Lucius’ mouth snapped closed and he realised that something wasn’t right. His eyes moved to Narcissa and Severus and saw that they had the same glassy expressions “Honest, hardworking, a true light family. They have another son your age, Ronald I believe, maybe you would like to write to him? Perhaps, make friends with him before school starts. It will be good for you to have friends before you attend Hogwarts. I’m sure your parents would approve…”

A voice that wasn’t his own was in his head telling him that Dumbledore was right. He did need other friends. Draco wasn’t a very good friend after all. Draco is the best friend! Harry’s voice snarled back at the intruder. You need other friends, being here with this wealth isn’t good for you Harry. You need to be humbled, a humble hero…Broken…No! Harry roared inside his head drowning out the voice that was telling him to leave Draco and the Malfoy’s that they only wanted to hurt him. Whatever was in his head jerked back in surprise at the force of his mental shout.

“I think we have all realised that you know very little of what my parents would or would approve of, Professor Dumbledore and for your information, I already have friends, Draco, Pansy, Fred and George” Harry growled hating how the old man could so easily dismiss his friend Draco when Draco was the person that had saved him. Guilt that he had almost believed that voice was eating away at him as well. “Why would I need to write to a boy I don’t know? Is there a reason that you are here other than to insult my friends and family?”

“Family. The Malfoy’s aren’t your family…You poor deluded boy, they are manipulating you…” Dumbledore growled standing up and whipping out a knobbly wand. Before anyone could react, he started muttering a spell. A red light spread out around him and Harry felt a tingle breakout over his skin. All at once he heard Lucius and Severus shout running towards Dumbledore who was looking red in the face. “So, not a manipulation spell, it is of no matter I will find out what they have done to you and I will break it…”

“I suggest you leave” A rumbling voice tore through the room and all heads turned to see Remus leaning heavily against Kingsley. His clothes were in pieces and his face looked pinched and tired however he looked murderous and Harry realised Kingsley wasn’t holding him up but was restraining him.

“Remus, so this is where you have been hiding yourself?” Dumbledore scoffed his lips curling just slightly as yellow flashed in normally amber eyes. His had clearly just woken up from his night as the wolf and his wolf was close to the surface. He wasn’t needed however as whatever had taken over Lucius and his father it was gone and both men had their wands trained on Dumbledore. Severus was looking particularly murderous and Harry was sure that his eyes had lost all colour and were two black holes in his face. It was truly unnerving, and he was glad that it wasn’t directed towards him.

“What are you doing in my house?” Lucius snarled grabbing Dumbledore’s wand and throwing it over the room to Kingsley who had set Remus into a chair. The werewolf was half-slumped, but his eyes were bright watching carefully as though he was waiting for Dumbledore to give him a reason to attack. “You are not meant to be within six foot of Harry”

“That is why I came, Lucius. The locator spell signalled. Albus Dumbledore you are under arrest” Kingsley said his gravelly voice betraying none of the irritation he was obviously feeling. Kingsley had always respected the headmaster of Hogwarts and when he had first came to the ministry claiming that the Malfoy’s had kidnapped and bewitched the boy he had been prepared to believe it. After all Dumbledore was the beacon of light in the wizarding world while Lucius Malfoy was as good as lord Voldemort to some people. However, seeing the family together, the way Lucius genuinely cared for the boy and only wanted what was best for him proved Dumbledore wrong. The case Lucius was building against Dumbledore was making him seem like an old fool and this was just another nail in the coffin.

“On what charge? I was invited, Severus invited me to visit with Harry”

“Under the effects of a compulsion potion slipped into my morning cup of tea” Severus growled darkly his fingers twitching on his wand and Harry knew that, like Remus, he wanted the old man to give him a reason.

“Professor Snape, will you tell me what happened?”

“I was casually speaking with my colleague professor Flitwick, enjoying my morning cup of tea before having to deal with the dunderheaded brats, when Dumbledore came over and asked if he might have a word. He spoke some drivel about Quidditch and the game that is being held. When I finally returned to my tea Filius had gone to his office. I admit that I was careless, I should have checked for additives but I was not expecting to be dosed by my esteemed colleague, almost immediately I found myself agreeing to let him come to Harry” Severus snarled his fingers itching to his wand as he glared at the headmaster who was standing silent but uncowed. His eyes were as sparkling as ever and Harry had to wonder if the man was altogether sane. “We came in through the floo in Lucius’ study, he was already sorting through this mornings mail. He was startled by my appearance and that of Dumbledore and wasn’t quick enough to react before Dumbledore used the Imperious curse…”

“An unforgivable? On top of all your crimes, you used an unforgivable?”

“He is quite clearly as unhinged as one of my house elves and he should be treated the same…”

“And what did you do to your house elf, Lucius? Did you kill it? It would be the first…”

“Dobby is in excellent physical heath, his mental health however is another matter but he is receiving the best possible care in Mungos. Perhaps you should join him? Your obsession with a ten year old boy is frankly disturbing. Please, remove him from my house and away from the children, I will not have them more disturbed than they already are” Lucius turned his back on Dumbledore focusing his eyes on Draco and Harry before breathing out a long and heavy sigh “I’m sorry that you have had to witness this but I promise you, this ends today. Albus Dumbledore won’t even be a shadow by the time you go to Hogwarts. I promise you both”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, I hope that this was alright! Was it expected? Almost time for Hogwarts who should be Headmaster? A new character? Or one of the teachers already there?   
I'm trying to get back to posting every day but something keeps popping up


	76. Chapter 76

“Your lessons for today are cancelled” Nino announced breezily as they entered her small summer house. She threw them both a beautiful purple coloured scarf with the emblem of a hummingbird on the hem. “We’re going to go watch the Hummingbirds play the Celtic Legion”

“What?! Seriously? You’re taking us to a Quidditch game?” Draco asked throwing the scarf around his neck with ill-concealed excitement. Everything had been so tense since Dumbledore three days ago that Draco had honestly felt too tired to study. His father had increased the wards around the manor, keying Harry and Remus into the wards as family, and whenever they did go out it was only briefly and with at least two house-elves and an auror. A quidditch game was just the thing he needed, and he knew that Harry needed it just as much.

“Yup, my fiancé is covering it and he got us tickets. I was going to refuse because lessons and everything but you two deserve some time to have fun” Nino nodded with a happy smile producing four tickets from her pockets.

“Four?”

“I got six. Mine is still in my pocket and I owled one to Pansy already. I thought perhaps you might want to invite the Weasley twins”

“They are at school…”

“Correction! We were at school! But your dad busted us out and here we are!” Draco and Harry turned quickly as the two red haired twins burst into the summer house wearing matching jumpers and scarfs looking so excited it was possible that they were going to burst. Jinx who had shown them in was looking a little flustered and Draco could only imagine how shocked the elf was that Malfoy manor was playing host to two Weasley’s “Still can’t believe it, right Gred? Snape himself busting us out of school to go to a Quidditch match and not just a Quidditch match the Honeysuckle Hummingbirds!”

“You’re a fan?”

“Of course! They are Japans best team!” The twin on the right said while his brother nodded and although it was deeply ingrained into Draco to hate the Weasley’s on sight he knew that Harry liked them and he was prepared to do a lot for Harry. “Thanks for letting us come with!”

“You’re welcome, we haven’t been properly introduced. I’m Nino and you are Fred and George?” Nino introduced herself politely to the twins both flushing a deep red which clashed horribly with their hair as they fell over themselves to point at each other.

“I’m Fred, he’s George”

“I see, it’s nice to meet you. Shall we get going to the Floo?” Nino asked her face looking a little peaky and Draco remembered how little his teacher liked using the Floo. It was the only way though and she took down a pot of floo powder holding it out. “I want you all to say clearly, the Rose Stadium, Green Entrance, Ireland, okay? Repeat it”

“The Rose stadium, Green Entrance Ireland”

“Okay, I will go first and make contact with the auror if it is safe then I will send blue sparks through the floo” Nino swallowed and took a pinch of powder her eyes closing as she huffed out the address and then vanished in a swirl of green flame.

“You should have seen the cuffuffle at Hogwarts the other day!” The twin on the left said in a sing songed as they waited for the green flame. Harry went stiff and Draco moved closer taking his hand and ignoring the looks that the twins gave at the action. “Auors, the minister of magic, and Lucius Malfoy came sweeping into the great hall and informed everyone that Albus Dumbledore was no longer headmaster. His office was cleared, Hagrid…The grounds keeper was bellowing that it was a trick by you know who and that Lucius was in league with the devil. Thought he was gonna be carted off until Flitwick told him to shut up. Which is really funny cause Flitwick is really tiny and Hagrid is like half giant or something. Nobody knows what it was all about…”

“And you would think we would know?”

“Well…Lucius Malfoy is your father and your father is Professor Snape…” The twins reasoned and Draco let out a sigh. They had been lucky so far, they had been expecting the press to get a hold of who Harry was before now, but they hadn’t, it was only a matter of time though. “Come on, what did the old coot do?”

“He used an unforgivable on my father…The floo was blue. You two can go first” Draco said softly wanting to talk to Harry for a little alone. The twins seemed reluctant to leave at first but then stepped into the fire calling out the name of the stadium. They vanished almost immediately and Draco looked at his friend. “You okay Harry?”

“Yes. Uncle Luci didn’t tell us what happened at the school. I guess that most people will believe what Dumbledore says and I will end up back at the Dursley’s” Cursing the twins for bringing up such painful things when they were about to go watch Quidditch Draco hugged Harry tightly and shook his head.

“No, they won’t. Father has the best lawyers Harry! And he has the truth, Dumbledore looks like he has finally cracked and is starting to show that. He drugged a teacher, used an unforgivable and tried to break into your mind. If you hadn’t been practicing with Uncle Sev’ who knows what he might have gotten you to do” Draco gave a mock shudder but in reality he could still imagine what it had been like to watch what was happening but not be able to do anything. He was glad that Harry hadn’t fallen for the tricks Dumbledore was spewing but it must have been hard on the boy. “Everything will be okay, you’ll see, for now just forget about it and think that you are about to go to your first Quidditch game!”

“I don’t know much about either team though”

“Its just a friendly but the Honeysuckle Hummingbirds really are Japans best team and they only have one male. The keeper. Almost all are in the Japanese national team though the seeker is from Thailand” Draco commented stepping into the fire with Harry and taking enough Floo powder for them both before shouting “The Rose Stadium, Green Entrance, Ireland!”

“I hate this!” Harry whined as they were both pulled through the fire and down the Floo network. They bounced around for a minute or two, Harry had his eyes closed and didn’t see all the little rooms they passed by before arriving at their destination, but Draco did, and he found that it helped. He stepped out the fire on the other end gracefully while Harry stumbled beside him. Draco caught his friends’ arm, stopping him from falling into the ground while a cleaning spell knocked the dust and soot from their clothes.

“Har! Dray!” Pansy squealed happily running towards them as though she hadn’t seen them in a month and throwing her arms around their necks. “How are you both?! How have you been?”

“Pants, we spoke yesterday” Draco sighed pulling himself out of her octopus grip and rolling his eyes. “Through the Floo remember?”

“Yes! But knowing you anything might have happened!” Pansy insisted moving to the other side of Harry and linking her arm through his. “I was so happy that Nino invited me to come, she is so darling! But I didn’t know that she would be inviting the brothers ginger. Weasleys’ Draco? Your father is okay with it?”

“Father accepts that the twins cannot be blamed for the actions of their ancestors”

“Draco, your father punched Mr Weasley the last time they saw each other in the Ministry, he is hardly one to let bygones be bygones” Pansy whispered watching the twins who were excitedly looking around pointing at things around the stadium. Harry was also looking around his mouth slack.

“It’s different to the one at home, right Harry? You can feel the excitement?”

“Yeah…It’s…Electrifying” Harry whispered with a nod positively buzzing with excitement. Cheering and chanting could already be heard with peddlers calling people to buy their goods.

“Okay! We’re in the press box, best seats in the house! You see all the action! This way…Stay close!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the twins together with Pansy was hard but they will all be friends before Hogwarts xD which will be soon I promise!


	77. Chapter 77

The stairs to the press box were blissfully empty as the mismatched party made their way slowly up wards. Around them Harry could feel the happy buzz of excitement from the fans and it was buzzing inside of him as well. Nino, Draco and the twins were all talking about the upcoming game, the twins announcing that they were on the Gryffindor team at Hogwarts as beaters, and were happy to discuss their favourite players in both teams they were about to watch but Harry was looking at the various people in the different boxes. He had never seen so many Wizard and witches all together and he was amazed at the various fashions that they were wearing. Thankfully, none of them were as elaborate as Dumbledore but they would easily be seen if they were walking down a muggle street.

“Nino-chan! Over here!” A voice shouted excitedly, and Harry jerked his head to the sound. The man calling for the teacher was Japanese with black hair that hung to the edge of his chin, though one side was partially shaved above the ear. His teeth were large curved almost like a chipmunk on the front and his cheeks were rounded. He was wearing a suit jacket over a shirt, and grey trousers with polished black shoes. His shoulders were slopped but he looked muscular.

“Sho! Yo!” Nino laughed happily running up the last few steps and throwing her arms around the slopped shoulders. “Missed you, Sho-bear”

“You too, brat” Sho chuckled pressing a kiss to the top of his head “Are these your students?”

“Yup, well two of them…Harry and Draco…” Nino moved quickly her hands coming to rest on each of their shoulders and Harry swallowed nervously but the man, Sho, smiled in a friendly way his eyes genuinely warm. He dipped his head in a polite bow and then grinned a little wider as he motioned to Nino.

“Nice to meet you. Thank you for putting up with my Nino. I know she can be a brat”

“I think Nino is awesome” Draco said stiffly, and Harry tried his best not to smile too wide at the flush that was in the pale cheeks. Draco’s little crush on Nino seemed to have faded over the months he had been with him, but he supposed that it was still there bubbling away under the surface. Harry couldn’t say he blamed him. Nino was attractive, objectively, but he didn’t have a crush on her even if she was nice and smelt good.

“See, at least someone thinks I’m awesome” Nino chuckled ruffling Draco’s hair and the blonde flushed with a tiny, shy grin smoothing out his hair while Nino introduced the twins and Pansy to Sho. “Sho got us the tickets. He is following the hummingbirds for this year and doing a book about them”

“Thank you for the tickets” Harry said automatically and Sho shrugged rubbing the back of his head with his fingers. A shy, pleased smile spread over his lips and Harry wondered what Nino had told him about him.

“That’s okay, I’m glad you could come. They are just about to start so you should go in and get settled” The reporter told him and all five of the children stepped into the booth. There were a few other reporters already inside but none of them were really paying attention to the five children that came in. Harry found himself pushed in between Draco and Pansy and he blinked in surprise as strange binoculars were pressed into his hands. They were brass and wood with a dozen or more little buttons on them. “They are Omnoculars they let you see all of the action” Sho explained “I get a pair at every game I attend but then always forget them in the hotel. I brought all the pairs I have for you today. You can keep them”

“What? Seriously? Awesome!” The twins gasped knowing what they were while Harry was still studying them with a confused expression. He held them to his eyes and played about with the dials shocked when the pitch suddenly seemed to be right in front of him and he could see the woman on the bench talking to the man next to her. If he had been able to read lips, he would have been able to read what they were saying. A woman to the right of the first was munching her way through a box of pastries. Her mouth was open and when Harry pressed another button, he watched her chew on the same cake five times. It was certainly not something he was expecting to see but he couldn’t deny that it was awesome.

Nino and Sho were speaking in low voices somewhere behind them, but Harry was focused on the pitch. Music had started and an announcer was running through the names of the teams.

“Conner O’Sullivan, Aileen McCarthy, Caolan Murphy, Caitlyn Murphy…” The names continued with the crowd screaming louder each time and Harry supposed that they were the home team. They buzzed around in shades of green and blue, their movements on their brooms so skilled that Harry was left with stolen breath. A rainbow burst into the stadium and then faded away as the announcer started on the names of the Hummingbirds. “Chai Charoen Saeueng, Emiko Umeda, Daitan Yamada, Yubi Kazumi, Maki Honami…”

The hummingbirds were fast, faster than the Irish team and Chai Charoen the seeker was simply amazing. Harry had to use his strange Binoculars to keep her in sight and he felt his heart in his mouth as she did some daring stunts. There wasn’t as big a cheer for the visitors, but Harry let out a loud shout along with those that were sat with him and he was sure that the seeker and keeper Emiko flew close to the press box and gave him a wave and a wink.

For the match himself he couldn’t really remember much of it. It was all happening so fast that it was hard to keep track even with the glasses. It was clear, from his limited knowledge of the sport, that the hummingbirds completely outmatched the Irish team. Every point they tried to get the keeper Emiko was there to stop them. He did learn that it was a brutal game with a risk of real injury and Harry found that although he enjoyed watching it he had been in enough pain in his life that he didn’t want to play it. The game ended about three hours later when Chai Charoen caught the snitch and held it aloft doing a lap of the pitch on her broom with her teammates following behind. A rather loud Irish fan in the booth next to them was swearing and waving his fist while his mother, with bright red hair was smacking him on the head and threatening to wash his mouth out with soap.

“Seamus Finnigan! How very dare you? I’ll box your ears, so I shall” She shouted but it was in a way that meant that she would never lay a finger on her son. It was very much an empty threat unlike the ones the Dursley’s had given him.

“But Mam!”

“No! They lost, that’s it! There’s no need to be a sore loser! Yer talk like that and yer’ll never come again, so yer won’t” Mrs Finnigan hissed pushing her son out of the booth until he was almost stumbling into theirs. The woman’s eyes widened as she looked at Draco and for a moment Harry thought she was about to make the sign of a cross or something but her son, Seamus, who seemed to be in jolly sprits in spite of his complaining seemed more than willing to be friendly and banter about the match.

“The Hummingbirds played well, but the Legion are getting better! They are a newer team and the manager isn’t used to telling them what to do” He said and Fred and George were happily telling him how they had been thrashed, while cheerfully admitting they had been supporting the Legion.

“…Harry, Draco, Fred, George, and Pansy…We are going down to the changing rooms to meet the teams. Are you ready? Perhaps your new little friend will want to come as well?” Nino asked with a grin and Harry was positive that Seamus was about to pass out at the offer. Mrs Finnigan looked baffled, but she nodded under the look that Seamus was giving her. She didn’t stop sending Draco funny looks which only grew when they introduced themselves.

“Draco Malfoy…Harry Black-Snape, Fred and George Weasley, and Miss Pansy Parkinson”

“Seamus Finnigan and me mam, Bridget Finnigan…You all going to Hogwarts next year?” Seamus asked as they trailed down from the boxes and Harry gave a nod pointing to himself and his friends.

“We three are, Fred and George are already in Hogwarts”

“Second year! You will be all little firsties together!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I absolutely love Seamus, even if he frustrated me in later books so I thought since they were in Ireland they should meet him. 😊 I hope that this is okay…I apologise to Irish readers for my slight attempt at an accent for Seamus >.<


	78. Chapter 78

Seamus was fun. Rough around the edges like the twins and had a habit of swearing rather loudly while his mother kept hitting him gently with spells from her wand as she talked to Nino and Sho.

“Me Da’s a muggle…” Seamus was saying cheerfully as he rubbed his head from the latest wand smack from his mother. They were almost at the teams changing rooms and the casual conversation had come round to parentage. “What about youse?”

“Both my dads are wizards” Harry shrugged not wanting to Seamus to know about his birth parents. “My dad Severus is potions master at Hogwarts and Moony…My other dad is a researcher”

“Yer dad is Severus Snape?” Bridget asked sounding shocked from where she was talking to the other adults. Harry nodded swallowing down a lump of nerves feeling like shrinking under her surprised gaze, but he refused to allow her to look at him like that. Severus had warned him that there would be many people who didn’t approve of him as the child of a death eater, but Harry didn’t care. He loved his dad and Remus and he was proud to be their son.

“Yes, Ma’am” He answered with his back straight and proud. He no longer had to use the brace spell, but he still had a small spell that helped correct his posture to stop pain when he moved.

“…I see…Another death eaters brat” Bridget looked extremely unhappy her eyes moving over Harry’s face and Draco was instantly at his defence. His slender fingers curling protectively around his hand. His head tilted mimicking the stance that his father used when he was about to do battle with an idiot from the ministry. Pansy and the twins were also looking like they were ready to defend him. Seamus didn’t notice that anything was amiss however and was practically buzzing with excitement as they got closer to the teams.

“You have a problem with our parents, Ma’am?” Draco asked his tone clipped and edged with ice. For a ten-year-old he had already mastered imposing and Harry smiled knowing that his Uncle Luci would be proud.

“Draco, it’s okay” Harry sighed squeezing the hand holding his tightly. Bridget looked at them her face growing a little red and her chest puffing as though she was about to start shouting, but she deflated when Seamus let out a shout jumping up and down pointing.

“Bloody ‘ell! It’s Conner O’Sullivan!” He cried loudly pointing as the Irish seeker came out of the changing room closest to them. The brown-haired man gave a chuckle his cheeks growing a little pink as he gave a small, embarrassed wave. He was smaller than Harry was expecting him to be with a small build. He was barely taller than the twins and didn’t look much older.

“Hey man! Enjoy the game? Sorry I lost” Conner said as he came over to them running his fingers through his wet hair.

“You played great” Fred and George said happily, and Conner looked at them with a small blink his eyebrow lifting as he asked.

“Are you related to Charlie Weasley?”

“Yeah! He’s our older brother!” The twins answered flushing so much they hid the freckles on their noses. Conner might not yet be a famous Quidditch player, but it was clear to Harry he was going to be one of the best.

“Really? I played with him at school. He could have gone pro-man! What’s he up to now?”

“He’s just gone to Romania to play with Dragons or something!” Fred or George said while the other nodded. Conner gave a laugh running his fingers through his hair again as his teammates came out of the changing room chatting happily. They all looked relaxed for having lost a game and Harry admired that, a lot.

“He was always obsessed with them” Conner let out a hum as another door opened further down the hallway and the Hummingbirds came out. Like the Legion they all seemed to be extremely happy and when they saw them, or perhaps Sho, they came running. They spoke in rapid Japanese, even the Thai seeker, and Sho answered in kind motioning to Nino who, surprisingly had become rather more clingy wrapping herself a little more snugly around the reporter while smiling at the Hummingbirds. A ring had appeared on her finger as well making it clear that while Sho was following the players around she was his fiancée.

“You like the game?” A female voice asked suddenly, and Harry blinked pulling himself out of his thoughts to look at the Hummingbird seeker. She was beautiful, slim with yet black hair that was braided into an ornate style on top of her hair. Her eyes were almost gold with flecks of light brown that appeared darker. She was smiling to reveal small white teeth and a large amount of gum.

“Yes! You were amazing! You played really well!”

“Thank-you! You cheered hard! You play Quidditch?” She asked, like Masaki struggling with her English even with the translation spell but she was much better than he was.

“Um…Only in Draco’s back garden pitch…”

“Wait a minute! Yer have yer own pitch! Bleeding hell!” Seamus gasped wide eyed as he looked at Draco. Bridget let out a scarfing noise muttering something about blood Malfoys and show-offs, but nobody seemed to be really paying attention to her. “Yer so lucky! Can I come and play wit yer?”

“I don’t think that will be possible, Seamus” Bridget was louder now but once again her voice was lost as both the Legion and the Hummingbirds started talking. They praised each other and their game and Harry watched as Conner almost fell over himself to talk to Chai Charoen who was insisting that everyone call her CC in a friendly way. Whatever reason Sho had for coming down to the teams at all was lost as photos were taken and tickets were signed.

“We are going for lunch! You will all join us to celebrate our victory?” CC asked and Harry looked at his tutor who gave a nod and a smile looking to the baffled looking Auror who had been roped into taking the photos.

“Lunch will be fine right?”

“Of course, I’m here for as long as you need me” The auror answered with a wider than needed smile and this time it was Sho’s turn to wrap himself around Nino. It was clear as they started leaving the stadium that Bridget wanted to refuse to go, however she and Seamus were soon inside one of the carriages as they made their way through the streets of the main Irish wizarding town to a small inn not too far from the stadium. The Hummingbirds and Legion bantered happily back and forth with the Legion promising that the next time they met they would be the victors and the Hummingbirds laughing and saying they were looking forward to it.

After everything that had happened with Dumbledore and the increased feelings of dread Harry had been having for the last couple of days it was such a nice feeling to be out of the manor and having fun with his friends. The fun continued over a light lunch with the teams, their managers, and Harry’s strange little party taking over one corner of the eating area. Harry ordered fish and Chips, something the Dursley’s had almost always had on a Friday night but he had never been allowed and although the wizarding world version was slightly different the batter was amazing on the fish. As the lunch had progressed even Bridget had started to relax and was no longer looking at Draco or Harry as though they were devils incarnate, but Harry had a feeling that was more down to whatever it was that Nino was hissing at her. The tutor had been in deep conversation with the Irish woman ever since they had sat down and now Bridget had even agreed that, if it was okay with the Malfoy’s Seamus would be allowed to come over on a weekend and play Quidditch.

“So, what house do yer think yer’ll be in? I think I’m gonna be a Gryffindor” Seamus asked through a mouthful of stew managing, thankfully, not to get any on the table. The twins perked up happily from where they had been talking to Conner about Charlie.

“That’s our house!”

“I’m probably going into Slytherin, but who knows? Only last year I would have said Draco is Slytherin through and through but now, he’s more of a Hufflepuff…And Harry, with his fathers he will end up in Ravenclaw all brains right Harry?” Pansy smiled while Draco huffed out a breath.

“Well if Harry is in Ravenclaw that is where I will be! I refuse to be in any house without him. However, we get sorted…We will be together, right Harry?”

“Right Dray!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are almost at Hogwarts people! This is not a drill, I really hope that this hasn’t dragged far too much >.< I always worry that my stories get bogged down and become uninteresting >.< I know that there is a lot more OC’s than some people might like but given how much life is different for Harry its expected that he would meet new people right >.<


	79. Chapter 79

Narcissa Malfoy had always considered herself to be a strong capable witch. Little to nothing could scare her, but her sister Bellatrix Lestrange was the one thing that scared her like nothing else. However, she stood proud, her back straight, and her eyes set and determined as she gazed up at the looming, chilling building that was Azkaban. It had been months of planning, but finally she was here, and she was going to see what her sister knew.

“Lady Malfoy? Are you okay?”

“Narcissa, please, Mister Shacklebolt” She gave the Auror standing next to her the best smile she could muster. The man had been extremely helpful in everything regarding Harry and though she wouldn’t say they were friends, there was a familiarity and a trust between them. At least on her part.

“Only if you call me Kingsley” The black man rumbled with a toothy smile of his own. His presence here was comforting though she wished with all her heart that her beloved could be here with her. Lucius had always been a pillar of strength to her when she needed to deal with her sister. “Are you okay, Narcissa?”

“Honestly? No, I trust that my sister won’t hurt me, but my trust in her has always been misplaced” She confessed. As the baby of the family Narcissa had always been the subject of cruelty from her sister Bella and sometimes even Andromeda. Of course, Andy had always been a little more kind, her jokes had been that, but the madness in Bella had started young. “But we do what we must for our children. Do you have children, Kingsley?”

“A daughter, ma’am, not even four years old” Kingsley answered with a nod helping her climb the slippery wet stairs that led to the front gates of Azkaban. It was a place void of magic meaning that the only way in an out was through muggle means. The dark spectres of the Dementors, guards of Azkaban, was felt more than enough to guard the souls within. Narcissa shrugged, a cold feeling of dread washing over her the closer they got to the building.

“I would have loved a daughter. I bet she is the prettiest girl in the world”

“She is very beautiful; she takes after her mother” Kingsley confirmed and Narcissa gave a smile shuddering again as one of the Dementors felt her happiness and came closer. Its hooded face sniffing around for the scrap of joy so it could suck it away. “I hope that one day she will be as strong as you” Kingsley distracted her holding her elbow, the warmth of his hand pulling her gaze away from the disgusting, sightless creature.

“With you as a father I am sure she will be” Narcissa smiled again sucking her courage into herself and holding her back straight and proud thinking of Draco and Harry. They would be at the game now, plenty of time for her to see her sister and then return home to recover from the aftershocks of exposure to the monsters of Azkaban. The tall black gate covered with iron spikes loomed ahead and Kingsley sent a spell to the centre of it forcing it to open by invisible hands. More Dementors were within and Narcissa almost wilted until she thought of Harry and the pain the boy was in. It had to be connected to Voldemort and if there was a person alive that would know it would be her sister. She needed to be here, to do this, to help Harry. “What is her name?”

“Mbali” Kingsley answered and Narcissa gave a smile looking up at the imposing man who seemed a little less imposing when speaking of his daughter.

“Beautiful, what does it mean?”

“Roughly ‘Like a Flower’”

“I see, do you carry a picture?” Narcissa knew her voice was breaking as two more dementors floated close to her, the chill they brought with them caused her blood to freeze in her veins and her mind swirled with Dark images. Images of the time she had spent in the service of the Dark Lord. The things that she had seen, the things she knew her husband to have done. Lucius had tried to shield her from the true harshness of it, but the things that she had seen would never leave her.

“I do, would you care to see?”

“Yes, I would like that very much” She nodded grateful that the man was prepared to indulge her. He quickly reached into the depths of his robes and pulled out a coin purse. Inside was a small square photo. He handed it to her and Narcissa smiled at the young girl. She was dressed in vibrant colours of yellow and blue that held intricate patterns of flowers. Her black hair was tied into twin braids and she was smiling and blowing kisses around her flower petals were raining down on her.

“Mbali” Narcissa hummed lightly stroking the photo. “She is a beautiful girl; you should be extremely proud, and I imagine that one day she will be a strong witch”

“I believe so too” Kingsley said with a rolling hum taking the photo back and slipping it back into its slot in his coin purse. As they had been talking they had travelled up the long drive from the gates to the main building of Azkaban itself and the door swung open to reveal a portly man dressed in the dull black and grey uniform of the guards of Azkaban. Narcissa had seen him at a few ministry functions but she had never liked him. She had always believed that anyone who would choose to be a guard in Azkaban couldn’t be the nicest of people and Gordon Dobble the fourth proved that. He was slick like grease with a smirking smile that sent more waves of chills down her spine than the Dementors. However, he was human and Narcissa knew how to deal with them. She smiled her blind, forced polite smile inclining her head as he came forward his hand, shiny with sweat and black with dirt reaching out to hers.

“My dear Lady Malfoy, what an unexpected honour to have you here. When the message came, I thought that there was a mistake. You make even Azkaban a brighter place by your beauty, Lady Malfoy”

“You flatter me, far too much, Mister Dobble” Narcissa purred with as much enthusiasm as she could muster refusing to shudder as her hand was taken and kissed. She did however discreetly wipe her hand on the back of her dress as Dobble turned to Kingsley and gave him a limp handshake.

“Not at all, my dear, sweet, lady. It is far too long since I was graced with a glimpse of your beauty. Your husband keeps you far too close”

“Then you must come to our Halloween party, I will owl you an invite as soon as I am home” She said making sure to do so, even though she prayed that it would get lost in transit.

“You are far to gracious my lady. I would be honoured to accept. Please come inside, I admit that I was surprised when the request came through. It is rare that the prisoners get visitors” Dobble walked back into the building and Narcissa and Kingsley followed. It was even colder in the building than it was outside and Narcissa could hear the sickening shouts and screams of the inmates. All around her she could feel the pulse of the Dementors, and she didn’t know how Dobble could stand to be here day in and day out. “But we have arranged for a room for you”

“Thank-you” Narcissa’s voice was breathless her head feeling a strange mix and lightheaded and full. Her skin was pricking with chills and she was increasingly grateful for Kingsley’s warm sturdy presence at her side. She really longed for this to be over, but she knew that she had to take a moment to collect herself before facing Bella. She breathed as deeply as she dared trying her best to not take in any of the smell.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes, it has been a long time since I have seen my sister and I never thought that I would have to see her again” Narcissa nodded running her tongue over her lips. “I am ready”

“Okay, let’s go”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously hope that this is okay >.< Bella will be in the next part, I am looking forward to it but also am very nervous 😊 She is one of my favourite characters and I don’t want to ruin her 😊   
Mbali is the name of my friends daughter who is a very cute self proclaimed Hufflepuff.   
On another note! Thank you all for sticking with me and all the kudos! I can’t believe that little story of mine as so many likes! It makes me so very happy that people are liking it 😊


	80. Chapter 80

They were shown to a tiny room that looked like it had been used for storage and had only just been cleaned out. It was dirty, cramped and there were stains that Narcissa didn’t even want to think about covering the floor. A chair had been placed in the centre of the room and Narcissa wasn’t sure if that was for her or her sister, but she wasn’t planning on using it. Her nerves fluttered around like a swarm of terrified butterflies and her hand went to the locket she was currently wearing. It was embossed with two butterflies and when opened had two photos. One of Draco and the other of Harry. The knowledge that she was doing for Harry kept her from physically throwing up what little she had managed to eat for breakfast that morning. Kingsley’s steady presence was calming but Dobble was starting to irritate her, she needed him to leave so they could perform the next part of their plan.

“Mister Dobble, forgive me, but might I bother you for a glass of water?” She asked delicately making herself appear as fragile as possible. It had always been a trait she had carried well knowing how to appeal to the core instinct of men making them want to do whatever she wanted them. Of course, they always believed that it was their idea. Of the three Black girls, Bellatrix, Andromeda, and herself, she had always been the smallest the one with the doll like features. Those traits had been honed to perfection by her parents who had adored dressing her in the prettiest of dresses and making her seem even more like a doll. Lucius was the only one that had seen beyond that, that had liked her for the mind she had over her pretty face. Dobble was like all the other simple-minded men she had dealt with and he rushed to get her the requested drink, almost falling over himself to do so. “Forgive my rudeness but what an unpleasant man” She shuddered as soon as they were alone, and Kingsley gave her a smile showing all his white teeth. Knowing that they didn’t have a lot of time she removed one of her earrings, large bulbous things, and shook the liquid that was inside. “Are you sure you are willing to do this?”

“I am, Narcissa” Kingsley answered reaching out for the vial. The potion inside was similar to the one that Dumbledore had used on Severus. Once drank it would make Kingsley appear to be under an unforgivable. He would be completely aware of everything that was being said but his body would be more inclined to listen to direction. It would the only way they felt that Bella would believe they had tricked an Auror into helping them find information to bring back the dark lord. The Auror drank the potion and then handed her the earring back letting her put it back in just as the door opened and Dobble returned. A crystal goblet in hand.

“Thank-you, I never thought I would see my sister again. The things she did, the madness was always within her but…” Narcissa let her voice trail off, most of it was genuine emotion. She had hoped that she would never again see Bella, but she had wished that she would receive death. That was better than living here in Azkaban. Dobble of course simpered and offered his heartfelt sympathies and Narcissa took them all watching as Kingsley’s eyes glazed over and his mouth became slightly lax.

Footsteps and jeering could be heard out in the hall followed by Bella’s manic laughter as she promised that the Dark Lord would spit out the bones of those that had wronged his best and brightest. Narcissa clung to the glass in her palm as her free hand once again went to the locket. For Harry, this was for Harry, she could do this, she chanted over and over. “Thank-you, Mister Dobble…”

“Yes, thank-you” Kingsley repeated ushering the man out while two guards. Both burly and mean looking came in with Bella chained between them. At least, Narcissa believed that it was Bella, her sister had changed so much that it was almost impossible to recognise her. Bella had been beautiful when she had been brought to Azkaban with wild jet back hair that tumbled over stunningly dark features but now. Now she was gaunt. Her hair was a mattered mess, her eyes sunken into her face while her skin looked like it had been stretched over her bones. Her teeth were so yellow they were almost brown and there was spittle clinging to her lips. She was fighting against the guards held in a straitjacket the deranged smile on her face only increasing as she saw Narcissa standing there.

“So ickle Cissy came to play!” She cackled as she was dropped into the chair and secured with bindings. “Ickle Princess Cissy!”

“Bella” Narcissa breathed watching as the guards left the room and shut the thick metal door behind them. For a moment her will and determination were gone. There was no way she could talk to Bella, she wasn’t strong enough.

“Ickle Cissy came to play” Bella repeated before letting out a loud cackle and forcing herself against the restraints. Narcissa refused to react, it was what Bella wanted and she wouldn’t give her the satisfaction. It was what she would do when they were children and Narcissa couldn’t let her get the upper hand. “What do you want ickle Cissy?”

“Bella, I’m so sorry” She whispered brokenly forcing her eyes to shine with tears as she dropped to her knees and reached out to her sister. “They will pay for what they have done to you, when we get the Dark Lord back, he will make them pay…”

“Cissy?” Bella hissed her eyes going to Kingsley who was standing in the corner as still as a statue. Narcissa let out the meanest laugh she could manage.

“Oh? Don’t worry about him, he’s my pet…He does whatever I tell him, don’t you Kingsley?” She said softly and the Auror leapt to attention.

“Yes, Mistress Malfoy”

“Hop on one foot” She hissed and immediately Kingsley did as she bid causing Bella to let out a wail of manic laughter while Narcissa cringed hoping the Auror would forgive her. “It has taken months of planning, years of ground work to build our names in the ministry but, we have done it. Lucius is in the Minsters ear, we have gotten Dumbledore out of Hogwarts, he is without friends…The time has come Bella, all is ready for the Dark Lord. All we need is a way to return him to his rightful place…”

“You…You and Lucius did this?”

“We had help…A boy…The very boy the Dark Lord sought to destroy. He is ours now, he believes we are his friends…Dumbledore the old fool left him with muggles…Left him alone and abused…We used Draco to get close to him, encouraged him to write letters to be ‘Friends’ with him. He was so abused that he leapt on Draco...It was so delightfully pathetic” Narcissa wept inside hating herself for the words that were leaving her mouth. Harry would never know what she had said about him but she would never forget and it cut her deep. “He would follow Draco to the Dark Lord himself…”

“Ickle Cissy is better than I thought…” Bella laughed rocking back and forth in the chair her arms pulling against the restraints as she bit the inside of her mouth hard enough to draw blood.

“Anything for the dark lord, Kingsley, Bella is cold, give her your robe” Narcissa ordered and still hoping Kingsley shrugged himself out of his robe and brought it over to Bella draping it around her shoulders. The cackling intensified but Narcissa could tell that her sister believed her. She inched closer her hand reaching out to Bella’s knee. It was almost skeletal under the filthy torn dress she wore. “We will return the Dark Lord and get you out of here Bella. I promise, but we have tried everything we know and failed, the ways of the Dark Lord were beyond us. You were his closest, his most admired, do you have anything that might help us find a way to get him back?”

“Ickle Cissy…Come close…” Bella whispered and against her better judgement Narcissa did as she was bid. She leaned her face against her older sister’s mouth her stomach churning at the smell that was coming off her. A tongue darted out smearing her from chin to ear before she whispered “Horcruxes…Our Lord Made Horcruxes…Find them Ickle Cissy…Bring back our lord…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this a total let down? Again, with the self-doubt but I feel like I built it up so much…Okay…I’ll stop.  
Thanks for reading!


	81. Chapter 81

“Horcruxes? Plural?” Severus whispered weakly sinking into the love seat beside Remus who was just as shellshocked by what Narcissa and Kingsley had revealed. He didn’t want to believe it, making one Horcrux was horrifying but more than one? It was sickening.

“That is what Bella said” Narcissa answered looking weaker than he had ever seen her. She was wearing a thick robe around her shoulders and a fire lit but she was still shuddering with the chill that came from being near Dementors. Remus had force fed her chocolate and had Jinx make some hot chocolate, but it had done little good. “I have repeated it word for word, Severus. Horcruxes. The Dark Lord has torn his soul apart more than once”

“Salazar” Lucius whispered rubbing his eyes with his palm before moving closer to his wife his arm wrapping around her shoulders securely. His eyes held a haunted look of their own however he was more focused on Narcissa and her current fears. “Did she say more? Perhaps, how many?”

“No, I’m sorry, Luc’ I should have asked for more…”

“No, you did so well my beloved, you were so brave” Lucius whispered pressing a light kiss to her temple. His hands moved up and down her arms trying to get some warmth into her. At his words Narcissa sank into his chest tucking her head under his chin making her look like the young girl she had been when the pair had met and fallen in love. “We know so much more now”

“But how do we fight Horcruxes? And how do we know what they are?”

“The Dark Lord is arrogant. They will be things that hold meaning to him. I may not have been his most trusted as Bella was, but I was in the inner circle and I do know something of him, and his madness” Lucius hummed thoughtfully his tone soothing as he calmed his wife.

“How is this all related to Harry? And the pain that he suffers?” Kingsley asked his normally deep voice softer not wanting to disturb Narcissa. He was out of his robe, had been since Azkaban, deciding instead to burn it as soon as he could use magic and his powerful arms were tensing in the undershirt he was wearing.

“We do not know yet, but again we will find out. Things are moving forward, and we will make sure that whatever happens we will be one step ahead. Dumbledore is out of Hogwarts; his replacement will soon be chosen” Lucius spoke with a confidence that calmed the hearts of all those that were listening to him and even Severus found himself believing that everything would be okay. “The current defence teacher has handed in his notice, Dumbledore had accepted a young wizard barely out of Hogwarts, but I have convinced the board to change tactic and hire somebody else. Somebody we can trust”

“Who?”

“Who better than Ninomiya? She is highly skilled, and the board agreed that it would be good to have a change from a European witch or Wizard. She knows Harry and what he has suffered” Severus found himself agreeing. The little Japanese witch might not be somebody he would have picked, Lupin would be an excellent teacher, but she was fond of Harry and Draco and both boys trusted her. He had been doubtful when he had found that Quirrell had been offered the job finding him to be too nervous by half. He had been the muggle studies teacher before being offered the role but was currently travelling about the world to try and get experience. The last he had heard he was in Albania.

“Does she know?”

“She has been informed and accepted the position”

“Does Quirrell know?”

“He was sent a letter by owl, but it never reached him. The poor bird returned looking rather shell shocked to say the least. Whenever he returns from his sabbatical, he will find out the offer has been rescinded as part of the shake up of the castle” Lucius shrugged carefully aware that Narcissa had fallen into a fitful slumber against him. His fingers continued to move against her hair and shoulder a tender smile on his face as he looked down at her. “Excuse me gentlemen but I will take my wife to bed. I bid you all a good day”

“Good day, Lucius” Severus and Remus said as Lucius easily picked up Narcissa, without the aid of a featherlight charm, and carried her from the study. Once the Malfoy lord and lady had left Remus and Severus had Kingsley repeat everything that had happened in Azkaban both hoping that more information would leap out at them. It didn’t and eventually Kingsley said that he had to leave. He left via the floo and Severus almost sank into Remus his head lightly resting on the other man’s shoulder.

Remus’ arm curled around him protectively and Severus allowed it. Their relationship was…Tentative at best. They had had a few stolen moments together, nothing that to others would make it seem like a date but to them it meant the world. It was all about rediscovering each other as the boys they had once known and learning about the men that they had become. When their shy romance had started in school it had been, innocent. Stolen glances here and there, lingering touches when it was certain nobody would see. Now it was deeper than that. In those private moments he had lain open his heart and soul to be ridiculed. It hadn’t happened, instead Remus had replied in kind. Still they hadn’t progressed further though Severus believed that the wolf would like to, and he knew that he did.

“Severus…I…” Whatever Remus may have been about to say was stalled by Harry and then Draco falling into the room through the floo, they were followed quickly by the Weasley twins, Pansy, and Nino and a man they didn’t know.

“Dad! Moony!” Harry shouted his face alight with excitement as he saw them. Soot was clinging to his chin, nose, and cheek but his green eyes were blazing with excitement. He looked like a child and Severus found his lips stretching into a smile as Remus positively beamed. “We went to a proper Quidditch match! The Honeysuckle Hummingbirds against the Celtic Legion”

“So, I was informed. Who won?”

“The Hummingbirds! It was really amazing, CC, the seeker caught the snitch upside down while holding onto the broom with only her legs” Harry informed them happily completely unaware of the seriousness of the conversation the adults had been having only a few moments before.

“That sounds incredibly dangerous, I hope that you will not be planning on copying such a thing” Severus said firmly looking at both Harry and Draco and then finally the twins. He still found them to be unsufferable pests, but even he had to admit they had found a very small place into his heart and had latched on without intending to let go. After a loud promise of never trying such a dangerous thing all five children started talking at once telling them about the game and the meal afterwards. The chatter of excited children, of Harry looking so young and innocent, reminded him of why they were doing this and it renewed his determination to find the Horcruxes, whatever they may be, and destroy them before they could ruin the happiness of his son. Remus was chatting happily with the children now, his face alight in a way that Severus hadn’t seen since his days in Hogwarts and Severus watched him carefully, admiring how the years seemed to fall away and he was once again the boy with flopping tawny hair that would always cover one eye. His shirt always untucked, and his robe always creased as though he had fallen asleep in it.

Black and James had been the school heartthrobs, but Remus hadn’t been without admirers and to think that that gaze had settled onto him was more than he could believe. As they talked, he allowed himself to believe that all was well, at least for tonight.

“Severus”

“Remus…”

“Will you return later?” Remus asked somewhat shyly as he held him back from the floo sometime later. He was returning the twins to the school and had intended to do some marking but the look in the wolf’s face had him giving a nod his fingers brushing against the back of his hand.

“I will”

“Good…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluffy Severus/Remus as payment for the angsty parts that we’ve had. I am so tempted to do a little one shot of them at school together if anyone would like to read it? I imagine Remus to be the soft poet of the Marauders with floppy hair and a soft gaze.


	82. Chapter 82

“Remus and Severus will be having sex” Draco announced suddenly as they sat on the bed together and Harry almost choked on the warm milk, he had been drinking his eyes nearly bulging out of his head. Wiping his milk moustache on the back of his hand Harry stared at his friend refusing to let his mind bring up such images.

“What?” He gasped and Draco shrugged nonchalantly grabbing his cup from him and putting it down on the bedside table.

“You saw the way the were looking at each other when Severus left” Blonde eyebrows wiggled and Harry had to admit that he had noticed a heated look between Remus and Severus and heard the promise that Severus would return, but he didn’t want to think about it. Not now, not ever.

“Urgh! Dray! They are my parents!” He whined and Draco let out a snort of dry laughter obviously delighting in the awkward flush that had snuck up into Harry’s face and the awkwardness that had been brought about by the thought of Severus and Remus going at it.

“Yes, and parents have sex…Mine do”

“Stop it!” Harry whined grabbing his pillow and slamming it into Draco’s face. Not hard but hard enough to shut up the blonde boy. Draco huffed his hair flopping over his face before his eyebrows narrowed. “Sorry!”

“Too late for sorry! This means war, Potter!” Draco hissed playfully grabbing his own pillow and hitting out at him. Harry laughed jumping up from the bed and running as he used his pillow as a shield. Draco charged at him and before either of them realised they were in the depths of a full-blown pillow war. They laughed and teased, hid behind furniture and simply tried their hardest to hit each other with the pillows until Harry dropped his and held up his hands in surrender.

“I give! You win!”

“Too right!” Draco snorted throwing the pillow once more and Harry laughed as it landed painlessly against his chest and then dropped to the floor. Harry watched it fall and then let out a yelp of surprise as Draco physically tackled him until they were a heap of tangled limbs on the plush carpet in front of the lazily crackling fire. “I’m glad you came here, Harry”

“I’m glad I’m here” Harry replied with a little chuckle his arms secure about Draco as they looked up at the ceiling. “There is a real chance I could have died before making it to Hogwarts without you”

“No chance, you would have survived, Potter, you’re strong. But there is a real chance you would have been manipulated by Dumbledore and I would have said something stupid trying to impress you and had you hate me” Draco sighed fairly convinced of that but Harry didn’t know anything that Draco could have said that would ever make him hate him. He could be arrogant sometimes, and very rarely he could make him think of a thinner and more handsome Dudley, but over all he tried to be good and Harry knew that he cared deeply. “You would have made other friends and I would have been jealous, and we would have been something stupid, rivals, like Sev’ and your father”

“I wouldn’t have been as happy as I am with you, Dray” Harry said with so much feeling it felt as though the words had been punched out of him. Even talking about a world were he and Draco were anything other than friends was enough to choke him.

“Me neither. But we don’t live in that world Harry, we live in this one and I’m glad of it” Draco’s lips very lightly brushed over his forehead and scar and Harry smiled closing his eyes and snuggling into the arms that were wrapped securely around him. They were so wrapped up in each other neither were aware that the bedroom door had opened and that Narcissa was in the room until she gave a little chuckle.

“Boys, you are aware that we have beds, aren’t you?” She asked and Harry pulled out of Draco’s arms quickly flushing to the very roots of his hair as he looked at the Malfoy lady. Remus had told them that she had suffered a headache and had retired early. It wasn’t common for her, but it wasn’t unheard of either so neither boy had questioned it. Seeing her now, dressed in a flowing night dress and robe, her hair free from any ties and her face pale Harry felt bad for not feeling more concerned earlier.

“Aunt Cissy, are you okay? Moony said you had a headache”

“I did. It has gone now can we sit? I need to talk to you” She said motioning to the chairs. Draco and Harry climbed into one, with Harry almost sat completely on Draco’s knee while she sat in the second. “This should probably wait until morning, however…I went to Azkaban today to see my sister Bella”

“What? Why? Did she hurt you?” Draco asked instantly. His eyes running over his mother for any sign of injury even as his expression became afraid. Harry didn’t know much about Azkaban. He knew that it was a wizarding prison on an island somewhere and that its name alone was enough to make many would be criminals think again, but he did know about Aunt Bellatrix Lestrange. Draco had nightmares about the woman even though he would have only met her when he was extremely young. He had read things about her however and the things that she had done, that was enough to make him shudder.

“No, child, she couldn’t hurt anyone. It was hard seeing her; she looks nothing like the woman I knew though her madness is still very much with her. In fact, I would go so far as to say she is with the madness. There is little Bella left now”

“Then why…”

“I am getting to that Draco, please stop interrupting me” Narcissa said quickly but she was smiling at her son to soften the words.

“Sorry”

“I went because Bella was the most trusted of the Dark Lord” She answered slowly taking a few calming breaths to be able to get the words out. “She, more than anyone else alive, she would know secrets that no other would. I was not wrong. Bella knew a secret and she shared it with me”

“Just like that?”

“No, I had to convince her that I was on her side, that it was my greatest wish to see the return of the Dark Lord. I am sure that there was more she was holding out on me, but she told me enough that your father thinks that we will find a way of stopping him from ever returning”

“How did you convince her?”

“Kingsley helped. He took a potion that would make him seem to be under a compulsion spell and I…I said things…I told her that Harry was with us and that we had tricked him to believing that we were friends. I am so sorry Harry. It was a lie and I hated saying such things, but I assure you it was needed…”

“I believe you, Aunt Cissy” Harry said quickly as the woman’s eyes filled with tears. Although she didn’t say more about what she had said he could see how much it was hurting her and it filled him with love. “I’m sorry that you had to go through that, Aunty Cissy. You and Uncle Luci do so much for me”

“Harry, we only do what any loving family should do” Narcissa whispered as though that should be obvious as she moved quickly and pulled both him and Draco into a hug. “You are a child; you deserve to be able to live free and happy. I wouldn’t have told you this but if somebody was listening and you heard it. I was afraid that you would believe it. The last thing I would want is to hurt you”

“I believe you. I am surprised you told me, most adults like to keep secrets”

“It is our job as parents and carers to shield you, but it is also our duty to be as open and honest as we can be. If we aren’t open with you, how can we expect that you will be open with us” Lucius said speaking for Narcissa as he came into the room. A silk robe and a pair of pyjama bottoms was all that he was wearing, and Harry almost flushed at the sight of the man’s naked torso that he could faintly see. “With this information we are a step closer to defeating the Dark Lord. For good, this time”

“Are you really sure he hasn’t fully gone?”

“No, I believe he is waiting, gathering strength, but so are we and we will be ready”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and then angst…Did you like the sort of nod to canon with Draco and Harry thinking of the other world? XD I had fun writing that part and the pillow fight XD also I am a huge Jason Isaacs fan so I think my Lucius is more him but younger and more Mr Darcy-ish with Narcissa being Lizzy Bennet-ish


	83. Chapter 83

Severus woke to the odd feeling of having another body next to his. He hadn’t been a virgin, however the concept of having a partner staying with him through the night was new and he stalled in the sheets unsure for a moment as to how to react. Remus was sleeping with his head on his arm his fingers pressed against the faded dark mark on his forearm. He looked peaceful with his light eyelashes splayed over his cheeks night-time stubble dusting his chin and top lip. Severus pushed his long bangs from his face with his free hand and then settled into the bed forcing himself to relax and just enjoy the moment. It appeared to be the right idea as soon he felt Remus’ lips lightly press to his arm as he woke slowly. A breathy whine pulled its way lazily out of his mouth as his limbs woke slowly shifting until their legs were tangled under the covers.

“Good morning” The werewolf muttered his voice several tones deeper from sleep. His eyes hadn’t opened yet he had known that he was awake. “I’m glad you stayed”

“You have my arm hostage. It’s not like I could leave” Severus announced as though that was the only reason he had stayed. Remus let out a rumble of laughter his lips pressing ever so gently to his arm again. Severus gave an exceedingly small smile and then pressed his own kiss to the man’s shoulder. “I should head back to Hogwarts”

“You should” Remus agreed but didn’t make to remove his head from his arm and Severus didn’t try to make him. He supposed that he could breakfast here and then head back to Hogwarts for his first lesson. The bed was extremely comfortable after all and Remus was warm pressed against him. As if knowing what was going through his head Remus chuckled again and pressed back against him and Severus knew for sure that he wouldn’t be leaving. At least not yet. His eyes once again resting on the peaceful face of the werewolf he let out a contented sigh. Soon he would have the weight of the world on his shoulders again, there were plans to be made, Horcruxes to be sought, but for now he wanted to enjoy a peaceful moment with his…Lover. “You’re thinking very loud, Sev’ you’re ruining what should be a perfect moment…What is going around in that big brain of yours?”

“I was thinking how perfect this moment is and how at last I can call you lover”

“I never knew you could be such a romantic” Remus laughed his lips continuously ghosting over his arm and Severus let out a playful growl pinching the side of his wolf.

“And now you’ve ruined it, wolf” He said knowing it wasn’t true. Remus laughed again the warm sound filling the room and Severus found himself laughing along.

*-*-*

“Told you!” Draco snorted with laughter, playfully shoving Harry as they made their way to Nino’s summerhouse for their first lesson. Harry growled his cheeks a deep red as he thought back to the breakfast they had just had. It wasn’t uncommon for Severus to join the family for a meal, but it was uncomfortably obvious that something had happened between the two men. They were sitting much closer than normal and they kept giving each other secret smiles when they thought nobody was looking and Harry was positive that they kept accidently brushing each other’s hands under the table.

Honestly, it was a nice break from thinking about what Narcissa had said about going to Azkaban and talking with Bella. She and Lucius had stayed with them for an hour after with them telling them that everything was going to be okay and that they would make sure of it but honestly the words had done little to reassure either of them. Draco had had a nightmare about Bella coming to get him and Harry had held him while Ernest did a happy retelling of the Hobbit in shadows on the wall, he really should have known that Tolkien was a Wizard who had made it big in the Muggle world as well as the magical, until they had both finally drifted back to sleep and peaceful dreams.

“Shut up, Draco” He said rolling his eyes as he stuck his tongue out and started running hoping that being with Nino would distract Draco. He was happy for his fathers, but he didn’t want to think about it and couldn’t believe that Draco was so comfortable with it. He loved Severus and Remus, he really did, but he couldn’t stop hearing the Dursley’s voices in his head telling him how wrong they were and how sick it was.

“Harry, I didn’t mean to upset you!” Draco said catching up with him and trying to grab a hold of his arm. Harry shook his head and then managed to give a half-smile that didn’t feel genuine. “I just…Thinking about them stopped me thinking about Aunt Bella. I don’t remember her, I was only a baby when she was carted off to Azkaban, however, I don’t think there is a witch or wizard alive that hasn’t heard the name Bellatrix Lestrange. She was the Dark Lords most favoured; she was also his torturer and she enjoyed it. Growing up all I have ever heard is how bad she was, witches and wizards would pull their children away from me because of Aunt Bella and my father. In my heart I can ignore the stories about my father because I know that he hated what he did, but Bella…She enjoyed it, she would happily do it…” Harry threw his arms around his blonde friend hugging him tightly as Draco started to shake. In all the time of their friendship Draco had been the one to comfort him but now Draco needed it and Harry was happy to return it. “In my dream last night, I dreamt that she killed you…I can’t lose you Harry, you’re my best friend”

“You’re mine, Dray, no matter what. You heard what Aunt Cissy and Uncle Luci said. Bella gave them information that will get rid of the dark lord. If you think about it! She has helped stop him…Or she will!” Harry said and Draco let out a warm laugh against his neck and if it was a little wet Harry wasn’t going to say anything. He rubbed circles up and down the taller boys back in the same way he had had done to him and eventually Draco pulled away wiping his eyes before flashing him a brilliant smile.

“Thanks, Harry”

“You’re welcome” Harry smiled shyly as Draco pressed a kiss to his scar before taking his hand and almost dragging him the rest of the way to Nino’s home. The door was open as they reached it and together, they stepped inside. Sho was sitting on the sofa surrounded by a stack of papers. He looked up and smiled as he saw them.

“Good morning, boys, how are you?” He asked warmly. Harry half expected Draco to be jealous that the man was still here considering he had a crush on Nino, but his friend seemed completely non-pulsed by him being there.

“Hey! Thanks again for the tickets, the game was fun, and the Hummingbirds were great. Where do you go next?”

“They are, they are heading back to Japan for a few weeks now. Some time off before they start training again in three weeks, so I am going to be staying here. Nino asked if I would help out with teaching you guys and your father…Lord Malfoy wanted me to look something up for him” Sho answered with a roll of sloped shoulders. Draco didn’t ask what Lucius wanted but both knew that it would have something to do with whatever Bella had told Narcissa yesterday and neither wanted to probe too much into it. Nino thankfully came dressed in a casual pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt. She was grinning happily, and her eyes sparkled as she looked them over.

“Okay! Put that stuff away, Sho, now the boys are here we can start the lesson!” She announced clapping her hands together with glee and Harry thought that if he were being looked at the way Sho was he would feel nervous. Sho on the other hand seemed exasperated but fond as he shook his head and magicked away the papers he had been looking through.

“What are we doing today?” Draco asked with excitement that Harry started to feel even when Nino smirked before answering.

“We are continuing your wandless magic, practice on a moving target. Sho has agreed to be the target. We are going to head down to the quidditch pitch! Come on. Sho, you better be ready to start running, my boys are excellent at this…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew…Not much to say beyond I hope it wasn’t a garbled mess >.< I promise we are going to Hogwarts, soon…I am thinking of making that into a new part of the story cause this is already nearly 100 parts give or take >.<


	84. Chapter 84

“Bleedin Ell” Seamus whistled as he stepped into the main reception hall followed closely by his mother Bridget. Harry, Draco, Pansy and the twins were awaiting his arrival and Harry gave an extremely nervous smile as Bridget stared at him. It had been a week since the Hummingbirds had played the legion and that their lives had shifted around, and it had been four days since Seamus had written and asked if he could come and play. The Malfoy’s had agreed and had suggested the twins and Pansy join and make a day of it. Harry knew that the Malfoy’s and his parents were trying to make things as calm as possible, but he also knew about the people constantly coming in and out in the dead of night. How Sho and Remus spent almost all waking hours in the library pouring over the books and how Nino had shifted in to teaching them defensive spells and Severus had stepped up teaching him how to close his mind from outside attacks. “Yer sure this is yer ‘ome and not a bleeding museum?”

“The last I checked I lived here but I am positive that it could be opened up as a museum, if people would enjoy being scowled out by dozens of disapproving purebloods” Draco said flippantly immediately going into defensive mode at the look Bridget was shooting everyone.

“Your family isn’t that bad, Draco, Great Uncle Cornelius didn’t call me a dirty half-blood even once yesterday and Aunt Ursula sniffed instead of growling” Harry snorted with laughter before quickly assuring the Finnegan’s “They are the two worst paintings, Aunt Cissy has threatened to put them in the sun room if they don’t start behaving”

“And you know full well I will do so” Narcissa’s tinkling bell like laughter filled the hall as she almost floated into the room. She was wearing a soft aqua blue with diamonds around the hem. Her hair as always was fixed with pins of moving butterflies and her smile was easy. Seamus gulped as he saw her, but Bridget stiffened.

“Narcissa”

“Bridget. It has been a long time since Hogwarts. How are you? And this is your son? Bridget and I attended Hogwarts together. I was in the year below” Narcissa acted as though she couldn’t see the icy glare that was being sent her way and Harry was both proud and offended. Narcissa was truly the strongest woman he had ever known and the kindest. It wasn’t fair that people thought they could be cruel. “Please come in, the boys have been excited at having young Seamus come to join them for the day, along with Pansy and the dear Weasley’s” Harry was truly amazed that Narcissa found the Weasley twins as fun as exciting as she did. When they had first taken tea with her, they had somehow been so nervous they had made their cups explode and had covered her with chocolate cake and jam. They had pulled pranks and were loud, but like Remus, Narcissa seemed to enjoy the pranks and, on one special occasion, had even helped them prank her husband. Lucius had been…Amused…In his own way when he had seen the laughter in Narcissa’s face. The twins had been terrified for all of ten minutes and then had burst out laughing when their hair had been turned different shades of blue. Who knew that Lucius had been talking with Remus about performing his own prank? “Shall we have tea, Bridget? While the children play? Nino…Harry’s and Draco’s tutor and Jinx one of our house elves will watch them”

“Nino is here?” The tense Irish woman visibly relaxed at the mention of the Japanese tutor and Harry remembered that they had been speaking rather a lot over lunch.

“Yes, she lives with us during the year, though this will be her last year. Run along children and have fun” Narcissa shooed them away and all six made a run for it before Bridget could say anything else. They left via one of the man side doors heading down through the garden to the pitch. The peacocks had all been moved into a large enclosure with a barn like building to protect them during the autumn and winter months and Harry missed them for the most part but was also glad that they wouldn’t be chasing them around the garden for a while.

“Sorry about me mam. She can be a frightful bore sometimes”

“I think all parents are like that”

“Our mum would completely flip if she knew that we were here with the evil Malfoy’s” The twins laughed loudly wiggling their eyebrows “Our brother would tattle so quick if he knew so good old Snape gives us ‘detention’. Of course, not everything you hear about the Malfoy’s is true…We haven’t seen a single dungeon”

“Oh, they are mostly used for storage now. We haven’t had an iron maiden in years, though I’m sure that father could arrange for another one to be brought if you so wished. It’s been ages since I got to play like that” Draco said dryly only the corners of his mouth twitching to show that he was only joking. Harry rolled his eyes and let out a laugh nudging his arm.

“Dray don’t be a brat. Sorry, Seamus just ignore him” Harry said as the twins and Pansy laughed at the look that was floating over Seamus face. At Harry’s words Seamus relaxed. Draco let out a laugh of his own.

“I was only joking Harry, you know that. But I know what people say about me” He shrugged, and Harry remembered how upset he had been when he had been talking about people avoiding him because of his family.

“I don’t care, I don’t like it when you make yourself out to be a bad guy. You are a fluffy little dragon”

“Shut up Harry” Twin spots of colour appearing in his cheeks as he gave a pout and Harry laughed knowing that that look alone ruined any lingering thoughts that he was anything but the kindest boy Harry had ever met. “Come on, are we going to play Quidditch or not?”

They ran the rest of the way to the pitch where Nino was waiting with Jinx and Remus. Remus was looking well, his face was the most relaxed that Harry had ever seen him. He knew that a good part of that was down to Severus and their changed relationship.

“Moony? I thought you were busy today?”

“I finished early and decided to come watch. Hey guys” Remus said nodding to everyone. Harry could tell that the man was awkward. Things had been very awkward between them all since Remus and Severus had deepened their relationship. Harry had felt strange around them. He didn’t want to feel that way, but he couldn’t stop Vernon’s voice in his head. He hadn’t even been able to tell his mind healer about it and he had been able to talk about almost everything else. “Its okay that I came, right?”

“Yeah, sure Moony” Harry nodded with a small smile ignoring the looks he got from his friends. He grabbed the broom that he almost always used and kicked off up into the sky.

“Not too high, Harry” Nino called after him, and Harry gave a nod doing a few laps around the pitch until Draco caught up with him.

“Harry, are you still…Uncomfortable with Remus and Sev?” Draco asked getting him to hover at the farthest edge of the pitch and Harry shook his head spluttering,

“No…Yes…I don’t want to be…”

“Have you talked to them about it?”

“…No…I mean, how can I? Oh…You guys are having sex, do you know that’s gross?” Harry whined making sure his voice didn’t carry as he watched Remus and Nino teach Seamus to mount the broom correctly.

“…Is it? Is that what you really think? Or is that what those muggles told you? I think you should talk to them. I really think you upset Remus” Draco told him and Harry nodded rubbing his face with one hand. He had grown so much in the time that he had been with the Malfoy’s and he knew that he was in some ways a lot more mature than some children his age but in a lot of things he was still very much a child.

“I will, Dray, I promise…Tonight…”

“Okay, but make sure you do, Sev and Remus care a lot about you…But for now, shall we go help Seamus get on a broom and play some three on three Quidditch? You know, I never had anyone to play with until you came and now…We can have a sort of, almost, real game…”

“Then let’s go have some fun”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that for ten year olds Harry and Draco seem…A lot older but I think they have both had to grow, they are immature about some things though…I hope that this doesn’t suck >.<


	85. Chapter 85

The day had been great. After a two-hour Quidditch game they had had a light lunch in Draco’s rooms before playing some magical games. When he had found out Pansy was staying for the night Seamus had begged his mum to be allowed to stay as well but Bridget had refused and had threatened to never let him come again if he didn’t stop whining. She clearly hadn’t enjoyed herself as much as her son and Harry doubted that she would ever like the Malfoy’s, or Severus, but Harry hoped that she wouldn’t stop the friendship that was forming between them and Seamus as the Irish boy was hysterical to be around and he fit into their strange band easily. Now however he was about to go to Remus’ rooms and talk to his fathers and he was terrified. He didn’t know what to say the pair. Draco had told him to be honest, but he didn’t want to upset them.

“Dad, Moony? Can I come in?” Harry asked rapping his knuckles on Moony’s bedroom door. The pair knew that he was coming but he was half-hoping that they wouldn’t answer. The door opened almost immediately, and Severus was standing there in only his black trousers and shirt. It was still strange seeing his dad out of his robe even though he was seeing it often these days.

“Come in, Harry” He said with a tense smile and Harry swallowed tugging nervously on his dove grey jumper. Remus’ room was more like his own separate apartment within the Malfoy home. He had a separate living area, mini-kitchen, bathroom, and even small study and that was where Severus led him. Remus was sitting at his desk scribbling away on a roll of parchment and when he turned round Harry smiled when he saw a smear of ink along his nose and over his right cheek. “I swear, Lupin, why do I put up with you?” Severus sighed taking out a neatly pressed handkerchief from the pocket of his trousers and proceeding to clean the other man’s face. “Are you adult or a child?”

“You enjoy taking care of me, Sevvy, just admit it”

“I will admit no such thing and I thought I had told you to cease that preposterous nickname”

“You did, but clearly I didn’t listen” Remus stuck out his tongue in a childish manner and then turned to look at Harry with his light brown eyebrows lifted on his forehead. “What did you want to speak to us about, Harry?”

“Um…It’s…It’s…It’s something to do with the Dursley’s” Harry whispered almost falling into the open chair by a roaring fire. The springs squeaked in protest of his harsh action, but they supported his weight easily enough. He chewed roughly on both his tongue and the inside of his cheek and tried to swallow the sickeningly large lump from the back of his throat. He loved Severus and Remus. He really did but he couldn’t stop the horrible thoughts that came to him, even now, that told him they were sick and wrong. “Please, don’t be angry with me…”

“Harry, you know that you can tell us anything and we won’t be angry. But we can’t help if you don’t tell us”

“I’m so sorry” Harry whimpered his eyes filling with tears as he looked at the kind and caring faces. Both looked so concerned while he had been acting so mean to them.

“Harry” Severus’ tone was gentle and coaxing his long, potion stained fingers coming over to take both of his before he could start clawing at the back of his neck. He hadn’t done it in a long time, however when things became too stressful, he couldn’t help himself. “What’s going on? What are you apologising for?”

“For being so…So, cruel to you…” Harry muttered almost hating the tears that were slipping down his face. Both men looked confused, Severus more than Remus and the potion master shook his head saying

“You haven’t been cruel”

“I have, I’ve been avoiding you, and unable to talk to you. I don’t, I don’t want that…But since…since your relationship. Since you had sex…All I can hear in my head is people…Muggles said some pretty horrible things…” Harry admitted slowly and Remus let out a breath moving from the desk to come over to him as well. Harry knew that his ears were burning brightly at the mention of sex and Severus had flinched just a little but seemed to carry on regardless.

“I’m not surprised” He said gently crouching in front of him. His face, more handsome and less drawn than it had been when he had first met him, tender as he smiled reaching up to smooth his hair out of his eyes. His fingers were so warm against him and Harry felt so guilty that he was having so much trouble accepting him for who he was. “My father would say the same things. He hated magic as much as your relatives, however I think he loathed homosexuals so very much more, as did the rest of my family and those that lived around me”

“What?!” Harry and Remus both hissed together looking at the dark-haired man.

“Harry, you must understand that I, and Remus, were born at a time where Homosexuality was illegal in the muggle world. I was just turning seven when it was finally made legal in the UK, but that didn’t mean that the whole country accepted it straight away. Until Hogwarts I spent most of my life in the Muggle world. Of course, I was far too young to fully understand it all, but I remember the disgust that came over my father’s face as he threw the newspaper onto the fire the day it was legalised. He spent the day muttering about Nancy boys and fags, before deciding that he would beat the man into me. It was the worst he had ever beaten me up till that point”

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be as bad as your father”

“And you’re not, Harry you are so grown-up in so many ways. You understand more about life than many of your peers ever will, but you are a still a child and sometimes things that aren’t ordinary are scary and confusing more so when so many people are telling you something is wrong” Severus told him seriously, his tone was as annoyingly gentle as it had been the whole time he had been talking and a small part of him wished he would be angry. “It is very much the same in the Wizarding world, not with homosexuality or race, but pure-blood, half-blood, muggle born…And creature status” Severus’ eyes moved to Remus and Remus gave him a small smile and Harry realised that the look didn’t disturb him as much as it would have done. “It isn’t right and you shouldn’t just accept it as the status-quo and not want to change it however, you are ten-years-old, you have had the weight of the world on your shoulders for so long that, for now, I don’t want you to worry about the rest of the world. I want you to worry about you, I want you to be a child. Forget everything you have heard about Homosexuals, when you look at us, what do you feel about us?”

“You are great…You are the best…And I love you” Harry told them seriously meaning it. Severus and Remus flushed but smiled.

“I’m happy you think so”

“I’m serious, you are the best adoptive parents I could have ever asked for. I don’t even know why I feel weird”

“Because all children find thinking about their parents having intimate relations strange and even disturbing regardless of gender” Severus sighed wincing just a little “I am horrified at the thought of my parents in such an intimate position”

“As am I” Remus shuddered dramatically, and Harry giggled happily before sighing and muttering

“Draco seems perfectly normal when talking about it”

“Maybe he is, but I can assure you that he is in the minority. Harry answer us honestly, is it the fact that we are in a romantic relationship or the fact that we are having sex that bothers you the most?”

“…Having sex…I was okay until Draco said that…”

“And that is perfectly normal. I promise you”

“I don’t want to be like the Dursley’s or the people that said that people like you are disgusting…”

“And you’re not, would it bother you if it was two other men?”

“…No…” Harry shrugged, he hadn’t given it that much thought but when he did, he didn’t find it gross, not like the thought of Remus and Severus.

“See? Harry, you’re new to having Parents, you base your reactions on Draco and he is a little strange for being so open about Lucius and Narcissa and then you remembered what you heard and when you thought it was gross to think about us you assumed you were like those muggles. But you aren’t. Now, why don’t you try not avoiding us and not thinking about us…In that way?” Severus gave a tight smile his cheeks a lot redder than Harry had realised and the boy realised how uncomfortable Severus was having this conversation. The fact that he had though made Harry love his adoptive parents all the more.

“I’m sorry for being weird”

“It’s okay Harry, thank you for being honest with us about how you are feeling. Now, go play with Draco and Miss Parkinson”

“Yes, Dad…Pops”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for how crappy this chapter was after such a delay. Honestly I have two weeks of freedom and I wanted so much to write good chapters and post delay and then on Saturday I found out that one of my favourite Actors from Japan, Haruma Miura, tragically took his own life at 30. 
> 
> Sorry! I powered through to write this, it was the spark I needed, and I hope the next part will be better and will be quicker in coming out!


	86. Chapter 86

* * *

“Don’t you think that was an odd conversation for a ten-year-old?” Remus sighed as he and Severus settled into the large double bed later that night. He had thought so at the time, there were some things that children didn’t need to talk about and in his opinion, this was one of them, but Harry had seemed so upset like he needed to talk about it. Severus had handled it perfectly while he had done little to help the boy.

“Early sexualisation is common in those that have survived abuse” Severus sighed putting his copy of Potions monthly down onto the bedside table that he had all but claimed as his own in the last week. “Although the medical examination reported that there was no rape, not all sexual abuse is physical. It is not something that I wish he had to talk about but dismissing his concerns off hand for simply being ‘too young’ would have just caused his anxieties to fester like a wound. However much we wish it were not the case Harry is never going to be completely normal in relation to his peers”

“I wish that we could just make him forget, let him be a child. When I was watching him with his friends today, he looked just like a normal ten-year-old…I wish he could always be that way” Remus sighed. Harry was so different to himself and James as children. Although Remus hadn’t met him until they were eleven James never had a care in the world beyond the latest broom and collecting famous witches and wizard cards from chocolate frogs. Their summer days had been spent chasing frogs and collecting frog spawn and teasing each other about crushes.

“We cannot take his past, Remus, however we are doing everything we can to ensure he is happy and healthy. I would feel better if I spoke with his mind healer, I have a strong suspicion that this is not something he has revealed but it is something that he should speak about”

“How did you get so good at this?”

“Beyond my own experiences with an abusive parental figure you mean. I have been reading a great many muggle medical books in childhood mental health” Severus admitted his sallow cheeks burning brightly at the admission. Remus had no doubt that his eyes would be full of love for the man in this moment. How anyone could miss the loving nature the man possessed was beyond him. “The wizarding world is sadly lacking. I never had much of a childhood myself, I was expected to be an adult too soon, like Harry, I feared that if I didn’t research I would not be able to help in the way that he needed”

“You are a good man, Severus Snape, and I believe that I am very much in love with you” Remus whispered pressing his lips to Severus’ cutting off any cutting remarks the man might have made in his embarrassment. He was unyielding against him for a moment but he soon relaxed and was kissing back gently.

“You are an impossible romantic, wolf” Severus sighed drawing him into a hug as Remus rested his head against his chest. “There is little more we can do for Harry, he is receiving all possible help, all we can do is be there and remind him that he is indeed a child and that he doesn’t have to shoulder his burdens alone”

“Nor do you. If you ever need to talk about your father…I’m here, Sev”

“I know, and I thank you, one day I will take you up on that. But now, let us sleep, I must be up before the first light to return to Hogwarts”

“Good night, Severus…” Remus smiled his heart a little easier as he kissed the centre of Severus’ chest before closing his eyes as the lights were put out.

“Good night, Wolf”

*-*-*

After talking things over with his fathers Harry felt a lot better and was a hell of a lot more comfortable around them. Pansy was spending a lot more time with them and had pretty much moved into Draco’s bedroom though all three children ended up spending so much time talking late into the night that the likely hood of all three of them ending up tangled in the sheets of the same bed was high. Seamus, who was mostly going against the will of his mother, and the twins came by every chance they got on weekends and Harry was happy and surprised to know that he had such a great bunch of friends. Halloween was quickly approaching, and Harry was surprised to find that traditional Halloween or Samhain was different from the way they celebrate it in the muggle world.

“Traditionally it was a celebration of the last harvest before winter” Remus explained softly as Harry and Draco sat in the library one Friday afternoon. “Winters were bad and very few people had enough to eat. So, on Samhain eve the children of those that didn’t have enough would go door to door offering to give a favour for a treat. Part of the food that was given would be cooked and served in a feast on the day of Samhain”

“And that is the origin of trick and treat, in the muggle world?” Harry was awe while Draco seemed to be unimpressed and was instead looking at the large pile of books Remus had been pouring through. For Harry it made Halloween so much more interesting and he was sad that Muggles didn’t keep up with the tradition. Trick or treating wasn’t such a big thing in the UK, and nobody would dare do such a thing in their area but Dudley had always been invited to Halloween parties wearing costumes that were always too small around his large gut.

“Yes. Though it has changed of course, children these days wouldn’t be impressed in getting in preserves and salted meat. Even in the wizarding world it had changed”

“But we still hold feasts and parties. The Malfoy family party is the best and everybody wants an invite” Draco chuckled pulling his attention away from books long enough to contribute to the conversation. “You’re going to love it Harry. Though we do have the boring part first. We have the Samhain ritual in the morning and take food parcels to Mother Marvels Home for Unwanted children”

“What’s the ritual?”

“We give thanks to the earth for magic and having enough to eat to get us through the winter” Remus shrugged running his fingers through his hair and causing it to flop lazily over one eye. Like Severus he was looking healthier. Although he never went into details Harry knew that the potions his dad made him each month was helping his transformations. “It is mostly pureblood families that take part in the ritual, but the Malfoy’s have said that we can join their family with theirs. Severus will be joining us as well so you will get to be involved in your first ritual”

“It isn’t all that interesting, but you will enjoy yourself at the party. After all, all our friends will be there. Oh! We should ask Mother if we can go to France instead of Diagon for our costumes! they have the best designers and I want to be a Pirate!”

“Do I need a costume?”

“Of course! Come on Harry! The party is next week!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this was okay!


	87. Chapter 87

“Hey, Harry! Did you know that the most famous pirate in the world was a wizard? Blackbeard!” Draco said with more excitement than somebody should when talking about one of the worst pirates. Harry didn’t know much about him or pirates in general, but it seemed that Draco was a huge pirate buff. They were in Madam Aguillard’s boutique, an expensive costume shop that didn’t have anything on the rack but was all custom made, in a small village in the South of France. From the outside the shop appeared to be a small disused charity shop with broken nic-nacs in the windows but once inside it opened into a beautiful costume shop with plush chairs and sketches of past costumes on the walls. Women and men of all ages were bustling around with the harried customers seeking the best in store designers. Harry and Draco had been given Miss and Mr Aguillard, the boutique owners own children to fuss over them. Draco was easy in their opinion as he knew what he wanted Harry had just shrugged deciding to let them pick out a costume for him. “It was how he always managed to have the tips of his beard alight!”

“Oh” Harry hummed as Gabriel Aguillard smoothed out some white fabric against his back while a quill sketched in a small notebook against his ear. The man had already rejected three of his own designs before speaking in hurried French to his sister. “I’m sorry…”

“No, no…I like to create! I create the best costume for you!” Gabriel smiled his brown eyes alight with happiness as he busied himself with swatches of different coloured material. “I shall bring out the green of your eyes! You will be the belle of the ball. You will tell all your friends that Gabriel Aguillard is the best!”

“I’m sure I will” Harry chuckled at the man’s excitement while Draco continued to tell him about Blackbeard or rather Edward Teach.

“He loathed violence! He preferred to intimidate people! With muggles it was easy! They were afraid of his very appearance! Can you imagine! Then again, he was our ancestor! Teach was a member of the Black family. When we get home, I will show you his name on the tapestry!” Harry nodded surprised to learn that he was connected to a pirate from history, but then he remembered that the population of wizards and witches was small, so they were all related for the most part. “He was disowned by the Blacks of course, at least they made sure that everyone knew that they had disowned him publicly, in reality they probably supported him he was stealing from Muggles after all. And then there was Stede Bonnet! He was a Malfoy! The gentleman pirate!”

“Are you planning on running off and becoming a Pirate, Dray?” Harry asked with a chuckle and Draco shook his head his place face becoming a bright pink.

“No! Well maybe! If I did would you be my first mate, Harry?” Draco laughed looking half serious and Harry grinned nodding along. He had never been one to have much imagination. He hadn’t been allowed to play games the way Dudley had but with Draco talking so happily about it he could almost imagine them both on the deck of a ship. “We could have a ship of our own, Pants can be on the crew I guess, she is always up for adventure and I bet the twins and Seamus would do it! But seriously! It was so interesting! I have books on Pirates in my bedroom at home, I will show you when we get back!”

“Right” Harry nodded while Gabriel seemed to settle on a fabric after holding three up against him. Next, he moved onto cottons and twist. Harry looked around the shop Remus and Narcissa were in their own fitting rooms and Harry could see that his Pops was looking just as uncomfortable and baffled as he was feeling. Nino had refused to be dressed insisting that she had a costume and she was chatting rather happily with Kingsley who had come with them as their protection detail and Harry wondered who he was protecting him from. Voldemort or Dumbledore? Probably both. Dumbledore had seemingly vanished after being removed from Hogwarts however he had been to Gringotts trying to get the Goblins on side. Tormuld had been rather bemused when he had told them about that. The head Goblin had laughed the former headmaster out of the bank.

“I believe we have achieved it!” Gabriel announced his excitement bubbling over and pulling Harry from his thoughts. “The perfect costume for Mr Black-Snape! I will get this finished and sent for the Malfoy ball! You will be the belle of the ball!”

“Thank-you, Master Aguillard”

“Non! You are most welcome! You will return for more!” Gabriel seemed to be certain of that and Harry guessed that they would. Draco was just being finished as well and they walked over to Nino and Kingsley.

“What costume do you have, Nino?”

“You’ll have to wait and see. Only a week till the party, ne” Nino winked grinning happily as she stayed settled in her chair sipping from the little coffee cup that she had been given when they had first entered which kept refilling itself as she emptied it. “Kingsley was telling me that he would be attending with his daughter Mbali”

“Your mother kindly invited us. My daughter hasn’t stopped speaking of it since. Her first Samhain party”

“You are most welcome, Kingsley! What will you be wearing? And your daughter?”

“Mbali wishes to go as the Princess Ytuen and I will probably be her servant while her mother is queen” Kingsley answered, and Harry remembered the names from the book Kingsley had given him for his adoption. Ytuen was the youngest daughter of a tribal king. It was said that she was the first in the tribe to discover she had magic when a group of white slavers came to the village. She drove them back with lightening from her fingertips and she and the tribe faded into the mist saving those that they could by taking them into the shadow realm. Ytuen and her tribe were the only reason that African magic wasn’t lost during that part of history and she was still recognised by the African ministry of magic today.

“Ytuen is a special woman and I’m sure your daughter will do her proud” Harry said, and Kingsley gave a beaming smile clapping him on the shoulder.

“Indeed, she will. You read the story of Ytuen?”

“Yes! Thank-you! It was so interesting! I love finding out about different magic from all over the world. Nino teaches us a lot about Asia, I would love to know more about Africa”

“Then you would do better to speak with my wife, I was born and brought up in England, Harry, I attended Hogwarts and was taught European magic. My wife is Nigerian and brought up there until she moved here. I will ask her for you if you like!” The large man promised smacking him once more on the shoulder and Harry nodded happily. Growing up believing that Magic was the stuff of fairytales and fantasy made him hungry to learn as much as he could from as many different places as he could. He had already asked Tormuld if he could learn more about the Goblins and had spoken to Jinx about house elves. Draco had teased him about being a nerd, but Severus and Remus encouraged his learning.

“Thank-you”

“See! Harry! If we were pirates, we could sail all around the world learning about different cultures! It would feed your nerdish behaviour and I would make a very dashing pirate” Draco announced happily nudging him in the stomach with his bony elbow. Narcissa and Remus joined them as he said this, and she ruffled his hair before announcing to the assembled party

“You would, my dragon, for all of five minutes and then you would throw up. You must remember that you have extremely bad ocean sickness”

“It’s not that bad!” Draco whined flushing bright red and staring down at his feet while Harry clung to his hand in sympathy at his embarrassment as the adults chuckled.

“You were on the ship for all of five minutes! We went on a cruise when our little Dragon started learning about piracy. He wanted nothing more. Even with Severus’ best potions he couldn’t stay aboard. And that was his sad end to his life of piracy”

“That was ages ago! I bet I would be better now! Right Harry?”

“Right” Harry agreed with his friend but he was personally glad that it was only a daydream, he didn’t really think he suited a life of piracy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the party is in the next part I hope everyone is still enjoying this 😊


	88. Chapter 88

“What is…My costume?” Harry asked looking at the costume that had arrived by special delivery along with Draco’s. It was spread out on his bed, but he still couldn’t tell what the hell it was meant to be. It was emerald green however which Draco insisted matched his eyes. There were realistic flowers around one side along with a soft floaty sort of robe that shimmered like dew in the early morning.

“I forget how little you know of our world sometimes Harry. Do you know of the Summer King and his spring maiden?” Remus asked both ignoring Draco who was exhausting himself gushing over how accurate his pirate outfit was. It was truly an amazing thing if Harry were honest with a tri-corner hat and a cutlass that appeared to be real. The sleek blue tailcoat hugged his frame and he even had a fake wooden leg that when attached made his real leg seemingly vanish.

“No, who are they?” Harry wondered his fingers moving over the flowers on his costume noting that when touched they seemed to change from alive to dying. Not in a creepy way but in the same beautiful way that the leaves on trees changed from green to red and orange. He had never told anyone, but his favourite time of year was autumn and winter. It had always meant more work for him in the garden with the Dursley’s but he had always found it to be beautiful. Though this year was the first year he had ever been allowed to enjoy it.

Today they had gone to the children’s home to deliver food and sweets and while the adults had talked about boring things he and Draco had played with the youngest children there, jumping into large piles of crunchy leaves and running around with Hot-Potatoes. He had never known the meaning of the game until he had been handed a potato that would grow warm if somebody held it too long. The first person to drop it was the loser. The had also bobbed for apples in an actual cauldron it had been

“Well there are the four seasons. Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter, correct? Well each season is said to be run by four deities. The winter witch, the Summer King, the Spring Bride, and the autumn knight. The story goes that the winter witch, was an old crone, her hair grey and her skin wrinkled she believed herself to be in love with the Summer King, the king who only had eyes for his spring bride. The bride was beautiful, young and full of life, with black hair and eyes of emerald. They say that when she laughs spring flowers bloom. So of course, the winter witch, was very jealous of the bride and decided to follow her. The spring bride drank from a spring on the island of Orkney in Scotland” Remus hummed in a soft way that suggested he was trying to remember a story he had heard a long time ago and Harry wondered if maybe his pops’ grandparents had told him the story. Harry knew that Remus’ parents had loved him a great deal. They had done everything they could even when he had been changed, but it hadn’t been easy, and they had died young. “An old beggar man who lived on the island told the witch that the well was the reason the bride was so young and beautiful and that if the witch wanted to be so then she would need to be the first to drink from the spring on the first day of Spring the next year. The witch did as she was told and true enough her skin became fair, her hair became golden, the years of age fell from her. The Spring Bride aged rapidly her looks fading. The earth was covered in an unending winter the power of the Spring bride having faded. The witch was sure that the summer king would love her now and so she went taking the spring bride with her to show him how ‘Ugly’ she had become.

The summer king laughed at her and her perceived notions of beauty. To him his spring bride was as beautiful as ever, he said the light in her eyes would never dim, the joy in her heart would always be there. Age did not remove the beauty of her soul and he kissed the bride twice on the lips, his hand caressing her cheek. The beauty that the spring held was in the simple joy of living. The spring bride proved the goodness of her heart by forgiving the witch of winter with her last breath. The witch screamed at the death, the sound so anguished that it broke the ice covering the world and ended the winter spring coming once more. With the first appearance of the flower the Bride awoke. She and the winter witch, became close friends. They share the well on Orkney, the bride drinks in the spring and the witch drinks in the winter”

“Did the Witch learn to love herself?” Harry asked breathlessly his eyes shining as he listened to the tale. Earlier during the ritual, they had touched on the old legends but it had mostly been in Latin and although he was improving it didn’t often feel fast enough to learn everything there was to know.

“Yes, she did, with the help of the Spring bride she learned that even in the dark of winter there is light and beauty. She married the Autumn knight, the twin of the spring bride, and they had the first child of magic. They were neither man nor woman beautiful to behold. That is who your costume is. The Fae child” Remus smiled approvingly at the costume “Your designer chose well the costume suits you”

“The Fae Child?”

“All wizards and witches in Great Britain are said to come from the Fae Child” Remus hummed thoughtfully rubbing his chin. “But today is not meant to be the day of lectures, you have a party to attend, you should be getting into your costume and not just staring at it!”

“Right, sorry” Harry flushed knowing that he was stalling. He knew that his friends would be there, and that Draco wouldn’t leave him but there were still going to be strangers and Theo and Blaise. He hadn’t seen the heirs since that day in Hogsmeade, but he knew that he was still embarrassed. As if sensing his worry Draco turned from putting on his frock coat. His blond eyebrow lifting on a pale forehead.

“Are you alright Harry?”

“Just…A little nervous”

“It’s okay, you’ll be amongst friends, and we’re at home if you ever want to get out of the ballroom just give me a nod and we can come up here with just our friends, alright?” Draco assured him his hand slipping into his and Harry felt the frisson of nerves slip away. He squeezed the hand in his and nodded before letting go and allowing Remus to help him into his costume. He blinked as flower, bees and butterflies flew up out of the box and decorated one side of his face and entangled themselves into his wild hair. “Wow! You’re the Fae Child! You look so good!”

The outfit wasn’t a robe or a dress but something in between and when he investigated the mirror, he found that he liked it very much. A wand was in the box and he smiled as he picked it up laughing with delight when it shot sparks from the tip.

“It has a few programmed spells for amusement but is otherwise just a toy” Remus chuckled but Harry didn’t care happily flicking it around as sparks, rainbows, and ghostly butterflies appeared and danced around the room. The door to the bedroom opened and Pansy came striding in dressed in black with a bottom that seemed to be made from thousands of beads that shimmered and bounced as she moved. Her hands and most of her arms were covered with long gloves and around her hair was a silver band that had an extremely ornate feather sticking out of it with crystals. A feather boa was wrapped around her arms. Her eyes were painted black and her lips were blood red. Harry thought she reminded him of somebody, but he couldn’t be sure.

“Wow, Pants, you look almost…Decent, less like a pug…”

“Why thank-you, Draco! If you don’t apologise, I will give you a reason to have a real false leg!” Pansy huffed out with a playful pout their friendship built on years of playful ribbing back and forth. “You have no idea what I am do you?”

“A Hollywood starlet from the 1920’s?”

“I’m Martha Rose! Boys! You know nothing! She was my great-grandmother! She started the flapper movement!”

“What’s a flapper?” Harry and Draco asked together completely puzzled as Pansy let out a whine.

“Come on! The twins are here already! Maybe you will like their costumes more!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story of the Winter Witch, Summer King, Spring Bride, and Autumn Knight is the story of Paganism my group follows with the addition of the Child of Magic beginning the origin of Witches and Wizards. It is a beautiful story really, I only gave a quick rundown of the story here. All Pagan groups have their own legends, this is my groups 😊 Sorry for the long delay I haven’t forgotten this story but I got caught up in painting again and watching Supernatural from the start again but I promise that I will upload more quickly in future.


	89. Chapter 89

Fred and George were waiting awkwardly by the banister of the main staircase. They had never been to a Samhain ball before. Their family was pure blooded, but they never kept to the traditions. The Malfoy ball however was legendary and neither of them ever thought that they would be here. The rich and the famous of the wizarding world was here and both brothers were having a hard time not freaking out which was damned near impossible when the members of the French royal family were walking around dressed as ghouls.

“Fred! George!” The twins turned and almost fainted as Nino came walking towards them. She was dressed head to toe in white, her hair having been turned icy white with crystals clinging to it. Her face was made up with heavy make-up, but it was more blues, greys and whites. The kimono she was wearing was beautiful but loose around her left shoulder revealing the only spot of real colour on her in the shape of a large moving tattoo that appeared to show a fox with nine-tails standing in front of a large yellow moon. It was only then that they noticed the tails coming from the back of her outfit moving independently of each other. “Hey guys, you look amazing! Let me see if I can guess…” She said with a hum looking them over which was unnerving when it was clear that her eye colour had changed to white blue. “…Castor and Pollux?”

“How did you guess?” The twins asked together feeling somewhat proud that even though their costumes were handmade she had been able to tell. They were wearing togas with a crown of leaves around their heads. It was a simple costume compared to the others around them, but they had added touches like the tridents they both carried and the swan feathers at their hips.

“I’m a teacher, the feathers gave it away! You look fantastic” She smiled boasting their confidence even more as her fiancé came walking towards them dressed as a Samurai with a creepy looking mask covering one side of his head.

“So, do you…Um…”

“I’m a Kitsune crossed with a Yuki-Ona…” Nino explained with a smile when it was clear that neither of them knew what she was. “A fox spirit and a snow spirit. Hey Sho! Where did you vanish to?”

“I went to get drinks and when I turned around you were gone. Hey boys” Sho smiled handing over the goblet of fruit punch. The twins, still grateful that they had not only been able to go to a game but hang out with the team, grinned at the reporter bobbing their heads in greeting.

“Hello”

“I thought I would come and hang out with the cool kids. Everyone else is just too…Uptight?” Nino leaned into the twins whispering softly as she gave a wink. “Have you seen Harry and Draco yet?”

“Nope, Pansy was here a few minutes ago though and said that she would fetch them”

“And fetch them I did!” Pansy came down the stairs with Draco and Harry following behind. The twins stared in awe at the costumes both boys were wearing. Draco looked fantastic with a wooden leg that seemed to thunk as he walked down the steps. His hair seemed to be longer, almost the length of his fathers’, and he was dressed in a beautiful blue coat. Harry looked like the muggles idea of a fairy dressed in green and decorated with beautiful flowers and fluttering butterflies.

“Fred! George! You look amazing!” Harry said tugging Draco down the last few steps his green eyes looking them over and Fred startled realising something.

“You’re not wearing your glasses!”

“Nope! My healer said I was ready to have my eyes fixed! I had the potions yesterday! It feels strange not to wear them, and my eyes still go a little fuzzy if I’m reading too much…” Harry stopped speaking flushing brightly as he seemed to think that he was speaking too much. The twins didn’t know the full story of what had happened to him, but they knew enough to know that he often felt embarrassed and shy as though he was waiting to be punished for speaking too much.

“You look great! The flowers would have looked strange if you were still wearing them” Fred enthused happy when Harry started smiling again. Draco took Harry’s hand in his giving it a squeeze as he gave the other boy a soft smile. Growing up they had only heard bad things about the Malfoy’s and they had been inclined to believe it just from stories but meeting them and getting to know them behind the scary persona they let out when in public they realised that they were just as loving and soft as their own parents if not more so. Narcissa and Lucius respected each other in a way that their parents never did, and they seemed to be partners in everything.

“Thanks, is Seamus here yet?” Harry asked looking around for the missing member of their little group. Both twins thought it was strange that they were such close friends with people younger than them, but it somehow worked out well.

“I haven’t seen him”

“He sent an owl that he would be coming” Draco hummed fingering the golden buttons on the front of his frock coat seemingly trying to avoid catching his parents’ eyes. Lord and Lady Malfoy were still greeting their guests at the main hall. “Come on, we should go hide before I have to act like the proper heir and stand greeting everyone”

“Aww poor baby, come on boys, let’s go have fun!” Pansy laughed slinging her arms around both Harry’s and Draco’s shoulders and pushing them into the main party room. The twins followed them noticing for the first time that Nino and Sho had faded away at some point.

“Hey! Wait up for me yer bleeding idiots!” Seamus shouted running up to them dressed a 16th century Knight. The metal of his armour clinking as he moved frantically waving his hand.

“Hey Seamus, we were just about to go looking for you. Nice costume…”

“I’m Godric Gryffindor…Apparently, I din’t want to wear it, but me ma’ insisted”

“Hoping to defend you from the pit of snakes? Well you have too Gryffindors too protect you! And if Harry is anything but Ravenclaw I’ll eat my own hat!” Fred laughed wishing that they could tell the soon to be firsties how they were sorted, but it was a big secret for some reason. “Oh! They announced the new head teacher today. Aurora Sinistra. She was the Astronomy teacher. I think everyone was completely surprised when she was appointed because she wasn’t even taught at Hogwarts, she was taught at Beauxbatons Academy in France”

“Madam Sinistra is an extremely talented witch and will be an unbiased head mistress, I’m sure” Severus Snape hummed looking positively terrifying dressed up as Salazar Slytherin all be it with more hair. It was the most colour the twins had ever seen their professor in, and he was only wearing a muted green colour robe with silver accents. “Remember you have to be back at Hogwarts for nine. Hello, Harry, you suit the Fae Child character extremely well”

“Thanks, Dad! You look good too, have you seen Pops yet?” Harry asked and the twins still couldn’t get over their scary teacher being so soft as he looked at his son. He was no different at school by any means floating around the castle ready to strike pure fear into the hearts of students everywhere and the twins couldn’t wait to see how people were gonna react when Snapes son turned up for the first day of school.

“No, but I am sure he is around somewhere…Ah speak of the devil…Remus. You look…” Severus stopped talking his eyes moving over the form of his partner his black eyes glistening as he took him in. The children really not wanting to be around the adults just gazing at each other decided to say their goodbyes and leave.

“They are so in love its gross!” Pansy cooed as they left and the twins nodded shuddering, there was really some things that you didn’t want to see your teacher like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm I hope that this wasn't too boring... Castor and Pollux were the sons of Zeus and became the star sign Gemini. The story goes that Zeus transformed into a Swan and seduced Leda who had four eggs. From which were born Castor and Pollux and Helen of Troy and Clytemnestra


	90. Chapter 90

“Jareth? Really, Lupin?” Severus tried to recover his composure, but it was impossible when he looked at his lover who was dressed as David Bowie from Labyrinth. He doubted that any of the pure bloods would know who the Werewolf was dressed as, but he knew. The white over-sized sleeves shirt and tight black waistcoat, and the skin-tight trousers with black boots. The man was even wearing the make-up and had the ornate pendent around his neck.

“You were always rather fond of David Bowie, if I recall, Sevvie, I admit I am surprised that you knew my costume though. I didn’t think you would have watched the movie; it has only been out for a few years” Remus smiled teasing out the strange shaggy hair with his fingertips and giving a twist of a smile. The look, coming with the outfit twisted his insides with warmth, but not as much as the knowledge that Remus remembered that he liked the muggle musician David Bowie did.

“I may have indulged once…Or perhaps twice. My life rarely offers me moments of simple pleasure, so I took the time to enjoy myself” Severus admitted carefully not wanting to open himself to scorn but needing to trust Remus. The werewolf laughed his fingers reaching out to his hand stopping before they reached all the way unsure if he could touch him out here in the open in front of all these people. Severus answered the question for him by closing the distance between them.

“I’m glad. As did I. I admit that it has become something of a guilty pleasure of mine, though I am a rather sentimental old fool and enjoy the art of puppetry”

“Not so old. You look wonderful, truly Rem’. Would you perhaps care for a drink?” Severus asked offering his arm and ignoring the looks they were receiving from old acquaintances. Remus took the offered arm and together they moved into the ballroom both ignoring the looks that they were getting from those around them.

*-*-*

Harry laughed as he and his group of friends played the many party games that had been put out for the children. Bobbing for apples was a little different in the wizarding world as the apples tended to bob and fly around their heads and they had to jump to catch them. Fred seemed to be the better twin at the game though George wasn’t a slouch either. Draco and Harry had teamed up with Harry, still being the smallest and lightest, sitting on Draco’s shoulders which had prompted Pansy and Seamus to do the same. That had turned into a game of balance where Pansy and Harry were playfully trying to push and shove each other out of the way to get the best apples. When neither of the teams had wanted to give up Jinx had appeared to scold them for being so reckless. They had played find the cat’s tail after and then trick or treat. Trick or Treat was a fun game involving a tree stump with a dozen and one opening. They each had to put in a hand and see if they could pull out the treat. Pansy had shrieked when she had pulled out a spider until she had realised that it was a gummy sweet. Harry had pulled out a slug and thrown it at Fred who had carefully pushed it back into the stump.

“Oh, what do we have here? Malfoy and his mummies bastard” A snide voice snarled, and Harry’s smile fell away swiftly as he felt his insides curl. Behind him was two extremely large boys that he had never seen before. Both appeared to have fallen from the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down. Their bodies were almost as large as Dudley and they seemed to be at least twice as mean.

“Grub and Thomas” Draco huffed in a dismissive tone while Fred and George took on a protective stance. “Harry is my cousin, Severus’ son. Harry, these unfortunate people are Wallace Grub and Gregory Thomas. Their parents are old friends of father”

“You should watch yourself, Malfoy, slumming with blood traitors and half-bloods” The one addressed as Grub snarled pointing to the twins and Seamus.

“Why don’t you crawl back to your mummy, Grub and leave us alone?” Pansy growled darkly looking even more fierce than the boys. Her eyes were narrowed her snub nose turned up in disgust. “We were having fun”

“Parkinson, hardly surprising that you are with Malfoy, always wanting to be Lady Malfoy, ever since you were a little girl, but those…” Thomas growled sending his own look of disgust at the two Weasley’s and Seamus. Seamus was bubbling away with anger, but he was even shorter than Harry was, and Harry didn’t want him to get hurt.

“They are my friends, Thomas” Pansy growled surprising both the twins and Seamus who looked at her with open mouths. Harry smiled, he had known the Parkinson heir liked their three friends, but she had gone out of her way until now to hide that fact from anyone, more so them. Grub and Thomas were just as surprised but recovered with a scoffing laugh

“Weasley’s? And a dirty Irish half-blood”

“Yes, I am rather surprised myself, but father says that life is funny that way. Always better to be surprised by life” Pansy shrugged with almost as much class and grace as Narcissa would use only she was a little immature and stuck her tongue out adding “At least I have friends, unlike you. Your daddy still paying for your friends?”

“Shut your mouth you ugly hag, you look like a pug…”

“Hey! Pansy is a lady, you don’t speak that way to a lady” Draco growled and before anyone realised what was happening both Grub and Thomas were being flung backwards into a crystal vase that were filled with Narcissa’s favourite flowers. The vase swayed a few times and then fell to the floor with a loud smash covering both Grub and Thomas with the potion Narcissa used to keep the flowers fresh. The boys dropped to the floor staring in shock and horror before jumping up and stammering

“You…You used wandless magic”

“Of course, I’m a Malfoy, you think we need wands? Get out of here before I tell father”

“Tell me what Draco? Are we having fun? Mr Grub and Mr Thomas, you seem to have had a little accident, please allow me to clean you off and perhaps we should talk to your father. My wife was rather fond of that vase after all” Lucius appeared like a spectre his words icy, the smile on his face as dangerous as a snakes as he looked at the two boys who had paled even more dramatically at the appearance of the Malfoy lord.

“It was nothing serious father, they called Pansy ugly”

“How unfortunate that your parents seem not to have installed manners in you, at your age, I am sure they will be willing to rectify that immediately. Now boys, come with me, Harry, Draco have fun with your friends. There is a team challenge in the maze that you might enjoy. A scavenger hunt”

“Ooo! That sounds fun! Nobody is gonna beat us! Not when we have a badass Malfoy with actual wandless magic! That was awesome by the way!” The twins said casually throwing their arms around them all and leading them out of the hall and away from Grub and Thomas and Harry was glad to have their easy laughter. His heart was racing against his ribs, he had felt almost like he had been in front of Dudley and his friends again and had been positive that it was just going to end the same way, but it hadn’t. He had friends and they had stuck up for him and each other.

“Oi, Irish, if you have something to say you’d better say it now and stop staring at me”

“You…You said we were friends”

“Yes, because we are, aren’t we?” Pansy shrugged looking flippant, however Harry could see that she was nervous about the answer even if she were refusing to show it. Pansy and Draco had only had each other for a long time, neither trusted people much less children that weren’t other death eaters’ so this was a big moment for her. Seamus blinked his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish before he pointed out

“But yer don’t even like me?”

“Why would you think that?”

“Because you call me names all the bleeding time, the twins too…”

“I tease you, I tease all of my friends, but if you keep staring at me like that, I may have to rethink my position” Pansy turned on her heel and started walking away the beads on her dress swaying as the feather in her hair bobbed. “Are you boys coming or not?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always hated how in Harry Potter it was always so clear-cut that all the rich pure bloods were bad and the poor ones were good, life is never that simple so I hope you like my version of good Pansy and the blend of Harry’s friends 😊   
Also Remus as David Bowie as Jareth was that unexpected? 😊


	91. Chapter 91

“Bleeding ‘Ell this maze is huge!” Seamus panted as they took another wrong turn and ended up in a dead end with yet another clue attached to a statue of a long forgotten Malfoy. Draco had to agree, he was sure that the normal maze was never this long or tricky. Around them they could hear dozens of other children and some adults trying to solve the clues. “Don’t yer know yer way through it?”

“It’s not that simple, I think mother and Uncle Remus have had a hand in changing it around” Draco sighed with frustration not wanting to admit that he had only ever really made it to the centre once. Fred and George were already wanting to just go through the trees instead of around them. Thankfully, there was nothing dangerous in the maze, but it was rather frustrating even in the day.

“Well this is Septimius Malfoy” Harry hummed thoughtfully peering at the statue that was holding a scroll and had a large nose that seemed to be almost comical in relation to the rest of his face. He was wearing a toga but it didn’t seem to leave much to the imagination. Almost all the statues were in various stages of undress but this one had some seriously perky nipples that, like his nose, were too big. “So, we have to go back to the right opening and go through until we find the Gemini twins, they are pointing the way to the fountain”

“Harry, are you sure?”

“Pops and I had to track Dad through the maze once when we were having family day. I remembered” Harry answered with a shrug guiding them back from the dead end and leading them through another opening that they had missed minutes before. “The maze also helps me learn Legilimency and Occlumency. Dad makes me picture it when I’m learning, so I can learn to confuse people that might be trying to read my mind”

“That happens a lot?”

“Sometimes, last one to try was Dumbledore” Harry looked calm as he spoke but Draco could see that his shoulders had grown tense and his fingers were itching to claw at their normal spot on the back of his neck. Seamus didn’t know any of the tells however and he asked in a half whisper

“Harry, why…Yer know, why is Dumbledore so set against you? From what I’ve ‘eard he made a big stink at the ministry. Me mam thought he was sure that he who must not be named were coming back or had a kid or summot”

“Because I was born Harry James Potter” It was the first time their friends, other than Pansy had been told but only Seamus seemed surprised his eyes widening as he jerked back to get a better look at him.

“You’re Harry Potter? No way!”

“Oh, come on! Is it really that surprising? Yes, our little Harry is the boy who lived” Either Fred or George answered both throwing their arms around Harry looking as though they had known all along. Draco didn’t let his surprise show on his face, but Harry gawped like a startled fish. His eyes, under the flowers and butterflies, widened and sparkled in the dozens of fairy-lit lanterns that were hanging from the trees.

“You…Knew?”

“Not right away. But after knowing you for a while. It wasn’t much of a secret, to be fair, not many Harry’s in the wizarding world, much less with bright green eyes. Plus, we’ve seen your scar once or twice” Both twins answered motioning to Harry’s forehead. His scar was almost always hidden by his thick curly fringe but every now and then he would run his fingers through his hair revealing the scar. He did so now, causing Seamus to suck in a breath.

“And you…Don’t care?”

“Should we? You’re Harry. You’re our friend just the coolest one we’ve ever had”

“Dumbledore thinks I’m gonna be the next dark lord or something. Because my mum and dad wanted Sev and Rem to have me and not to let Dumbledore anywhere near me”

“Well, Dad’s always said Dumbledore was a few books short of a full bookcase. But if you ever do become the dark lord, we can be your inner circle, right?”

“I call dibs on being right hand man!” Seamus howled with laughter slapping him hard on the back and dispelling any idea in Harry’s mind that they would seriously believe that Harry could be the next dark lord. The teasing was a little awkward for both Pansy and Draco though as they thought about their parents and everything they had been through. Yes, Lucius had joined of his own free will when Voldemort’s ideas had aligned with his. He had believed that it would be political conquest, but it had dissolved into madness and terror. He had tried to escape only to be forced with mind control spells. Now nobody believed that story and he would forever and always be known as Voldemort’s right hand. “Seriously though, he really must be off his rocker to think you’ll be the dark lord Harry…You wouldn’t hurt a mouse”

“Yup, Harry is as ruthless as a flower petal. Same as Draco”

“Excuse me! I am a Malfoy”

“Yup a fluffy scary flower petal” The twins and Seamus laughed reaching out to ruffle at his hair and Draco stuck his tongue out at them his cheeks flushing just a little. At this rate he would be a Hufflepuff before he was at school with Harry smiling at him like that though he decided that he didn’t care.

“Are we going to get through this maze or not?” He huffed taking Harry’s hand in his and marching forward ignoring the laughter from his friends. Last year he never would have imagined that he would be friends with not one but two Weasley’s and a half-blood, then he had wished a happy birthday to Harry Potter and his life had changed direction dramatically and he was glad of it.

Following Harry’s directions they eventually reached the centre of the maze and were amazed to find that the fountain had been changed to shoot chocolate milkshake from the nuzzle with glasses being held out by house elves, all kinds of desserts and treats were on the stone stools. There was a reward for the team for the fastest time and although they lost out to Blaise, Theo, and some other purebloods they did come second and each received a silver token with Samhain written on one side and the Malfoy crest on the other.

“That was fun” Harry chuckled when they finally got back to their room later that night. They were still buzzing from the amounts of sugar they’d eaten, and both were once again on the floor next to the fire with their heads side by side. Downstairs the ball had changed into more adult entertainment and there was only so much mushy stuff a group of pre-teens wanted to witness from the adults in their lives. Both Pants and Seamus had decided to spend the night. Pants was normal these days, but Seamus surprised them both by saying his mother had reluctantly agreed so long as he could firecall her before bed. Pansy was currently changing into her PJ’s and Seamus was making the call. “I’m glad they don’t care I’m Harry Potter”

“Of course, they wouldn’t care, they are our friends, Harry and you are amazing”

“You’re the amazing one, Draco. I’m so happy you’re my friend!” Harry giggled happily turning to look at him the angle making them appear upside down to each other. Harry’s eyes were really green without the glass of his glasses and Draco could see his own reflection in their green orbs.

“You guys are aware you have chairs, correct?” Pansy asked as she came in from Draco’s room, but she dropped down beside them hugging a stuffed cat to her chest. Before anyone could make a comment, Seamus was coming in carrying a bag of Wizarding games and the four of them spent the rest of Samhain playing Exploding snap and Gobstones the only disappointment was that the twins hadn’t been able to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this is okay!


	92. Chapter 92

Autumn soon bled into winter and when Harry woke up to the first signs of snow on the ground, he let out a happy squeak and ran from the bedroom ignoring the sleepy protests of his sleeping companion. He met a few house elves and woke a few of the grumpier paintings but he was soon running out of the main door and into the garden. His eyes were wide, his mouth wide in a pure circle as he looked at the fairy tale, Christmas card snow that was laid all around him. It was knee deep over the manicured lawns while the drive and paths were clear from all but a little dusting. Deep red breasted robins sat on the remains of former bushes and red berries glinted like jewels in the snow against the ever greens.

“You are awake early this morning” Lucius hummed lightly from behind him casting a warming charm on them both, so they didn’t freeze as he stood with his early morning paper tucked under his arm. “You and Draco are normally abed for a good hour or more”

“The snow, I’ve never seen it like this…Except on Christmas cards” Harry explained. He wasn’t afraid of Lucius in any shape or form, but he was a little shy and embarrassed sometimes, more so when he felt like he was saying something stupid.

“Ah, I see” Lucius chuckled stepping out to join him on the front porch. His hand came to rest on his shoulder as his grey eyes moved around the garden. “This is my favourite time of year. As a boy like yourself I would race down each morning to build men of snow. On occasion my mother would join me, and we would make snow angels and take a ride in a sleigh carriage. Narcissa will do so with Draco and you now”

“But not you?”

“I will try as much as possible, however the ministry is most busy in winter and I am sure that this year will be one of the busiest” A twinge of sadness coloured Lucius’ face and Harry felt a hot pang of guilt that he was causing so much trouble. Nobody had heard from Dumbledore since losing his position at Hogwarts. There were rumours he was in talks with the headmistress of Beauxbatons in France but so far they could neither confirm nor deny it.

“I’m sorry”

“Why are you apologising? You’re not at fault for the stupidity of old men. I will make a promise to you, I will make sure to leave one day free before Yule and we will build snowmen together. Perhaps we could encourage Severus to join us and make a challenge of it” Lucius let out a warm chuckle his breath coming out in a slow cloud before sailing over the garden.

“You and Dad are always having challenges, Uncle Luci” Harry chuckled himself, knowing that the pair would turn anything into a playful contest. Even the crossword that came in the morning paper. They would race to finish it first. The guilt was still there but he could see that Lucius truly didn’t blame him for all the extra stress he was currently under.

“Of course, a little friendly competition is never a bad thing, it keeps you on your toes. Speaking of toes, you are out here without even your slippers or socks. Your feet must be freezing, come on in and go get dressed. Why are you laughing?” A blonde eyebrow lifted a confused, yet pointed look flashing over the handsome face.

“I’m not…I mean…I…Was…I…”

“Take a breath, Harry” Lucius was calm and collected gently breathing in and out and making Harry copy him until his panic had passed. Harry gave him a small thankful smile his hand itching to scratch at the back of his neck, but he fought the urge.

“I was just…I still get surprised, I mean, when people sound like they care about me. Fussing over me not wearing socks or slippers” Harry shrugged, he was getting better, at least he thought so, however it was slow going and sometimes he couldn’t hide the absolute glee he felt when his dads or the Malfoy’s treated him as though he was something to be looked after. “The Dursley’s would make me clean the gutters in the rain, if I got sick, I had to hide it. They only cared that I was dressed because it wouldn’t have looked good for the neighbours”

“They will pay for every little action they did against you, Harry, I promise be it in the courts or by my hand they will pay” Lucius vowed taking his hand and pulling him into a one armed hug. It was brief but warm and Harry breathed in the warm scent of his shirt before looking up into the man’s face. “Now, come on in, get dressed and then come to breakfast if you are ready. You can help me with my crossword. I hope to beat your father this morning”

“You want me to help?”

“Of course. Now run along” Lucius ruffled his constantly messy hair and then headed towards the breakfast room leaving Harry to run upstairs and get dressed. Draco was splayed out, starfish style, in the centre of the double bed his face buried in between the pillows. His soft grey night clothes rumpled as he snored lightly. Harry watched him as he dressed and wondered if he should try to wake him only to be stopped by Pansy coming through the adjoining door. She was dressed in a nightdress with a yawning cat in a nightcap on the front. Her bob cut was sticking out at odd angles and she was carrying a blue teddy bear by one foot. She looked at him through sleep crusted eyes and then dropped down into the bed, half on top of Draco who grunted in weak protest before moaning about ankle biting terrapins trying to steal his cupcakes and Harry let out a laugh deciding to let his best friends sleep.

“Come on Hedwig” He whistled to his owl who liked to join him for breakfast. Mostly he was sure she liked the bacon he would slip her, but she seemed to enjoy preening his hair. Since getting her, he had learned a lot about snowy owls and was genuinely surprised that she had the colourings of a male Owl over a female snowy owl. Female snowy owls were normally much darker in colour with their wings almost appearing black while Hedwig had almost completely white wings like a male. Narcissa had commented on it as well, saying that she had expected the owl to grow out of the colouring when she matured but decided, with a laugh, that the owl had grown that way because she had liked the look of the albino peacocks and the blonde of Draco and Lucius’ hair when Hedwig had instead stayed the snowy white. For his part Harry liked that his owl was unique, and he loved watching her fly around the garden. She was much smaller than Draco’s eagle owl, but she gave him as good as she got though the pair were fast friends now often choosing to sleep curled up against one another. The owl flew and landed on his shoulder nipping affectionately at his ear as they made their way out of the bedroom.

Narcissa was with Lucius in the breakfast room when he entered, dressed as always in a beautiful gown lined with warm faux fur. She smiled pouring him a glass of pumpkin juice and piling his plate with food. His potions had been reduced, thankfully, but he was still on a fixed diet and the Malfoy’s or Remus made sure he followed it.

“Good morning Harry, you are awake early today. Pansy and Draco?”

“Are still sleeping. Draco is dreaming about terrapins and cupcakes” Harry laughed sitting at his normal place and immediately feeding Hedwig some bacon.

“I see. Then I suppose we will have to save him some cupcakes for when he awakes” Lucius laughed setting down his newspaper and holding up a spare silver tipped quill “Shall we Harry? I really would like to beat Severus this morning. He has gotten the best of me three days in a row”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed Lucius... I hope that this is okay


	93. Chapter 93

“Harry! On your left!” Draco shouted throwing a few covering snowballs at his parents before diving onto his friend and knocking him down into the snow. Harry let out a muffled grunt, but his face was stretched into a huge grin.

“My hero!” Harry almost drunk giggled as Lucius playfully three several snowballs onto his back instead of Harry. The Malfoy’s and the Potter-Snapes had been playing a rather long game of snowball for most of the afternoon and without warming charms Draco was sure he wouldn’t be able to feel his toes. As it was, he was feeling incredibly warm and he grinned rolling off his friend before ducking into their fort which was a carefully constructed igloo. The rules of the game stated that once in the base they were free from attack.

“You okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“Nope! The snow cushioned my fall” Harry snorted his grin eyes, free of the glasses sparkled with happiness from under his messy fringe. His cheeks and nose were bright pink from the chill and Draco was sure his own would be. Warming charms could only do so much. “Uncle Luci has an amazing aim”

“Father is skilled at almost everything he sets his mind on!” Draco enthused happily even if they were being thrashed by his father and mother in their game. He had been amazed when Lucius had come home from the ministry earlier that day, changed into warmer robes with a hat and scarf and announced that they would be having a three-team snowball fight. Snape had some how been convinced to join, though the potion master and werewolf were acting as their back-up. “But we can win this Harry, so long as you still have our flag”

“I still have it!” Harry announced patting the inside of his jumper where a bulge stuck out. “But…I think we are gonna have to split up. As a distraction…You go one way with the flag, and I go the other. They think I have it after all”

“True, but you would be putting yourself at risk”

“It’s only a game and I’m quick on my feet, I had to be with the Dursley’s, so I will be alright” Harry promised talking in a low whisper and Draco bit on the inside of his cheek fighting down his anger at the mention of the Dursley’s, it was something that he was getting good practice at doing, and he nodded at the plan.

“Okay, let’s do this!” Draco announced clapping his hands together. Harry pulled their flag out from inside his jumper and Draco stuffed it into his before watching as Harry pushed his gloves back into the spot to make it look like he was still carrying the flag.

“Alright, I’ll head out, you cover me” Harry said pushing his head out of the igloo and looking around. Slowly he moved his way further out and then Draco followed quickly grabbing some of the snowballs they had pilled together. There were no signs of his parents, but he knew better than to be complacent. Harry looked around a few times and then ran forward and Draco had to admit that he was fast, even on the soft snow but he didn’t have time to admire him as he soon had to start pelting snowballs at his mother and father who had appeared from behind the hedges.

“Take that!” Draco shouted moving in a different direction to Harry. It wasn’t in the direction of the Malfoy’s basecamp so neither followed focusing on Harry. Remus and Severus appeared from their own encampment and Draco knew his parents were beat, but they were both laughing gayly. Draco watched for a few moments and then ran as quickly as he could to the Malfoy igloo dragging the flag out from under his jumper. Victory was near and then a large cold splodge landed on the back of his head. He stumbled forward almost landing in the mound of snow in front of him, but he forced out some wandless magic and righted himself. He didn’t look around and just focused on his goal. Reaching the flagpole in the middle of the garden he attached his and Harry’s flag and then jumped up and down. “I did it! We did it!” He shouted happily as the clump of snow slipped down from the back of his head sliding into his jumper sending a shiver down his spine. He winced but it was forgotten when Harry sprinted towards him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Yay! Well done!” The green-eyed boy beamed at him flashing white teeth and Draco flushed happily preening under the praise.

“Very well done, however, I thought that magic was not allowed” Lucius said smoothly as he came over to them followed by Narcissa, Severus, and Remus. All four adults looked as though they had been caught in a snowstorm, however in his all black attire, Severus looked the worst off his shoulders and trousers covered in white. He did look very jolly though and was holding onto Remus’s hand.

“It was instinct, I didn’t mean too…It was basically wandless magic” Draco muttered knowing that Lucius was only playing with him. He could see the pride in his fathers’ eyes which was reflected in his mothers’ and Harrys’.

“Very well, I will accept that. You both did very well. Now I suggest that we all head inside and warm up before going on the sleigh ride” Lucius suggested his hand squeezing at his shoulder and Draco beamed. He grabbed Harrys’ hand and together the boys raced towards the manor. They passed their snowmen from the day before and watched as the lights from the fairies twinkled and shone brightly as they danced in the hedge rows.

“This is the most perfect winter festival I’ve ever had” He announced looking at Harry whose face must be aching from all the smiling he had been doing. His friend hadn’t stopped smiling since the first snow and it had only gotten brighter the closer, they got to the main day. Pansy had been with them for most of it however she had gone home three days ago and although he loved her, he was happy he was getting to spend time with his family. “I am so very glad that you came here, Harry”

“I’m very happy you wrote to me and you brought me here, Dray” Harry sighed, his voice thick with emotion and Draco gave his hand a squeeze as they entered the French doors of the manor. Warmth circled around them like a blanket and Draco happily sighed his toes glad of the relief. He stomped the snow from his boots and then grinned as Jinx appeared with a tray of her special peppermint hot-chocolate complete with red and green candy canes.

“Diden youse have fun little masters?” She asked holding up the tray and both boys launched into a happy description of their day. Jinx listened with a happy smile on her face. “Its sounden likes you had the bestest times!”

“We really did. Your chocolate just keeps getting better and better!” Draco hummed licking foam from his top lip as the elf ushered them towards the crackling fire as the adults finally came in.

Soon they were all settled in front of the fire and Draco felt himself feeling warm and fluffy, more so when Harry’s head came to rest on his shoulder. He laid his head on top of Harry’s a warm fuzzy feeling bubbling around inside his stomach. The winter festival really was the best that he had ever head and when it came to presents in a few days it would only be the icing on the cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg! I am so sorry for the long delay between the parts, I promise that future updates will be quicker. I can give a list of reasons but the main one is simply my mental health has been rock bottom at the moment but I am pulling it back.
> 
> I hope that this was okay!


	94. Chapter 94

Christmas at Malfoy manor was nothing like Harry had experienced with the Dursley’s. For starters they didn’t call it Christmas. It was the winter festival and it lasted for a full twelve days. Each day started with a small gift left on the end of the bed. Harry had been completely shocked to wake up to a present with his name on it. It was wrapped in gold paper with silver stars that twinkled like Christmas lights. There wasn’t a senders’ name on the card, but he carefully unwrapped the paper while Draco tore his off with excitement. Inside was a small set of brass weighing scales, like the type Severus used to weigh out potion ingredients. These were engraved with his initials H.J.P.S on the base of the scales and Harry loved them. The next gift for the second day was a set of weights all shaped like Hedwig. Third was a sleek box with a lid and compartments for potion ingredients and the fourth was a dozen vials for potions. The fifth gift was a mortar and pestle made of polished black stone that had flicks of gold and silver running through it. The sixth gift was a pair of dragon hide gloves and a pair of silver handled scissors. The seventh gift was a set of rare potion ingredients all in glass bottles with intricate labels. On the eighth day was a box full of clothes and shoes. Ninth was a set of fiction books all based in the wizarding world and the tenth was a beautiful portable writing desk, complete with ink and quills, his name engraved on the front and Harry ran his fingers over it reverently. The eleventh was a photo album filled with pictures of his parents and even some of him as a baby. His eyes prickled with happiness as he looked at the faces, he didn’t remember them, but he knew in his heart they loved him. Draco had had him put one in a silver frame.

Today was the twelfth day and it was the only one that they hadn’t woken to gifts laid out on the bed but there was a large colourful stocking filled to the brim with sweets and decorated fruits. Draco didn’t seem overly surprised by this mumbling,

“Today is what the muggles call Christmas, there will be gifts downstairs…” The blonde had already emptied his own stocking out onto the bed and was eating a gummy wand while tearing the wrapper off a chocolate frog. Harry hugged his own stocking watching as Draco pulled out a card with Dumbledore’s face on it. His friend scowled and then tore it into several pieces before tossing it in the direction of the fire. “Urgh, I swear he’s on every card, he must have paid the people who made them”

“People still like him”

“Yes, morons, but enough! No talking about Dumbledore today of all days Harry! It’s the twelfth day! We have the feast this evening and twelfth night cake today while we burn the yule log”

“The yule log?”

“Yes, we decorate a log with evergreens and charm it before laying it on the fire. It will have to be kept burning until the new year when it will be doused by a dark-haired man” Draco shrugged, and Harry tried to remember the Dursley’s or any muggles doing anything like that.

“I…Don’t really understand” Harry admitted, and Draco gave him a smile holding out one of his gummy snakes. Harry took it and nibbled on the head feeling strange to be eating sweets before brushing his teeth or even having breakfast.

“Well, there is a belief that if you want good luck for the coming year then the first visitor in your home has to be a dark-haired man carrying coal and bread. Uncle Sev’ is always our first visitor, though if he’s staying here then we will have to ask somebody else. Don’t muggles do anything like that?”

“No, not at all, Christmas is just one day and then they have a new year’s party…”

“That sounds…Boring” Draco said his pointed nose wrinkling, and Harry nodded biting the head off the snake and settled himself against his headboard. Draco let out a sigh lifting an orange which was decorated with cloves and holy with a small candle stuck in the top. “I prefer our festival”

“Yes, me too, even if it is a little confusing” Harry took out his own orange smiling happily at the decoration. It was such a simple thing and yet it was another sign that these people loved him and included him in everything. “What does the orange mean?”

“Light throughout the darkness and oranges are a healthy fruit” Draco answered, though it was clear that he didn’t fully understand it either and that he wasn’t as interested in the orange as Harry was. Probably because he was used to it. “Mother does the oranges, there is a protection charm against ill health on them. You don’t eat it until new years eve, just leave it on the bedside table. It will keep until then”

“Okay”

“Are you ready to go down? The gifts for the eleven days are all practical things but those we get on the twelfth are all games and fun things!” Draco hummed happily, his grey blue eyes shone with childish glee and Harry smiled widely, but he could still feel a strange ball of nerves in his stomach. He had never gotten excited by Christmas. At the Dursley’s it had always just meant extra work. Vernon’s sister would come to stay with one or more of her awful ugly dogs. He would start making dinner on Christmas eve and then watch through the hole in his door as the Dursley’s would sneak around putting presents from Santa under the tree. There was always so many that most of the fake garish tree was hidden and Dudley still wanted more. Nothing had been there for Harry, of course, he didn’t even get a thank-you for all the cooking he did. Christmas had always been just another, busier day. “You’re thinking too hard again, Harry, come on! The elves always make a super breakfast today”

“They make a super breakfast every day” Harry laughed but he climbed out of bed and pulled on some of his new clothes before heading to his bathroom to brush his teeth.

Draco hadn’t been lying. The breakfast that was laid out on the table when they entered the breakfast room was unlike any of those, he had had at Malfoy manor thus far. Cinnamon rolls dripping with lightly spiced cream, maple syrup coated bacon and pumpkin spice hot chocolate. The centre piece on the table was a garland with fairies dancing around large red flowers that Harry didn’t know the names of. Candles were floating above the table with more garlands while in the corner there was a smaller Christmas tree. There were crackers set out on the table, not the cheap kind with plastic toys but large ones with their names on them and Draco was soon getting him to pull on a cracker and it exploded with a bang. A hat fell out, a copy of the one worn by the leader singer of the Wyrd sisters and Draco was soon wearing it while he gathered up the miniature toy quidditch set that had fallen out.

“Pull yours Harry!” He said cheerfully and Harry did so holding his breath and watching, as a shower of sparks fell all around him along with a black hat with a stuffed Hedwig perched on top and a snake curled around the brim. The toy inside his cracker was a chess set with the figures being birds one side and snakes the other.

“Typical, the one day they are awake before us, my heart” Lucius chuckled coming into the breakfast room with Narcissa on his arm. “A very merry Yule to you both! May your day be filled with happiness”

“And you father”

“Thank you for the stocking, Aunt Narcissa”

“You’re very welcome Harry, merry Yule” Narcissa moved their hats and pressed kisses to both their heads before taking her seat at the table immediately getting Lucius to pull her cracker with her. Lucius gave her a fond look and held up his own and soon both Malfoy’s were wearing what could only be described as crowns. Narcissa’s was more ornate than her husband with shining jewels and her beloved butterflies. Her prize was a small box and she gasped with happiness when she saw earrings inside that were also shaped like butterflies but were etched on the bodies with Harry and Draco’s names. “Thank you, my love, I will treasure them…” She said lifting Lucius’ hand to her lips and kissing his fingers.

“I believe it is rather too early for such sentimental displays” Severus said dryly as he and Remus came into the room but he had to bite back his words when not even five minutes later Remus had popped his cracker and found a ring box inside. “I am not one for romance wolf, but it would be tolerable, I suppose, if you would consent to be my husband…”

“Severus…” Remus didn’t manage to get out another word, but he slipped on the ring and stared at it with such wonder that nobody was left in any doubt as to what his answer was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is strange writing a Christmas part when we haven’t really entered autumn yet but hey ho…The twelve days of Christmas is something my group does. It is rather long and tiring and frankly I’m happy that this year we will have to cut back. 12th night cake is basically Christmas cake now but is made with baked marzipan and is soaked in way too much alcohol, you start making it months before Christmas and feed it alcohol the entire time, though it is a lot nicer than Figgie Pudding xD 
> 
> Other than that…I hope that this part was fun Xd


	95. Chapter 95

Severus had entertained numerous ways in which he might ask Remus to marry him. Each one had been rejected almost immediately for being too steeped in romance. He was not now nor ever would be a romantic person. Yes, he loved Remus, and had done so since he was still in school, but he was not the stuff of romantic novels. Damsels in destress would not flock to his side and he was comfortable with that and Remus seemed to take it in stride. He was more than enough a sentimental for the both of them. However, even he knew that a proposal should be something that would be remembered fondly, no matter how sure he was of the answer, not only that, Remus deserved something special. He had brought the ring months ago, since Remus had seen it in a shop in muggle London when they had been purchasing clothes for Harry’s present. It was a simple band with no ostentatious stones, but inside he had had the words ‘Lupus meam ab mei’, etched inside. The same words he spoke to Remus each night. In the current English it was translated to, My wolf, my heart.

The ring in the cracker had been a last-minute choice that morning. He had woken early and had found himself watching Remus in his sleep.

_Whilst in the land of dreams his lover’s face was eased from the stresses of the day, his lips curved into a secret smile as his nose twitched liked an over excited rabbit. His breaths came out in soft rolling waves while his fingers flexed upon the cover around them. The sight was one Severus had never believed he deserved but he would spend his life making sure he somehow earned it. A big romantic proposal was not their style, their romance was private something shared between close friends and family and the proposal should be so too. _

_A memory of the breakfast crackers from last year filled his mind and all at once he knew how he wanted to propose. It would be understated, but memorable, and he was sure Remus would love it. _

_“Jinx” He hissed softly into the room summoning the overly friendly house elf who popped into the room instantly. Quickly Severus put a finger to his lips motioning to the still sleeping Remus. “I need your help, if you would be so kind” _

_“Of courses, Master Severus!” The elf squeaked her hands over her mouth to keep her voice down. _

_“Thank you, in the left breast pocket of my robe you will find a ring box, will you be so kind as to put it into Remus’ cracker this morning?” He asked and the elf’s eyes shone her head bobbing frantically up and down her ears flopping around like bats wings as she dived to the robe and found the ring box. He grasped in reverently and popped out of the room again. The crack of her magic causing Remus to stir. _

_“Sev?” He grumbled still half asleep, his voice thick and rough Severus allowed his arms to circle around the wolf bringing him in further to his body before placing the lightest of kisses to his temple. _

_“Merry Yule, wolf” _

_“Merry Yule, Sev” Remus muttered back before he seemed to register the words and his eyes opened sparkling with joy and excitement. “It’s the twelfth day!” _

_“Yes, indeed it is. I have no doubt Harry and Draco will be awake before us today” He sighed rolling over and pulling himself up out of bed. A crack revealed the elf who gave him a thumbs up and a grin before she popped off again. _

_“Was that Jinx?” Remus mumbled stretching out in the bed and gazing up at the velvet canopy above him. Severus rubbed the sleep from his eyes and made his way to the bathroom. _

_“Yes, it appears the boys are awake, move yourself wolf, I have no doubt you are buzzing with excitement” Although the words were said dryly he felt more than a little excitement himself wondering what Remus’ face would be like when he saw the ring. _

The breakfast room crackled with silence and excitement as all eyes stared at them. Remus had already slipped the ring onto his finger but hadn’t managed to speak more than his name. The smile was enough to give him his answer, but Severus couldn’t help but ask

“Is that a yes then, Wolf?”

“Of course, it’s a yes! You think it would be anything else?!” Remus exclaimed his amber eyes flashing with joy as he threw himself up out of the chair and into his arms. The declaration made it possible for the others in the room to speak and it was Harry who spoke first squeaking out a happy but slightly tearful

“Congratulations, Dad…Pop…” The word was simple but given his reaction when they had first gotten together Severus felt touched. Harry had gotten over his initial hesitance of their relationship and wholeheartedly supported them smiling happy smiles when he saw them together, now he was positively beaming.

“Thank you, Harry, you will be my best man, of course?” Severus hummed knowing that Lucius wouldn’t mind forgoing the honour. A glance at the man in question told him that he heartedly agreed with the choice.

“Me?”

“Of course, you are my son…Our son…It is natural I would want you to stand with me when I marry Remus” Severus informed the stunned boy who looked so much younger than he was in his large Christmas hat with Hedwig perched on top. Remus moved away, slightly, blinking away his tears as he grinned at Harry and then Draco

“Draco will you do the honour and be mine?”

“Of course, Uncle Rem! I would be honoured” Draco puffed out his chest in pride the tips of his ears and his cheeks colouring with spots of pink while Harry got up from the table and came around to them. Without a word the young black-haired boy wrapped his arms securely around them both and hugged them.

“Thank you, Dad, Pop. I am so happy for you!” He said and Severus found himself choking up. He quickly recovered when Narcissa clapped her hands excitedly together

“Indeed! We are all happy! You will allow me to arrange it? Have you thought of Dates?”

“My heart, they have just gotten engaged! How can they have thought of dates yet” Lucius chuckled, but in his heart, Severus knew that he wanted to marry in the autumn. It was when he had first seen Remus sitting under a tree with the red and gold leaves falling around him. If he could recreate that moment somehow, he would be happy.

“Everyone knows what time of year they would like to be married, Lucius, you knew before you asked me, if I recall”

“Not all, I only knew that I wanted it to be when the butterflies were most plentiful” Lucius said taking his wife’s hand and kissing the fingers lightly and Severus remembered the Malfoy wedding. There had been at least a million butterflies of all shapes, sizes and colours, floating around.

“I would like sometime in Autumn” Remus said softly as though he had read Severus’ own mind. “But other than that, I would be happy to leave it to you Cissy, you have excellent taste, but…It should be…in the middle of…”

“Of course, I will check the lunar cycle” Narcissa informed him with a wave of the hand “And we will have to arrange it around school, the boys will both be in Hogwarts by then”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter today... New year soon and an unfortunate return....


	96. Chapter 96

The hospital was dark and rather empty with most of the staff having gone off to enjoy the festivities of the New Year. Those that were there were easily convinced to allow him to move freely. Just because some fools had been convinced to turn against him didn’t mean that he was without friends or influence it seemed. The name Dumbledore still meant something for all that the Malfoys’ were attempting to drag it through the mud. Anger bubbled below the surface of his composed exterior and those that knew him would see it as clear as day in his eyes. He was doing all for the greater good, what if that meant Harry had to suffer? The end results were worth the sacrifices, Harry would see that once he was removed from the corrupting influence of the Malfoys. Collecting himself he read the names of the door of the ward. He was genuinely surprised that the house elf Dobby was in the care of a hospital, no doubt just show for the simple minded. He slid the door open and stepped inside.

Lights were set to a pale blue casting the ward in an eerie glow but Dumbledore saw the elf easily on the first bed. The creature was curled into a ball on his side his gnarled fingers pulling at his large ears as he whimpered in his sleep. A magic restricting bracelet was around his wrists and ankles and the bed held a ward. It would be a simple matter to remove it and Dumbledore used a spell to wake the creature from its potion induced sleep.

“Dobby?” He called with a grandfatherly smile fixed on his bearded face. His blue eyes where made brighter in the light of the hospital ward and the elf blinked slowly his mouth opening and closing as he tried to get rid of the potions he had been no doubt doused with. “Dobby, my name is Albus Dumbledore…Do you know me?”

“Dumbly-dore…Hoggywarts!” The elf squeaked its voice gravelly from lack of use but already he seemed to be radiating with happiness. His oddly shaped limbs moving slowly as he tried to bob into a bow. “Dobby knows you sire! Youse is a great mans!”

“And you are a great elf, I have heard of your efforts to save young master Potter from your masters…”

“Harry! Harry is a good kinds soul! He should be saved! Dobby is bad! Dobby is weak! I couldn’ts saves him, Dumbly-Dore!” The elf began to cry loud messy tears as he pulled tightly at his ears looking for all the world as though he wanted to throw himself out of the window for his failure. It was pathetic really, Dumbledore thought, but loyalty like that was useful.

“Calm yourself, Dobby, you haven’t failed, not yet!” He said gently catching the trembling elf by the shoulders and shaking him ever so slightly before taking a garish orange handkerchief from the pocket of his robe and wiping the bulbous eyes and allowing the creature to blow its overly large nose. “There is still time to save Harry, but I believe that we should work together…”

“Master Dumbly-dore! Youse will helps Dobby? Youse is as kind as they says!” Dobby squeaked his eyes shining with adoration and Dumbledore nodded taking out his wand.

“Let’s remove those binds and get you out of here, mm? We will talk more later”

*-*-*-*

Harry watched the Yule log crackling in the fireplace his heart warm as he sat between his fathers listening to Narcissa tell the tale of the first Yule, the wedding of the winter witch and the autumn prince. They had had a small feast with just a few adult friends of the Malfoys and Harry and Draco’s friends. It was sedate compared to a muggle new year with large drunken parties. New Year was about reflection and being with those that you loved into the new year. The fire popped again sending green and purple sparks up the chimney while the story came to an end.

“Have you thought of what you wish to achieve in the coming year?” Severus asked softly sipping on some whisky. Draco had explained about the resolutions made at midnight, but Harry was honestly content with everything as it was now. All he could think of was making sure that he did the best he could at school in the coming year.

“I want to do well at school” He said softly with a shrug and Severus gave him an approving smile squeezing at his shoulder. Harry flushed a little under the gaze and it only got worse when Remus looked just as proud.

“A noble goal. Draco?”

“I want to get better at flying” Draco stated with a shrug finishing his chocolate drink before looking at the clock on the wall. It was almost midnight and they were expecting Kingsley a minute after to douse the log. Severus was no longer able to be the first guest as he as good as lived here with Remus and Harry now. Kingsley had been honoured to be asked and had agreed immediately as his family didn’t practice the custom.

“Not as exciting as last years” Narcissa chuckled and Harry couldn’t help but wonder what Draco’s goal had been last year. When he asked, the blonde blushed to the very roots of his hair and then mumbled so quietly that Harry had to strain to hear him.

“Sorry, Dray, what was that?”

“…I wanted to be your friend”

“Oh…Well…You did it” Harry grinned happily at his friend who ran his fingers awkwardly through his hair and then grinned back. “You’re my best friend”

“And you are mine…Let us resolve to be best friends for the next year as well” Draco reached over the space between the two sofas and held out his hand. Harry took it quickly and nodded stating boldly

“Let’s always be friends”

“Remember boys the promises made to the Yule log are to be kept” Lucius hummed “So I resolve to be the best father and uncle I can be, as well as the best husband”

“You already are, my heart” Narcissa smiled leaning over Draco and pressing a kiss to his cheek Draco rolled his eyes but before anyone else could speak the clock began to chime the hour. “A very happy new year!”

“Happy New year!” They all chorused back, and Harry thought back to last year. The Dursley’s had gone to a new years’ party leaving him locked in his cupboard his back sore and bleeding from Vernon’s belt. He had heard the countdown from the neighbours and then the fireworks, but he laid on his front wishing for something good to happen, not believing that it ever would. Now though, now he was safe and loved surrounded by people who genuinely cared for him and all he could hope for the next year was that his family was safe and happy.

“Harry, Kingsley has arrived…” Severus coaxed him from his thoughts gently not asking where his mind had wandered to and Harry smiled blinking his eyes rapidly as he shook away the memories he didn’t want. Kingsley was entering the room carrying a bucket of coal and a loaf of bread.

“I wish you a very happy new year, please take this bread that you might always have something to eat in the coming year and this coal so that you might always have heat”

“Thank-you, take these gifts to show that you are no stranger to our home, so you know that if you or any of yours need shelter you will have it here under our roof…Please douse the yule log and take away the past year” Lucius said formally as was required and the Malfoys’ and Potter-Snapes bowed at Kingsley as he took a jug of water Narcissa offered and then moved to the fire. He doused the flames and then removed the still smouldering log before placing some of the coals he had brought and lighting a new fire. “Thank-you, please have a drink of wine and toast the coming year with us…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so hope that this wasn’t dull! The plot will find its way again soon! I promise!


	97. Chapter 97

Winter was coming to an end and they were entering spring with a bounce. The snow was melting from the garden and although he was sad to see it go Harry had to admit he was looking forward to warmer weather and he couldn’t deny that he shared Narcissa’s enjoyment at seeing the new flowers breaking their way lazily out. With the end of the holidays meant the return of lessons and his healing. He had enjoyed the break from his mind healing, and he had been dreading starting again but he had a lot to unpack. The knowledge that Dobby had gotten out of the hospital somehow was troubling and that feeling was growing the longer he was in the wind.

Harry left the small sitting room he used for his therapy sessions. As always, his mind was full, and his skin felt slightly sticky. His mind healer told him that he was doing well but he didn’t feel any different in himself if anything he always felt completely drained and just wanted to curl into a ball on his bed. Instead of heading to his bedroom however he went towards the music room where Draco was having his violin lessons. Severus and Remus had offered him music lessons of some kind and Harry had expressed interest in learning the guitar, but they hadn’t found a teacher yet. He slipped into room and stood with his back against the door watching his friend and allowing the music to wash over him and soothe his mind.

Draco’s eyes were closed as he played his long fingers moving gracefully on the instrument. His teacher a tiny woman who was only an inch taller than the blonde was smiling as she nodded. The piece was beautifully haunting, and he held his breath afraid that if he even breathed too loudly, he would distract Draco from his lesson. When the song came to an end Harry applauded loudly causing his friend to blush brightly as he opened his eyes and lowered his violin. He gave a playful bow and then, after a nod from his teacher, put his violin away and came over to him.

“Are you okay?” Draco asked as he always did when Harry had been having his mind healing and Harry nodded giving a smile as he jerked his head in the direction of the violin. The tiny teacher was packing away the sheets of music.

“Yup, you are amazing”

“I should hope so, I’ve been playing since I was five” Draco shrugged attempting for nonchalant, but he couldn’t hide the way his ears flushed a bright red and the way his chest puffed up. Harry’s mouth dropped open, he’d known that Draco had started early but he never imagined that it would be that young and he spluttered

“Five?”

“Yes, it was either this or the piano and I was rubbish at the piano” Draco gave another shrug, this one more convincing at it being no big deal. “Its no big deal”

“You are awesome, stop denying it” Harry laughed flicking his friends’ nose before brushing his hair away from the back of his neck. He didn’t have the urge to claw at his skin like he had been before, but he knew Draco was watching him closely and he gave him a grin showing him that he was okay.

“Well you’ll be amazing when you finally get a guitar teacher”

“Guitar?” The teacher said as she snapped her own music case closed. She turned and gave them a smile her voice deeper than Harry was expecting for such a tiny woman. “I know of a guitar teacher, he is American and a little lazy, but he is good and looking for work. I can tell your father and see if he would be a good fit”

“Um, yeah, that would be great”

“I will do so on my way out. You did very well today Draco don’t forget to keep practicing between lessons. You will never be the best if you forget to practice”

“Yes, Madame” Draco said with a bow taking his violin and Harry’s hand before pulling him out of the room. They made their way to Remus’ rooms where they would be studying history of British magic with the werewolf. Severus had recommended it as the teacher of History of magic was a dull ghost, but Severus considered the subject to be important if only because it would help them understand more about where their traditions and customs came from. Harry was enjoying it, there was something calming about the way his father taught and it was always nice to spend the two hours with him after his sessions. He suspected that that was why they were arranged that way.

The door to Remus’ room was open but the werewolf wasn’t inside yet so Harry and Draco moved to sit at the now familiar desk. There were books already set out for them and Harry flipped one open a bubble of excitement curling around inside of him as he saw that they would be continuing to learn about Merlin who seemed to be a lot more interesting than most of the wizarding world seemed to believe. He was surprised to learn that most people thought Hogwarts came before Merlin, when the wizard had been the teacher of the four founding members.

“Why don’t they tell the truth?” Harry hummed softly pulling Draco out of a daydream with a snort. The blonde blinked and then shrugged.

“Don’t know but I’m sure Remus will go over it. Would you like a chocolate wand?” Draco asked pulling one from the pocket of his robe and Harry gave a laugh and a nod. His friend never asked him about his sessions with his doctor, but he was always ready with sweets to calm him down after. “Are you excited? You might finally be able to learn the guitar, if the teacher Madame knows is any good”

“I dunno, I don’t think I’ll be any good, not like you, but I really would like to learn” Harry admitted. It had been a split-second choice when he had been asked but now, he was really hoping that he would be able to learn. “Dudley got a kids guitar for his birthday once, he played it about three times and then destroyed the strings and punched a hole in it. He told my aunt and uncle that I did it because I was jealous”

“Honestly, Harry, I can’t say that I’m surprised, nothing your cousin does surprises me much anymore, but it does make me hate them all the more” Draco grumbled with feeling just as Remus came into the room. The amber eyed werewolf didn’t have the same bellowing robes that Severus did but he was brimming with joy his body so much better rested after his full moon transformations with Severus’ potion. The air crackled with his excitement his ring proudly on display on his finger.

“Hello boys, sorry I’m a little late Madame Gaiman told me about a colleague of hers who might be willing to teach you guitar, a mister Chuck Shurley”

“She mentioned it, do you think he would be willing to teach me?”

“I hope so, Madame Gaiman said she would contact him about it this evening. Luc and Sev will want to do full background checks on him I suppose but it will be worth it. I always wanted to play guitar in my youth, I wanted to be Brian May or Jimi Hendrix” Remus chuckled pushing his romantic floppy fringe out of the way of his eyes and Harry noticed how much younger he looked. Closer to the age he should be.

“I have no idea who they are, but if you want to learn you should maybe learn with Harry?”

“Perhaps I shall, okay, we should begin learning more about Merlin”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said plot but to be honest I’ve been having a hard couple of weeks, (who hasn’t) my boyfriend passed away suddenly a week ago due to complications with asthma and covid. My whole life has just fallen apart. I can’t even attend his funeral because of local lockdowns and restrictions and honestly I’ve felt like a zombie writing fanfiction seemed pointless but then I was hit with the need to write fluff and maybe pull myself out of my depression. 
> 
> Please, Please trust me when I say that Covid is not a joke. Yes, some people get it and it is just a cold but others get it and die. Please stay safe out there. 
> 
> I honestly feel like this year has been some sort of trial run for hell….
> 
> For the story…I hated Merlin being a student in canon. I am a practicing Pagan/Druid and Merlin is sort of like our version of Jesus so making him a student of Hogwarts irritated me so with the power of fanfiction I can change it. 
> 
> Any supernatural fans will find the name Chuck Shurley familiar and that is not a coincidence. Harry’s music teacher will be Chuck because I am obsessed with his character and I know he is pretty much dark side but…Rob Benedict is probably the sweetest human being I have had the pleasure of talking to so yup he will be a lovable dork who teaches Harry guitar I guess you could say my Chuck is probably more Rob... 
> 
> Sorry for the long note love you all and thanks for sticking with me…


	98. Chapter 98

“Why don’t they teach the truth about Merlin?” Harry asked when there was a lull in the conversation over dinner. All five of the adults, Nino having come to join them this evening, turned to look at him while only Lucius wiped his mouth with a starched napkin and answered him.

“The truth of it is the Muggleborn” He hummed which gained a hum of agreement Severus and even Remus. “And the way they have been brought up to view witchcraft. The holidays they have are not dissimilar to our own, so it was viewed to make them more comfortable within the wizarding world it was easier to change our customs. Those that wanted to follow the old ways were allowed but they were slowly pushed out of the mainstream and more recently it has been only pure blood and traditionalists. Of course…The dark lord did little to reassure the masses that those that followed the old ways weren’t completely dark…”

“But why did Merlin become a student? Why not just have him as the teacher?”

“Merlin is a being of magic. He had a mother but no father. Magic itself placed the babe into the womb of Rhonabwy when it was most needed. As such he is a figure that many have latched upon to claim our divine right over muggles. The Dark lord being the latest in a vast line” Remus sighed continuing for Lucius who nodded along. “They couldn’t completely remove him from history, but they felt, to discourage the idea, that they should change his origin. Make him a student guided by the four heads of Hogwarts just a student it stops him from being the stuff of legends but instead makes him normal, human even…Only pure blood families and those with a keen interest in history know the truth”

“It’s sad that the truth isn’t told. Merlin’s story is so interesting, was he really born from Magic?” Harry asked his eyes shining with excitement as he almost leaned over the table in his eagerness to learn as much as possible. He still couldn’t believe he could ask questions and get answers. The Malfoy’s and his parents were always ready to answer and if they didn’t know they would find out. There was no such thing as a stupid question, and they were positively delighted that he wanted to learn. Severus more than anyone. His onyx eyes were watching him proudly now a smile on his lips as he was settled back into his chair watching them.

“In much the same way Muggles believe Jesus was born of the Holy Spirit you have to have a little bit of faith” Remus chuckled with a shrug taking a sip of his wine glass his engagement ring shining in the soft candle light. “Whatever the case, he was an incredibly powerful wizard just as his younger sister Gwenddydd was a powerful witch though not as well known. She was born of Merlin’s mother but had a human father. She married a northern king, Yaris Ravenclaw, and her daughter was one of the founders of Hogwarts. But we can talk about all of this in our next lesson, Harry”

“Sorry”

“Never apologise for wanting to learn, Harry, but we have news” Severus said putting his hand on the back of Remus’ chair. “We have asked the friend of Mistress Gaiman to come in for an interview next week”

“I’m sure the background checks will be completed by then” Remus was half teasing, but Harry could tell that his Papa was just as serious about the checks as his father and uncle. He had learnt over the last couple of weeks, since he had been adopted by Remus and Severus really, that the werewolf was very protective of him. More so around the full moon when he was closer to his wolf. Even with the potions Severus made and Harry had learnt to accept it rather quickly.

“Sooner, I have sent elves to America already to find out as much as they can about this Charles Shurley”

*-*-*-*

Charles ‘Chuck’ Shurley was unlike anything Harry was used to within the wizarding world. In fact, he looked nothing like a wizard. He wore scruffy jeans, scuffed canvas shoes, white t-shirt and a green army style jacket. His light brown hair was curly and was as messy as Harry’s had been before the Malfoy’s had given him the smoothing hair cream. He had an equally scruffy beard and pale blue eyes that seemed red around the rim as though he could use a whole weeks’ worth of sleep. He seemed to have a nervous energy about him, and his eyes were darting frantically around the room thought that might be because he was being stared at by both Severus and Lucius who made a formidable pair. The teacher had been happy to come for an interview glad of any chance of getting a job, at least according to madam Gaiman, but now it appeared he was regretting all his life choices up to this point.

“Mr Shurley”

“Please, just call me Chuck” The teacher said his voice higher than he probably wanted it to be and he quickly cleared his throat with a cough. “Um…Mr Shurley is too formal”

“Very well, Chuck” Lucius winced as though it was painful to say the nickname. “We are grateful that you could come, my nephew Harry has been wanting to learn the guitar for some time however it is not an instrument that is common in British pureblood circles”

“Or American ones” Chuck shrugged with a nervous sort of smile his watery blue eyes darting around the room again before going back to Lucius. “I’m American but I am a pureblood”

“Blood status is not an issue; our concern is that of Harry’s safety”

“I understand that” Chuck shrugged once again clearing his throat when he realised his voice was too high. “May I have some water?”

“Of course,” Lucius summoned an elf who appeared and then vanished quickly and quietly handing the startled American the requested drink. Chuck sipped it slowly allowing the cool liquid to soothe parched lips before setting the glass on the coffee table just as Lucius said “Please, you should relax. This is just about getting to know you”

“Yes, of…of course…” Chuck spluttered reaching for the almost empty glass again and Harry wondered what more his uncle and fathers wanted to know about the man in front of them. They already knew that he had an ex-wife, a muggle born named Becky Rosen, that they had five children together, two sets of twins and a single, all boys, all named after angels, but Chuck rarely if ever saw any of his sons though recently he had been having more contact with the youngest who was the only one still in school. He was the only son of Carver Edlund, a very well-known figure in the American wizarding Government and had a twin sister who was slightly older Amara. Chuck or Carver Charles Shurley Edlund the second, was the black sheep of the family who had been kicked out when he had married his muggle born wife. He had been a fairy above average student and was actually top of his class in several subjects, mostly divination and ancient runes, but Music was his passion and he had done pretty well until he had become addicted to muggle drugs and potions which had cost him his marriage and his sons. He was two years sober and was going strong however his past meant that not many people were happy to take him on as teacher to their children.

Surprisingly both Lucius and Severus had been understanding of his past when it had been reported but Harry supposed that they knew more than anyone what it was like to be judged by past mistakes and they seemed to want to give him a chance if he could get over his nerves. Harry gave the man a smile inching forward in his chair.

“What made you want to play guitar, Mr Shurley?” He asked politely hoping that getting Chuck to talk about something he enjoyed would help soothe him. It worked the man grinned happily his light blue eyes sparkling as he talked about Elvis and Jimi Hendrix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your kind messages. I read and treasured them all. The last week or so has been a blur as you can imagine. My boyfriend’s official funeral was last Thursday but of course I wasn’t able to attend. His parents have said that when we are able, we will have another ceremony so I will be able to say goodbye. It is very kind of them. I still keep waking up thinking that it has been a horrible dream and that he will phone, and everything will be okay 
> 
> I have been writing when I can and when my mood has been in it but I’m deeply sorry if the chapter feels disjointed in any way! I haven’t watched fantastic Beasts so I know very little about the American wizarding system or school, so I won’t go into it too much, but I hope it was alright! 
> 
> Merlin storyline is merged with what my group believes and the wizarding world I hope it fits! 
> 
> Hopefully, I will see you again sooner next time!


	99. Chapter 99

“So, what did you think of Mr Shurley?” Lucius asked after the teacher had stepped through the floo and Harry gave a smile. He had liked Chuck. He was so completely different from any of the witches and wizards he had met so far, more like a muggle in both dress and personality, but he had a way about him that wasn’t quite muggle and when he produced a guitar out of nowhere and began playing and singing Harry was convinced that he wanted him to be his teacher.

“He was a little nervous, but I think he will be a good teacher”

“Yes, I do as well. When he began to relax, he seemed knowledgeable on the subject. His previous addictions do worry me, however everyone is deserving of a second chance” Severus agreed his eyes falling to his forearm which was covered by his dress shirt, but Harry knew he was looking at the dark mark. “It is rumoured that he only began abusing substances to escape his visons”

“Visions?”

“Yes, Mr Shurley’s mother Loretta-Amara Shurley is from a long line of seers. It was what helped the family on the stock market. It was well known that Carver Edlund’s son inherited the gift. For a man like Mr Shurley I can easily imagine that he was disturbed by such visions”

“I doubt his family helped” Narcissa put in thoughtfully her delicate nose wrinkled in distaste a sight Harry wasn’t overly familiar with. Narcissa was brought up with breeding and could always be counted on to see the best in everyone, or at least pretend to, for her to show dislike so openly had Harry thinking that Chuck’s family were as bad as his own. “I have met Loretta a few times, a rather brash American who often mistakes loudness for personality, she has not an ounce of true talent in her blood but had people convinced she was as powerful as her grandmother”

“I was introduced to Amara Edlund in my youth, I believe the Edlund’s had designs on securing a wealthy pure-blood English lord…” Lucius mused and almost all at once Narcissa’s eyes narrowed and her jaw became tight.

“I see”

“Peace, my love, I had no interest in anyone beyond you” Lucius said quickly his arm sliding around his wife’s shoulders at the first hint of jealously his lips ghosting against her hairline. “As for Amara, she may play at being the perfect daughter the Edlund’s wanted but she is more a black sheep than her brother. His only crime in their eyes was to marry a muggle born. Anyway, I believe that we will give Mr Shurley a chance”

“Agreed, we will send him an owl in the morning. This weekend we may travel to muggle London and purchase you what you will need”

“Oh…Um…I didn’t…I forgot…” Harry spluttered suddenly realising that they would have to buy a guitar and everything he would need to learn to play. He felt his embarrassment creeping up into his cheeks as his hands twitched nervously. It wasn’t long after Christmas, everyone had already spent so much money on him. He was just about to open his mouth and protest when Severus held up his hand.

“Don’t argue, Harry, you are not forcing us, we want you to…” His father said almost sternly but there was a soft look in his eyes. He checked his pocket watch and then sighed softly putting on his outer robe preparing to head back to Hogwarts. Harry was upset that he was leaving already, he had gotten used to having both his father’s around over Christmas and it was upsetting that Severus was hardly here during the week as they were preparing for exams. “Now, why don’t you and Draco come to Hogwarts with me for an hour or two, you could join me for dinner with Remus and allow Narcissa and Lucius some time alone”

“Is that allowed?” Harry asked happily. They had seen Hogwarts on their trips to Hogsmeade, but they had never been inside. He had been thinking that he would only get to see the inside when they started in September. Draco had been to the castle before with his father when he was younger but had only been in the main hall and the headmaster’s office and he couldn’t really remember much of the trip.

“You are my son, Harry, besides I’m sure Flitwick will be happy to see you and the twins of course, I have them in my next class” Severus told them and Harry’s smile grew even wider. “Now hurry, put on something warm the castle is still cold and my dungeons are even colder”

“Okay!” Harry grabbed Draco’s hand and pulled him up to their bedroom a round of laughter following from the adults. It was a sound he loved to hear, even with how big the house was it was always full of the warm sounds of family.

“Harry, you can slow down, I’m sure uncle Sev won’t leave without us” Draco huffed out a laugh of his own as they ran up the main staircase. There was no real rebuke in his friend’s voice however as it was clear that Draco was looking forward to going to Hogwarts as well.

They grabbed their jumpers and the robes the Malfoy’s had brought them for Yule. They were almost identical though Draco’s had a grey fur lining, and he had a deep green. Both had swirling emblems with their initials on the front with an owl and a peacock. Narcissa had stitched them herself each stitch perfect and the threads shimmering different colours as they caught the lights in different angles and Harry couldn’t stop touching it whenever he was wearing it. A silver clasp fastened the robe closed and Harry shivered as he felt a pulse of protection magic settling over him. Remus had been the one to weave the magic into the fabric and he could feel his papa’s magic circling around him like a warm blanket. As always, he smiled and then had his hand taken by Draco again.

“Come on Harry, let’s get going”

“I thought you said we didn’t have to hurry” Harry teased with a snort of laughter, and he could feel, rather than see, Draco’s eyes roll as his fingers tightened around his own.

“Shut up Harry”

*-*-*

“Are you ready?” Severus asked as they came back into the room and both boys nodded happily matching grins on their faces. “Very well, Harry, you will come with me and Draco can travel with Remus. We will go to my quarters”

“We will be right behind you, Sev” Remus replied, and Harry reluctantly let go of Draco’s hand and stepped over to his father. Severus’ hand came to rest on his shoulder, and he guided him over to the fireplace that was already burning a bright green.

“Severus Snape’s private office, Hogwarts” Severus called out in a deep and calm voice and then threw the powder down around them. There was a woosh and Harry closed his eyes as they were pulled through the fireplace. He was glad of Severus’ protective arm around him, but it did little to ease the sickly feeling that collected in his stomach and he was glad when he was thrown out the other side. Severus kept him standing and moved him away from the fireplace while stroking his back gently. “Still not a fan of floo travel Harry?”

“It’s not my favourite way to travel” He admitted weakly his body trembling as he fought the urge to throw up all over his father’s shoes. Severus chuckled pulling a sea salt hard boiled sweet from his pocket.

“Suck on that and it will help, I promise” He told him before popping one into his own mouth and Harry gave a weak smile and took the offered sweet. “I have never enjoyed floo travel either, however it is quick” The fire flared and Remus and Draco stepped out neither looking ruffled at all. Draco hurried over to him his grey eyes concerned.

“Are you okay? Do you need some water?”

“I’m fine” Harry smiled the sweet clicking against his teeth. It really had helped, and he wondered if his father had mixed in a potion to help with the sickness. “Honestly, dad helped”

“Okay” Draco still chewed his lower lip nervously, but Harry could see that he had relaxed. Remus was soon attacking them both with a duster getting rid of the soot until Severus was calling them to attention.

“Shall we head to class”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Another post! Quicker as I promised! I hope this didn’t drag >.<
> 
> Thank you for all sticking with me throughout this time. There are days when I feel like not bothering with anything but the idea of you waiting for the next chapter gives me the boost I need ❤️❤️


	100. Chapter 100

“Harry! Draco!” Twin voices shouted, loudly, as the doors to the potion classroom were thrown open. Harry looked up with a smile seeing his ginger haired friends coming in the room followed by other students from both Slytherin and Gryffindor. The twins dumped their bags onto a table at the front and then raced to them squeezing their shoulders. “What are you doing here?”

“Fred, George! Surprise! We’re spending some time with Dad”

“Dad? Did he say dad?” A low murmur broke out from the other students and they all craned their necks to get a better look at them. Harry immediately felt uncomfortable and shrunk back to Draco and Severus.

“What? You think Professor Snape lives in his supplies closet and doesn’t have a life beyond Hogwarts?” Fred scoffed loudly turning to his classmates while George nodded along adding “Keep yer bleeding noses to yourselves”

“Thank you Mr and Mr Weasley” Severus’ tone was a lot sharper than it normally was and when Harry turned to look at him he saw he had righted himself to his full imposing height and was staring out at the class with his unyielding, onyx eyes. His thin lips were curled around his teeth and Harry noted that all the students fell silent and shuffled to their places behind their desks. “You heard correctly, Hadrian is my son, he will be starting Hogwarts in the new year and Draco is my nephew. I would hope that you would show them kindness while they are in class today. Hadrian, Draco since you are here you should work with them on the potion we will be doing today. Mr’s Weasley I trust you will keep my son and godson safe”

“No fear, Professor Snape!” The twins grinned and Harry found Fred’s arm sliding around his shoulders as he led him to the desk. George followed with Draco and Harry soon found himself being introduced to Lee Jordan a cute black boy with tight braids and a huge friendly smile.

“Hadrian, Draco, this is Lee, the third coolest student in Hogwarts”

“Hey guys! Wow! I can’t believe Snape has a kid, but you look like him!” Lee said nodding before falling silent as Severus moved towards his board where his neat following handwriting appeared showing instructions for the sleeping draught potion. Harry had made the potion a few times with Severus and already knew the ingredients by heart, just as he also knew that the textbook had several errors meaning that nobody that didn’t adjust for them wouldn’t get a perfect potion.

Watching Severus work was like seeing a whole new side to his father. He was terrifying as he stalked around the desks peering into the cauldrons and examining their chopping skills. He could easily see why the students were so afraid of him, but Harry couldn’t help but smile as he helped Fred make up his potion.

“Why would the book be wrong?” Fred asked when Harry hissed the correct amount of Arrow-wart needed which was different from the text by two whole bulbs.

“Its not wrong…Not really but it doesn’t make the same strength of potion same as the pine needles, if you only add six you make a smoother potion, and it tastes better if you add a pinch of nutmeg, Dad always does it for me”

“Thank you, Hadrian” Severus murmured in a low voice that indicated he was embarrassed that his gentle side was being exposed in front of his classmates. Harry flashed him a grin his head cocking ever so slightly to one side. “If any of you weren’t listening my son is correct. The textbook isn’t wrong as such, following it will leave you with a perfectly serviceable potion however it will not produce the best potion you may wish for. Although you should always learn the basics first you may find yourself learning to adjust your potion to better suit yourselves, though be warned you should always know the properties of the ingredients you are using, why is that Hadrian?”

“Because if you use too much Arrow-wart you can end up in a coma, Dad” Harry answered with only a moments hesitation. Severus’ lips curled into a genuine smile as he nodded and turned his attention to Draco who was helping George.

“Correct, and how much is too much, Draco?”

“Seven bulbs, Uncle Sev’…I mean…Professor”

“Correct, and what would happen if you added mint instead of Nutmeg?”

“It would make the potion worthless because the mint dilutes the effects of the pine needles and then makes the potion explode” Harry almost chuckled as he remembered doing that as a part of his own lessons with Severus. Under the protective eye of his father he could run a series of experiments with different potions to see what would happen for himself. The explosion had been fun to witness but only because Severus had wrapped them all in a protective bubble or they would have been covered in a bright green slime.

“Correct” Pride was in his Dad’s face as he answered the question and Harry felt his cheeks warming and he was extremely glad when the potion master began his rounds of the classroom again. Fred and George finished their potion and left it to one side to cool allowing them plenty of time to clean up their desks and talk to Harry and Draco.

“Hey, can you come to every lesson? Snape isn’t so bad with you here”

“Think this is a one-time thing ‘cause Dad has been too busy to be at home much, Papa is here too but he’s in Dad’s study resting” Harry informed them. The twins knew Remus was a werewolf and they nodded with understanding. The full moon was only a few days away after all and even with his potion the pull on his wolf was draining on his body.

“Oh, did you get your teacher? For guitar? In your last letter you said you were having an interview” George asked sitting on his desk and kicking out his feet slowly ignoring the looks that they were getting from the students still working. Harry felt uncomfortable under the stares, but he was able to stay focused on his friends and gave a nod.

“Yeah, we had it this morning. I’ve got a teacher! Chuck Shurley, he’s probably going to start next week”

“That’s awesome Harry, hey maybe we can form a band! I’m awesome on drums, and Fred is a pretty decent singer…”

“I haven’t even had a lesson yet” Harry laughed only to have his back slapped.

“You’ll be great, you’re too stubborn not to be awesome at something you want to do…Think about it! We could be the next Wyrd Sisters…I would look awesome with a mohawk” George laughed running his fingers through his very red hair and Harry couldn’t stop the ugly snort that escaped even though he slammed his hands over his mouth in a vain attempt to catch it. Draco laughed as well all knowing that a ginger mohawk would not be as nice as Tommy’s the lead guitarist from the Wyrd Sisters was.

“Both Mr Weasley’s since your potion is finished and I have no doubt it will be acceptable why don’t you show Hadrian and Draco around instead of distracting my class any further? Please refrain from causing mischief and have my son and god son in the great hall in say an hour?” Severus suggested lightly his face not half as scary as it could have been.

“Sure thing, Professor! C’mon!” The twins shouted throwing their books back into their bags their blue eyes alight with excitement and Harry felt a pulse of excitement as he and Draco followed them out of the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter but I hope you enjoyed!


	101. Chapter 101

Remus was dozing on Severus’ small sofa when the potions master entered his private rooms fifteen minutes after sending Harry and Draco off with the twins. It was perhaps something he would regret sooner rather than later; however, it would be greatly remiss of him if he were to stop Harry Potter from causing some mischief in Hogwarts. With that thought in mind Severus paused at the door to his rooms simply gazing at the other man. Remus wasn’t asleep, his breathing patterns told him that much, however his eyes were closed his eyelashes, the same brown as his hair, splayed over his pale cheeks. The thin moustache he had been sporting was thankfully gone for the most part. His threadbare robes added a splash of colour to the potion masters’ dark rooms and Severus felt his heart swell at the sight before he crushed the feeling down, cursing at becoming a romantic. His eyes moved from the worn face of his love to the photos he had now perched on his fireplace. Harry and Remus laughing in the snow in the largest their hands waving out from the frame while in the other Lily and James beamed out at him.

If anyone had told him a little over a year ago that he would have a photo of James Potter in his rooms, much less be honoured to have it, he would have shipped them off to Mungos without even the time it would take to sneer and yet there it was and he would often hold a glass of whiskey to the photo and thank the once bane of his existence whole heartedly. He nodded to the photo now, he knew that it wasn’t the same as a portrait, but he often felt the two in the photo responded and were perhaps pleased.

“Sevvy?” Remus murmured his voice rough and faint as he opened his eyes and looked at him with a somewhat sleepy smile. He looked so rumpled it took a great effort for Severus to not do something foolish like smooth out his hair as he would Harry when he had forgotten a comb. His amber eyes were clouded with sleep and yet the glow of the wolf was there, as strong as ever this close to the moon. Severus wished that he could do more for his gentle lover, but even he could not find a cure for werewolf-ism, at least not yet.

“I have asked you not to use that nickname” He said knowing there was no heat in his words as he crossed the room to his sparse drinks cabinet taking out two of his finest glasses, gifts from Lucius one Yule, and set about pouring them both a half measure making sure it wouldn’t be enough to mess with the potion Remus needed to take later.

“I know” Remus smirked stretching out his back before looking around in some confusion “Where are the boys?”

“I asked misters Weasley to show them something of the castle” Severus answered with a shrug carrying the drinks to the sofa and handing over the left to Remus who took it gratefully. Their fingers met over the glass and for a moment they stroked each other the action warming his skin. He smiled at the action and then sat down beside Remus resting his head on the high back of the sofa.

“Is that a good idea?”

“Perhaps not but who am I to disallow the son of two Marauders to perhaps cause some havoc in the walls of Hogwarts?” Severus allowed his lips to curl into a smile his own eyes closing as Remus let out a bark of laughter.

“Severus Snape? The best but, feared potion master to grace the dungeons of Hogwarts”

“True, however I am also the man marrying the best of the Marauders in the not too distant future. I fear my future husband may be rubbing off on me”

“I am more than happy to rub off on you” Remus chuckled his voice thickening as heat filled his eyes and Severus let out a laugh of his own twin spots of colour forming in his cheeks as he realised too late the suggestiveness of his tone.

“Indeed, however there is not the time now, perhaps…Later we shall explore this again” He hummed lightly opening an eye an looking at Remus who nodded moving close to press the lightest of kisses to the very tip of his long nose.

“For sure”

*-*-*-*

“This is the office of the most hated person in Hogwarts, Filch…Now the one thing you have to remember about old Filch is…He as a cat Mrs Norris…Mrs Norris is as bad as he is…Unless you know the trick…” The Twins said with twin smirks tapping their noses as they moved to the long-haired tabby who stared up at them with very orange eyes. She let out a meow that was almost a hiss, but it died when Fred pulled out something from his robes, a tin, a large tin of the best mackerel in freshwater money had to offer. “Here kitty-kitty…You want this, don’t you? There’s a good girl!” Fred opened the tin and pushed it to the cat who gave a happier meow before devouring her meal. “Now we have time….”

“Time for what?”

“Just stay with us and run when we tell you…” George winked pulling something out of his own pocket. It was thin and long with a cord on one end. Harry didn’t recognise it, but Draco hissed out a breath.

“That’s a dung bomb”

“Almost correct young one, this is a new and improved dung bomb, we made it ourselves now make sure you stand to this side you don’t want to be down wind of this” George carefully pushed them to one side as Fred moved towards the door they had identified earlier. He pushed it open as George pulled the cord. A sickly green smoke began pouring from one side, it smelt awful like putrid rotten eggs and vomit and Harry had to throw a hand over his nose and mouth to stop himself from breathing it in and throwing up. “Run!” George shouted tossing the dung bomb into the room as Fred slammed it shut again sticking a broom into the handle. Harry blinked owlishly and then allowed himself to be pulled away as a reedy voice started hammering on the door threatening all manner of violence on the students that had done it. They ran down the hall until they were pulled into an alcove that was hidden by a tapestry.

“What did you do that for?”

“Payback! He took Lee’s letter from his grandmother yesterday and tossed it into the fire, it was the last letter she ever wrote him, she passed away over Christmas. He must have known what it was, but he didn’t care he just said it was a load of rubbish…” Fred growled his eyes flashing with an anger that Harry had never seen in the blue before. Draco puffed up with his own anger growling

“That’s awful”

“Yeah, and that is just one example of how horrible he is. He made little Suzie in Hufflepuff cry the other day and then gave her detention when she wouldn’t stop crying”

“How is he still working here?”

“No idea…” If the twins had meant to say anything more it was cut off by the tapestry being pulled open and the tallest man Harry had ever seen was towering over them his face covered by a large fluffy beard. He had mole skin boots on, a brown waistcoat, and trousers, which were coated with more stains than Harry had ever seen before, and a huge ring of keys was settled on his hip.

“Might ‘ave known it would be you two…And…First years? What are yer doing ere out of class?”

“Professor Snape allowed us to leave early”

“Professor Snape did? Yer think I’d fall for that? I didn’t come down in the last rain, and with first years?”

“They aren’t first years, Hagrid, this is Hadrian, Professor Snape’s son and Draco…”

“Malfoy…No need to ask who yer are....Yer look just like yer dad” Hagrid’s somewhat friendly smile fell away as he looked at Draco, his eyes narrowing in suspicion and Harry felt himself shift towards his friend as the giant’s eyes moved on to him. They studied him for just a moment and then he gasped. “Arry…Arry Potter! Bleedin ell! Yer look just like yer dad…Xcept yer got yer mams eyes…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …Sorry for the length of delay again…Things have been happening, it turns out that my boyfriend had been planning on giving me a ring…His parents found it when they were sorting out his home qnd they brought it to me which broke my heart all over again. I have no idea if it was an engagement ring or just a ring because he thought I would like it, but it is beautiful, and I would have said yes to him.
> 
> If there is something you are putting off for better times just do it tomorrow isn’t promised ne. 
> 
> For the story…I hope you don’t mind the fluff with Snape and Lupin…And the twins and Flich…Hagrid is here…


	102. Chapter 102

“Knock me over with a feather duster! Let me look at yer!” The giant man said huge dustbin sized hands reaching for his shoulders to grip them tightly so he could peer into his eyes. Hagrid’s face was covered by a long scruffy beard and eyebrows framed by even more hair. He was smiling however, and it seemed genuinely friendly though Harry couldn’t deny the feeling of unease that was flooding through him. “Yer was only a baby when I saw yer last, ‘Arry! Only bout a year old you were, a tiny thing, look at yer now! Just like yer dad! Brought yer from the ruins of yer house meself, took yer too yer aunt and uncle…” Harry flinched his skin going cold. It had been awhile since he had thought about his aunt and uncle and he would have been a lot happier without hearing about them now, when he was so happy. Hagrid noticed the flinch his large wild, eyebrows furrowing under the mop of hair “Yer don’t believe what the Malfoys have been telling yer, Dumbledore…A great man is Dumbledore, one of the best, he only thought he was doing right by yer…Yer aunt and uncle…They couldn’t be so bad, they kept yer after all…”

“…” Harry flinched again pulling back as the twins stepped easily in front of him their stances protective though there were still smiles on their faces.

“Hagrid, my old man! As absolutely spiffing as this all is, we have been entrusted with Harry and Draco on a tour around the castle so if you don’t mind” They said together their tones suggesting that they were prepared to do something if he did mind. “Right! Off we go, come on boys!” Harry allowed himself to be steered away from Hagrid and the alcove his skin still prickling with fear while Draco was clutching at his hand.

“Urgh! How dare he!” The pale blonde huffed shooting Hagrid glares over his shoulder. “Just wait until I tell father!”

“Hagrid is normally a pretty decent bloke, bit of a fan of old Dumbledore though. Sorry, Harry, didn’t think he would be here at this time of day, he’s normally in the grounds”

“It’s okay…He didn’t do anything…He was worse to you Draco”

“He looked at me funny, I am used to that, Harry, it is hardly of import” Draco gave a shrug of his shoulders the twin spots of colour in his cheeks telling Harry that it was of import. Draco hated the looks and sneers he got simply for being a Malfoy, but he was used to pretending that it didn’t bother him. “He outright told you that he took you to those muggles! As if you would be grateful! And then all but accused you of lying!”

“I should be tougher. I shouldn’t let it bother me” Harry mumbled surprised when a bell sounded and there was movement coming from behind the doors they were passing. Students started filing out and Harry curled closer to Draco and the twins trying to avoid being stomped on. The truth was he hated not being believed. He had tried time and time again to tell his teachers and carers about what the Dursley’s had been doing only to be met with scoffs and eyerolls until Draco and the Malfoy’s.

“Harry, you shouldn’t have anything to let bother you” Fred said seriously tugging them both down a mostly disused passageway away from the students that were all talking loudly. “But you are allowed to feel what you feel, c’mon, we have about fifteen minutes until we have to be in the great hall, let’s see if we can find Nearly headless Nick…He’s normally floating around here somewhere”

“Who…Is Nearly Headless Nick?” Draco asked immediately jumping when a silvery figure passed directly through a closed door. He was dressed like somebody from a Shakespearian play complete with puffy shorts, tights, elaborate jacket, and a ruffle around his neck.

“Did somebody call?” The spectre asked in a plum voice “Ah the Weasley twins, getting into mischief?”

“Just showing Harry and Draco around, Nick…”

“Oh! Good afternoon! How are…Bless my very soul, Harry Potter!” The ghost gasped swooping in and peering closer to Harry so he could see the scar. He didn’t quite touch him but still a cold shiver raced down Harry’s front, but always wanting to be polite he carefully collected himself and corrected the ghost.

“Harry Potter-Snape…Pleased to meet you…”

“Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, at your service, sir” The ghost bowed and Harry gasped as his head slid from his shoulders almost coming completely away until it caught on a flap of skin which had clearly given the ghost his moniker as Nearly Headless. “I am the resident ghost of Gryffindor tower”

“Nice to meet you” Harry said again clutching tightly at Draco’s hand, so much so he had to be squeezing his fingers to almost breaking point. “This is my friend, Draco Malfoy”

“Pleased to meet you, Sir Nicholas” Draco managed weakly bowing his head while squeezing Harry’s hand back. Nick didn’t seem to be bothered that Draco was a Malfoy and bowed with just as much enthusiasm as he had done for Harry, causing Harry to feel warmer towards the ghost.

“A good solid family the Malfoy’s, last one we had here was Lucius Malfoy”

“My father”

“Yes, indeed, you look just like him. He was a good student, very polite when I saw him in the halls. Now, aren’t you a little young for Hogwarts? I don’t recall seeing you at the sorting. What house are you in?”

“They are here with Professor Snape, Nick, they will be starting next year” Fred explained patting both Harry and Draco on the shoulders and the ghost looked outwardly surprised but smiled anyway.

“Oh, I see, I do hope you’ll be in Gryffindor!”

“Dad and Pop think, I will be in Ravenclaw” Harry muttered flushing just a little not wanting to offend the ghost by not being in his house or something. Again, Nick didn’t seem to mind smiling broadly as he nodded with his slightly wobbly head.

“Oh, well that’s a nice house too, the Grey Lady is a charming woman, though a little sad. I always said your mother could have been a Ravenclaw. Had the brains of a claw but the heart of a lion like your father. Well, no matter, they would be proud regardless of what house you’re in” Nick moved his hand in what should have been a kind ruffling against his head but of course he couldn’t touch him and the fingers went straight through sending an icy chill down his spine. A bell rang loudly and Fred and George hopped from one foot to the other.

“Sorry, Nick, we have to get Harry and Draco to the great hall…”

“Oh, well, don’t go that way. Peeves is down that way and he is in the most dreadful mood. I will have to send for the Baron. He is the only one able to calm him down when he gets like this” Nick grumbled pointing in the direction they had been heading in and Fred and George stopped and moved them down another small corridor. “It was a pleasure to meet you boys!”

“And you, Sir Nicholas” Harry and Draco replied as they were ushered away from the ghost by the twins who pointed out various pictures and statues as they passed. There was no way that Harry would be able to remember anything he was being told but he was very glad that he had come to Hogwarts.

“Who is Peeves?”

“He is a Poltergeist, a lot of the time he can be a laugh, but its best to stay clear of him if you can. When you come here properly next year, we’ll show you all the short cuts and things” the twins promised while they stepped out into a larger corridor that had more students. The hallway was huge with large iron chandeliers with candles floating above their heads. More candles lit the walls and the paintings and the doors that were on either side of them. “That is the history of magic classroom. It is the most boring class, always good to get some sleep in though”

“Pops is teaching us history because Dad doesn’t like Binns”

“All he teaches is the Goblin wars, and not even the good bits…Come on, the great hall is this way”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! It’s been weeks! I am so so sorry! I got sick and was once again tested positive for Covid 19. This time my entire body all but shut down. My doctor thinks my ability to fight it was dampened by the sheer fact that a small part of me didn’t want to fight it due to what happened with my boyfriend.   
In the end I have and although I have a few symptoms still, I am on the road to recovery once again!   
I swear I am not normally so bad with posting and I will try my best to get back into an actual rhythm again.


	103. Chapter 103

Hi guys I'm so sorry it's been a long time. A lot has happened since last posting. I think I mentioned that my father had covid well on the 3rd of January he lost his battle.  
He was the reason I started writing in the first place so I lost all motivation what with losing Paul in November then my father in January then I started working on my original novel which I hope to publish through amazon in memory of my father. BUT I am hoping that I will have a new chapter of penpal out for you in February   
Please continue to stick with me ❤️🙏❤️


	104. Chapter 104

The great hall was exactly like his Dad had described with the ceiling showing the sky outside. It was not a particularly interesting sight today as there was only dark grey clouds swirling around, but the thousands of twinkling candles was a sight and Harry was glad that he knew enough about magic that he didn’t wonder why droplets of wax weren’t raining down on them. A few students were already sitting at the four long tables and teachers were sat at the head table including Professor Flitwick who was talking happily to a beautiful black-haired woman with pale skin. Thankfully, Severus and Remus were already there, though Harry clung to Draco’s hand as he dragged him to the top table uncomfortably aware that the students that were there were whispering in confusion.

“Hadrian, Draco, I trust that Misters Weasley kept you entertained?” Severus hummed his tone quiet and almost chilling, but Harry could see the concern in the black eyes as they searched his face. Harry gave a nod swallowing as the teachers at the table were looking over now.

“We showed them around the school, as promised” Both twins answered quickly before lowering their voices and inching towards the professor “We had a mild run in with Hagrid in the halls.”

“Oh? And what did that overgrown oaf have to say?” Severus asked with a touch of a growl to his voice. He looked as if he were only moments away from stalking out of the great hall to find the giant of a man and Harry gave a smile touched by his concern.

“He recognised me as Harry, he said I look like my father…And that Dumbledore was just trying to help me.” He answered with a shrug, his earlier feelings of nerves fading at the sight of his dad’s concern. Severus gnashed his teeth together, the expression in his face telling Harry that the man thought he were too forgiving.

“You are too much like your Mother sometimes Harry, and Remus” The potions master sighed as the great hall started filling up. There was a sound of a throat being cleared just behind Severus’ right shoulder and Harry looked up into the stern, yet kindly, face of an older woman who was wearing a tall hat held into place with pins and a bottle green robe. She didn’t give off a grandmotherly air but there was something familiar about her. He was sure he had never met her before but there was something, a tingling feeling, that was telling him he should know her. “Perhaps you would like a cough drop for your throat Minerva?”

“Oh, I though perhaps you would care to introduce your quests, Severus? After all you seem to be causing quite the stir?” The woman said not in the least put out by Severus’ tone. Her accent was thick with a Scottish twang, something that Harry had heard only in movies before and he nervously hopped from one foot to the other suddenly aware that they were the centre of attention. Almost all the school were staring in confusion. The only ones who weren’t were the students that he had met at various meetings within Malfoy Manor, they were giving them friendly waves while whispering to their friends clearly informing those that didn’t know that he was Snape’s son.

“Very well, this is my godson Draco Malfoy, the son of Lord Malfoy and this is my son, Hadrian. Draco, Hadrian, this is Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress and transfiguration professor”. Severus said smoothly “You already know Lupin. He was once your student after all.”

“A pleasure as always Professor” Remus smiled probably aiming for charming but looking worn.

“Remus, this is a surprise. Nice to see you again.” The older professor said looking between the two men with a grey eyebrow lifted. “Mr Malfoy, Mr Snape a pleasure to meet you both.”

“And you Professor, Dad has told me a lot about you.” Harry said managing to rein in his emotions and sound collected and proper in the way the Malfoy’s had taught him. It was okay to be nervous and even scared but never let anyone see it. Severus had spoken of the Professor a few times while they had been working on the potions and Remus had mentioned her even more, though his tales were mostly of her catching him and his father and their friends out of the dorm after curfew. “And Pops”

“Pops?”

“Um…Remus.” Harry clarified with a smile to the werewolf, Remus’ amber eyes shone with pride and although she looked genuinely surprised by the information she didn’t outright react badly.

“I see.” She hummed quietly looking over at Severus, who was studying the ceiling of the hall with great interest twin spots of red appearing on his cheeks, with a cat like smile and something nudged its way into Harry’s mind, but he didn’t know what it was all about. “Well, it is lovely to meet you, sit yourselves down”.

“Professor…Have we met somewhere before? I feel like I know you?” He hummed aloud before he could stop himself sitting in the chair that had just appeared in the space opposite Remus.

“Perhaps…” McGonagall gave him a small smile and a shake of the head before making her way down the table until she was sat next to a plump witch in brown robes.

“What was that about?” Draco asked nudging him on the arm while the twins bid them goodbye and headed over to the table where Lee Jorden was sitting along with another red-haired boy who immediately seemed to start lecturing the twins.

“I…Don’t know, I just feel like I’ve met her somewhere before…” Harry answered with a shrug looking back over at the old witch who was sending him looks. “When I was growing up people would come up to me all the time. Sometimes they would shake my hand or thank me before just completely vanishing…The Dursley’s hated it, partly because it meant people were talking to me and not Dudley and partly because they were wearing funny clothes…Wizarding clothes…”

“People just came up to you in the street?” Severus asked with a disapproving tone and Harry almost squirmed under the look. Thinking back it was rather dangerous that random adults could just come up to him and take him off the street, more so with what he knew of the followers of Voldemort now.

“Yeah, it happened every so often, I didn’t know why, mostly they would just nod or wave?” Harry explained trying to remember the faces of every one of those people, but it was impossible, it had only been brief greetings or sightings, and he didn’t think that any of those would give him the same sense of familiarity as the professor had just done. “The Dursley’s would shoo them off or drag me away. Normally they ended up locking me in my cupboard for it…”

“It is possible that Minerva checked in on you, however she would have done a better job of blending in.” Remus told him his mouth thinning with anger at the mention of his cupboard and Harry felt bad for saying it. The werewolf already looked so tired that he hated adding to his stress. Remus gave him a smile his amber eyes flashing just a little showing how close his wolf was to the service. “Come on, Harry, eat your dinner” While Harry had been thinking food had appeared on the table like it did at the Malfoy’s home. “Would you care for some potatoes?”

“Y-yes, thank you” Harry smiled at his secondary father who was soon spooning pules of soft mashed potatoes onto his plate.

“So where did Misters Weasley’s show you?” Severus asked clearly pushing down his anger about Hagrid. “And did they have something to do with what happened with Mr Filch?”

“Dad, how did you…?” Harry spluttered almost choking on the potatoes. Remus let out a laugh piling sliced ham onto Draco’s plate. Severus just lifted an eyebrow popping a roast potato into his mouth.

“You will find, Hadrian, that there is little that I don’t find out about here in school.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> URGH! I’m sorry for coming back with such a weak chapter but this was set up before I went on my unexpected hiatus and I didn’t want to change it but I am truly sorry that it might be boring! More good stuff is coming! 
> 
> Thank you all for your kind words about my father. It has been extremely hard, he was my friend as well as my dad and his death was so sudden. He had always been as healthy as a horse, he had no health problems that made him high risk for Covid and he wasn’t even old, only just turned 65 when he passed. Paul was only 33 though he had underlying health conditions. The fact that even now people flaunt the rules make it so much harder sometimes…Its like a slap to the face that people who don’t seem to care don’t get sick and those that tried their best get it and die. Sorry for my rant! 
> 
> I’m happy that some seem interested in my original novel, I am having it proof read so that it shouldn't t contain as many mistakes as this one does! But I will be happy to share with the details when I finally go through with it. 
> 
> Anyway! Back to the story! I hope to keep posting more soon!


	105. Chapter 105

“So, Severus, you and Lupin settled your childish differences?”

Severus almost flinched at the amused tone in the older woman’s voice that had been made musical by the Scottish brogue. He had just returned from seeing Lupin and Harry back to Malfoy manor and he had hoped to escape this conversation, sadly that hope had been dashed the moment he had heard a polite but insistent knock on his chamber door. He had had no choice but to invite the old woman in and now she was standing in his rooms looking very much like the c at that had caught the canary.

“So, it would appear, Minerva, though I am surprised that you did not know this, did Dumbledore not inform you of how Lupin and I were corrupting young Harry Potter and making him the next dark lord?” Severus japed trying hard not let his cheeks colour under the watchful stare. It was neigh on impossible though when the woman’s lips pulled into a half smirk.

“Is that what you are doing? Because at dinner it looked to me like you were caring for the boy and doing a fine job of it. Please Severus, do not mistake me for one of those blind to the faults of Albus. I told him 11 years ago not to leave the boy with those muggles, that they weren’t fit to look after a mouse.”

“And you did nothing?” Severus growled his heart hot and filled with a righteous anger. He levelled a glare at the woman who flinched.

“What could I do? My hands were tied, I am a teacher in a school Severus, I have not the influence Lord Malfoy does. It was my word against Albus and Albus insisted it was for the greater good” Minerva sighed looking all of her years and more as she sank down into the most comfortable of Severus’ chairs and rubbed her temples with her fingertips. “I did spend many a summer watching over the boy.”

“Harry, he said that he recognised you…Though not you as you are now, I take it?”

“Madam Figg is rather fond of cats, she never noticed another amongst her horde. I rarely saw him however and when I did, he was doing all manner of chores. They worked him harder than any house elf.” Minerva pushed her glasses to the top of her head and Severus watched her steadily. He wanted to believe her; he had always been fond of her. In some ways she reminded him of his mother, or what his mother would have been without his father and the years of abuse she had suffered at his hand, but he was always sure that she was Dumbledores and he would not risk Harry for anything.

“You would swear to this in court?”

“Of course, it is the least I can do for the boy, but Severus, you must answer me honestly is Harry safe with the Malfoys?” She asked her grandmotherly concern flowing out and Severus gave a nod and then turned to his potion’s cabinet. After unlocking it with a bronze key he searched for the small vial that he kept there for emergencies.

“You know what this is?” He asked showing her the clear liquid that flowed up and down in the small crystal bottle and the transfiguration teacher nodded her eyes narrowing.

“Truth potion”

“I will take it and answer your questions, if you take it and answer mine.”

“I would be hurt you didn’t trust me Severus but very well, I will agree. Would you like for me to go first?” She asked and Severus shook his head moving to the counter where he had a small collection of drinks, mostly gifts from the woman sitting in front of him. He poured a shot of whiskey and then poured in the truth serum into both glasses.

“We take it together.” He said turning and handing Minerva one of the glasses. He lifted the glass and then drank it down. Minerva followed suit and they waited in silence for the few minutes it took for the potion to work. Once he felt his mind slide into pleasantly blank, he sat on his sofa. “We each ask one question, an answer for an answer, do you agree?”

“Yes” Minerva answered with a brisk nod. “Would you like to go first?”

“You may go first, Minerva.”

“Is Harry Potter safe with the Malfoys?”

“Harry Potter is happy and healthy with Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco. Draco is instrumental at keeping him happy” Severus answered with complete honestly and Minerva gave a small, pleased nod relaxing into her chair. “My question; What did you know of the abuse Harry had suffered?”

“Not as much as I wish I had known. I knew that they kept him working, but I never entered the house.”

“I see, your question.” Severus said instantly regretting this whole thing when Minerva smirked and asked.

“You and Remus, you are a couple?” He wanted to fight against it but he could feel the truth potion forcing him to answer, giving even more information than he had wanted to share.

“We are. We are to be married sometime in the next year I proposed to him on Christmas day.”

“How romantic, I never would have thought you had it in you!”

“Yes, I imagine that a great many people are surprised that the greasy, dour, evil dungeon bat could possibly have feelings of a romantic nature.”

“You are always too hard on yourself, Severus. There are a great many people rooting for your happiness.” Minerva sighed in a grandmotherly fashion reaching over to curl graceful fingers around his hand. Severus stared at it for a moment and then let out a near bitter laugh.

“And a great many more that would be rooting for my hanging.”

“Does that bother you? Do you genuinely care about what the ignorant masses believe?”

“No, so long as Remus and Harry are on my side.”

“And it is clear they are, even from what little I saw of you together I could see he adores you, and Remus, he has always looked at you as though you hung the moon.”

“I hope not, the moon is not his friend.” Severus sighed wistfully thinking about the coming full moon and wishing there were more he could do for his wolf. He intended on finding a cure for werewolfism but progress was slow going. Wolfsbane was a help but the side effects could be just as bad and he had no idea what the long term damage could be.

“Allow me to be a little poetic, Severus. I meant that he is clearly in love with you.” The older witch chided slapping his hand playfully before giving it a squeeze and moving away. “What is your next question?”

“Do you still believe in Dumbledore?”

“I believe he is a powerful wizard, but I believe he is also an old fool who has let that power go to an already inflated head. I believe that you and Harry are going to need all the help you can get, and I am happy to stand by you both.”

“Thank you.” Severus found his way to giving her a smile that reached his eyes before tilting his head to one side. “And your next question?”

“Will I be invited to the wedding?”

“Of course, you may even be permitted to be flower girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, short Sev, Minnie chapter….I hope you liked it! There was no way Minerva wasn’t going to be on their side. I frigging love her! Ahem…

**Author's Note:**

> So after getting such a warm response to my last Harry/Draco story I thought I would post another of my stories this one is chaptered. I really hope that you will like it, please comment and kudos! They will keep me writing!


End file.
